World of Warcraft – Descent into Madness
by ViMiLu
Summary: [Sequel to The Templar Knights] An ancient evil has resurfaced. After the events of Wintergrasp, the Templar Knights have been called to take on this worldly menace that threatens every life on the whole of Azeroth. Rayne continues to struggle with the memories of his last battle. The light appears to be slipping from his grasp. However, this looming darkness is not his only enemy.
1. Prologue

World of Warcraft – Descent into Madness

Book 2

By ViMiLu

 **Prologue:**

 _The Violet Citadel_

 _Dalaran_

"We have all lost - !"

The Archmage Rhonin quickly fired the channeled spell from his open palm. An explosion of arcane energy erupted into the center of the room. The magnificent waves of conjured brilliance erupt into a dome driving the brutish warriors away from one another.

"- A great deal in this conflict," the concerned mage finished.

His breaths were exasperated but the words flowing through his lungs conveyed the utter seriousness of the situation. This brief squabble pales into comparison to the dire news they had all just heard. Brann Bronzebeard was not one to embellish the facts. This was not a situation anyone could afford to take lightly.

The King of Stormind Varian Wrynn and his current adversary, the Overlord of the Warsong Offensive Garrosh Hellscream continued to stare down one another in fevered antagonism. The leader of the Kiron Tor hoped his next words will assist in calming their emotions.

"But we stand to lose everything," Rhonin pleaded. "If we don't stop fighting and work together!"

Tensions continued to rise between the two factions. The incident that had just transpired was but one of many recent skirmishes reported throughout Northrend. Despite the threat of a great evil that stands to destroy everything, neither the Horde nor the Alliance could find the right motivation to set aside their difference and stand united instead of divided.

"A true warchief would never partner with cowards," spat Garrosh.

The orc's growing disdain for his leader was well known within their ranks. Even the standing members of the alliance could feel their discord just by the brief passing look of contempt given to Thrall by his subordinate.

"At the Wrathgate the Horde's partnership killed more of our men than the Scourge."

Varian's words oozed with scorn. He did not want anyone to forget the harm that has befallen his soldiers. Time and time again history has proven that no matter how dire the circumstances, you couldn't continue to trust someone to watch your back when they keep trying to put a knife through it.

"I'm done with your Horde," the King scoffed.

The loyal soldiers off the Alliance surrounded their powerful leader. A glowing wave of blue energy begins to form within the hands of the mage. It was time to take their leave of this place.

"May this death god take you all."

A tornado of arcane power whipped forth and enveloped Varian and his loyal subordinates. They disappeared in the blink of an eye and teleported far away from this grim place. The foul taste of this meeting would not be soon forgotten.

"You disappoint me Garrosh…"

The Overlord scoffed at the brief remark Thrall made. Though it appeared to be one to convey his disapproval for the actions of his subordinate, the fact remains that the Warchief did nothing to stop Garrosh from acting on his own. It would be hard for people to take him seriously as a leader if he could not quell the growing sense of rebellion from within the mag'har orc. If Thrall could not control one of his own, how could anyone trust him or his people on the battlefield.

Though it stung to hear those words come from his supposed enemy, King Varian had an excellent reason for his reservations. As the members of the Horde took their leave from the Violet Citadel, Thrall continued to reflect upon those statements and whether or not he held the strength within him to prove the Alliance wrong.

Jaina Proudmoore's heart continued to tremble. This entire mess was her fault. She had only wanted to present a united front against this new and terrifying foe and only seemed to drive both parties even further apart. The legendary battle atop the foothills of Mount Hyjal were all races and factions came together to stop the madness of the Burning Legion and their terrifying leader Archimonde appeared to be a faint memory. The young magus desperately wished for both sides to come to their senses as they did many years ago but it appears that not everyone can be as easily swayed with mere words.

The air of violence began to settle within the surrounding walls. Brann continued to sulk with his back pressed against the wall. The brief squabble between the two factions paled in comparison to the terror felt from that Titan fortress. If they wouldn't listen to reason, than there was no hope left for this world.

"The Old God is laughing, toying with us…"

Rhonin shared the defeated sentiments of the leader of the Explorer's Guild. The three of them stood together near the window. A radiant starry skyline peered back at them. The foreboding threat of this ancient evil may require the strength of all of Azeroth's heroes and champions. Losing the support of their respective faction's leaders would only weaken their plight.

"Who will be our hope?" Jaina sighed.

Some of the most brilliant minds in the world gathered in this place and yet no one could find the answer to their plight. They desperately tried to bring everyone together in the hopes that this growing threat would unite everyone as the pilgrimage to Northrend brought the Alliance and the Horde to take the fight directly to the Lich King. However, it appears that even the noblest of intentions can still be corrupted by pride and prejudice.

"Who will stand and face Yogg-Saron?" the Archmage replied under his sullen breath.

The question came out more rhetorical than anything else as if asking the universe beyond the hallowed walls of the Kirin Tor's citadel for guidance.

A small thump echoed into the quiet room. All three turned their attention to the source of the disturbance. A lone book had fallen off the shelf with a particularly nervous looking mage staring back at them in a vain attempt to stealthily retrieve it.

"Cayden?"

Rhonin raised an eyebrow as he glared down upon his young apprentice.

"My apologies Master Rhonin," the fiery mage stated. If his head could sink any lower, it would be sitting just above his knees. "I did not mean to eavesdrop on your conversation."

His words were glowing with sincerity but it didn't negate the fact that he had just been privy to a highly confidential discussion. If word of this was leaked it could cause the citizens to panic. There was already enough stress going around with fighting their current war. Dealing with this problem could lead to certain catastrophe if they did not present it properly.

"How much of that did you hear?"

Cayden could not even look his master in the eyes.

"When Brann began discussing his initial assault on the gates of Ulduar."

The Archmage's brow furrowed.

"And you listened to everything since?"

The young mage's head fell even lower.

"Yes sir."

"Cayden…"

"Don't be too rough on him," pleaded Jaina. "Wouldn't we have all done the same if we were in his shoes at that age?"

Rhonin's glaring disappointment would have been enough to crack anyone's spirit. However, Cayden Melton wasn't going to be dissuaded by a simple scolding. He had learned what true courage looks like with his own eyes on the field of battle. If the threat of this old god was enough to bring even the most powerful magus in Azeroth to his knees in dread, than there was no way his chosen apprentice would stand aside in the world's time of need.

"I trust the gravity of what we face has already been conveyed and implored?"

Cayden slowly nodded.

"Yes sir," he replied. "I am no stranger to the historical references and texts regarding the Old Gods. I may have only been a student during the war in Ahn'Qiraj but it didn't quell my interest in the subject matter."

"I remember that time indeed," Rhonin stated. "We had many students leave their studies prematurely in order to assist the war effort against the Silithid and their evil master."

His expression turned from morose to one of slight pride.

"You were one of the few that stayed behind and studied the battles from the pages of parchment rather than the field. Despite your trademark morbid curiosity, you still showed sound judgment above all else."

"Thank you Master," Cayden smiled painfully.

Acknowledging the compliment was one thing but the young mage knew he was still treading on thin ice. Rhonin shifted his gaze back towards the night's sky and buried himself deep in thought. Even if his apprentice was not ready to join the council, perhaps he could still share a little wisdom and help ease the tension that filled this space.

"Do you have any ideas what our next course of action should be?"

The young mage shook his head.

"No," he began with a smile quickly forming on his lips. "But I believe I know someone who'd be willing to help."


	2. Chapter 1

_The Raynewood Orphanage_

 _Ashenvale_

Calculated breaths exited the paladin's lungs. Sweat beaded off his forehead and began pooling atop the rim of his mechgineer's goggles. He hadn't performed such a meticulous feat in all of his years spent honing this precise craft but even one little mistake could spell disaster. A wrong connection and poor solder can make all the difference between success and utter failure.

"Arclight spanner."

The young draeni child placed the engineering tool in his awaiting palm.

"Check!"

Rayne carefully held the back plate while gentle twisting the final cobalt bolt into place. Normally one khorium power core was sensitive enough to handle but this particular device required two. The ambient heat given off by their delicate frames would normally require the precision hands of a gnome to affix properly but thankfully, this paladin was taught by one of the best.

"Hammer."

The wooden handle sat gently in his hand as Claduis set it down just as instructed.

"Check!"

Gentle taps bounced off the metal housing frame. The paladin had to be extra careful shaping the exhaust frame exactly as instructed in the blueprints. If this unit was going to keep cool, it required the proper ventilation.

"King's Amber."

Finely shaped jewels danced in the young draeni's palm. He offered them to Rayne as they rested in his small hands. The paladin carefully took one and set it in the first housing socket. With one quick twist, it snapped perfectly into place.

"One down," he casually remarked while reaching for the second oval shaped stone.

Tensions began to mount. All of the children had gathered around the table in their backyard and had not taken their eyes off the paladin for the last hour. Everything was riding on this one final step. It was all or nothing now.

Rayne took one last deep breath. He carefully retrieved the final gem from Claudis' secure grip and slowly carried it towards its final destination. If this didn't work, the resounding disappointment from the crowd would be enough to shatter the paladin's heart. He had been going on about this device for weeks as he mined, smelted, and crafted each and every piece of this painstaking puzzle. Findle had made it known that this was no easy task. If only he was as good at down-selling as he was at up-selling, Rayne may have heeded his warnings.

The gem gave a hearty click signaling it had correctly snapped into the housing unit. Rayne sighed in relief while wiping away the accumulated sweat from his brow. They were not out of the woods yet. All of this painstaking work will be for naught if it didn't react to one quick flip of the switch. Rayne took the device and carefully placed it on the ground making sure it was kept several feet away from the house and precious plants.

"Alright. Here we -," the paladin proclaimed with gently snapping the marked button into the ON position. "Go!"

Silence radiated throughout the lush green landscape. The scraping of leaves in the wind fluttered overhead. A cool breeze soon passed through. The elements were certainly working as intended but this heap of expensive metal, wires, and transistors stood as silent as the mountains surrounding them.

The paladin collapsed his head onto his awaiting palms. He wasn't sure what exactly went wrong but there was no use crying over it now. Troubleshooting the issue could take hours and instead of subjecting the children to that incredibly boring process, he'd hoped they wouldn't feel bad if they went off to play instead.

"It's okay Rayne," Claudis smiled while patting Rayne's sulking back.

"I'm sorry kids," the paladin replied with a painfully forced smile. "I just want to –"

Steam escaped from the units exhaust plate. The whirring of gizmos soon followed.

"Everyone stand back!" Rayne ordered.

Fear quickly swept over the crowd as they dispersed from the scene. The paladin wasn't sure what was going on but at the very least, he could keep them protected from the worst. Horrific noises increased as each fleeting moment passed by in an instant.

"Take cover!"

The paladin quickly flipped over the table spilling all of his tools and leftover parts across the ground and took shelter behind it. All of the orphans quickly swarmed around him hoping his bulky frame would protect them from the violent shrapnel that would soon rain down upon them.

Lights flickered from within the two gems. The exhaust seemingly stopped altogether as the whirring noises calmed down considerably.

The countdown was over. All that was left was the final painful sound to erupt forth. Rayne only hoped this wooden structure was enough to shield them from the menace about to spew forth.

"This is it!"

Rayne clenched his teeth and gripped the wooden frame tightly.

"Hold –"

"Greetings human," the robot interrupted. "My name is Jeeves."

Wind casually passed through the silent orphanage. The paladin's grimacing expression faded into one of bewilderment. He slowly raised his head above the wooden barricade just high enough to peek at the mechanical being that had previously introduced itself.

"Jeeves?" Rayne quizzically began. "Is that you?"

"Yes sir," the gnomish mechanized being nodded. "At your service."

"Is everything okay?" The paladin timidly asked. "You sure you're feeling fine? No wires crossed or gears misaligned?"

"I believe so," Jeeves replied while performing some rudimentary movement functions. "Everything appears to be in order. Except I have one question sir."

"Go on," nodded Rayne still keeping his defenses up.

"According to my programming," the robot butler began, "it is considered unfair for a person to join a game of ' _hide-and-go-seek'_ when it is already in progress. Did the game begin before I finished my initial boot sequence?"

Children began slowly popping their heads up over fallen table. One by one, they examined the curious sight before them. Just as he promised, Rayne had completed this intensive project at the small cost of everyone's sanity even if for only a brief moment.

"Initial boot sequence?"

Rayne slowly started to laugh. It finally made sense. Jeeves was a highly sophisticated autonomous engineering device. It would only be natural for it to take a few moments to warm up. Findle may have forgotten to mention that specific feature in the included schematics. Putting some rampant fear into the children was certainly not intended but it sure made the reward of success taste that much sweeter.

The orphans cheered and began to swarm their new helper device. They bombarded him with dozens of curious questions and demands in the blink of an eye. Even with his advanced programming, Jeeves appeared to be overwhelmed. Thankfully, he carried on as intended without breaking a sweat. His primary function was to serve. These kids were going to run out of energy well before this constructed service robot would. However, given their current state of wonderment, this first day appeared to be nearing a photo finish.

Short laughs quickly burst forth through the paladin's rapid breaths. The relief he felt was overwhelming given the previous circumstances. Perhaps he may have overdone it a bit a few moments ago. There was a new mess of various engineering parts littering the ground. The least he could do was get this all cleaned up while the kids were having their fun.

The first order of business was to put the table back in its place. Rayne clasped the top edges and grunted as he attempted to flip it back in place. Unfortunately, even all of his light guided strength could not move newly formed the wooden barrier. It was as if its weight multiplied a thousand times over.

Cracks began to form under the paladin's tight grip. He would sooner break this table before laying it down in its proper position. Something must have gone wrong. Rayne's immediate thought was that he had dug it a little too deep into the surrounding soil and may have to dig it out in order to be able to move it. He made his way around to the front when his curiosity piqued and an eyebrow raised.

The top of the table was bound and wrapped by a large group of strong roots that created a thickened barrier. It would have been more than enough to stop anything Jeeves could have dished out, functioning or malfunctioning.

A new sense of dread swelled within Rayne's mind. This added protection did not just randomly spring up. He slowly turned his back towards the house and confirmed his fears.

Standing in the doorway, the renowned grace and elegance of Narula Dawngrove stared back at the paladin. One arm was still extended with trickles of silver light fading from the previously cast spell. Her radiant violet locks of hair glistened in the light breeze over her quaint blue dress. Majestic was the first word that would normally come to mind as there was no one on this planet that Rayne found more beautiful than the stunning night elf before him. However, the stern look plastered upon her expression told him that this was not a good time to be lost in his emotions regardless of how smitten he was with her.

"Raymond," she sighed sounding much more disappointed than angered. "Is everything alright?"

The paladin let out a defeated breath before answering.

"Yea, everything fine now," he painfully replied trying to soften the blow with a bit of laughter. "Nothing I couldn't handle of course."

The night elf lowered her hand but still retained the same strict look.

"You must be more careful Raymond," Narula sorrowfully began. "I know the children have been excited about this project for weeks but we cannot scare them like that. If this is going to be a problem, perhaps we should refrain from working on any new engineering devices in the future."

Rayne wanted to raise a word in his defense but the truth was, there was nothing he could say that would outweigh his companion's words. She was absolutely right. Continuing to tinker with new projects in this manner could definitely prove to be dangerous if things continued to progress this way. Next time, Narula may not be there to provide the same protective support as she did on this day.

"You're right," sighed the paladin. "I'm sorry. Please forgive my ignorance."

If he could burrow his head in the ground as easily as jormungar, he'd be joining them for drinks at this very moment. It wasn't like Rayne had any ground to stand on. This was just another fledgling project to bury himself with to keep his mind busy. Idle minds were much deadlier than idle hands after all.

"It is alright Raymond," the night elf began. "Perhaps you should let the children play with their new toy for a bit longer and join me inside for some tea."

The smile pursing on her lips lifted his spirits past every cloud above. She always knew the quickest way to warm Rayne's heart. How everyone didn't instantly fall in love with this glorious creature was beyond all comprehension.

The paladin returned her smile with one of his own and followed the night elf into the kitchen. Glorious cheers and orders from the young orphans began to dwindle as they entered the house. Rayne took a seat at the table. He marveled at how magnificent Narula looked while performing even such rudimentary tasks as pouring a steaming cup of honeymint tea. There was nothing he loved more than being here with her, the kids, and this relaxing atmosphere. He'd stay here forever if fate granted wishes. Unfortunately, he quickly came to realize that it was never that kind.

Narula placed the ceramic cup gently in front of the paladin. Vapors of thick steam wafted upwards and began to fill his nostrils with the powerful sweet aroma of this piping hot nectar.

"Thank you Narula."

"Think nothing of it Raymond," she continued to smile while taking a seat across from him. "You looked like you could use some time to relax."

That was an understatement. Rayne had spent the better part of a month here at the orphanage. After the battle of Wintergrasp and his unfortunate breakdown later that evening, the last thing he wanted to do was return to that icy continent and be reminded of that tragic day. He did everything he possibly could to put those awful memories behind him. Every day was just a new project waiting to be tackled. It was all he could do from falling back down that sorrowful pit and be reminded of his terrible actions.

The kids definitely appreciated his continued presence. Usually they were excited to see him for longer than a day. Now every day starts in fear as the children wake up with saddened expressions wondering if this was the day Rayne would be leaving them again. They may have been young but they were wise enough to know that it was just a matter of time before things reverted to the way they were.

"You look troubled," the night elf stated. "It is beginning to worry me. Is there anything you'd like to talk about?"

The paladin shook his head.

"Everything's fine," he replied trying not to make it obvious that his smile was being forced. "Maybe I just need a few more hours of sleep. These kids sure know how to wear me out."

Even that vain attempt at humor couldn't get either of them to laugh. Narula was absolutely right to worry. They both witnessed the tragedy that occurred within the walls of the Wintergrasp Fortress. What made it even worse was that ever since then, the night elf appeared to be somewhat guarded herself. Rayne was expecting a much bigger outburst after seemingly putting the lives of all of the orphans in danger but he didn't even receive a slap on the wrist. She was being unreasonably patient with him throughout the last few weeks. Normally that wouldn't have bothered him in the slightest. However, there was a painful itch beginning to claw away at an unreachable spot in the back of the paladin's mind. Perhaps it was not acceptance or affection his heart had sought. Maybe it was looking for punishment.

Rayne peered down at the cup of tea before him. A much different man was staring back at him. The same chipper and youthful expression he had become known for throughout his years was sorely missed. Thick mats of blonde hair surrounded his chin and mouth. He couldn't even remember the last time he shaved. Keeping up appearances didn't seem as important anymore. Although he was not a real big fan of this bearded look, if Narula approved, he might just keep a while longer; not that he had the courage to ask anyways.

A rapid knocking at the door stole their attention away from their troubles. The night elf's eyes narrowed as she attempted to peer through the thin slits of wood and find the new visitor that has graced them with their presence.

Narula pressed herself away from the table and approached the door. She carefully opened it less than halfway and soon revealed the visage of a familiar fiery robed mage standing before her. A hood shadowed most of his face but upon closer inspection, the bags under his eyes revealed he had spent several sleepless nights before coming here.

"Cayden?"

"Greetings Narula."

The mage removed his hood to reveal her suspicions. His worn face had seen much better days.

"Are you alright? You look stressed."

"I'll be fine," Cayden quickly countered. "Better if you could assist me in locating our fearless leader."

Narula didn't say a word. Her lips twitched ever so slightly almost giving away the fear of his statement. She knew that whatever Cayden was involved in would now be forced upon the paladin's shoulders. By the looks of it, he still wasn't ready to face the demons that plagued him. More importantly, she didn't enjoy seeing him wither away in this place while his ever growing potential was being diminished by the day.

The door swung open further revealing the Templar Knights' leader casually sitting at the table nursing a cup of tea.

"Rayne?"

"Please, come in Cayden."

Narula stepped aside and allowed the mage to proceed through. His inquiring mind seemed nearly dumbfounded to see the paladin in such a state. Perhaps after watching him slowly transition to this new form, the night elf did not notice just how drastically he had changed.

"Hey Cayden," smiled Rayne. "It's good to see you."

"Yea," the mage forcibly replied. "You too."

Neither was sure how to act around the other. Rayne tried his best to force a chipper appearance but his lack of motivation was becoming more apparent by the day.

"Please forgive my intrusion Rayne."

"Not at all. What can I –," the paladin cut himself off in mid-sentence.

Something about the way Cayden was looking at him did not convey any feelings of remorse or sorrow. Buried deep within those burning iris of his, there was a flicker of rage trying to overcome a sea of fear that he was slowly drowning in.

"I take it that this is not a social visit."

The mage shook his head.

"No Rayne. I am not coming to you as a member of the Templar Knights or a friend but as an emissary from the Kirin Tor. "

His tone was cold, a polar opposite of his usual demeanor. The paladin listened carefully to Cayden's plea.

"And we desperately need your help."

* * *

 _Engine of the Makers_

 _The Storm Peaks_

The biting chill of cold air surrounding this harsh snow-filled landscape was enough to freeze a person's soul from well within the protected confines of their body. Black starless skies rained down upon land showering the beasts and denizens that dwell within it in darkness.

Lorelei Starstrider continued to drag herself step by merciless step through the thick gouts of snow. The frosty chunks of crystallized water rose to nearly waist high in some areas. It didn't deter the young elf in the slightest. A voice had been calling out to her. It desperately sought her undivided attention and seemingly dragged her through every inch of this continent in order to bring her closer to its warm embrace.

 _They are coming for you…_

Yes. There is was. The sweet sound of its guiding tongue had been tickling the blood elf's brain for weeks on end. She knew she had to keep moving. There was no hope for her to cling onto in Quel'Thalas. No light left to shin upon her in Dalaran. Only sadness and sorrow filled her mind and after happiness continually rejected her embrace, Lorelei would gladly court madness in order to appease the blade of revenge that had cut open her heart.

Evenings seemed to drag on longer with each passing day. The voice was much clearer at night than it was with the sun hanging overhead. It was the only thing that cared for the young elf now. It knew exactly what to say to drive her and keep her focused on the task at hand. Lorelei spoke little to nothing at all to anyone she had crossed paths with if she could help it. The goblins at K3 didn't know how close they were to death after their continuous and incessant yammering upon her arrival. As easy as it would have been to take their lives, there was only one man's blood this blade desired to drink and its thirst would not be quenched until it had tasted _his_ precious crimson fluid.

The last remnant of the Starstrider legacy hung tightly across the young elf's waist. The blade dragged through the snow creating a line that followed her trudging footsteps. Her brother carried this sword with pride. It was everything their namesake had to offer masterfully forged in the most beloved and rarest metal available. There exists no other weapon like it on this planet. Jean took extraordinary care of this weapon. Its glimmering silver edges always remained cleaned and polished after every battle.

Lorelei hadn't even bothered to wipe it down since seizing it from the corpse of her slain brother. There were still freshly caked patched of blood strewn about the edges and flat of the blade. She allowed the sword to soak in it day after painstaking day. It was being tempered in the relic of its last battle. Every fiber was being coated in the spilled organic matter of its most hated enemy. The weapon needed to learn much like its new owner the pain of betrayal before seeking their mutual revenge.

Whimpering pouts slowly trailed off a few years behind the young elf. Lorelei battled with her own patience on whether or not to forcibly shut that beast up once and for all. He had been whining for days on end. That mangy tiger was proving to be more of a runt of its species than a ferocious hunting ally.

Maybe he was getting hungry. The young elf couldn't remember the last time she fed him personally but he was an animal after all. If he couldn't take care of himself than he didn't deserve to go. Lorelei couldn't remember the last time she felt hunger. Anger was the only persistent emotion fueling her drive forward. The voice was growing louder and it was pulling the young elf further north where her salvation lied.

 _All places, all things have souls. All souls can be devoured._


	3. Chapter 2

_The Raynewood Orphanage_

Ashenvale

Rayne sat at the table with his face pressed upon his interlocking fingers deep in thought. The story his companion told was a bold one to say the least. Cayden spared no brutal detail in his report. If even half of what he had shared was true, this was not news that should be taken lightly. The young mage was not one to embellish any details and yet this sounded more and more like the nightmares of pure fiction.

"How many of Brann's men were lost in their initial expedition?"

The first question out of their leader's mouth nearly caught him off guard. Rayne was known for ensuring the safety of his own men in battle but his compassion always seemed to extend further than its perceived grasp.

"Initial reports found that nearly ninety percent of his explorers had fallen during their incursion within the fortress. Official numbers are unavailable as Brann has not returned to the expedition base camp since he initially retreated last week. There may have been others who made it back alive and are awaiting the return of their leader but the estimated figure is nearing five-hundred men at this point."

"That many?"

The paladin's astonishment was nearly overshadowed by the growing sense of apprehension with every passing breath.

"The Explorers' League are not soldiers. They adventurers, hobbyists, and intellectuals. Combat is not their specialty but they wouldn't shy away from a fight should one present itself. They were more than prepared to deal with the Iron Lords and their minions. However," the mage took a sullen breath before continuing. "There was no way of knowing what tragedy had befallen the keepers within. They were guardians and the first line of defense. If they have truly been corrupted, then we may very well be already too late."

Silence once again permeated the room. Every word out of the mage's mouth dimmed the mood further and further into the trenches of darkness where no amount of light could ever seep through. The next question would determine whether or not they could sink or swim in the oncoming void. Rayne almost dared not to ask but he just had to know.

"Have you heard from Ademski and Saelena? Are they alright?"

Thankfully, the mage nodded.

"They were not involved with the initial siege of Ulduar. At the time, Brann had asked them to continue to explore the ruins of the Halls of Lightning and look for clues that would lead them to discover how Loken was corrupted in the first place. They're currently waiting at Copperpot Camp and assisting with the delivery of supplies for the League's next trip."

That was a well needed piece of good news. Ademski and Saelena were treasured allies. Rayne wouldn't be able to live with himself if something had happened to them. He had already experienced the stench of failure. That was not one he would dare wish upon himself or his enemies.

There was a small air of silence beginning to bubble. As awkward as it felt, it paled in comparison to the growing tension between the three members of the Templar Knights. The last time Cayden had seen his leader, it wasn't on the most glowing of terms despite the resounding victory they had achieved for their faction. Whether the young mage was being polite by not bringing it up or wanted to bury it just as deep as Rayne had was inconsequential at this point.

"What can you tell us about this fortress called Ulduar?"

Narula's question helped ease the tension a little bit. She sat next to Rayne and just across from the young mage. Though she didn't directly look the paladin in the eyes before she spoke up, the night elf could feel his aura of stress thickening.

"From what we've gathered, Ulduar is one of three cities constructed by the Titans themselves. Brann had discovered this information in the ruins of Uldaman buried within the Khaz Mountains. It is home to both storm giants and Iron dwarves. The city itself has its own production facility and highly sophisticated defense system. However, that is merely the thin shell that hides Ulduar's true purpose."

Cayden paused for a moment to rub his weary eyes. In order to convey the seriousness of this matter, he needed to present it properly and without falter.

"Ulduar was originally designed as a prison. Even with the Titan's seemingly limitless power, they could not destroy the creatures we now know as Old Gods. If their horrific power could not be removed from our world, the least they could do was contain it. Buried deep within the sprawling city, hidden and locked away for centuries is the hideous elder being known as Yogg-Saron."

Narula's glowing silver eyes carefully paid the paladin a quick glance. She was hoping to see something, even if was just a faint flicker of emotion to signal the severity of what they've just heard. Rayne remained stoic in thought. His emotions were unfazed by the chilling news presented.

"Why were the Titans unable to destroy the Old Gods?" The night elf posed. "Is there power so incredible that they simply could not be defeated by even their strength?"

"It's not that," Cayden countered. "When the Titans first arrived to this planet, it was said that the Old Gods ruled every corner of the globe. Their immense evil was only overshadowed by their overwhelming destructive capabilities. In order to remove their influence from the world, the Titans attempted to destroy them but soon realized that was no easy task. The Old Gods resisted but as they came closer to defeating one, they found that their roots were embedded too deep within the planet. Destroying one of them could compromise the entire stability of Azeroth."

The final line in Cayden's statement was more menacing than anything that proceeded it.

"Whether we like it or not, the Old Gods are as much a part of this world as the air we breathe and the water we drink."

All of the evidence presented should have been more than enough to shy away from involvement. The world already had to deal with one threat of an Old God not too long ago. C'thun and his minions wreaked havoc upon Kalimdor. After a merciless war, the combined forces of the Horde and Alliance were destroy the remnants of the Silithid and the Qiraj into extinction. Finally, the Old God was defeated and ended the bloody affair once and for all.

History was quickly repeating itself. It took the combined forces of thousands of soldiers from all over the world in order to achieve victory. Cayden had come here to ask for a minuscule fraction of that amount to achieve the same exact feat. Anyone would be crazy to press this issue any further. No one would blame the paladin for refusing this call.

"What do we know about this Old God?" Rayne asked.

He could feel the night elf's eyes dart towards him with incredible haste. She was right to worry. Even the paladin believed this was an unwise course of action and yet, he continued to persist.

"Our text is limited on the subject," the mage began. "Thankfully, Brann was able to recover some information throughout his initial expedition and put a few pieces together. Yogg-Saron is known as the God of Death. It created the Curse of Flesh that attempted to facilitate assimilation of the elder races into weaker versions of their former selves. Yogg-Saron is vile, tyrannical but most importantly patient. His influence can take years, even centuries to be felt but retains the power to manipulate anyone or anything on this planet. Some even speculate that Yogg-Saron was behind the corruption of the world tree Vordrassil as there was an abundance of saronite ore found near the roots of the tree itself."

"Saronite?" Posed the paladin. "What does that have to do with an Old God?"

"That's another speculative finding," Cayden answered. "The Tuskarr of Borean Tundra refer to the substance as the Black Blood of Yogg-Saron. They believe the Old God's influence flows through the veins of that ore and advise anyone to avoid all contact with the substance. Their legends state that Yogg-Saron's grip on one's sanity strengthens with increased exposure. While we normally would ignore such hasty allegations as superstition, there have been frequent reports of miners and soldiers alike succumbing to strange illnesses near Valiance Keep. Repeated diagnosis has grown so abundant as of late that General Arlos has heeded the warnings of the Tuskarr and shut down all of the local saronite imports and advised other strongholds to do the same."

Based on the current information provided, Yogg-Saron definitely seems like a formidable adversary. Though he apparently lacks the strength in numbers of his fellow elder being C'thun, Yogg-Saron's strength lies in manipulation and corruption. With the titan watchers under its control, they were going to have their hands full and the longer they wait, the worse it will get.

"What about the Valiance Expedition?" Rayne asked. "Are they willing to assist?"

The mage sadly shook his head.

"King Varian made it known to Rhonin and everyone involved that he wanted nothing to do with this. I doubt even you could sway his decision. He made it abundantly clear to everyone within the sound of his voice what he felt about it. Though I am not a fan of the Horde myself, his parting words to them seemed cruel even by their standards."

Rayne only had one more question to ask. It was all riding on this vital piece of information.

"Is this something the Kirin Tor can handle with their resources alone?"

The mage gave his leader a look of grimace. The defeat settling in his eyes said more than enough but Cayden chose to elaborate anyways.

"They're spread thin enough as it is. Master Rhonin knows the imminent danger lying ahead but he is unable to dedicate everything they have as the war against the Lich King presses on. Everyone knows how important it is to end this expedition, however, if we allow Yogg-Saron to roam free, we will be condemning ourselves to a fate much worse than death."

This was the final nail in the coffin. Accepting this mission would mean they would be all on their own. There would be no support, no allies, and no turning back once they began. Azeroth couldn't afford to fall to the will of an Old God at such a crucial time and yet, the only people who seem to give a damn are those with such little power and influence to change it.

Rayne quickly stood up and pushed himself away from the table. Adrenaline immediately coursed through his veins. His fist tightened. The threat of utter annihilation of everything he had ever loved was staring him right in the face. And that was exactly what he was looking for.

"Let's go Cayden."

The paladin quickly took his leave towards the bedroom. He hadn't donned his armor since the day of the battle at Wintergrasp. Narula had kindly taken the time to properly clean and polish the stains from every inch of the finely crafted plate. Though there were no visible stains, the memory of what transpired could not be easily washed away with a little soap and water.

"Raymond!"

Narula snapped standing in a quick burst. She followed him into the bedroom where he was already beginning to snap on the intricate pieces of armor to his body.

"How could you come to this decision so quickly?" She pleaded. "Why? Why are you doing this?"

The paladin appeared to be undeterred by her concern and continued to bind the armor to his body in sequential order. If he wouldn't listen to reason, maybe he'd be more willing to sit in on a history lesson.

"Please do not let what happened at Wintergrasp affect your judgment Raymond."

Narula bit her lip after that comment. Her eyes darted away. Even though he wasn't looking in her direction, the thought of staring at him as those words came pouring from her mouth was almost too much to bear.

"I know it is in your nature to help people but perhaps this task is beyond us all. We are not talking about a simple expedition. It would take the might of an army to withstand this threat."

The night elf's voice began to crack. Her confidence waned. Nothing she spouted was working. If he wasn't listening to reason the only thing left was to surround him in fear.

"The power of the Old Gods is monumental. I lost many friends in the Cenarian Circle during the war in Silithis. Mourning their losses was one of the most painful endeavors I had to bear. I can't even imagine the trauma of those who fought. The agony they went through encountering an endless army of ancient warriors. No one in their right mind would willingly repeat history like that again if they truly knew what they were up against."

Not even a whisper over the sound of his casual inhaling and exhaling of oxygen exited the paladin's lungs. Rayne continued don the few final pieces of his armor without deterrence, physically or emotionally.

"Even after hearing all of that, how –?"

Narula abruptly stopped herself. If another word came out of her mouth at that moment she was sure to lose foothold of her emotions and make matters even worse for him.

"How can you stare death in the face and still stand so confidently?"

The paladin finished by carefully sliding his hands into the gauntlets. He flexed his fingers into a fist several times to ensure a proper fit. Rayne casually turned his glance and stared at the emotionally torn night elf standing before him. She seemed so utterly vulnerable in this state that a part of him just wanted to reach out and pull her into a never-ending embrace.

"The Templar Knights were founded on the idea to help those that were too weak to help themselves."

Every syllable oozed with confidence. This was certainly not the man who had been kicking himself for weeks on end. The paladin was evolving past his hopelessly optimistic stance. He was finally stepping into the role of a true leader.

"If the Alliance and Horde do not have the capacity to set aside their pride and work together on this mutual threat, then it is our clear duty to take their place. Old God or not, we cannot sit idly by and allow its influence to grow. I swear by every fiber of my being, I won't allow another tragedy like that befall anyone ever again."

The itch to pull the night elf into his arms still scratched at his heart. However, he knew better than to jeopardize Narula's hard work. The night elf hadn't said those things to him in order to deter him. She was testing his resolve. Rayne needed to hear every word of it and not flinch in the slightest in order to gain her confidence. She did always know exactly what to say to make him feel better. Now, it was his turn to reciprocate the favor.

"Will you come with me Narula?"

The night elf pulled back for a moment. His demeanor had taken such a quick turn it was hard to believe this was the same man who was laughing wildly without regard just a few moments ago outside of these walls.

"Of course Raymond," she sternly replied hoping to mimic the paladin's tone. "I will always be by your side."

Rayne's lips slowly curved into the familiar smile the night elf had come to know and love throughout the years.

"Thank you. I don't think I could have done this without you."

Narula coyly smiled back at him.

"Did you honestly think I would have allowed you to shoulder this burden all on your own?"

The paladin let out a legitimate and heartfelt laugh. It was the first time she's heard him sound like his old self since even before first venturing to Northrend. This is exactly what he needed.

"Cayden," Rayne called.

"Yes sir," the mage eagerly stated while walking through the doorway.

"We'll need to gather the troops. And I mean everyone: Lena, Sam, Zari, Marcus, and of course Weasel. Do you know of their whereabouts?"

"Of course," nodded Cayden. "Lena, Marcus and Weasel are still assisting Commander Zanneth with the expedition in the Vault of Archavon. Samuel's been assisting Arcanist Adurin and Ivrenne catalogue all of the treasures and relics found within. And Zariyana's collecting and itemizing all of the remaining imports at Templar Keep."

"Good," Rayne replied. "I'll leave the first three to you. I need to speak with my father before venturing back to Northrend so I'll discuss our plans with Zariyana while I'm there. We can speak with Sam together when we are making our preparations."

The paladin turned his attention back to Narula.

"Will three days be enough time to take care of your business here and find someone to watch the children?"

Narula couldn't hold back her smile. Even before making plans that could change the lives of everyone he ever cared for, the first thought on his mind was to make sure that the orphans were taken care of.

"I believe that will work. I will speak to the elders in the village this afternoon and make the arrangements."

"Alright, let's plan on meeting at Copperpot Camp in three days time," Rayne stated while directing his gaze towards Cayden. "Make sure to get the word out to everyone as soon as possible. I'm sure they'll need time as well to prepare for this mission."

"I planned on leaving just as soon as we were finished here," the mage smiled.

"Excellent," Rayne replied. "Then I only have one final task for you before we go."

Cayden stared inquisitively at his leader.

"What is it boss?"

"I'll need you to make me a portal to the Wetlands. When everyone is ready and gathered, I'll be waiting for you there as well."

The mage proudly nodded.

"Will do."

All of the pieces were slowly falling into place. Whatever this Death God had in store for them, Rayne wanted to make sure they were prepared for anything and everything. 'Yogg-Saron may have been an ancient evil feared by all that would even dare to speak its name but the Old God has never clashed with the sheer stubbornness of the Templar Knights.

* * *

 _Menethil Harbor_

 _The Wetlands_

The salty smell of the grand ocean to the west was saturating the air in full force on this glorious morning. This lively port-town was one of the main coastal hubs connecting the Alliance's resources between continents. Though it was much smaller than most other cities, the citizens here were some of the friendliest and hardest working in the entirety of the Eastern Kingdoms.

A sharp yellow glaze was rising just beyond the horizon. The sun was just about to rise but the harbor was already packed with boats and workers offloading goods from the recently arrived ships. Days were long and hard but the people here knew no other life. To them, a life near the sea with an abundance of seafood and beaches at their disposal was more than enough to bear a little manual labor once and a while. Some visitors complain over the muggy and humid working conditions but these folks wouldn't have it any other way.

Rayne walked through the docks carefully giving the workers a small glance here and there while heading towards his true destination. Templar Keep was amongst one of the largest buildings in Menethil, second only to the huge base directly on the port headed by Captain Stoutfist, leader of the Menethil Militia. This place was not their first home. After the Second War had concluded, the Alliance decided they wanted to keep a strong presence in this area after the Horde had occupied it for so long. Lord Nigel Templar was given this keep as reward for his valiant efforts even though he never set once foot on the battlefield.

Standing before the paladin was a grand splendor of stone and brick. It had been months since he'd last returned to his home. Templar soldiers stood guard just outside the gates. They were stoic in upholding their duties but as Rayne casually passed through the entrance, they couldn't help but give him a knowing smile.

A sharp noise alerted the paladin's attention towards the foyer. Ceramic began to clatter in the hands of short woman as she stared upwards towards the new visitor. She had golden brown hair wrapped neatly into a pony tail and a dusty white apron covered her beige gown.

"Raymond," she gasped. "Is that really you?"

"Hello Ms. Wondelle," Rayne smiled. "It's good to see you again."

Elisa Wondelle was the chief maid and caretaker of the keep. She's been around this place longer than Rayne had been alive and helped raise him into the fine man he had become today. Though most other nobles and lords would frown upon such fraternization between employer and employee, the Templars treated everyone like family.

She quickly burst forward and wrapped the paladin in a tight hug. Elisa's voice started to crack as she erratically broke into a frenzied spiel.

"I'm so glad to see that you're alright! I heard everything that had happened. I can't believe you would actually go out and fight out there in that damned frozen continent. Then dragging Lena into it as well?! And look at your beard! How could you let your face get so sloppy? If you're going to keep it you should at least let it grow out a little more and not halfway –"

"Believe me, everything is fine," Rayne interrupted. "I'm alright as well as Lena and the others."

"Oh," the maid slowly sighed bringing her tirade to an abrupt halt. "Well, I'm happy to see you home again. I wish you would have told me you were coming. We would have prepared a feast and –"

"Actually," the paladin cut in. "I won't be staying long. I just came by to speak with my father. Do you know where I may find him?"

Rage began to swell in Elisa's expression. Rayne knew that look all too well. Whether he was sneaking a piece of cake before supper or arriving home late from curfew, no one was spared from her devastating wrath.

"He's downstairs," she pouted. "A lovely young lady is with him as well."

"Thank you Ms. Wondelle," smiled Rayne.

The wall of anger quickly subsided as the maid formed a new, mischievous look.

"She's spent quite a bit of time with your father lately. Could she be your new fiancé?"

A bolt of lightning cracked against Rayne's spine.

"No Ms. Wondelle," he defended. "She's just a friend and ally."

"Well she is a very pretty young woman. Though her personality leaves a little more to be desired but I'm sure she has more to offer than that. And you're not getting any younger, you know? It's time to start thinking about settling down and continuing your father's legacy –"

"Thanks Ms. Wondelle but I should really get going."

The paladin knew she could have rambled on all day but time was in short supply. He quickly exited the foyer as Elisa's voice continued to trail on in the background and made his way through down to the lower level. This place was designed similarly to a military keep only instead of a dungeon in the basement, his father stored all of their most valuable treasures in this room.

Metal scraped against the hardened stone stairs. Rayne descended the last step leading him towards the vault room only to find the door wide open. A long marble table stood in the center surrounded by four iron doors, two on each side. Various weapons, trinkets, and artifacts were sprawled out over the flat surface. Small pieces of parchment were tied for a few of them on one end of the table while the center was home to several different tools and analysis devices that looked fairly similar to one or two engineering devices Rayne had once used.

At the end of the table, Lord Nigel Templar in his regal garb was hunched over a magnifying glass deeply examining a small jewel resting within the tips of his thumb and index finger. Zariyana Legend was standing not too far behind him. A long white dress with ornate gold trim hung from her shoulders. She was upright with a large tome in one hand and a quill in another. Any time his father would utter a word she would immediately begin jotting down the given notes. They appeared to work very well together. So much so that they hardly noticed the paladin's arrival.

"Good morning father," Rayne began with two hardy knocks on the open door.

Both parties immediately darted their eyes up towards the paladin. Their faces were initial filled with surprising delight but quickly faded as they took a closer look. The scowl on their faces appeared as if he had murlocs crawling out of his ears.

"Raymond?"

Lord Templar's jaw nearly hit the floor. There was a small glisten in his eyes as he peered even further at the paladin.

"I don't believe it."

"Does it really look that bad?" Rayne joked.

"No, it's not that," the elder Templar defended. "It's just, you remind me of someone."

"Really?"

The paladin's eyebrow raised.

"Who would that be?"

Lord Templar closed his eyes and couldn't hold back a smile.

"An old friend."

The look his father gave him was very peculiar. It was as if he was lost in a treasured memory. Before he began sinking in those thoughts, Rayne broke the growing silence.

"Well, I wouldn't get too used to it. It won't be staying for long."

"Right," laughed Nigel. "Well, you are a bit too young to be carrying so much fur around your chin. However, I imagine when you get a little older it would be a welcomed change."

"Thank you father," the paladin smiled while turning to Zariyana. "My apologies, I forgot to properly greet you as well. How are you Zari?"

"Fine Rayne," the silver haired young woman replied. "I have to admit, I almost didn't recognize you as well when you first walked in. I thought a homeless man had stolen your armor and broke into the keep."

"A homeless man?!"

The paladin cringed.

"Do I really look that terrible?"

"No," she nodded. "After further inspection, I must agree with your father. It suits you."

Their reactions were a bit surprising and a little disheartening but most of all, right on point. The most embarrassing fact of which was that Narula watched him slowly decay into this form. If it was really as bad as they said it was, the paladin thought it would be high time to treat himself to a shave.

"Never mind the pleasantries," Lord Templar stated. "What brings you back here Raymond?"

The paladin's tone took a sharp turn from amusing to solemn.

"Actually, I came here to speak with both of you of a matter of great importance."

Lord Templar must have sensed the change in attitude and responded in kind.

"Then let's discuss it in my study immediately."

"Really," the paladin pulled back. "I don't mean to interrupt your work."

"Nonsense," his father dismissed. "It has been a great while since you've returned home. The least I can do is entertain your request by taking a few moments out of my day. Besides, the young girl here is a hard worker in her own right. She was up hours before dawn just to pick up where we left off after sunset. I'm sure she could use a break as well."

The three walked up the stairs following the great haste of the most elder of the group. After winding down a short hallway, the approached a finely carved door made out of solid oak. In the center stood the Templar crest made out of pure gold. This room was one of the few Rayne was not allowed to enter as a child and even as an adult, he would only be permitted if his father was nestled within.

Lord Templar opened the doors revealing a wide and sprawling area. The room itself was at least twice as tall as any other on this level and was packed with books from one end to the other. A large wooden desk brushed and lacquered with the highest quality materials shined like a mirror forged by the Titans. Four chairs faced the desk. The wooden frames were wrapped in silken covers while filled with the softest cotton laden interiors freshly picked from the local farms. Two lamps standing on opposite sides of the desk were the only things illuminating this grandiose study.

"Please, have a seat both of you."

Rayne and Zariyana did as instructed. The paladin did not forget his noble duty and kindly pulled out the chair for the young priest. She graciously accepted the offer without changing her expression in the slightest or offering a word of thanks. Being from a noble house of her own, Zariyana was used to receiving such treatment and responded as she always did.

"Now then Raymond, tell us what's on your mind."

Rayne took a deep breath. He exhaled slowly to calm his mind. Afterwards, he began explaining the entire story in grand detail. The paladin went over every aspect while conveying the absolute seriousness of the situation in its entirety. From the history of the Old Gods, to the denouncement of another potential Horde and Alliance partnership, nothing was spared in order to convey this grim tale.

After he finished, Rayne allowed his father and the priest a moment to take it all in. This new information would not be easily digested. A threat of this magnitude would require a great deal of time, investment, and manpower to overcome. Unfortunately, they had none of those things. The paladin had presented his initial strategy to combat this threat with only a fraction of the resources at their disposal. Any way you looked at it, this was a suicide mission.

This was no easy sell. Rayne could tell his father was battling countless thoughts and emotions. It wasn't as if he was asking for the Lord's permission to trek on this journey. He just wanted to let him know what his next mission was and wanted to get his honest opinion before setting out.

Lord Templar continued to contemplate. His mind appeared to be stirring with many ideas. It took him a few moments but he finally broke the silence with a devastatingly powerful question.

"Are you sure you are up to this challenge Raymond?"

The paladin was a bit taken back. His father had spent many months prior singing Rayne's praises to anyone within the sound of his voice. This was the first time he had ever showed any doubt whatsoever.

"Please, do not misunderstand me," the Lord stated. "I am not questioning your skill nor your physical prowess, for which you have both in spades. I am speaking of course, of your mentality."

A dark cloud was cast overhead. The paladin was distraught with his initial analysis but after hearing that, would much rather head down that road than travel on the one they were currently facing.

"I had heard a few stories from the soldiers that had returned. Miss Zariyana kindly filled me in on all the details when she came to assist."

Rayne shot the young priest a quick glance. She didn't appear saddened or remorseful over hearing the news. Her heart was as cold and robotic as it ever was. In her mind, she was just doing as she was told. The paladin couldn't blame her for it. In a way, he was a little happy to see her finally opening up to someone that wasn't her brother.

"I know it must be troubling to discuss but it is not something we can easily ignore. You're not talking about sacking a keep or seizing a fort. If the Kirin Tor believe this Old God to be a grave threat as you have laid out, I need to be certain that you are not taking it on half-heartedly."

That was the ultimate question. His father wasn't planning on stopping him personally. He was allowing Rayne to make that decision himself. When presented with enough evidence, you can convince anyone of anything. It was true Rayne had kept a lot of people worried by staying completely inactive for the last month. However, just because he was down did not mean he was out of the picture. Like his comrades in arms, the paladin had something he needed to prove.

"I understand the risks completely father," started Rayne. "I know full well what we may be up against and the potential dangers that lurk within."

"I'm not talking about Ulduar Raymond –"

"Neither am I."

The paladin took a deep breath before continuing.

"I may have been naïve before but I understand the risks we take with each and every mission. My inherent optimism had once blinded me from the reality of our world."

Rayne stood up and locked his gleaming blue eyes upon his father's. His commanding presence illustrated the utmost of sincerity with his next statement.

"Not anymore. I will not allow my personal feelings to stand in the way of what I know must be done. I promise you that."

The penetrating stare of his father nearly burned a hole right through his soul. The paladin remained firm in both his words and presence. This was not a simple declaration or rebounding attitude tweak. Rayne had made his intentions very clear.

"Very well Raymond. I have no reason not to trust you."

Lord Nigel lifted himself away from his desk. He walked over towards the paladin and stood proudly in front of him while placing his hands atop the mighty plate spaulders.

"You have grown up to be a fine young man. I know you'll make me proud no matter where the journey may take you. You have already proven your worth to the world with your incredible victory in Wintergrasp. And made this old man a little richer in the process."

For the first time in a long while, both of them shared a hearty laugh. The air in here was getting a little too thick for either of their tastes. A little levity was good once and a while. It was in the paladin's true nature after all.

"You must have struck some deal with them," Rayne teased. "The vault was practically brimming with new treasures."

"The King had requested use of my finest warriors and only other man on this planet that shares my name. I couldn't have parted with either for anything less than ten-percent of the spoils."

The two Templar men laughed once more.

"Speaking of which, I believe I should get back to work. There's supposed to be another shipment arriving today and we haven't even put a dent into last week's cataloguing."

"Please, don't let me slow you down," smiled the paladin. He gently rubbed the end of his chin "Perhaps I should go visit the barber and make myself look proper before more people mistake me for someone I'm not."

Rayne's quip got another brief chuckle from his father. He made sure to give Zariyana a knowing look when phrasing that little joke but noticed she did not appear amused in the slightest. In fact, there was something off about the way she was gazing at him. Her golden eyes peered through him as if they were attempting to skin him alive where he stood. The young priest was certainly not known for her friendliness or tactful attitude but this was beyond her previous spectrum. It was beginning to unsettle the paladin in ways he never thought possible.

"Come along Raymond, Ms. Zariyana. Allow me to walk you out."

Lord Templar held the door opened and allowed the young lady and paladin to pass through first before exiting himself and carefully shutting the door behind him. They casually strolled through the hallway without a word being uttered by anyone. Normally this would make anyone uncomfortable but between the two Templar men, it was business as usual.

A small fire began to flicker in the fireplace. Elisa was hard a work making sure the foyer was at the ambient temperature the Lord preferred it at. Rayne didn't notice this upon entering but there appeared to be a new painting hanging on the wall just above the embedded brick stove. It depicted a stoic young man in noble's clothing. His ravishing black hair was short but cleanly combed backwards.

"You commissioned a new painting father?"

"Yes," the old man smiled. "I thought this place could use some livening up so I had an old friend paint this for me."

"Really?" Pondered Rayne. "But why would you hang some random man's face in our home?"

"Random?!" Lord Templar spat. "That's _me_!"

"You?"

The genuine expression of shock seemed to hit his father harder than any weapon or spell ever could.

"Yes me," he pouted. "I should be insulted you didn't recognize me."

"My apologies father," sighed Rayne. "It's just that, for as long as I've known you, you've always had white hair. I never even thought to ask."

"Well," the elder Templar began seemingly calming down. "That is understandable. I was not a young man when you came into my life. I suppose there is much we still have to learn about one another."

"I believe you are right."

"Of course I am right. Why would I hang anyone else's visage in our home?"

Rayne smiled at his father. He looked back at the painting as it slowly dwindled into a small but noticeable frown.

"You don't have any images of mother anywhere. It would have been nice to see her as well standing next to you."

There was an uncomfortable pause between the two of them. Lord Templar looked fairly uneasy as soon as the very word was brought up.

"Yes well, you know how I feel about that subject."

The paladin knew quite well indeed. He had questioned his father's lack of spouse early on and the story he always heard was that his mother died in labor. In order to give Rayne life, Loretta Templar had to sacrifice hers. It always made his father ill to bring up that tragic day. For that reason alone, the paladin had neglected to celebrate his birthday. Some memories are just not worth keeping despite the fleeting moments of joy they may hold.

The trio bid the foyer farewell with those final thoughts still lingering in everyone's mind and approached the front door. Rayne turned to face them both before exiting.

"Well then father, I'll be off. If you'd like, I can assist on the docks and secure the package for you."

"Really? I have plenty of help there already. I couldn't burden you with such a menial task."

"Not at all father," the paladin grinned. "It's been a while since I've ventured through the city. There are a lot of places and people I've been meaning to visit. It would be no trouble at all really."

The dejected look upon his father's face soon turned to one of bleak acceptance.

"Very well Raymond. The boat should be arriving around noon today. I'll even send Ms. Zariyana to assist you. She's been cooped up in the keep for the last two weeks. The young lady could use a bit of fresh air. Show her around and make her feel at home."

"Yes father," Rayne nodded.

The young priest still projected an eerie aura. That penetrating expression was still plastered on her face though it appeared to be slightly toned down. Something was definitely troubling her. Rayne couldn't quite put his finger on it. Maybe his father was right. A bit of fresh air might be exactly what she needed. That or there would be sharing a very uncomfortable conversation. Normally, the Legend twins were about as socially adept as a peach tree. This just might be more painful than he may soon realize.


	4. Chapter 3

_Temple of Wisdom_

 _The Storm Peaks_

Rigid mountainous terrain surrounds ancient stone architecture. Glimmering bronze domes sat atop masterfully crafted marble columns seemingly sprouting from the mountains themselves. The Titans had a very specific style when designing there structures. Their obsession with gold and shining lights was abundantly clear. This entire continent was littered with them.

The young elf's hands clawed into the hardened masonry. She pulled herself up inch by inch towards the awaiting platform. A sweet melody continued to play in her ears. Lorelei was so close to it now. It was almost as if she was being consumed by a rhapsody of sweet justice. Revenge was finally in reach. She only need to dig deeper and find her true calling.

 _The silent, sleeping, staring houses in the backwoods always dream... It would be merciful to tear them down..._

Everything she heard would make no sense to the unenlightened. Lorelei knew better than that. Her eyes had finally been opened. She cast aside all of the worldly wants that bound her to that pitiful existence. Her home, her family, and even that disgusting notion known as love. Believing in such foolish things caused her irreparable pain. The old her would have been wallowing in a void of her own wretched emotions.

Not anymore.

The voice was soothing. It brought her warmth in a sea of winter. It provided light in an endless shroud of darkness. It was her salvation when all hope was lost.

Lorelei ascended the ridge. She climbed over the grey tiled surface and pushed herself up and to her feet. A golden brazier shined on the edge of the platform to the south east. Eight marble columns held aloft the open circular roof. Towards the center of the terrace sat an empty throne that glowed despite no visible light source. A single stone walkway connected this structure to the massive fortress just north of her position.

This would almost appear to a structure like any other in the surrounding landscape. However, this particular temple was entwined by three strange, twisted growths. Each of them had sharpened spines growing out of them, some nearly twice as tall as she stood.

The young elf walked towards them. She placed her slender hand upon the blackened stock. It was undeniably beautiful. The true exquisiteness of its makeup was above and beyond and gem, painting, or statue. Sadly, this root appeared to have died a long time ago. Her hand continued to glide up and down its firm skin almost in a vain attempt to communicate with the deceased limb.

Standing here was not a coincidence. Everything that had happened was exactly as the voice commanded. It wanted her to be here to take in this experience. The shining throne that sat empty with no one to claim it was proof of that. Even a king found renewed power from the call within. No one could ignore such glory when it was staring you in the face. Lorelei knew she had found her true calling.

A sharp skidding erupted in the background. The young elf snapped her head and drew her blade towards the interrupting. That blasted tiger had found a way around the mountains and managed to jump across the ravine in order to make it to the base of the temple. Lorelei was hoping to ditch that monstrous green hindrance but if it chose to continue to follow her then so be it. If the voice could bring enlightenment to her shrouded soul, perhaps it could even touch the empty shell of a beast as well.

The young elf made her way towards the bronze walkway. She could hear the voice crying out to her from behind the fortress walls. Nothing was going to stop her now from claiming the ultimate prize. It was so damn close she could practically taste it on the tip of her thin pink tongue. She wanted to consume it whole and let the voice fill her to the brim with it wisdom, guidance, and salvation. It was the ruler of her emotions and she was its devoted servant.

 _The stars sweep chill currents that make men shiver in the dark..._

* * *

 _Menethil Harbor_

 _Wetlands_

Countless squawking birds brought life to the endless void of the distant sea. Their mating calls cried out to each other in the hopes of finding another to bond with even if for a brief moment. It was almost criminal how easily those creatures found love while others have to contend with those pesky little things called emotions.

Rayne walked along the boardwalk hoping to cast those irrelevant thoughts aside. A large sack of red and orange colored apples was held firmly in the grasp of his left arm leaving his right hand free to enjoy the succulent flesh of the uniquely sweet fruit. It was this blissful feeling that reminded him he was truly home.

The paladin dug into another hefty bite while perusing the various shops and vendors peddling their unique wares. Menethil Harbor was unlike any port town in the Eastern Kingdoms. It was located in nearly the dead center of the continent which made shipping products to this area much cheaper than anywhere else. This also meant there was an abundance of unique and one of a kind items only available in Menethil. Importing was almost as lucrative as the exporting business and all of the citizens here got to reap the rewards.

Sadly, the only thing keeping this city from expanding is the lousy weather. It takes a special kind of person to call grey skies, unflinching humidity, and swamp ridden lakes their home. Nevertheless, it wasn't the atmosphere that made Menethil great, it was the citizens. They helped raise the paladin into the man he would soon become. They were truly a people like no other.

Rayne finished the last morsel of the tender apple and chucked the core into the ocean. One lucky bird will get to enjoy the remnants of that delicious fruit while the others will go on in the hopes their number will come up some day.

The sun was beading down from its highest peak. Noon had already settled in and the ships that arrived earlier this morning were almost entirely empty. The packages his father required may already be waiting for him. Treasure and gold didn't really drive Rayne's crusade but he was still curious about what kind of unique trinkets his companions have excavated this week.

Only one ship was currently being unloaded at this point. Rayne made his way down to the end of the dock where a familiar face was already standing by. The silver-haired priest made no qualms about her current mood as the same sullen look of grim inquisition when they last parted.

"Hey Zari!"

The paladin greeted her with a hearty smile and a wave.

"You're late Rayne."

"Am I?" He asked by taking a quick gaze back up at the sun. "And here I thought I was right on time."

Rayne surveyed the area. There didn't appear to be any crates or barrels labeled with the Templar name sitting on the docks. A brisk wave of dread launched into the paladin's heart as he quickly speculated as to the reason why.

"Where are the packages? Please don't tell me someone took them already."

The priest shook her head.

"No. They are running late as well. I have already scolded the captain. His crew is currently searching for our shipments at this moment."

A large breath of relief escaped the paladin's beefy lungs.

"Well, I hope it's not too long of a wait then. Knowing you, I'm sure they have been properly motivated to finish up quickly," joked Rayne.

Not a single air of laughter escaped the priest's lips. She continued to look off into the distance as if deep in thought. This was an awkward situation for them both. Rayne had barely spent any time with Zariyana when she wasn't in the company of her twin. They played off each other well in most social situations but when separated, it was quickly becoming an endurance trial.

There was only one thing the paladin could think of to break the ice. Perhaps he could get her to open up a bit with some casual dialogue by offering a proverbial branch of friendship.

"Here."

Rayne reached into his bag of apples and graciously offering them to his guildmate. He smiled at her once more as the gem-like shine of the fruit peered at the young woman eager to be ravaged.

"I'm not sure if you've had these before but they're a local delicacy. They're one of Menethil's biggest exports but sadly, lose their taste and potency the longer they've been off the tree. Still, they're pretty good after a week or two but nothing compares when they've been freshly picked this morning."

Zariyana raised an eyebrow. She casually dropped her gaze to the piece of fruit casually sitting in the paladin's gauntlet. Rayne was appealing to her inquisitive nature in the hopes that she would let down her guard even for a brief moment and begin to open up.

She slowly drew her hand near the paladin's and carefully seized the apple in her gentle grasp. Rayne's smile grew much wider as he reached back into the back and pulled another piece of fruit to enjoy once more. He clasped his radiant white teeth over the hard red flesh and snapped it downwards with a delectable crunch.

The priest brought the apple closer to her face for further inspection. She took a small whiff and an immediate look of surprise fell over her expression.

"This smells of cinnamon."

"Uh huh," Rayne replied after swallowing the first incredible bite. "These are Melanie's famous cider apples. She sprinkles the roots with a handful of spices twice a year. To take it a step further, her orchard is filled with cinnamomum trees so the bees will cross pollinate with them. You can really only grow both of these types of trees in a place with high humidity, which thankfully, this region has an abundance of, and making it pretty much impossible to grow these anywhere else."

The paladin took another hearty chunk of sweet fruity flesh into his mouth as he continued.

"That's what makes them so special. Every bite is like eating a piece of pie," he stated as he finished chewing. "Without the crust of course."

"Fascinating."

Zariyana continued to marvel at the simple science of the entire endeavor. The way she looked at this town made it seem like she was more impressed that such simple folk could come up with a unique and creative delicacy such as this one. Unfortunately, her admiration was short lived as she returned her gaze towards the paladin with a rush of disdain.

"What's wrong?" Rayne asked while stuffing his mouth full with another bite.

"It's nothing," the priest sighed. "I'm just curious as to how you could eat in such a barbaric manner."

"Barbaric?"

The paladin almost felt insulted by such a comment before quickly realizing there was a plump chunk of uneaten apple residing on the corner of his freshly shaved chin. He quickly wiped away the embarrassing atrocity with a simple flick before continuing.

"How else are you supposed to eat an apple?"

"On a plate, thinly sliced, with the core and skin removed of course."

Rayne heavily sighed. It wasn't hard to forget that Zariyana was a noble based on her mannerisms, attitude, and speech. However, it would be nice if she would just give a little more thought to trying some new experiences. The paladin was raised in a similar fashion but despite his upbringing, he never looked down upon those who seemingly did nothing but look up. Empathy was such an uncommon trait amongst the noble.

"Just try it Zari," groaned the paladin. "If it makes you feel any better, I promise I won't tell your brother about the time you lowered yourself to eating like the common folk."

That remark seemed to have struck a chord within the priest. Her previous look of mild detest was now beginning to swell with a touch of anger. Zariyana didn't appear to be the kind of person who could be so easily goaded with a few simple words. Perhaps they both had a lot more to learn about one another.

The priest brought the apple to her soft pink lips. Her gaze locked upon Rayne for a brief moment before looking away. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth ever so slightly while inserting a small fragment of the ruby colored skin between her teeth. The apple let out a tiny but resounding snap as she bit into the ripened fruit. Zariyana chewed it delicately several times over before swallowing the sweetened flesh.

"Incredible," she stated just above a whisper while opening her eyes in sheer wonderment. "It is exactly as you described. Had I not been holding this piece of fruit in my hands, I would have thought I was eating a slice of apple pie."

Rayne couldn't hold back a smile as he watched the priest dig into another small but appetizing bite. It may have only been a tiny crack but he was slowly breaking down the walls this Legend twin had surrounded herself in. The apple did a good job of hiding it for the most part but he could have sworn caught Zariyana smiling ever so discreetly.

"Now there's a side of you I'd be delighted to see more of. Isn't it nice to let yourself go once and a while?"

"I wouldn't hold your breath," she countered. "We all have parts of our being that no one, not even the most precious people in our lives, will ever see."

The paladin was quite shocked to hear such a profound statement coming from the likes of Zariyana no less. Normally, she was bold, crass, and incorrigibly blunt. The sudden realization that even she could have secrets despite appearing to put her best foot forward upon every encounter was surprising to say the least.

"Speaking of which," the priest began between bites. "I take back what I said prior. You look much more appealing without that dreadful hair tormenting your face."

"You think so?" Laughed the paladin while giving this smooth skin a gentle rub. "It was actually starting to grow on me. I never thought about it before. I just let myself go for a while and it sort of happened."

"Is that so?"

Zariyana's tone grew somber as she ceased eating the apple in her hands.

"Would that be due to the fact that you finally told Narula how you truly felt and she outright rejected you?"

The paladin let out an atrocious cough as a huge chunk of chewed fruit fought its way down his throat. Her sudden revelation choked him both mentally and physically as Rayne struggled to free himself of the cloying grasp of each before succumbing to certain doom.

"What are you talking about?!" Gasped Rayne as he sucked in quick bursts of sweet air. "That's not what happened at all."

"Oh," the priest replied before casually taking in another bite. "I thought that may have been the case give how your attitude had changed in your father's study."

Rayne raised his eyebrow. He thought he had covered every base but apparently, Zariyana's deduction skills were not to be trifled with. She knew something was up from the moment he walked into the vault and it hadn't left her mind since.

"Please don't look so surprised Rayne," the priest started. "I believe we had a similar discussion not too long ago at Lake Wintergrasp."

The paladin's brow furrowed. He couldn't stop himself from revealing the obvious tell no matter how hard his mind fought back. Even hearing the name of that dreaded place brought back terrible emotions that he hoped to have put behind him.

"I see. So it does have something to do with that battle."

She carefully looked into Rayne's brooding expression. The paladin was trying his hardest not to break but given the circumstances, Zariyana was not going to let up.

"I understand the parameters of this new mission as you have explained it to us. It is a bold and dire task you wish to embark upon. Naturally, I'm sure my brother feels the same way as I do. We would be more than willing to accompany you to Ulduar Rayne."

The priest paused for a moment. She locked eyes with Rayne and held them firm before continuing.

"However."

The words struck the paladin like a bolt of lightning. Before today, he could hardly get two words out of Zariyana that wasn't an insult or at the very least, a backhanded compliment. Now the paladin was about to be lectured by someone he held in quite high esteem even though she looked at no one else in a similar light.

"I do not appreciate the façade you continue to hide behind. We have already experienced it once at Wintergrasp during our mission briefing. I explained my stance on the matter back then and do not wish to repeat myself."

Metal slowly began to crunch as the paladin formed a tight fist within his gauntlet. The priest had touched upon a delicate nerve. This unfamiliar tinge of anger slowly building within was starting to cry out for release. It wasn't so much that he was upset about being called out in such a manner. Rayne was getting mad at how easily he was caught and being picked apart by someone that didn't seem to care about anyone else that didn't share her last name.

"If you're stilling willing to embark upon this expedition Rayne, I must know that you are doing so for all the right reasons. I will not entrust my life to someone who's not giving theirs fully to those he depends on and in turn, depend upon him."

The priest's words were tough to swallow but made perfect sense. They had every right to decline this mission if they felt the paladin's motives were not in line with his actions. Rayne had spent so much time trying to bury these feelings that hearing them boldly thrown at him in such a manner was almost too much to handle.

"Normally I do not concern myself with the personal matters of anyone else. However, you have already proven yourself to be a strong and capable leader so I will only ask you this once."

Rayne took a deep breath and steeled himself for what could be the toughest question he's had to face in his entire life.

"Are you truly ready for this? Or is this mission merely a tool for you to further bury your emotions?"

It was a simple question but hearing it aloud for the first time slammed into the paladin harder than the weight of Azeroth suddenly falling into his lap. Zariyana had no idea the unbelievable amount of pain he went through after the battle of Wintergrasp had ended. Their efforts may have led the Alliance to achieve victory but Rayne saw it as anything but. Jean Starstrider, a new friend and fellow brother of the light was killed on that day. Rayne still couldn't get that blood curdling roar out of his mind. He cried all night after it happened and couldn't sleep for days later. There was no way that battle could easily be forgotten but maybe, just maybe this mission will help him find atonement that he so desperately sought.

The paladin owed Zariyana a proper answer. That much he was willing to admit. How much of it he was willing to share was still up for debate.

"You're right Zariyana."

There was nothing but sincerity pouring through those words but the priest continued to look upon him as if there were still plenty more left to be said.

"The truth of it is, I continue to battle the demons of Wintergrasp even as I stand here before you. On that day, I had let myself slip and become someone, or rather, _something_ I am not. I let my emotions slip and nearly lost myself in the process."

"Are you referring to that orc you trounced while he was being detained by our soldiers?"

Rayne nodded.

"My behavior was unbecoming of a paladin and as your leader. I've been trying to move past it ever since and believe I am getting closer with each day. We may have won the battle but my heart still considers the entire experience to be a loss."

There was another uncomfortable silence between them. The priest appeared to be examining each and every one of Rayne's in extraordinary detail. She had every right to. The paladin had enough trouble dealing with the complex emotions of the aforementioned events. He couldn't add lying to his trusted friends to that list either.

"And what of the one you killed? The elven Horde Commander."

She wasn't pulling any punches. Perhaps this was exactly what Rayne needed. He had spent so much time running from the problem he hadn't bothered to look behind him and see just how close they were gaining on him.

"His death was unfortunate. I still regret my actions. Paladins were not meant to cross blades with one another. If only I were stronger, faster, and more skilled perhaps I could have changed the outcome of our battle."

Everything that needed to be said was now all on the table. Rayne took a deep breath knowing he was satisfied with what he shared. It was more than enough to explain his stance without revealing any underlying feelings still lingering within his heart.

Zariyana took another casual bite her apple disregarding her previous inquisitive stance to one of relaxed comfort.

"I'm sure it must have been hard on you but perhaps you're looking at it in the wrong way. If it wasn't going to be him, it would have been you. Given the opportunity, would you still be willing to take his knowing the outcome that awaited you otherwise?"

Rayne was astounded by that seemingly harmless query. He had never once thought about it in that light before. The paladin was busy trying to find a third solution to the problem that he never bothered to consider what would have happened if he fell on that day. It was easy to surmise a few possibilities, most of which ended with his friends and loved ones potentially perishing at his side.

That scenario was one he hoped he would never live to see. Buried underneath the muck of this emotional disaster, Rayne Templar could see the truth staring him right in the face.

"I…"

He nearly stammered trying to find composure in his thoughts.

"I don't know."

This was his honest thought. Rayne had no idea how to respond to that question. In reality, he hoped the exploring depths of Ulduar would help him find the answer. Now he knew more than ever that it is exactly where he would find it.

"Excuse me."

The paladin and priest quickly turned their attention towards the strained worker standing before them. He immediately dropped the two medium-sized crates in his hands before them. They slammed to the ground and violently shook the surrounding planks of the dock. The name TEMPLAR was marked on nearly all sides of each wooden box.

"Sorry about that," he painted. "It took a bit longer than expected but we found them."

Large streaks of sweat began to pour from his brow. They dripped into the dry dock and quickly dried up thanks to the blazing sun overhead.

"Is it just these two?" Zariyana questioned.

The worker painfully nodded while still trying to keep his weakened frame standing up straight.

"We turned the ship inside out twice over. Nothing else has that name on the side young lady."

"Thank you," Rayne interjected.

"Need any help bringing this stuff in? I've got a couple of guys on break I can lend. They should be back in a few minutes."

The paladin graciously shook his head.

"No thank you," he smiled. "I believe we can manage just fine."

Rayne leaned in a bit closer towards the worker.

"She might not look it but under that dress is nothing but solid muscle. I've seen her bend guys over backwards who are twice as big as I am with as little as a flick of a wrist."

"No kidding?"

The worker seemed genuinely impressed with what he had just heard. He tried not to stare at her too hard afterwards. She may have been cute but there was a deadly power lurking behind those radiant looks of hers. The paladin also may have neglected to mention that her feat of strength was actually just a well-timed spell but it was a minor detail.

"I believe it," the worker stated while wiping his soaked forehead on the back of his leather gloves. "She definitely seems the type that bites as good as she barks, that's for sure."

Rayne chuckled at the comment. The worker bid them a quick farewell and then jumped back on the boat to continue his long day at work. This mound of treasure may have been a lot for the typical laborer to handle but the paladin was blessed with the light's strength. A small feat like this shouldn't be that hard to carry on the long trek back to his father's keep.

He placed the bag of apples on top of the crates. Rayne squatted and carefully grasped the first. With one mighty pull he lifted it up a few inches and could feel each and every one of his muscles crying out in agony. Regret inevitable set in. He had severely underestimated the strength of the dock workers.

"Here, allow me to help you."

This was rather odd coming from Zariyana. A noble performing menial tasks like this was practically unheard of. Maybe she had finally warmed up to the point where pesky things like duty and titles didn't matter. They were friends after all.

The priest seized the bag of apples within her free hand and walked carefree down the docks without looking back. She only got five paces away before the strain and humiliation forced Rayne to speak up.

"Hey!" He called out. "I thought you said you were going to help me with these crates."

"Why would I?" She coquettishly replied without even bothering to turn around. "I am a lady after all."

Zariyana then took a quick bite of her apple and gazed upon the paladin with a sinister smirk. Rayne may have been joking with the worker beforehand but she was quickly proving the alleged accusation to be anything but a tall tale.

It was going to be a long walk back to the keep. This will definitely be a good time to reflect upon his chosen words. At the very least, he appeared to coax a smile out of an otherwise frigid being. That in and of itself was enough of a victory for today. Rayne did even bother to fight off a smile as he lifted the massive crates into his grip and gave chase to the fleeing priest.


	5. Chapter 4

_Expedition Base Camp_

 _Ulduar_

Bright stars cascaded their glorious light from thousands of miles above. The purple haze of the skyline complimented the snow covered hills below. Dozens of columns in the distance radiated a familiar glowing light from similarly constructed architecture just outside of the walls of this ancient Titan city. This place was more beautiful than she ever could have imagined. However, something about it made her heart sting. It was as if the majesty of the outer walls was a mere shell hiding its true wrathful purpose deep within.

The entrance appeared to be the first section of this city to be raided. A giant arcane shield protected this place from the rest of the city. Massive siege vehicles and weapons of war littered the walls of this initial encampment. Tiny green and pale-skinned creatures appear to be constructing and performing maintenance on these devices. The very sight of them turned the young elf's stomach into knots.

Lorelei slowly crept along the outside of the western stair rail. She had to avoid being detected. As much as she'd love to run this entire lot through the end of her blade, there were just too many of them to handle all at once. It was imperative that she made it towards the source of the voice. She was so close now. Its whispers were practically tickling her ears.

In the center of this encampment stood the apparent leaders of this group. There was a stocky dwarf in ragged brown clothing, with a dirty orange beard and an even filthier hat atop his hardened skull. A pair of mages in violet robes with their organizations brand stamped proudly upon their tabard stood on opposing sides. Behind them was a massive ogre that appeared to be more confused than any other creature within this area.

The oddest thing surrounding this group was the holographic projection of a stone being near the center of the camp. It was draped in a hood and covered in ancient looking armor. Flickers of light drew lines into the sky just beyond where it stood. They all led to a single point near a floating orb hovering quietly and projecting the image of the giant below.

This level of technology was almost beyond anything the young elf had ever laid her glowing green eyes upon. If that was awaiting here within the very first few steps of this city, the voice must be leading her towards something truly spectacular. The only thing that stood in her way was this pesky group of interlopers standing between her and salvation.

Lorelei took soft and precise steps along the southern wall. Out of all of the tiny laborers, only two green-skinned creatures appeared to be working on the siege engines located a mere hundred feet from her position. It would require an extensive bit of sneaking in order to make it across in a timely matter. Thankfully, her training had afforded her the skills necessary to make this feat practically seamless. If Emerald didn't have similarly developed evolutionary instincts, she would have chained him up outside of this place and left him to rot if he dared to screw this up.

Everyone appeared to be so busy with their work they hadn't even bothered to notice an intruder in their midst. The young elf searched for any patterns in their behavior and timed them properly with a rhythmic set of clicks she counted in her head. Should all other efforts fail, she could at least created a distraction with her on-hand equipment that could afford her enough time to escape passed the arcane barrier and one step closer towards the ultimate prize.

The two goblins ceased their work on the nearby siege engine and made their way towards the center group with some wrapped scrolls in hand. Whether they were delivering a maintenance report or a list of replacement parts required was of little concern to her. Lorelei quickly darted towards the first siege engine seemingly dancing on air as she silently glided. Her body softly pressed against its massive steel shell as she lowered her stance to a crawl and examined her new surroundings.

The young elf's stomach was mere inches from the ground as she slithered towards the next engine. Emerald quickly followed in kind. His soft paws bounced off the stone surface with little to no impact whatsoever. Even with his massive green frame, this instinctual beast was the king of stealth kills in his torrential domain.

Lorelei continued to move from one siege engine to the other along the southern wall. She stopped momentarily beside each to survey any changes while ensuring her cover had not been compromised. Most of the workers were engaged in idle chit chat with one another and the ones who weren't flapping their mouths were beating upon the steel behemoths with tools and other odd devices. It almost made this infiltration a boring endeavor.

Two loud knocks upon the vehicle she was currently pressed upon sent shivers down the young elf's spine. A lone worker must have buried himself within this siege engine for hours performing maintenance. Lorelei didn't even have the chance to account for such a variable as merely observing their work nearly gave away her position.

The young elf slid underneath the engine's hardened belly. She pressed her body flat against the ground and remained motionless. Even her breathing had slowed to a crawl. Every single vapor of oxygen entered her lungs with the utmost precision and careful timing. She only had to wait patiently for the creature to quickly pass and this little nightmare would soon be over.

A pair of tiny leather boots slammed immediately inches away from her eyes. The gnome had crawled from within the structure to the closest exit just underneath the hulking metal frame. Though this engine was only large enough for her to crawl under, it was perfectly size for a gnome or a goblin to just walk right through without any care in the world.

If the gnome turned around now, Lorelei would be done for. There was only one way out of this for either of them and she was not about to get caught after coming this far. She'd been through too much just be turned away at the door. The young elf's hand carefully caressed the ground swinging slowly towards her hip where her trusty dagger rested in its tight black sheath. Her heart raced as the cold steel handle was carefully wrapped around the grip of her slender fingers. With one quick tug she released it from its protective shell and drew the blade forward.

Tiny grunts and wheezes exited his minuscule frame. He must have been cooped up in there for hours. All of the ambient noise was greatly appreciated. It helped the young elf bring the sharpened steel knife closer and closer to his little throat.

"Hey Findle!"

The voice calling in the distance rattled Lorelei's nerves nearly forcing her to drop the weapon outright.

"Yea?!"

"Could you come out here and sign off on this order form."

The gnome standing inches away from her called out begrudgingly before quickly hopping towards the center of the encampment.

"Yea, yea, yea. I'll be right there."

A breath of immediate relief poured through the young elf's lips. She quickly sheathed the dagger and pushed herself back towards the end of the vehicle. That close call could have spelt immediate disaster. While she had confidence in her ability to quickly and stealthily deal with an opponent, attempting to continue this escape while potentially covered in his blood would only further complicate matters.

Lorelei took a few moments to reestablish her bearings. The threat of imminent danger had passed but something continued to trouble her. She could have sworn she'd heard that name before. Pinpointing its exact origins may take some time and effort; none of which could be afforded at this very moment. However, the run in with that gnome gave her a brilliant idea.

From within the pouch strapped to her waist, the young elf procured a small incendiary device. This handheld gadget was normally used by scouts in Silvermoon. It wasn't an offensive tool by any means but it packed enough punch to slow anything down that attempted to flee or even give chase.

She planted the explosive within the siege engine's tail pipe and slowly allowed it to sink deep within its frame by carefully pulling on the attached fishing line. One good tug on this string would set off the explosive so Lorelei had to be extra cautious when dropping it down further. Tiny scrapes of metal rattled back and form as the device bounced from one end of the pipe to the other. Her hands began to sweat as it continued to lower deeper and deeper through the core of this metal monstrosity.

A resounding clunk signified the end of the explosive's journey. It must have settled at least fifteen feet within the belly of the siege engine. Even with such a great hiding spot, the amount of damage the incendiary device would cause is still minimal. Luckily, the young elf didn't need it to do any damage. She only needed it to appear that way.

Lorelei began to unwind the trigger spool. She dashed from engine to engine, gliding across the ground as if gravity was a mere suggesting instead of a law. The young elf quickly reached the southwest corner of the encampment and parked herself next to a disabled siege vehicle carefully draped over a standing tent. A hole in the middle of the tank was just large enough for her to see through. Here she had a perfect spot to survey the rest of the grounds while being relatively invisible to anyone else.

Getting this far proved to be the easiest task. Finding a proper route to escape was the new challenged presented to her. The next closest siege engine was easily fifty feet away against the western wall and would greatly expose the young elf to anyone and everyone who would happen to glance in that direction. Then there was the issue of the giant purple barrier. If she was unable to move past it, this entire journey would be all for naught. The opening was over one hundred feet wide without a scrap of metal to hide behind in case she attempted to flee.

This was beginning to seem entirely hopeless until Lorelei's eyes spotted a peculiar looking device near the eastern edge of the opening. It didn't appear to be the same design as any of the other weapons of war parked across the encampment. The only other thing it could be is a Titan-forged device designed specifically for this city. That could very well be her ticket out of this mess. Unfortunately, if she was wrong, she'd be out in the open, exposed and ripe for the plucking. It may very well be too much of a risk to take.

 _They are coming for you..._

The voice was loud and ominous. Its warning snapped Lorelei's attention upwards as she noticed a whole crew of workers heading in her direction. This wasn't the time to sit idly by and hope for a miracle to happen. She was being guided by this blessed voice. It traveled with her through every obstacle that stood in her path. When the cold snow threatened to freeze her soul, it provided her with warmth and courage to press on. After everything it had done for her, it wasn't about to let her down now.

Lorelei tossed her fears aside and gave the string and mighty tug. The line snapped and moments later, a loud pop exploded from within the siege engine's core. Billows of red smoke began pouring out of its cracks and crevices.

"What the hell?!"

Their collective response was exactly what the young elf was hoping for. Workers descended upon the site of the disturbance. Their eyes were fixated on the unknown source of destruction unfolding before them.

The young elf dashed ahead using the siege engines on the western wall as cover. She reached the final one a mere stone's throw away from the massive opening leading towards the larger depths of the city. The only thing that stood between here and the glowing column of teal-colored light was one short sprint completely exposed to the surrounding enemies.

All of the invaders eyes were fixated upon the disturbance in the south. Lorelei's ruse had worked much better than she anticipated. The young elf bit her lip, kneeled down, and quickly exploded from her position. Every hard step of her leather boots slammed into the stone surface with a hard slap. The links of her mail breastplate chimed as if being spun in a horrendous tornado.

In the blink of an eye, she closed the distance between her and potential escape. She locked her gaze upon the device without a care for anything else in her surroundings. Her slender legs continued to pump faster and faster. A colossal thumping in her chest shut out any other sounds. The young elf stampeded towards the column of light. It was calling out to her much like the sound of her salvation had for weeks on end.

The leather boots came to a grinding halt. Lorelei stopped herself within a few feet of the Titan device. She was still unsure about how, or even if it would work. Answering either of those questions were beyond her capabilities at this point. The distraction would only work for so long. It was now or never.

The young elf slammed her eyes shut and jumping into the column. A soothing light dances upon her skin and armor. It touched her in ways no other element on this planet ever has. She could feel her body getting lighter. Whatever the true purpose of this device was, it seemed to be working. She slowly opened her eyes to reveal a new world standing before her.

Panic immediately set in. The invader's encampment stood before her in a whole new angle. Fortunately, their backs were still turned surveying the potential damage to one of their vehicles but it wouldn't provide an adequate distraction for much longer. One of the workers appeared to receive instructions to retrieve a nearby tool case. A wave of horror filled the young elf's heart with dread as the worker slowly turned towards her. Time stood still. His first eye had just become visible. It wouldn't be long before both of them set their gaze on their intruder and create a whole new mess to dig through.

An incredible blunt force slammed into Lorelei's body. She cried out in agony but not a decibel of sound escaped her throat. The world began to fade before her very eyes. Her blonde hair that violently danced as a result of the sudden impact quickly disintegrated into tiny beads of light. The last thing her eyes set upon was the vague image of a giant green cloud surrounding her. It soon vanished much like she did into the void.

The world had changed. Marvelous colors surrounded the young elf. Something appeared to be tugging at her body but she didn't feel the slightest amount of pain or discomfort. Lorelei had no idea where she was going but something was telling her she was heading in the right direction.

* * *

 _Wintergrasp Fortress_

 _Wintergrasp_

A rush of cold water spilled atop the warrior's body. Little spikes of steam began to lift from his scarred and exposed skin. Marcus Bloodblade tossed the wooden bucket aside and enveloped himself in the gratifying feeling. After a hard day's work, nothing felt better than cooling off with a quick shower and a nice tankard of mead sitting well within his grasp.

"Must you do that while I'm eating?"

The complaints of his gnomish companion didn't resonate in the slightest. Glimwack 'Weasel' Manifico may have been a master of assassination and a celebrated former member of SI:7 but his true talents lie within his incorrigible ability to see every glass as half empty.

"When you work as hard as I do, you learn to take enjoyment in the little things in life."

"Suit yourself," the gnome scoffed.

He took a gargantuan bit of his freshly cooked turkey leg and didn't even bother to finish chewing before finishing his remarks.

"Just don't get any of that warrior juice on my food, alright?"

Marcus let out a debilitated sigh. The sun was moments away from setting in the vast western horizon. They had been working in the vault for the past month at the request of their fearless leader. The warrior was initially apprehensive at first but quickly realized within the first few treks inside what their true purpose was. The Alliance soldiers that traveled with them were immediately inspired to be with the heroic group that annihilated the Horde defensive. It was an incredible boost to their morale and served to help them conquer the challenges before them unlike any attempts prior. Despite having a heart of gold, Rayne definitely had a brain on him that could not be underestimated.

With the combined efforts of the Valliance Expedition, Templar Soldiers, and two of the most trusted Knights in the guild, the Alliance achieved their first victory within a week of exploring the vault. The first guardian was a colossal stone giant that went by the name of Archavon. For a guy who named this entire entrenched mountain citadel after himself, he sure went down like a chump. It definitely took a combined effort to defeat him but Marcus was expecting something a little more noteworthy seeing as the Horde had been in their for nearly three months themselves and came up empty handed.

The payout from defeating the first guardian was definitely grand. The warrior could see why the Horde fought so vehemently to defend this place. Archavon was guarding enough treasure on his own to build a small kingdom and furnish an even bigger army. This was definitely a big coup in the ongoing rivalry between the warring factions. Marcus was one of the few people here who actually seen, fought, and lived through the first two bloody confrontations. Any time he could stick it to those green-skinned bastards was a win in his book.

The warrior pressed the ceramic tankard to his awaiting lips and spilled the delicious burning liquid down his awaiting throat. Nothing beat the taste of a job well done. Mead was a close second though. Any time that would be drowning in thoughts was better spent with a full glass of brown gold in your hands.

"Hey bozos."

Marcus looked up and caught a glance of the impetuous young soldier who also so happened to be in charge of a third of the standing army residing in these walls. From the neck up, she was cute in a sort of neighborly way. If she dolled herself up a bit like she could pass for a looker. Her long black hair was tied up in a tight ponytail. Everywhere else was pure business. Thick plates of heavy steel armor covered nearly every inch of her body. A bright white tabard with a bold red cross sat atop the center of her armored chest. Captain Lena Sherwood was brash, tough as nails, and stubborn as they come. While these traits weren't admirable for an everyday foot soldier, it was the ideal makings for a great leader.

"Yo Lena," the warrior waved. "Have you come by looking for a date? I have to admit, I'm booked for the next three days solid but if you're a bit more _flexible_ , I could convince tomorrow's to double-up."

Marcus took another large swig of his delicious brew.

"That is, if you're into that sort of thing."

"Hardly," the Captain scoffed mixed with a small bite of amusement.

Lena leaned in closer towards the warrior's face. She looked at him with a stern but slightly sultry admiration.

"And even if I was," she smirked. "I doubt that you could handle it."

"I might surprise you," Marcus wink. "The last lady who tried me couldn't leave the house for three days."

She stared back at the warrior with an inquisitively raised eyebrow before raising her own counterpoint.

"Was that because you were snowed-in or sleeping out of boredom?"

Roars of laughter erupted from the gnome. Bits of slightly chewed meat spewed forth and rained down upon the cold stone floor.

The Captain pulled herself away reverting back to a more composed but still relaxed stance.

"Besides. I know for a fact that you're scheduled to stay in the encampment for another four days. It's hard to chase down hussies in Dalaran when you're cooped up in this starry-skied fortress."

"Touché," Marcus laughed. "I can see why the boss covets you so much."

Lena looked off into the distance. The wily adventurous expression that once presented itself had faded into a grim look of despair.

"Have you guys heard from Rayne at all?"

The warrior shook his head.

"Not a peep since the day of that last battle. The kid was pretty banged up but we left him in competent hands. Narula will take good care of him."

"Is that so? I hope he's doing alright."

Lena's dejected look made it seem like there was something else going on underneath that tough hide of hers. This provided an ample opportunity for some much needed payback but before he could speak, the gnome took the reins and charged full speed ahead.

"Who knows?" Weasel jeered. "Maybe he's been so quiet because _she's_ the one whose getting banged up now."

"Weasel!"

The Captain snapped her gaze away and returned it to the stars beginning to peak out from the purple sky above. It was faint, but Marcus could definitely sense a change of color in the young soldier's face. Lena may have been as tough as a bar of titansteel but when it came to discussing romance with someone she considers a brother without sharing blood, they couldn't make armor thick enough to protect her from that embarrassment.

It was the warrior's turn to laugh at Lena's the brief moment of weakness. She may have had a set rapport with Rayne but out here, she was jumping into the lion's den. And everyone knows that you can't cry foul when the lion tries to bite you.

"I doubt the kid is that lucky," Marcus chuckled. "But even so, I'm pretty sure he's setting himself up for early retirement."

The warrior leaned forward. His eyes steeled as he reminisced on memories that could not be easily forgotten.

"Rayne's got a lot of heart, _too much_ if you ask me. This battle was perhaps more than he could handle."

Marcus could hear the paladin's words in his mind as clear as day. The utter desperation in his tone as he begged the warrior to withhold from pulling that trigger. Out of all of the things he's bore witness to in his days as a soldier that easily climbed towards the top of the list of moments he'd never wish to relive again. They say it's always painful to hear the sound of a man screaming when his life is moments from ending. They probably never heard the sound of sheer disappointment when a friend loses faith in you, even if for just a brief moment.

"The first time you kill someone, it sticks with you."

Distinct thoughts to the days of the first war began pooling in the warrior's mind.

"The screams. The terror in their eyes. The sheer agony ripping through their minds when they suddenly realize their ultimate fate. All of it goes away in a blink of an eye for them. But in the end, you're stuck with the burden of living with that memory."

Orcish cries churned throughout his thoughts. The disgusting look of defeat in his eyes forever changed the way this young Gilnean boy looked at the world.

"Rayne is not a killer. He wasn't designed that way. And that's not just because he's a paladin."

The final blood curdling roar of the defeated monster chimed to a groaning halt. Marcus stood over the beast furiously panting over what had just transpired. The rage he felt in the heat of the moment trumped any feelings of remorse he may have held.

"The moment you take someone's life, it changes you. The man you once were is gone forever. You can either follow the flow of the river or try and swim against the current for the rest of your life. You may think you're covering distance at first but in the end, you're just slowly traveling down the same path you would have ended up if you just clenched down and accepted your fate."

The mood grew eerily quiet. Marcus was not one to spout out profound thoughts. Even someone as crash as he was had a nugget or two of wisdom to share. Whether he showed it explicitly or not, the warrior was just as concerned about Rayne as anyone else. While other soldiers bury themselves in thick layers of armor, Macus thought it best to wear as little as possible. It may have exposed him to more potential harm than the others; his scars can attest to that. However, it made his skin a lot tougher making it much easier to deal with these types of problems than you could imagine.

"You sure about that?"

Lena and Marcus turned their attention to the gnome that decidedly broke the otherwise uncomfortable silence.

"I mean, Rayne's got heart like you said but I think he's more resilient than you give him credit for. This swimming with the fishes thing you mentioned doesn't describe him at all."

The warrior gave his tiny companion and inquisitive look as he continued.

"He doesn't view the world in black and white. When you ask him a question and give him two answers to pick from, he's the kind of guy that will go looking for a third option before deciding on either one."

That was a unique way of looking at it but Weasal wasn't wrong. Even in the heat of battle with a blade pressed upon his throat, Rayne's the kind of guy that will look for any way out that didn't result in his death or that of his adversary.

"And honestly, do you really want Rayne to turn into someone like us?"

For once, the gnome was actually making honest argument for once. Usually when his mouth wasn't filled with food, it was spouting off nonsense about gold, jewels, or other treasures. It was nice to hear something other than unimportant dribble for a change.

No one had any words to say in their defense. Marcus has been a soldier nearly all of his life. He recorded his first kill before hitting puberty and lost count ever since. Weasel was a top assassin in the Alliance. He must have a closet full of belts that become useless from all the notches he's dug into them. Lena was a typical soldier of course. She went wherever she was needed, fought where they asked her to fight, and killed whoever got in her way.

All of their lives had changed thanks to the ongoing war. However they may have felt about their personal history, they all shared the same sentiment: Rayne was too pure to follow in their footsteps. He was a beacon of light in an otherwise drag and dark world. If fate had played a kinder role, Marcus may have once aspired to be just like him. Now, it's going to take everything the warrior has to ensure that they stay further apart. Azeroth needed more Rayne Templars in this world. The last thing it should ever want is another Marcus Bloodblade.

"Excuse me sir."

The warrior turned his attention to the young soldier calling out to him.

"Sorry to interrupt your meal," he stated. "But it appears you have a guest."

Marcus gazed past the soldier and caught wind of the fiery garb of a familiar face. If that kid came all the way out here just to talk, he must have something pretty damn important to say.


	6. Chapter 5

_Runeweaver Square_

 _Dalaran_

A cascade of black with shimmering white sparkles filled the skies overhead. Nights in Dalaran were a thing of beauty. Rayne wished he could have spent more time with his father back in Menethil. The memories of being back home were strong but couldn't trump the paladin's sense of purpose. Two days passed in the blink of an eye and before he knew it, it was already time to return to Northrend. Ms. Wondelle and the others begged him to stay for one last dinner but he politely declined. His father was the only one that didn't raise a word of defiance. He always knew that the paladin's heart yearned to serve the greater good above all else. That was but one of the many traits he loved and admired about him.

"Be on guard," the mage ordered. "It may be quiet now but looks can be deceiving."

"Like your arcane attire that makes it appear as if you're actually skilled at your craft?"

"You son of a - !"

The paladin stuck his arm out stopping Cayden's explosive temper from erupting outright. They had to be exceptionally careful to wonder the streets at night. Cayden just informed them moments prior to the journey here of their now glowing reputation in around these parts. This city may be neutral territory currently but it wouldn't stop a rogue member of the opposing faction from trying to attack Rayne at any given moment. It's what any smart assassin would do anyways to the man who helped steal the large foothold you had in this continent. That's why Rayne decided to come here at night. With less prying eyes wondering the streets, he could easily travel without constantly looking over his shoulders for the eventual knife to present itself.

"Is my brother waiting for us in the Silver Enclave?"

The mage nodded. Tempers appear to have calmed down but Rayne knew Cayden would not keep his guard down for long.

"I had sent a message with our intentions two days prior. He _requested_ that we only visit him tonight as he was still finishing up his assigned tasks."

"Requested?"

The priest scoffed without giving the mage a single glance.

"That does not sound like him. Try again."

Fire brewed within the steaming irises of the mage.

"Fine!" He spat. "Samuel _demanded_ our presence not a second earlier than this evening. He _ordered_ me not to interrupt his work. And he _dictated_ that I do not ever speak with him again unless consulting you first."

"That's more like it."

The mage was teetering on the brink of explosion. Personally, these two had their challenges just getting through a simple conversation but professionally, they were a force to be reckoned with. Watching these two interacting as they normally did warmed Rayne's heart. It was good to see that no matter how hard things get, some things just never change.

They began to walk through the eastern part of the city when a familiar shop caught the paladin's eye.

"You two go on ahead," he ordered. "I have a bit of business in town but I'll catch up with you later."

"What?"

The shock emanating from Cayden's words was thick and powerful.

"Forgive me Rayne but I must insist we stick together."

His eyes steeled in an attempt to convey the utmost seriousness of the matter at hand.

"As we have discussed, I don't believe Dalaran is a safe place to be at this moment. We must proceed cautiously and only stay in areas under the explicit protection of the Alliance and Kirin Tor."

The mage turned towards the priest who appeared to have little to no interest in the ongoing conversation.

"Back me up on this Zariyana."

She returned an exhaustive but curious look.

"I'm conflicted."

"What do you mean?"

"Logically, you are correct. However, I'm unsure if I care enough to actually admit it out loud as my preferred stance on the matter."

Before their discussion exploded into a full blown argument, Rayne stepped in to calm the mage's agitated nerves.

"I'll be alright Cayden. I'm only visiting a few friends. They have earned my trust and proven to be some of my most reliable allies in Dalaran. Nothing dangerous is going to happen in their presence. I promise you that."

The priest seemed convinced enough but Cayden was not as easily swayed. Whether it was the paladin's specific choice of words or the somber way he delivered them, it was going to take a bit more to convince the mage. Thankfully, he didn't have much fight left in him after waging wits against the younger Legend twin.

"Alright," he conceded. "But please do not take long. As much as you trust these companions of yours, I worry that our enemies may see this as an opportunity to exploit your lowered defenses."

"You're looking too much into this Cayden," laughed Rayne. "I'll be fine."

"I hope so," Cayden sighed still brimming with uncertainty.

Rayne gave them one last smile as a parting gift before waving them goodbye.

"I'll meet you at A Hero's Welcome later tonight."

"Very well," the mage nodded. "Let's go Zariyana."

Surprisingly enough, the priest didn't say a single word of resistance. Her eyes carefully glanced over the paladin one last time before turning her attention south towards the Silver Enclave. They walked carefully down the empty road. Rayne waited until they were completely out of sight before making his move.

There were only two pieces of business he had in town. The first was a simple task at a familiar place. It had been quite a while since he last visited but he was sure his presence would still make quite the impact. Still, Rayne continued to strive to find closure in his heart. One of the steps led him directly towards the famed local winery One More Glass.

Rayne carefully approached the quiet shop. There wasn't a patron in sight; only a single light-blonde haired high elven woman standing diligently behind the counter. Her shimmering silver eyes looked down upon the glass she polished. A morose look of derision filled her expression. His oncoming footsteps didn't even register as she continued to shine the cup as if that were the only thing left for her to do in this life.

"Good evening," called the paladin.

"Sorry buddy," the elven girl sighed. "We're closed."

Her eyes slowly began peering upwards. They nearly fixated upon the paladin's while finishing her statement.

"Come back to –"

Rayne paid her a small smile and a casual wave as he always did.

"Hey Fialla."

Her silver eyes shot wide and filled with a renewed and powerful shine. She leaped over the counter and wrapped her arms over the paladin's armor, pulling him tightly, and squeezing with every ounce of strength in her slender frame.

"I can't believe it! You're okay! I heard about what happened. No one had seen you for weeks. Everyone –"

"Calm down Fialla," winced Rayne. "Everything's alright."

The paladin's pleas could not silence the emotional tirade of his elven friend but it did seem to slow it down a bit.

"We were all so worried about you. I thought –"

Fialla's voice cracked. She buried her head within the smooth surface of his breastplate. Every word became a chore to get out without blubbering like a child with a minor injury.

"How could you leave us without saying anything? Did you even stop to think how we felt without knowing where you were or even if you were still alive?"

The elf made a painful amount of sense. Rayne had not once considered anyone's thoughts or feelings while he secluded himself away in Ashenvale over the past month. He definitely needed a much deserved break after the chaos that ensued but couldn't deny the fact that Fialla was right. The paladin may have been a little selfish with his actions. Those that cared about him were completely left in the dark. Even though they achieved victory in battle, Rayne was barely able to walk away with the injuries he sustained. Gossip and rumors alike most likely embellished these facts which can account for Fialla's reaction at this moment. Even though his personal reasons were sound, the paladin couldn't help but feel a little guilty for the pain he had caused to his friend.

Rayne slowly wrapped his arms around her. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. She at least deserved this much.

"I'm sorry," he began. "I did not mean to hurt you."

The elf flinched ever so slightly while continuing keep him in her vast grip. She couldn't find the words to respond to such a bold statement but it appears the apology had been accepted. They had been standing out here in this exposed embrace for the better part of a minute. Any passersby may quickly come to some unique conclusions of their own. If the assumed rumors of his previous battle were any indication, this would not end well for the paladin's local reputation.

"As you can see, I'm fine," joked Rayne. "You can let go of me now."

Fialla shook her head still clutched in the paladin's grip. Her continued defiance could spell disaster for both of this should this continue for much longer.

"Are you going to continue to hold onto me for the foreseeable future?"

Fialla squeezed him even tighter. She nodded slowly signifying her intentions as best as she could without having to utter a painfully content word in her defense. As much as he wanted to placate her cute yet childish actions, the paladin had business to attend to. He certainly couldn't drag an elven girl down these roads without drawing attention which is exactly what Cayden had warned him about prior. Rayne didn't want to admit he was right. He only hoped this story would stay buried with many others that would sully his otherwise proud reputation.

"Yo lady-killer."

The paladin drew his gaze towards the entrance. Leaning against the doorway with his legs crossed and arms folded was the smirking visage of the owner of One More Glass, Lucian Trias. His blazing orange hair was parted perfectly down the center and further complimented his regal colored attire.

There was no doubt the scene playing out before the wine vendor only further added credibly to the colorful nickname he bestowed upon the paladin. Rayne gently swung himself towards Lucian with Fialla's grip still mounted tightly over his neck and shoulders. He released one hand from the elf's back and forced a smile as he waved to him.

"Hey Lucian."

The owner let out a disapproving sigh.

"I think you better come inside."

The paladin sighed and braced himself for what was to come. He strengthened his grip on the elf while lifting her up gently off the ground and proceeded to carry her along with him as he walked through the shop's entrance. This embarrassing display may cause so much deserved confusion, especially to his friends, even more so to his unrequited. It would be a terrible price to pay for simply appeasing Fialla's tender emotions. He offered a silent prayer to the light in the hopes that this incident would only be shared by the three involved and not a soul anywhere else.

The warm glow of the yellow light beyond the door was a welcomed change to the frost ridden atmosphere Rayne was still getting used to on this continent. Lucian directed the inseparable couple towards the table just past the stairs and shut the door behind them.

"Have a seat Rayne."

This presented a unique challenge to the paladin. In this precarious spot, shifting his body to the soft fabric chair may place the elf into an unwanted position that may break even Rayne's most noble resistance. He had to be extraordinarily careful not to tip the scales from friendly to something decidedly greater that he could not even speak without being rushed in a wave of embarrassment.

Rayne inched himself closer to the chair. His backside was in the perfect position. All he needed to do was bend his knees and he would be wrapped in the soft soothing touch of the single seated piece of furniture. His nerves proved to get the better of him as plates of his armor began to rattle. This was too much for him to bear at this moment but the paladin didn't have the heart to ask her to let him go once more.

"Fialla!"

They simultaneously released their grip from one another as if struck with a crack of thunder. The elf still remained inches away from Rayne's face. Her reddened expression was mixed with sadness and a touch of embarrassment as the realizing of her previous actions quickly set in. Fialla immediately pushed herself away and ran towards the back room before her face matched the color of their most popular inventory.

Lucian let out an exasperated sigh while falling back into his chair.

"Sorry about that. She's been kind of a mess ever since word spread about what happened at Wintergrasp. Hell, this whole place has been up in arms thanks to your victory."

The paladin took the seat across from the shop owner. He continued to dwell on the word _victory_ and whether or not it was properly used in that statement.

"Truth be told, while I'm not as bold as the little lady over there, I do share her sentiments. I'm glad to see you made it out of there in one piece."

Rayne nodded. He had been going over the words in his head for the last few days looking for just the right thing to say. Sadly, his continued silence only continued to paint the air in a drag mood.

"So what brings you back to Dalaran on this quiet evening?" Posed Lucian. "I know you're not one to sample anything I serve other than cheeses and bread so if you're looking for a stiff drink, I'd have to recommend ale over wine."

The paladin laughed. It was nice to know that the owner could not only read moods but know exactly what to say to bring them towards a more favorable light. This made it much easier for Rayne to be candid and honest. Lucian may have served both Horde and Alliance patrons alike but the man unquestionably knew the difference between business and personal affairs. That was actually one of the reasons that brought Rayne here on this evening.

"Actually, I'm here to see one of my companions. I require his assistance on a new mission. We'll be leaving tomorrow morning. I just stopped by to say hello to you guys and swing by Findle's shop to see how things are going over there."

"Well I appreciate the kindness kid," smiled Lucian as pulled out a bottle of his finest Dalaran red and filled the nearby glass about halfway full. "Though, I think you'd have an easier time squeezing blood from a stone than getting a similar welcome out of Findle today."

The paladin's brow tightened. He stared at Lucian with a heightened curiosity.

"What do you mean?"

Lucian took a hearty sip of his favorite wine before answering.

"Findle's shop has been closed ever since you dragged him to Wintergrasp alongside you. No one's seen a peep out of him since. Usually Timofey's running the shop while he's gone but apparently it's been silent for weeks."

"I see."

Rayne paused to comprehend all of the scenarios at once. The gnome did mention providing tinkers for the Argent Crusade before they ventured to Wintergrasp but that should have only taken days, not weeks. Findle was not one to leave his shop unattended. Gold was the only thing he cared about with a few choice people coming in a close second. Thinking of the more horrific scenarios would not bode well for his conscious at this point in time.

Apparently the sullen expression befalling the paladin was just enough of a cue for the owner to relieve him of his worries.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it. Findle always follows gold wherever it may take him so he's probably found himself a pretty sweet gig after helping you and the Alliance claim that frozen lake territory."

"Really?"

Lucian nodded while indulging in another gracious sip.

"Last I heard, he was helping the Valliance Expedition beef of the defenses of that fortress you took over. When the walls came crumbling down, someone needed to put them back together. I'm sure that old-tinkerer saw the mountain of coins that awaited him and jumped at the chance to get some officially contracted work from some big spenders."

That put Rayne's mind at ease. He still wanted to greet Findle personally but was satisfied by the story offered from Lucian. Not getting the chance to see him before his trek to Ulduar may very well be another regret he will be unable to apologize for.

"I take it this isn't going to be a pleasant conversation."

The paladin casually sighed as he leaned back in his seat.

"How can you tell?"

"I've been working with sour grapes all my life so I know what they look like even when covered in all of that shining armor of yours."

Lucian polished off the remaining wine in the glass. He set the cup down with a gracious thud.

"What's on your mind kid?"

Rayne took a deep breath. He pressed himself forward and brought with it a stern expression.

"I owe you an apology Lucian," began the paladin. "You were right. About the girl. About my attitude. About everything."

The owner stared inquisitively back at the paladin. No one offers an apology outright without some kind of story behind it. While Rayne had been dwelling on it for the last month, Lucian may have completely forgotten all about it. It took a few moments but the memory finally came to this seasoned wine vendor.

"You're speaking about that young blood elf that fancied you, am I right?"

The paladin nodded.

"So the Alliance gave you a royal ass-chewing I take it," scoffed Lucian. "If you're waiting for me to say I told you so, don't hold –"

"It's not that," Rayne interrupted. "I should have done as you suggested. I just didn't have the wisdom at the time to listen."

Lucian sat back at appeared to be taking a stroll back in memory lane.

"Things didn't finish up quickly and quietly, did they?"

Rayne shook his head.

"I saw her again. The very next day. She tried to convince me not to go to Wintergrasp but I wouldn't listen to her. Granted, she was only speaking from her limited experience not knowing all of the factors involved with such a rash decision. Of course, I treated them as such and ignored them. Then…"

The paladin paused for a moment. It was hard to think back to a time where he could hear anything but her final parting words to him.

"Then she asked that we run away together. Just me and her. I thought that was the most foolish suggestion I had ever heard but as she stood there in near tears begging me not to go, it slowly started to make sense."

Rayne flexed his nostrils and took one final deep breath. This last part was the most difficult to say but in the end, had to be said.

"You want to know the worst part of it all? I looked within myself for just a brief moment, peering through all of the different choices and options that awaited me. And in one tiny glimpse, I actually considered taking her up on that offer."

That brief moment of indiscretion has been plaguing Rayne ever since Jean fell upon his blade. He would be betraying his faction, his friends, and his family to spare himself the pain of that tragic battle.

"The truth of it is," the paladin sighed. "Every day that has passed since I am left to wonder how things could have been different if I traveled down that road. More importantly, I battle with myself constantly hoping that things would not be better and that I truly made the right choice. If I just listened to you, I would have never known that option existed and wouldn't continue to suffer through it."

The paladin rose from his seat. He locked eyes with Lucian and lowered his head in shame.

"Please accept my most sincere apologies Lucian. Had I only listened to your advice, I would not have known the misery that awaited me."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," the vendor pleaded.

He stood up and confronted the paladin face to face.

"Wisdom isn't something you can purchase like cheese or just given to you as a gift. You've got to earn that yourself. The only way to do that is by sticking your hand in the fire until the memory of the pain gets burned into your soul forever."

Lucian could see the immense sadness pouring through Rayne's eyes. He offered him a hearty pat on the back as he continued.

"In all my years, I never once look back at the road less traveled. Why anyone would bother concentrating on what was or what could be when what's up ahead is way more important is beyond me."

Those words struck a massive blow within the paladin's heart. Perhaps this wine vendor was right. Rayne shouldn't be worried about what happened but what awaited him now. It was the only thing that was keeping him going. It was the only thing he could think of to make things right.

"Thank you Lucian," the paladin genuinely smiled. "I promise not to squander your wisdom this time."

The vendor shrugged seemingly unimpressed with the praise he received or trying his damnedest not to show just how much it meant to him.

"Think nothing of it kid," he smiled. "Besides, I've got to keep my best customers happy. If I can't serve them booze, the least I can do is serve them a little something else that can alter their mood."

Rayne laughed. He was happy he made the decision to come to this place.

"Speaking of which, most people dump their problems on their bartenders only after partaking in their merchandise but I've never seen you imbibe a lick of alcohol."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, people only spill their guts out when their inhibitions have been lowered. Booze is the primary cause of that but I've never heard of anyone opening up to someone else so candidly and so willingly before."

The paladin laughed once more. He placed his gauntlet upon the vendor's unarmored shoulder. It was finally time for him to share a bit of wisdom as Lucian had graciously done moments prior.

"That's because I trust you Lucian. You looked out for my best interest despite the potential harm it could have posed to your business. It means that I am more than just a customer and you are more than just my vendor."

Rayne smile grew even wider as gave Lucian's shoulder a gentle squeeze to properly convey his concluding statement.

"That makes us friends."

Those words may have struck a similar chord within the vendor's heart. He turned away slightly while shaking his head in defeat.

"Just don't go spreading that around. It could be bad for business."

The paladin chuckled.

"I won't."

Rayne removed his hand from Lucian's shoulder and peeked at the clock just above the front kiosk. Time had passed so quickly. He only hoped his companions had not formed a search party looking for him.

"I've wasted too much of your time tonight," he stated. "I should get going."

Before Lucian could even get a word out, his elven employee came bursting from the stockroom.

"You're leaving already?" She pleaded. "But you just got here! We haven't even -"

"I'm sorry," Rayne cut in. "Unfortunately, I have a few other friends waiting for me."

Steam nearly poured through the pouting elf's ears. The brief touching moment they shared together appears to be all but forgotten.

"Thanks again Lucian," the paladin smiled. "I truly appreciate everything you have done for me."

The vendor shrugged in hopeless defeat.

"What are friends for?"

The paladin turned towards Fialla. He raised a gentle hand and caressed her delicate cheek within his thumb and palm.

"Goodbye Fialla."

Rayne quickly turned around and exited the shop. He casually allowed the door to shut behind him and faded into the city streets. The paladin was long gone before either of them decided to acknowledge the situation that now presented itself. The elf was still in a blissful state of disbelief as the blood rushing to her face brought a new color to her expression.

"Get a hold of yourself," Lucian sighed. "There's only so many times you can watch butter melt only to have to wait for it to solidify."

"It's not that," Fialla calmly replied. "It's just, I mean..."

She bit her lip to help her mind stop racing places it would dare never travel.

"Rayne has never said 'goodbye' to me before."

* * *

 _Copperpot Camp_

 _The Storm Peaks_

Griffons mightily squawked as they soared hundreds of feet above the rocky, snow covered landscape below. The unwavering bite of the frost ridden air seared into the paladin's face as it did the rest of his companions trailing behind him. It was the only part of his body that wasn't covered in plate armor save for the mechanized goggles he had tucked safely over his eyes. They were not only a great tool to use on the battlefield but also provided sleek style and comfort over the hefty weight of a full helm.

The sheer majesty of this Titan-forged city almost made it hard to breath; though the speedy flight of their beastly carriages did not help any either. Its grand presence was a testament to the rich history surrounding this gargantuan fortress. Massive marble spires stood thousands of feet into the air easily making it the highest peak in the whole of Northrend and perhaps even Azeroth itself. Cayden's prior description paled in comparison to experiencing the grandeur of Ulduar with your own eyes.

All five griffons touched down and the western side of the camp. Rayne quickly jumped off and graciously acknowledged his traveling steed with a generous pat on the head. Cayden, Samuel, Zariyana, and Narula landed in succession shortly thereafter. The first three enjoyed a pleasant stay in Dalaran while the night elf joined them earlier this morning. She wanted to ensure the safety of all of the children in her care before venturing off in this mission. Rayne had a big place in his heart for those kids and wanted to make sure they had everything they absolutely needed before borrowing their caretaker for an indefinite period of time.

"Is everyone alright?" The paladin asked.

Everyone gave a resounding and positive reply with the exception of the mage. He appeared to battling his own demons at this time. The color in his face had dropped. It nearly matched the tint of the hardened snow below their feet.

"Cayden?"

"I'll be fine," he stammered between coughs. "It's just, traveling on those creatures is so archaic."

Although the griffon did not fully comprehend the entire workings of the common tongue, she replied with a knowing scoff before settling down in her assigned nest.

Rayne laughed quietly to himself. The mage was used to zipping around the world in the blink of an eye. He possessed the ability to rip a hole in our reality, open a gateway to an area thousands of miles away and yet a little tousle aboard a flying lion's back was enough to make him queasy. The paladin couldn't fault him for that. It simply proves that no matter how much power you hold, everyone had an underlying weakness that could be exploited.

"Perhaps you should stand by the griffon droppings," Samuel suggested.

The mage raised an eyebrow. He stifled his remaining coughs through a closed fist before inquiring further.

"Does that really help with travel sickness?"

The Legend twins simultaneously laughed and scoffed.

"Absolutely not," replied Samuel.

"It's for our own safety," Zariyana added.

"If you're going to be sick, it would be better for you to spew your fluids near similar substances," the male twin stated.

"And not get any of that disgusting bile near us," his sister finished.

The burning rage that remained dormant with Cayden's soul was ready to erupt. He stood up and spilled into a massive, anger-laden tirade that the Titans themselves would turn an ear towards. At the very least, the mage did appear to be feeling better after the entire traveling ordeal. Whether or not the Legend twins planned on this was either genius on their part or a splendid coincidence.

Rayne pulled himself away from this typical and otherwise touching moment between his companions and paid a passive glance over towards the night elf. She was casually chatting with the flight master Shavalius while gently petting the steed she traveled with. Narula always loved nature and all of the noble creatures that inhabit our world but what she truly excelled at was making new friends and getting people to adore her almost instantaneously. They hadn't spent more than five minutes her and Shavalius was already grinning like a hopeless fool whenever the night elf looked his way.

"Rayne Templar!"

A horrendously powerful blunt object struck the paladin square in the back. His armor rattled with an intense fury shaking him down to the very core of his being. Rayne new that imposing greeting better than anyone. He slowly turned to confirm his suspicions and laid his gaze upon two towering draenei he hadn't seen in quite a while.

"Ademski, Saelena," the paladin acknowledged. "It's good to –"

The riotous blue-skinned draenei wrapped him in a massive hug and lifted him up high. Rayne's arms were locked to his side as the overwhelming strength of his fellow paladin slammed the plates of his armor together with a satisfying crunch.

"It has been far too long my friend," Ademski grinned. "Why have you not come to see us sooner?"

"I've been," the paladin grunted squeezing in gulps of air whenever his body would allow it. "A bit busy."

"Nonsense," the draenei laughed.

He squeezed Rayne tighter which seemed almost impossible moments earlier and continued.

"We are brothers of the light after all," stated Ademski. "We shouldn't let the frivolities of time and work keep us apart."

A careful hand placed itself atop the draenei's shoulder. He peered over to find a concerned look on Saelena's face. Ademski quickly released the paladin from his monumental grip while still bellowing in laughter.

Rayne choked out a few more coughs as it took everything he had to stay standing and not fall to his knees. The mighty draenei towering over him was simply known as Ademski. He's a veteran of the bloody affair that started on Draenor after the Orcs began their campaign of genocide. After surviving their onslaught for years, salvation came burrowing through the dark portal once more as a trusted member of the Alliance and the Sons of Lothar. They recruited the proud draenei soldiers into their ranks and helped establish a foothold in the Outlands. Ademski served in Honor Hold for years until the campaign to Northrend began.

When Rayne began recruiting his elite team of knights, this draenei came highly recommended from Danath Trollbane himself. The Force Commander sent a letter of recommendation days after the Templar Knights began their official recruitment. How someone as timely honored as Commander Trollbane himself got word of Rayne's plans remains a mystery but the paladin believes his father may have had a hand in it somehow seeing as they are old friends.

Ademski was an amazing warrior and skilled wielder of the light but he didn't come without additional baggage. The draenei had seen and lived through a world of suffering that the rest of the Knights couldn't match with their combined experiences multiplied tenfold. With those haunting memories clawing at his back, Ademski had become particularly fond of alcoholic beverages to help keep himself numb to the pain. It may have been a vice to some but Rayne knew the draenei performed his best work with massive sword in both hands and a bottle of wine strapped to his waist.

Glimmering armor of brightly polished steel was a foreign concept to this paladin. Ademski donned a dull grey suit that was stained with scrapes and cuts of many hard fought battles. He rarely maintained it and would only clean it if too much blood had been spilled upon its metal hide.

Standing next to him was the gleaming white presence of his beloved wife Saelena. Velvet locks of long black hair fell atop her shoulders and across her chest and back. Her presence was much less boisterous than her life partner's. Unfortunately that was not by choice. She fought alongside Ademski through every battle and suffered similar scars throughout her body. The worst of which was the large indentation across her throat. That particular wound came from the blood-crazed Fel Orcs. They had captured Saelena and over the course of several weeks tortured her body and soul to their absolute breaking point. When they realized this creature wouldn't talk no matter how hard they pushed, Warchief Kargath Bladefist ordered them to cut out her tongue and slit her throat so that she may never speak again. Ademski and a band of Alliance soldiers stormed their encampment moments later but the damage had already been done.

With his dying wife laying in his arms, the draenei prayed for a final blessing from the light to save Saelena's life. His wish was ultimately granted but at an irreparable cost. Saelena lived to fight another day but he would no longer be able to hear her beautiful voice ever again. It was a small price to pay in order to continue to share their lives together though it's not without its surprising advantages.

After this incident, Saelena discarded her bow and began training with dwarven rifles and explosives. She became an expert scout as her now mute presence aided in her ability to travel to specific locales undetected. Her armor was light, a few studded garments of student leather around her legs and arms and a simple breastplate made of chainmail. She wore only a single spaulder on her left shoulder that allowed her to rest her head during long sniping assignments where she would lay peering through the scope of her rifle for hours on end.

In order to communicate with her fellow soldiers and teammates, Saelena learned how to sign her thoughts and feelings as well as the scripted languages of all races in the Alliance. However, she is still able to communicate with her husband through a seemingly psychic bond they share with one another. A simple glance or a light touch would tell Ademski everything he needed to know.

Rayne truly admired the love shared between this incredibly durable couple. Naturally he hoped to find himself in a similar situation in the not too distant future but given the current political climate, it may just remain a dream held only in his heart.

"My apologies Templar," Ademski snickered. "I am merely excited to join you in battle. We both are grateful for this enthralling opportunity to stand united as one as the Templar Knights."

"Don't mention it," coughed Rayne.

The paladin regained his composure well enough to stand without looking too worse for wear. It lasted a good few seconds before another beefy arm wrapped itself over his neck and shoulders in a familiar but overbearing headlock.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten about us too kid?"

Marcus' domineering hold dragged Rayne's head closer to his waist than he would have liked. However, it did bring him face to face with another short friend of his who shared a passion for obtaining gold, gems, jewels, and not much else.

"Hey Weasel, Marcus," groaned the paladin. "Glad to see you two are doing alright."

The gnome twiddled the hair on his mustache and chin while passing along and confused look.

"What are you waiting for? A kiss?"

A rowdy laugh erupted from the warrior's lungs. He released his hold on the paladin and allowed the blonde-haired champion of the light to enjoy a brief moment of relief before succumbing to decisively maddening blow to his shoulder.

"That's my line!"

Lena' punch cut through his armor as if it wasn't there. She always knew Rayne's soft spots. They did grow up together after all.

"I'm happy to see you too Lena," Rayne smiled at her scowling expression. "I couldn't have done this –"

The Captain pulled him in close, wrapped her arms around his waist and held him tightly. Her surprising disposition to switch between anger and adoration took some getting used to but Rayne was happy to bear the moments of pain for these few moments of bliss.

"You left without saying anything," she whispered ensuring no one else could hear her. "Didn't you realize how worried you made us?"

"Lena…"

The paladin's voice trailed off. Before he could say a word in his defense, the Captain pushed herself off of his armored body; her eyes still staring at the powdery snow below. This continued for only a couple of seconds but felt like an eternity with the wracking guild building upon the paladin's shoulders. Moments later, Lena lifted her head up high and returned only a bright and cheery expression much like the one he was used to seeing.

"You're looking great," she smiled. "I don't know why I let these two bozos lead me to believe otherwise."

The pair quickly avoided eye contact with Rayne. They hadn't seen each other since the battle at Wintergrasp came to an end. The paladin asked to be ported back to Ashenvale with Narula and none of the other Knights, save for Cayden had seen him since. Rayne had to put on a brave face. This was no easy challenge they were embarking upon. If any of the Knights sensed otherwise it could spell disaster for his mission.

"I'm fine, really."

Rayne cascaded a blindingly powerful smile to all of his companions. That should have been more than enough to silence any of their worries.

"Where are the rest of the Templar soldiers?"

Lena bounced her hand back and pointed her thumb upwards at the gargantuan entrance to the north.

"We got here last night. They've been up at the Expedition Base Camp helping Brann and the others make the final preparations for our assault."

"The entrance is all the way up there?" Rayne pondered. "How did they manage to –"

"Don't say it," begged the mage.

"Relax my friend," the draenei called while snatching Cayden up in a single-arm hug. "You are in good hands. These birds are strong and properly trained. You have nothing to fear. However, if you wish, you may ride on my lap and I shall protect you."

Nearly every one of the Templar Knights shared in a laugh. Even the Legend twins giggled quietly to themselves. They would never explicitly show any emotion other than calm, cool, and collected so it was nice to see them unwind, even if for just a brief moment.

Rayne took a long look at the city's entrance. From this perspective, it was almost the perfect metaphor for their entire mission. A small, lowly band of knights charging into the front door of a monumental structure designed by beings with unimaginable power. Legends have told it took several Titans to even subdue an Old God and the paladin was attempting to trump that feat with a handful of willing companions. It was as if ants were trying to defeat a boot raised overhead.

There were still so many unknown factors about the whole situation. Rayne wasn't sure exaction what would happen when they entered through those gates. He only wanted to help people. First it was the little guys. Now, the fate of Azeroth itself rested on his soldiers. Whatever awaited them in that fortress must be a vile force to be reckoned with. This sounded like a perfect job for the Templar Knights.


	7. Chapter 6

_Fairbreeze Village_

 _Eversong Woods_

A small line of light broke through a seemingly endless sea of darkness. It grew larger and larger with every passing moment. Cracks of golden energy sliced through the blackened wall and cracked it clean in half. Slowly, an image beyond the light revealed itself. It was pure white on the upper half and rustic brown on the other. Everything was so blurry it was hard to focus on what was going on but soon enough, the evidence came to light.

Euphoria caressed her back like the gentle touch of an angel. The soft mattress below carried her heavy body and provided a safe place for blissful rest. Hand woven silk sheets enveloped her smooth alabaster skin. Every strand appeared to be finely spun as if crafted by the most delicate hands in the world. She pulled them in closer to amplify this regal feeling and allow herself to get lost in a state of idyllic paradise. The way each fiber tickled her skin was too glorious to walk away from. However, something felt terribly amiss.

The girl slowly lifted the sheet and marveled as she gazed upon her stark naked body. Her heart began racing as she tugged the sheets all around her in the vain hope to protect her innocence.

Blood began to rise in her face. The added warmth soon helped paint a better picture of her surroundings. The large bedroom began to take shape. A mirrored dresser appeared on the eastern side of the room while a wide window covered in red and gold drapes stood opposite of it. Golden rays of light began to peak through the curtains. The sun was painfully bright. She could barely stand the sight of it. Two night stands were affixed on each side of this massive bed. It was clearly designed for more than one person to sleep comfortably in. That became readily apparent when she caught another humanoid indentation nestled inches away from where she awoke.

The girl began to panic. She had no idea where she was nor how she got there. There may be enemies lurking behind the closed door that stood only a few feet away from the foot of the bed. She quickly began to survey her surroundings in the vague hope to paint a better picture of what had happened.

Clothes were strewn all across the ground. Female garments were tossed aside as if feverishly thrown in the heat of passion. Her mind raced with the countless horrifying possibilities of what transpired here but for some reason, none of them seemed to swell with the faintest sense of fear. The furniture was unscathed. The sheets were a bit tangled and messy but there were no scratches, rips, or traces of blood. Whatever happened in this room happened because of direct and explicit consent by both parties. It only seemed to fill hear heart with continued dismay.

She slowly slithered off the bed and retrieved as many pieces of clothing as she could reach without leaving the safety and security of the soft area. One by one, she slipped into the available garments. Each piece cuddled her body and fit perfectly in their intended locations. It had now become very clear. These were her clothes and she was definitely involved in whatever transpired last night.

The girl tightened the notch of her brown pants and quickly snatched the white shirt hanging on the door knob. She draped the cotton garment over her body, tossed back her long strands of hair and allowed them to rest gently across her now covered skin. At least now she could move around with a bit of dignity. If anyone caught her in such of precarious position, the shame alone may be enough to render her unconscious. However, her mind never really placated those thoughts as anything but frivolous. Something was entirely amiss.

Her eyes slowly began to drift towards the mirror. Before her body could come into view on the reflection, a small crack could be heard from beyond the door. She pressed her long ears against it. A powerfully savory smell began wafting through the splinters. Her stomach began to rumble in great anticipation for whatever was being prepared outside of this wooden prison.

"Lorelei," a voice called from beyond. "Are you awake?"

The girl pushed herself back from the door. Her eyes met the mirror and painted a picture of what she desperately needed to know. Staring before her was an angelic creature. Her shimmering blonde hair was gleaming in the faint sunlight peaking behind her. Long, pointy ears raised up high on the sides of her slender head. A pair of glowing emerald colored eyes looked back at her. It all started to fall into place. Memories slowly began creeping in.

The door opened. Their quaint home carefully came into view. A couch sat next to crudely carved wooden rocking chair facing a large window. Green hills spanned as far as the glass would allow you to see with other homes large and small scattered within view. The front door was just beyond that and on the ground before it was a small, jade-colored kitten.

Lorelei's eyes shifted towards the kitchen. Standing over a roaring fire in a stained white apron was a man with golden blonde hair and a calm expression pressed upon his face. His massively muscular arm gently tossed the black pan from side to side. A pinch of seasonings sprinkled from his free hand onto the delectable meal being seared below. He paused for a second and slowly began to turn his head to face the elf. Powerful blue eyes stared back at her. It was like looking into an ocean that was painfully too beautiful. A smile formed on his lips carefully revealing a few of his glimmering white teeth.

"Good morning."

His voice was stern, confident, and warm. It tickled her soul just to hear him speak to her with such adoration.

"Good morning," she smiled back.

The elf carefully moved the strands of hair draped on the right side of her face and tucked them behind her ear.

"I didn't wake you did I?" He asked. "I'm sorry, I was hoping to have breakfast ready before you woke up."

Lorelei fervidly shook her head. She had no idea who this was or why he cared so much about such trivial things like sleep or food. Her eyes scanned the rest of the dwelling desperately hoping to find something, anything that could cure her of this blasted amnesia wreaking havoc upon her mind. Every inch was covered, not a stone was left unturned and yet she couldn't find anything to relieve her of this growing nightmare.

"Is something wrong Lorelei?"

He looked at her with a dismally oblivious expression. For some reason, the fact that he was unable to tell exactly what was wrong irked at the elf even more. She stared back at the aloof creature and suddenly her mind felt at ease. Just beyond his beefy frame sat a pink silk ribbon tied to a roughly carved wooden heart. In the center of that heart, two names were careful engraved upon the hard wooden flesh.

 _Rayne + Lorelei_

"Nothing Rayne," she smiled.

Her heart began to fill with fervent joy as all of the memories came back to her at once. The paladin never stepped onto the field of battle at Wintergrasp. He never spoke to his comrades about his decision. He didn't let the young elf out of his sight the day she confessed to him in that engineering shop. They quickly fled together, returning to the safe haven of the Eastern Kingdoms and leaving the war against the Lich King and their faction's ongoing conflict behind them.

Weeks after they departed, Rayne proposed to her and offered that they move back to her home village. He boldly stated that no one would think to look for them if they hid in plain sight. One of the most charming things he did was purchase the land that she used to live on and from there, build them a spacious home they could call their own.

Rayne quickly made friends with all of the locals. It didn't even matter that he wasn't an elf. He helped tended the fields, pick crops, and built stables for all of the animals in the village. They loved him so much that they were just as invested in protecting their secret as the two fated lovers who met by faint chance on that rainy day. It seemed like ages ago but Lorelei couldn't stop the incessant thumping in her chest from nearly beating a hole in it.

"That smells really good," the young elf smiled.

"Just the way you like it," he winked back.

Any time he looked her way sent a swarm of butterflies dancing throughout her stomach. Lorelei coolly sat down at the table only a few feet away from her lover and gawked at his muscular backside as he continued cooking. Her elbow graced the table and she rested her chin into her open palm. The fact that he could turn around at any second was the only thing keeping the elf from grinning like an idiot.

"What made you decide to get out of be so early?"

Rayne paused for a bit concentrating on flipping the pan carefully before responding.

"I was watching you sleep for a bit but then I figured I'd do my duty by surprising you with breakfast first."

He carefully set the steaming heap of scrambled eggs onto two separate plates nearly filled with fruits, bread, and luscious chops of pork.

"Did I disappoint you?"

Rayne smiled and carried the two plates of food to the table.

"A little," she coyly smirked. "I was hoping to keep you in bed a little longer before we started the day."

Lorelei's mind cracked. She couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. They were bold and amorous yet she spoke them so calmly as if recited a thousand times prior.

"Well then eat up," he said while placing the plate before her. "Because you're going to need your strength."

His lips gently grazed the young elf's forehead and delivered a soft kiss. Lightning exploded from the site of impact and drove her innocent heart wild. The welcoming aroma of the delicious breakfast before her didn't even register. She got a little taste of the passion he offered and as of this moment, that was all she was hungry for.

Rayne took his seat and began digging into his food. How he could do so after such a bold move prior was beyond the elf's current comprehension. Whatever happened last night must have really done a number to her memory. Perhaps some of the stories she overheard as a child were true. A passionate night of love making can alter one's mind in strange new ways.

Lorelei scooped a large helping of eggs onto her fork and raised them to her lips. The exquisite silk clump instantly melted in her mouth and sent her taste buds into a new state of euphoria.

"These are amazing," she quietly cheered. "How did you get them to taste so good?"

He responded with a short laugh and a smile.

"I tweaked a few things here and there. Alelay at the Dewbrook Farm gave me some cream and butter this morning and told me to add them to the eggs to give them a richer taste."

Rayne took another hearty bite and continued before he finished chewing.

"I can't say she wasn't wrong. Looks like I'll have to stop by her place more often."

"The Dewbrook Farm?"

The young elf's inquisitive stare bore into her lover's eyes.

"Isn't that all the way at the Northern end of the village?"

He looked at her, smiled, and only offered a simple shrug in response.

"My, you were busy this morning," Lorelei grinned. "What else have you been up to while you left me naked under the sheets?"

Another hard crack slapped her in the back of the head. It was as if any time she spoke freely, something was right there trying to smack some sense into her. She had no idea why it was being so obnoxious. This was the way things were after all. There wasn't anything more she could do about it.

"Well someone had to feed Emerald, water the garden, and clean Icarus' stable."

Rayne ripped a piece of bread between his teeth and scarfed it down as he finished.

"There's a lot of work that needs to be done before sunrise. I know how much you hate doing that stuff anyways."

He looked at her once more with an adoring grin.

"Besides, I promised to never bring you any sorrow, didn't I?"

Lorelei dropped her fork atop her plate. Her heart was so full it was practically screaming at her to acknowledge this resoundingly powerful feeling. All she had to do was let the emotional overload flow. Otherwise, she may never get a chance to experience such a pleasure ever again.

The elf looked Rayne in the eyes. She could sense her feelings going into overdrive. Faint tears began pooling in the corners of her eyes.

"I love you Rayne."

There. She said it. She finally let it all out on the table. It felt so terribly good to push those words out of her lips. Her hands trembled. Adrenaline actually began flooding in her bloodstream and she hadn't even see a lick of combat in ages. It only took three simple words to bring this young elf's emotions to its knees. Nothing made her happier than to live in this very moment.

Silence filled the room. A painful sense of dread began to set in. Too much time had passed and he hadn't said anything in response. Something strange was going on. She couldn't put her finger on it but desperately pleaded for this horrendous feeling to disappear.

Rayne kept his deep blue eyes locked on the gorgeous visage of the elf before him. His lips slowly curved and formed a delicate smile. Lorelei's heart lifted. This was the moment she had waited far too long for. Her heart screamed at him to say the words.

"I –"

His voice was immediately silenced by a loud thump in the pantry. The young elf quickly turned around and noticed a small trickle of liquid beginning to drain from the wooden closet. Perhaps a bottle of wine had fallen and began leaking underneath the door. That had to be the explanation.

Lorelei quickly stood up and kicked the chair away. She put a hand on each knob and with one stern twist, ripped the doors open. A monstrous scene was painted in the black closet. Her heart stopped beating. The air in her lungs dissipated. Her throat went completely dry. There wasn't a morsel of bread, not a chunk of cheese, not even a crumb of food within this dreaded pantry. The only thing that stood in this wooden tomb was the mounted corpse of an armored blood elf. A hideously large gash from the bottom of his neck to the tip of his waist nearly split his torso into two. His skin nearly turned grey. Bits of decayed flesh exposed what was left of his rotting organs. Dried blonde hair slumped over his haggard face. Lorelei carefully approached and lifted some of moldy strands away to firmly identify this rotting body. Her mind nearly broke as the truth smashed into her mind with the strength of a thousand Titans.

"Jean?!"

The young elf panicked. She quickly turned around to find a scrap of clarification.

"Rayne, what's going –"

Terror struck Lorelei. It pierced her fragile heart and shattered it into countless pieces. Standing before her, the dreaded paladin Rayne Templar sneered in horrific savagery. Splatters of crimson fluid stained his otherwise shining gold and silver armor. He carried a large red sword in one hand. Pools of freshly ripped blood oozed from the blade's edge. A sinister smirk encroached upon his lips.

Steel crashed into the young elf's face. The blow nearly took her head clean off her neck. Rayne slapped her aside with ease using his colossal gauntlet. Its tiny plates shred into her delicate skin and sent sprays of blood onto the hard wood floor where she immediately collapsed.

The pain was immense; both on her body and in her heart. Teeth spilled on the floor beside her. A faint taste of copper lingered where the blood continued to pool from the freshly torn wounds. She desperately tried to push herself up off the ground but her arms trembled in fright as did the rest of her body.

A hand clasped upon her throat. The armored vice of Rayne's grip lifted her from the ground and slammed her back into the wall. Lorelei gasped desperately. The blackened hole of her mouth was stained crimson with disgusting gaping holes from all of lost chunks of enamel. She stared into the menacing eyes of the paladin hoping to find an ounce of mercy behind those terrible blue walls.

"You stupid bitch," he mocked. "Who in the world would ever love _you_?"

The young elf pleaded for air. Her neck was completely sealed. Only agonizing yelps escaped.

Rayne stared deeply at her. A grin quickly formed and widened into a menacing laugh. His mouth expanded into a gaping maw. Each tooth split into thin strips forming hideous fangs while growing two times in length. The terrible laughter continued to echo as the ferocious jaw of the beast expanded. His eyes vanished and in its place stood two similar looking mouths. They began growing and popping up all over Rayne's face. The largest of which slowly began enveloping her skull. He drew closer and closer to swallowing her hole.

She tried to scream but no words came out. She tried to cry but no tears dropped. She tried to beg but the beast wouldn't stop. Death was staring her in the face and there was nothing more she could do.

* * *

Lorelei gasped as a wave of cold air flooded into her lungs. Her body was chilled. The freezing ground where she laid was hard and unkind. Bits of frost coated her eyelids and lashes. The seal was tough to break but with enough force, the young elf shattered the icy bonds impeding her vision.

Contending with the new amount of light startled Lorelei. The world was a giant blur. She painfully lifted her arms to block the blinding scene from overpowering her. Every muscle in her body ached as she had been sleeping for days. No doubt that terrible device had something to do with it but the fact that she was alive and relatively unharmed proved useful nonetheless.

The young elf pushed herself up to a kneeling position. Her body was stiff and cold. The thin garments that had covered her skin had vanished. In its place, a suit hardened leather armor with thick patches of mail sewn throughout. Memories of the vast truth before her started to filter in.

Puffs of white clouds pushed passed her lips with each painful breath. The horror she experienced played back in her mind in an endless loop. Over and over again she watched herself succumb to that sickening display of adoration and foolish lust. Suffering through that madness was more than enough to remind her of the ultimate goal awaiting her. Having to see that vile creatures face again while she was utterly exposed and helpless proved to wreck her nerves more than she cared to admit.

 _What can change the nature of a man?_

Lorelei's vision cleared. A thunderous column of light rose from the center of an open ring. Numerous platforms surrounded the walkway; each of which led to a door or archway descending further into this titanic fortress. Several stone giants guarded these entrances while another bronze colored female creature, whose size and presence dominated them all, patrolled the grounds through a timed and rhythmic march. A pair of black cats followed her along the path.

A renewed sense of worry snapped at her conscious. The young elf looked around but could not find her pet Emerald anywhere in the vicinity. Whether or not he actually survived the journey through the portal was yet to be seen. Either way, she wondered why it was bothering her so much. He hadn't been much help to her as of late. His presence was proving to be a burden with every passing day. Maybe his push at the encampment was the final good deed he had within him.

 _Trust is your weakness…_

The returning voice helped to sooth some of her trepidations. Lorelei stood up and followed the pleasant sound down the stairs to the left. Wherever it was leading her would be better than spending another second in that false paradise. Salvation was well within her grasp. This incredible soothing voice would give her everything she needed in order to thrive in this harsh, unforgiving world of theirs. She didn't want much. Gold, silver, trinkets, and weapons paled in comparison to her one true calling. The only things she desired was to watch Rayne Templar take his final breath.


	8. Chapter 7

_Expedition Base Camp_

 _Ulduar_

The icy touch of the frozen landscape continued to permeate well passed the entrance of this magnificent Titan creation. Ulduar's true form paled in comparison to its descriptions. All of the wondrous architecture outside served as a mere blueprint for the final design buried in the northern most peak of Azeroth. Rayne marveled at the sight revealed before him. It was a shame they had to come here on the direst of circumstances

A short trek down the massive stairway led the Templar Knights down to the Expedition Base Camp. Dozens of siege engines, demolishers, and other technological marvels lined the walls. Tents were huddled in the corners where the soldiers rested. Goblin and gnome workers alike worked in unison tinkering with the vehicles and ensuring all of the final preparations are ready.

The paladin moved towards the small gathering in the center of the camp. A pair of mages draped in Kirin Tor tabards stood around a commanding dwarf in leather garb. His fiery orange hair was tucked neatly into the robust brown hat tightly nestled at the top of his head. A long beard hung from the end of his sturdy chin and braided into two separate tails that sat just above his stocky knees. The three appeared to be in deep discussion concerning a particular parchment rolled out on the table before them.

"Excuse me," Rayne began, "I'm looking for Brann Bronzebeard."

"Lookin'?" The dwarf spat without looking in the human's direction. "You've found'em right here."

The paladin smiled appreciating the humor offered by friendly dwarf. He extended his gauntlet and presented an open hand to commemorate this meeting. Brann Bronzebeard truly needed no introduction. His travels and explorations have been well documented throughout the echoes of history. It also helps that his older brother just happens to be Magni Bronzebeard, the king of all dwarves and ruler of Ironforge. One would be hard pressed to find a greater explorer, archeologist, or historian on any corner of Azeroth.

"I'm Rayne Templar," he stated. "I was asked to assist you on this expedition."

Brann pulled himself away from the table and acknowledged the paladin's presence. A wide grin formed on his lips as he reciprocated and shook hands with his new ally.

"Well if it isn't the Champion of Wintergrasp himself," laughed the dwarf. "I heard about yer victory at that lake a while back. Very impressive lad. We're honored to have ye on board."

"Thanks," Rayne smiled painfully.

The title bestowed upon him by King Varian was one he hoped would have faded away by now. Apparently living in seclusion only helped to keep the spirit of its grandeur alive. However, this wasn't the time to get lost in sorrowful memories. There was plenty to do and if Cayden's analysis was correct, they had their work cut out for them.

"Where are my manners?" The dwarf sighed. "This here's Archmage Pentarus and Archmage Rhydian. They're here to assist us on behalf of the Kirin Tor. Thankfully, some people are taking this mess more seriously than others."

"Pleased to meet you," Rhydian smiled.

"Greetings Sir Templar," Pentarus nodded and offered a handshake of his own. "I've heard quite a bit about you from Cayden. It is a pleasure indeed."

Rhydian had short blonde hair parted to one side with a pair of black earrings with the Kiron Tor emblem etched in the center. Pentarus was completely bald much like a certain Knight save for his orange goatee. Unlike others in their craft, they relinquished their robes for a more streamlined set of grey and maroon colored armor much more suited for combat.

"Allow me to introduce the rest of the Templar Knights."

Rayne proceeded to go through the names and titles of his companions. One by one, he described their feats in brief detail. This wasn't done in a way to undermine any of their previous or personal achievements. Rather, it was an act of humility. The last thing they needed was to be boastful in front of a man who nearly lost his life in this deadly citadel.

"And I believe you've already met Ademski and Saelena."

"Aye," Brann grinned. "They've been a great help to us in the Explorers' League. I hadn't even gotten the chance to thank ya for lending them out to me."

"Nonsense," the draenei laughed. "We had a great and good time with this one. Not only does he have a good head between his soldiers, but his stomach is made of solid iron. I would be happy to do battle with him again be it taking up arms or ale."

The paladin shared a brief chuckle with them. This was a good way to start. They needed to ease the tension a little bit before diving into the dangerous road ahead.

"Speaking of the Explorers' League," started Rayne. "Why did you decide to assault Ulduar anyways? Your forces are quite formidable from the stories I've heard but they're not trained soldiers."

"You think I would have gone into that blasted fortress if I knew what was waiting for me?!"

Rayne laughed at the dwarf's exaggerated response.

"Fair enough."

"Besides, we hired a squad of mercenaries to accompany us as well. Would've hired more but given the circumstances, our choices were slim to none."

The paladin sharpened his expression and peered at the dwarf inquisitively.

"What do you mean?"

"You think a bunch of orcs and trolls are going to come here after they found out Rayne Templar would be joining us on this expedition? The ones we had quit the very second they heard yer name and everyone else has been avoiding us outright."

"Is it really that bad?"

"Bad?!" Scoffed the dwarf. "That's not the half of it. Wintergrasp has given you and yer men a wicked reputation with the Horde. I even heard their Garrosh Hellscream has put a bounty on yer head."

"And just how much are they asking?" The rogue chimed in.

"Weasel!" Scolded Marcus.

"What?" He scoffed. "I was just asking."

The paladin's mood quickly shifted into one of grim regret. He could feel the mage's eyes on him. Cayden tried to warn him last night but he was preoccupied with a few other matters still plaguing his mind. Rayne never liked the idea of anyone hating him. Now it seemed he earned the scorn of the entire Horde. That alone was bad enough but it still paled in comparison from the way the blood elf looked upon him with those malice laden eyes.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it," Brann shrugged.

He must have noticed the sharp change in the paladin's expression and tried to ease his worries.

"I doubt any of those cowards would have the brass to try and collect anyways."

"What do you mean?"

"I think ye know exactly what I mean," Brann smiled while giving Rayne a sharp pat on his back. "No one's going to be messin' with ya. Not after ya bested one of their greatest champions in single combat."

That's not exactly how Rayne would put it. The truth of the matter was, he was seconds away from being on the other end of that story. It was hard to take credit for something the paladin knew in his heart was wrong. He hoped to forget everything about that terrible day but some things aren't easily buried. It didn't help that he hadn't even bothered to return to using a traditional mace. Even though the sword played a large role in his current condition, it was the deciding factor that saved his life.

"Don't look so grim lad," the dwarf cheered. "Ain't no one here that's gonna try and collect either."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Marcus sighed.

"It was a simple question!" The gnome defended.

The paladin ignored the foolish antics of his companions and surveyed the rest of the actions going on around the camp. Gathering historic intelligence on their previous efforts will help set the tone for the new strategy Rayne was planning to initiate. Cayden's original battle report was very thorough but couldn't compare to seeing the battlefield with one's own eyes.

"Where is the primary entrance to the fortress?"

"Follow me and I'll show ya."

Brann made his way towards the eastern side of the camp. He pointed towards the large opening where the arcane barrier shielded them from the armies of the Iron Lords.

"Just down this path about a quarter mile. We used siege vehicles to charge through and ease our assault towards the main gate."

The paladin lowered his goggles. He switched the setting to the zoom function for a closer examination.

"And what of their defenses? Should we be expecting a similar resistance?"

"Not likely." The dwarf scoffed. "We have already shut down their primary orbital defenses. There are four towers stationed to the east and west. Each of them was built by one of the Keepers of Ulduar. They are the primary guardians of the Formation Grounds just before the entrance."

Rayne nodded and peered ahead. His eyes locked upon a tall hallway that appeared to be blocked by a thick defensive barrier. A pair of iron giants and squads of their smaller minions guarded this structure.

"The entrance is just beyond that wall? How were you able to get past it?"

"Well first we drove in and – wait, wall? What wall?"

The dwarf appeared dumbfounded at the mere mention of this updated news. He retrieved his own spyglass to confirm the paladin's findings.

"Well I'll be a trogg's uncle. Would ya take a look at that? They're actually fortifying their defenses."

"How were they able to build something of that size so quickly? Didn't your initial assault begin a week ago?"

"Mimiron…" Brann groaned. "It must've been him. Only that blasted tinkerer could have come up with something that quickly."

Rayne had heard that name before in the mage's initial report. Mimiron was one of the Keepers of Ulduar; a Titanic Watcher tasked with guarding this fortress and its prison hidden deep within the depths. A legendary tinkerer in his own right, his servants helped construct this city. If the Old God had corrupted him fully, there's no telling what awaited them beyond the gate.

Small contingents of flying helicopters were flying in a specific pattern between the entrance and alcoves within the pathways. They carried large golden colored barrels filled with a strange, glowing blue liquid.

"What are those barrels being carried onto the battlefield? What purpose do they serve?"

The dwarf grunted in a pleasing fashion.

"That must be the pyrite," he smiled. "I've heard about that stuff. It's an incredible substance used to power large devices. It looks like they're using it to help the reconstruction of their towers. We were able to retrieve a small sample of it earlier but be careful. It's highly volatile and ignites the second it gets in contact with air. Anything within fifty feet of the detonation site is couldn't be put back together with even the finest healers in all of Azeroth."

"So you're saying it would be best to avoid it entirely?"

"Not exactly," the dwarf sheepishly grinned. "It may prove useful as a weapon assuming you can shoot one down without setting it off. The demolishers are already equipped to hurl boulders. I'm sure they could chuck those barrels with easy as well. Assuming of course they don't start leaking on ya."

Rayne didn't want to be messing with anything that dangerous but he noted it just in case. Anything with that type of destructive power could prove useful if harnessed properly. He didn't want to give any indication of that to Brann. This sort of thing was much more useful as a last resort than a planned tactic.

"What about the Iron Lords? If they're being cut off from the entrance, how will they be able to reinforce their defenses?"

The dwarf pointed just ahead towards the cluster of towering columns carefully spread throughout the open path.

"Those structures house an endless supply of steelforge defenders. From what we can tell, those are an advanced teleporter that can bring units from within the fortress to right out here when they're needed. I haven't figured out exactly where they're hiding inside but I imagine that's another one of Mimiron's inventions at work."

All of the structures Brann mentioned didn't appear to be as threatening in description as they were in sight. The columns were cracked, smashed, and most reduced to rubble. Stone debris littered most of the road. The threat of the Iron Lord's defenses grew weaker with every passing second.

"The columns have all been destroyed. Was that you're doing as well?"

"I can't take the credit for that one," Brann chuckled. "Yer boys back there came in last night all fired up and ready to go. The hot-headed young lass over there gave them the go ahead and they started bombarding the columns from afar to make things easier for ya this morning."

Rayne flipped his goggles back to their previous threat-assessment setting and rested the lenses on his forehead. He gave the Captain a curious look. She simply replied with a wink and a brief thumbs up as Brann continued.

"They battled throughout the night until the wee hours of the morning. Saved us half a day's work those lads did. They're resting now but they sure earned it."

The paladin offered Lena a short smile in approval.

"I tell ya, whoever trained them deserves a medal. They were able to clean out their defenses with minimal damage done to our vehicles."

"Then we can still use them to take down that wall of theirs?"

"Aye," nodded Brann. "That's probably the best way to go about it. Most of the sieges should be good to go. Our engineers have been working hard all week getting them restored. They should be done with the maintenance after last night's run."

"You've put together quite a team here Brann," Rayne complimented.

A quick glance at a closer vantage point on some of the vehicles showed a lot of care and detail went into their construction. Whoever was running the show much have been one impressive guy and Rayne always looked for any opportunity he could to learn more about his favored craft.

"Who's leading your engineering staff?"

"Who else?"

The paladin quickly snapped his head down to the squeaky voice that so quickly answered his query.

"Findle!"

"The one and onl-"

The gnome was swept off his feet and into Rayne's tight grip. He pleaded and groaned for release but those were immediately denied.

"It's good to see to again! I came by your shop to visit last night. When I heard you haven't been around, I got worried so –"

"Yea, yea, yea," Findle whined. "I'm fine as you can see. So put me down already will ya? I like you as a friend and all but my lug nuts don't tighten in that direction if you catch my drift."

"Right, sorry," laughed Rayne as he set the gnome down. "What are you even doing out here? I had to twist your arm enough as it is to come out to Wintergrasp. Hasn't Brann explained the situation? Why are you neck deep in this mess?"

"Actually, I should be thanking you for that."

"Me?"

The paladin was at a loss for words.

"Thanks to that little battle of yours, people have been beating down my door to get a piece of my tinkers. Even the King Varian himself offered me top coin to reconstruct those walls of there after you came storming into the place."

Rayne overlooked the reminders of his previous battle. He was very excited to hear good things were happening to one of his friends that the thought didn't even register.

"So what improvements have you made to these vehicles since we last spoke?"

"Improvements," the gnome scoffed. "Wait till you get a load of what I've done to your favorite ride."

Findle led the paladin towards the northern end of the camp. He escorted him over to a wide beige sheet covering meticulously covering a familiar shaped vehicle.

"Behold!"

The gnome boasted proudly as he ripped the sheet clean off.

"The Mekgineer Chopper 3.0!"

"I can't believe it," Rayne gasped. "You've built another Mekgineer Chopper just for me?"

"Not just any chopper, this is _your_ chopper Rayne."

Findle's grin was wide enough to encircle Azeroth twice over.

"How did you even…?"

Words needed to describe the paladin's overwhelming feeling of joy and astonishment haven't been invented yet. The pristine look of the gleaming steel bike radiated its awesome glory. Each chrome pipe shined like mirrors. Its armor increased but the hull appeared sleeker and more aerodynamic than its previous counterpart.

"When you left the battlefield that day, I thought you'd want to see the old girl again so I thought I'd spruce it up as a token of my gratitude. Before, I couldn't keep the lights on without you. Now, I'm looking at early retirement."

"It's incredible," Rayne smiled. "I haven't such advanced tinkering in all my life."

"I'll say," Findle grinned. "I amped up the turbo booster and wired it to the fuel injectors instead of a separate tank. You can rip into high speeds indefinitely assuming you allow it a minute or two in-between bursts to recharge. I added a sonic horn in the front at the request of your dwarf buddy back there. Got the idea from one of the goblins on sight who has a thing for loud music. The amplifier on this baby can blow down a stone house with just one blast so those tin-skinned cronies back there won't know what hit'em."

The gnome pointed at a peculiar looking black button on the side of the handlebars as he continued.

"In case you're getting chased and want an out of this situation, tap this button over here. It'll release a blot of tar on the ground that'll slow anything down right in there tracks. Careful though, it's highly flammable so don't go and try to impress the ladies over there by spinning donuts."

Rayne stepped over and took a proper seat at his new vehicle. It felt amazing to be in its comfortable grip once more. He almost lost himself entirely in the euphoric feeling before something peculiar caught his eye on the side the bike.

"You can thank your buddy Weasel for that one," the gnome interjected. "I saw that move you pulled to zip into the center road at high speeds so I thought instead of a fragile piece of silk rope, I added a reinforced titanium chain. It's great for making those quick turns that you love or even picking up and clearing debris on the battlefield."

"Amazing," the paladin smirked.

His gaze shifted upon the mesh covered dome sitting just below the odometer. This device wasn't a part of the previous blueprints. Rayne raised an eyebrow as he gave the newly added feature a gentle pair of taps.

"I knew I couldn't sneak anything past you buddy," jeered Findle. "That right there is your pride and joy. I took that little communications thingy you tinkered and modified it on all the other vehicles to create an interconnected relay between all users. Instead of that sensitive little toy that can easily get lost or damaged, these babies are hard wired into the bike and the rest of the sieges allowing you to communicate freely with everyone."

"You've got to be kidding me," Rayne gasped. His excitement soon dwindled as a particularly obvious question came to mind. "But, wouldn't that be extraordinarily difficult to hear everyone? With all of the movement and working parts of each vehicle, I don't think we'll be able to get a word in at all."

"Nothing to fear my golden-haired companion," smiled the gnome. "In order to operate the communication function, you need to hold down the button on the right handlebar. That will allow one person, and one person only to communicate with the rest of the vehicles. Just make sure you release it after you're done talking. Someone else could be saying stuff to answer a question and no one else will be able to hear it."

"Right, sounds good."

Everything was perfect. Findle's work went above and beyond any expectations Rayne could have had even if he lived another hundred years. This gift gave his spirits a lift that would have otherwise been swimming in the deepest parts of the maelstrom. Of all the things the paladin could ask for, all he needed was a little sunlight to part the clouds hanging overhead.

"I owe you my deepest gratitude Findle," Rayne stated. "Thank you for all that you have done for me."

"Aw shucks," the gnome blushed. "You sure do know how to hit a guy's soft spot."

"Just as long as I'm not turning your gears in the wrong direction, right?"

Findle shot up as if swallowing a jagged piece of fruit.

"Very funny Rayne," he groaned. "You're almost as bad as some of these other miscreants."

"The goblins aren't giving you a hard time, are they?"

"It's hit and miss, much like their work ethic," he sighed. "But I think one of them may have been trying to sabotage us."

"Sabotage?" Rayne implored. "You cannot be serious."

"Fraid so."

Findle reached into his pocket pulled out the remnants of a small incendiary device. Black stains of burnt embers covered most of the remaining debris. He placed it in the paladin's open palm so he may take a closer look.

"Where did you find this?"

"Inside one of the siege engines. Happened about two days ago. Not sure who did it but it certainly made a mess of the one I'd been working on for the last week or so. Funny part is, nothing really got damaged. A few cogs needed to be replaced and we has to sweep the interior to remove all of the soot but otherwise, it set me back maybe only a few hours."

"I see."

Rayne peered deeper into the device's shell.

"I guess they were shooting for some more overtime. But if that was the case, there are much better methods to use to try and log in some more time on the clock."

The paladin nodded. Upon further inspection, he found something peculiar engraved on the shell's interior.

"There appears to be an inscription on here."

The words were faint but they weren't of the common tongue. Only one person amongst the Knights could translate such a difficult word.

"Cayden," Rayne called. "Come take a look at this."

The mage dashed over quickly after hearing his name. Rayne carefully placed the specific fragment in his awaiting palm. Cayden carefully examined the remnants piece by fragmented piece before returning with his findings.

"This is an incendiary explosive. It's a simple device that releases a cloud of colored smoke in a small area. Trappers use these on game and other wild beasts. Animals inhale the fumes and become disoriented for a few moments allowing them to disable or kill their intended target."

The gnome raised a peculiarly high eyebrow.

"So this wasn't designed to disable machines?"

Cayden simply shook his head.

"Perhaps it could do some moderate damage with the exploding shell fragments but none of the actual chemicals inside are corrosive to wood or metal."

"What about the inscription Cayden?" Asked Rayne.

"Oh, right," the mage began. "I wanted to be sure of what I was holding before translating. It appears this device is elven in origin."

"Elven?" Findle gasped. "There hasn't been anyone at this camp with pointy ears since I've been here. Save for the pretty young minx over there with the purple hair."

This newly revealed piece of evidence sent Rayne's mind into overdrive. The one thing they could certainly rule out was goblins being the cause of this mess. They're crafty engineers in their own right. Using a device from another race is just not their style, unless of course they were able to procure it at a major discount.

There was only one other option to consider. It was a long shot but they had to rule out every theory if they wanted to get down to the bottom of this.

"Has anyone snuck into the camp in the last few days?"

"Not frick'n likely," scoffed the gnome. "This place is running non-stop. We've got teams working in shifts round the clock. There are so many prying eyes around this place it would be virtually impossible to move through here without someone spotting you. And even they did, where would they go? The teleporters have been offline for over a week. You have to enable another one manually to get them working. That means they would have to cross through the main pathway swarming with iron dwarves and all sorts of nasty things that could turn you inside out in seconds."

Findle made a very compelling argument. Unfortunately, that did not lead them any closer to solving this mystery. Rayne didn't want to continue pounding his head against a wall. Despite it being a minor annoyance to a close personal friend, this little incident had little relevance on the mission at hand. The paladin committed this information to memory and hoped they may stumble upon the answer sooner than later. He only hope that this answer wouldn't cause him or his companions any unnecessary trouble.

"Sorry we couldn't be of help Findle," Rayne sighed. "But if I find anything else out later, I'll let you know."

"Don't mention it," he shrugged. "With the amount of gold I'm making, I can afford to be a little annoyed every once and a while."

The paladin's smile returned. He continued to follow the path of good thoughts by going over all of the wonderful new features of his upgraded chopper. It would be nice to rip into this machine on an open field but the mission took precedent.

Rayne stepped off the bike and addressed the mage directly.

"Cayden, tell everyone to get ready. We will begin this operation momentarily."

"Yes sir!"

The mage took off running. His bold enthusiasm could help bolster the morale of the rest of the Knights. The paladin didn't even notice the saddened expression befalling his engineering mentor.

"You're really serious about going in there, huh?"

"Yes," Rayne nodded. "I know it's not the most enticing of circumstances but we'll manage. I have faith in my companions."

"Look, I'm not one to get all sentimental and everything but…"

The gnome paused and gritted his teeth.

"Be careful in there Rayne. Don't do anything too hasty, okay? If gets thick in there just call me on the radio and -"

"Relax Findle," implored the paladin. "I'll be fine."

The gnome returned an unconvinced look.

"I certainly hope so."

A light bulb snapping off in Findle's mind nearly took him off his feet.

"Oh crap, I almost forgot!"

The gnome reached into his tool bag and procured one dozen familiar looking tiny cylinders. He reached up and placed them in the paladin's awaiting palm.

"I thought you could use some more of these seeing how effective they were in the last battle. Half are flares and the other half are rockets. Sorry I didn't have time to make those special ones you love so much but that burly dwarf over there is one whip short of being a slave driver."

"Findle!"

Rayne could hardly contain his grin.

"This is too much. I don't know what I'd do without you."

The paladin knelt down and placed his hand upon Findle's shoulder.

"I'm glad I got to see you again," he smiled. "Take care of yourself Findle."

"Again? Take care?" The gnome snapped. "What's with all this cryptic talk? Hey Rayne!"

The paladin walked away as Findle's confused tirade trailed off. He stuffed the rockets into his side pouch and approached the Knights with a stern look glazed upon his face.

"We're going to begin the operation. Is everyone ready to go?"

The Templar Knights acknowledged in unison but each in their own unique way.

"Good," smiled Rayne. "We'll be charging the gates in the siege vehicles. Marcus, Weasel, Ademski, and Saelena will go in pairs on the demolishers. Your job will be take care of any outlying forces the Iron Lords left behind and clear the path towards the wall.

"Sounds good," the warrior grinned. "I've been meaning to get behind the wheel of one of these bad boys."

"I'm good just as long as the wheels stay on the ground this time," barked Weasel. "That last jump took years off my life."

"Why so gloom my tiny friend?" Questioned Ademski. "I hear the air at higher altitudes is good for one's lungs."

Before another squabble broke out between his companions, Rayne continued.

"Since the others have previous experience, Cayden, Narula, Samuel, Zariyana and Lena will follow behind in siege engines. Once the pathway has been cleared, we'll need you to break down the wall as quickly as you can. We have no idea what could be lurking behind so as soon as it's destroyed, back up and let the demolishers take care of anything that may be waiting for us."

"Must I be forced to pilot one of those things again?" Groaned Samuel.

"You did a magnificent job last time my dear brother," Zariyana smirked. "I will be counting on your skills once more."

"You could always ride with me silver-locks," Lena added. "The little princess here could use a few days on the real battlefield if you ask me."

For a brief moment, Zariyana actually appeared to be irked at a comment made by someone she believes to be inferior to herself.

"Little princess?"

The elder Legend twin chuckled quietly to himself.

"The female brute does pose and interesting offer. Perhaps I shall do my duty as a gentleman and escort her as requested."

"Female what?!"

The Captain slammed her plated heel into the cloth boots of the priest. Samuel cried out in unspeakable pain. It took everything he had to not completely break down and lose his otherwise calm composure.

"With a mouth like that you'd be much better kissing my ass than riding alongside it," Lena scoffed.

"I do believe she makes an excellent point Samuel," smirked Zariyana ever so slightly.

"Touché my dear sister."

"Lena," Rayne cut in, "Have the rest of the soldiers on standby. We may not need their support during the initial charge but if things should head south, it would be nice to know we have backup waiting for us."

"Will do!"

The spirited Captain took off immediately and began howling orders at the troops nearby. Samuel quickly realized he had gotten off lightly in his previous bold proclamation. As much as the paladin wanted to express his joy at the sight, he had to keep a serious face to implore the gravity of their upcoming mission.

"I'll be leading the charge on the bike. We'll be communicating via radio affixed to everyone's vehicle. Brann will be providing support as well so be mindful when his voice comes through. Is everyone clear?"

The Knights simultaneously showed their approval.

"Good," Rayne smiled while taking a deep breath. "Everyone, to the sieges. We will begin the operation shortly."

Everyone nodded and quickly dispersed to their assigned vehicles. The paladin walked with tremendous purpose towards his mekgineer chopper. It was finally beginning. The one thing he had sought would soon be in grasp. This was exactly what he needed.

Rayne took a gracious seat atop his bike. He stowed his shield and blade in the attached compartments on the side. With one twist of the key, the ignition started. The engine roared with a furious might. It quickly slowed down to a gentle purring. The paladin could feel the immense power vibrating through its core. He carefully lowered his engineering goggles into position and turned them to the threat assessment setting.

All of the remaining Knights boarded their vehicles. Adrenaline did not course through Rayne's body as he had hoped. He hadn't experienced that overwhelming numbness in far too long. That is why he was here today. That is what he was planning to remedy. This would be his moment to make everything right.

"Brann!" The paladin yelled. "We're ready to go!"

"Pentarus, you heard the man," the dwarf smiled. "Have your mages release the shield and let these brave souls through!"

"Of course, Brann," the mage acknowledged. "We will have the shield down momentarily."

"Okay! Let's move out. I'll speak to you from here via the radio."

A burst of arcane energy exploded from Pentarus' extended palms. He raised them up high and pointed at the glowing shield above.

"Mages of the Kirin Tor, on Brann's Command, release the shield! Defend this platform and our allies with your lives!"

The brilliant violet dome that surrounded the encampment began to fade. Rhydian and Pentarus channeled their power together. The protective shield soon dissipated. Sweat begain pouring down their faces. This extensive ritual proved to be nearly as taxing as it was to create the barrier.

"Our allies are ready. Bring down the shield and make way!" Brann cheered.

The Kirin Tor mages let out one final boisterous cry as they forced the shield to vanish from sight.

"For Dalaran!"

The pathway had been opened. Rayne revved his engine and let the bike rip through the clearing. Rubber slashed the hardened stone surface. He burned through it with ease and began roaring down the damaged battlegrounds.

"Everyone follow me," the paladin ordered through the radio. "I'll scout ahead and report back any unique findings."

"Roger that kid," Marcus blared through the speaker. "Just don't go digging into any trouble before we get there."

"He's right Rayne," Brann added. "Your boys did a pretty good job of sweeping up but don't let your guard down. There could be a few stragglers left behind waiting for their opportune moment to attack."

The wind cut through Rayne's face like invisible razor blades. His goggles protected his vision through the icy atmosphere and provided some much needed insight into any suspicious activity. So far, the readings were calm at near green levels but the sooner he approached the massive guardians ahead, the sooner it would be filled with crimson warnings.

The bike came to a screeching halt approximately halfway between the encampment and wall ahead. Rayne parked the vehicle near a recently destroyed column with plenty of rocky debris, large and small, in the surrounding area. He took a moment to assess the situation. His allies were still trailing behind him. Give the sieges speed, it would take them a few minutes to reach his position. The paladin used this time to snap his wrist down and load a flare into the hand-mounted pyro launcher. The colored cylinder was nestled tightly into its confines and lowered into the gauntlet's protective casing.

A quick survey showed no immediate threats in the area. Everything was relatively calm with the exception of a small screeching whine tickling the back of his ear. The hum of the bike almost drowned it out entirely. However, the noise was not rhythmic, nor did it have a specific pattern to it.

Rayne carefully stepped off his bike and retrieved the gleaming red blade locked onto the side. This was the first time he carried the sword onto the battlefield since his encounter with Jean. It felt incredible in the tight grip of his gauntlet but weighed his heart down considerably. The paladin tried not to dwell on it as he inched closer and closer to the source of the disturbance.

Just beyond a large chunk of broken masonry, Rayne spotted a lone iron dwarf trapped from the waist up underneath the rubble. His left arm had been brutally severed off from the elbow. Sparks of blue energy crackled in a wildly painful display. The lights of his glowing blue eyes had grown dim. This construct was dying but hadn't fully succumbed to death's embrace just yet.

The paladin dragged the blade over towards the creature. It reached out to him, clawing away at thin air in the vain attempt to fight back despite its predicament. This reminded Rayne of the true nature of this construct. It was not a man nor a mortal. It was a machine built for the sole purpose of killing anyone or anything that stood in its way.

This should be easy. Rayne was well versed in the difference between life and machine. He was an experienced engineer after all. However, the sword continued to sway slightly in his grip. Even though this being was devoid of all emotion still looked upon the paladin with cold and menacing eyes. It reminded him of the horror he had desperately tried to run away from. That lifeless stare desperately trying to accomplish its goals before fading into the great unknown.

Metal slammed into the iron dwarf's forehead. The blade quickly punched through its reinforced hide as if it were made of parchment. Light vanished from its eyes. The resistance it put up faded. The construct laid on the ground as a lifeless husk; a shell of its former glory. The paladin continued to repeat the ongoing mantra in his mind. This was not a being, this was a machine.

Rayne returned his bike and placed the sword back in its place. His mind was running rampant with curious emotions. Unfortunately, remorse was not among them. With so many feelings and memories pouring through that moment he expected to feel only that and yet, it was completely absent throughout his thoughts. The only thing that bothered him about the entire situation was how truly easy it was to drive the blade through its iron carved skull.

"Hey Rayne," the mage called from the speaker. "Is everything alright?"

The paladin sat down upon the bike and took a deep breath. He glanced over at the approaching sieges and was surprised at how much distance they were able to cover. Maybe he spent a little too much time staring at the fallen construct and dealing with his breadth of emotions on the matter, or in this case, lack thereof.

"Everything's okay Cayden," Rayne replied. "You're all clear on this half. I'm going to move up ahead towards the end of the columns and report back."

The bike ripped into the hardened stone surface. Rayne blitzed towards the end of the pathway. He allowed his goggles to point out any transgressions nearby. His mind was focused on reaching the final destination. Any other blips on his radar would be nothing more than a minor disturbance.

Rayne slowed down near the final wall of columns. He parked the bike just out of sight behind one and a tall pile of leftover debris. The paladin twisted his goggles to the zoom setting and began relaying his findings.

"There are approximately two hundred iron minions on the Formation Grounds. They are all standing at the ready. Behind they are two colossus-sized iron defenders. I'm detecting no other movements."

"Stand by Rayne," Marcus called. "We're en route and should be there within a few minutes."

"That's funny," Rayne said to himself while walking towards the iron-forged army.

The paladin slowly crept past the column and over the debris. His presence should have been easily spotted by the iron dwarves. Rayne flicked the goggles back to the threat assessment setting and was immediately surprised to find a hue of faint yellow across his screen. It was odd to say the least. Any other army would have charged ahead and tried to tear him to shreds but the way they were stationed appeared as if they were waiting for something. Whoever was giving them these orders must have some trick up their sleeve. No one in their right mind would leave their final defensive force out in the open and ripe for the picking.

Rayne proceeded to take another step forward, and then another. If they weren't going to move at this range, maybe he can coax one of them to do something by creeping up right next to them. It was worth a shot to solve this mystery before any surprises soon followed.

"Rayne!" A voice shouted from the speaker. "What are you doing?! Pull back at once!"

The noise nearly startled the paladin right out of his armor. It was faint to his ears but whoever was at the end of that communication sounded pretty upset. Before he knew it, Rayne was almost one hundred feet away from where he parked. Stealth wasn't a part of his renowned skill set and whoever called him back was trying to remind him of that.

The paladin returned to the bike and gathered his thoughts. That was a little too close for comfort but his nerves didn't appear threatened in the slightest. He would give anything to feel that blood-pumping surge of anxiety once more but there was not a scant trace of anything remotely similar residing in his heart.

"I'm sorry," he replied. "I was a little too curious for my own good."

A little humor never hurt anyone. Rayne hoped that little quip would ease his the tension of his companions. The last thing they needed was a leader who was nearly flying off the handle. He had to remain calm, focused, and a source of positive affirmation that they could all look and rely upon when the time came.

"I'll say," the warrior boasted. "If anyone's going to stick there neck out for no reason, it should be one with the least amount of meat between his chin and chest."

"You bald-bastard!" Cried Weasel. "I know you're talking about me down there."

They didn't even need to bother using the radio seeing as which they had all simultaneously arrived at the designated positions. Both demolishers were positioned up front while the three siege engines were stationed in the back approximately twenty feet behind.

"Alright," the paladin ordered while raising his gauntlet high into the air. "On my mark…"

The demolishers revved with the sound of blissful chaos. Weasel and Saelena were in the gunner position equipped with a volley of long range rockets. They might not pack as much of a punch as the boulders but it would be more than enough take out any outliers from a distance.

"Fire!"

Boulders launched with a wicked velocity. The demolishers released a torrent of explosives at the stationary iron dwarves. Stone erupted from the site of the blast. In the blink of an eye, the dwarven defenses crumbled by nearly thirty percent.

"Keep up the pace!" Rayne ordered as waves of explosives moved overhead. "Here they come!"

The iron dwarves moved from their stationary positions. They charged the defiant group of invaders with unrestrained fury. Steel slammed upon stone in thunderous succession as their powerful legs pounded the ground while making their tremendous approach.

"Hit'em in the front!"

Explosions rang out from the siege engine turrets. Narula and Zariyana peppered the foreground with devastating blasts. Their shots tore through the sky and rained down upon the charging dwarves while the demolishers littered the back defenders with a constant barrage of catastrophic damage.

Everything was proceeding spectacularly. Rayne watched as blips quickly disappeared from behind his lenses. The armies of the Iron Lords were being trampled without a single spec of resistance. If these were the kind of minions awaiting them from beyond the barrier then perhaps this would not be as dangerous as the paladin originally anticipated.

Deafening movement began to quake the ground. Fragments of the fallen dwarven bodies rattled against the oncoming might of the two giants steadily approaching their position.

"Colossuses en route!" Rayne called out.

"I've got them in my sights," Weasel grinned.

The gnome unleashed a torrent of rockets squared at the jaw of the hulking monster. Saelena followed in suit unleashing a volley of her own at the second. Tiny explosions tore into their iron skin covering their faces in shards of vicious shrapnel.

Although the overall power of the rockets was considerably weaker than any other weapon on the vehicles, they appeared to be doing just the right amount of damage to throw the colossi off their game. With every successful hit, they began slowing down and gradually veering off course. If they were going to clear the area of any and all resistance, the demolishers needed to end this now before they got another inch closer.

"Finish them off!"

Two fiery boulders flew into the air with a frightening velocity. Each of the colossi caught one square in the chest. The previous stream of unending rockets proved to be their undoing. The colossi reared backwards, unable to maintain their balance, and collapsed with a titanic thud against the unforgiving ground.

Stone quaked with a tremendous ferocity. Sparks of blue light crackled and snapped from within the core of the colossi. Their bodies had reached their limits. Detonation was rapidly approaching.

"Everyone take cover!"

Rayne dove behind the safe confines of the pillar just moments before the gargantuan iron dwarves exploded. The furious sound deafened the surrounding area in its unrelenting wake. Carcasses of the smaller defenders lifted from the ground and rushed into the pathway. Their broken and defeated bodies danced against the masonry as well as the stout siege vehicles that caused this commotion and came to a skidding halt hundreds of yards away.

The ringing slowly subsided. The paladin inched the bike forward and surveyed the remains of the battlefield. Two smoldering black smudges resided were the bodies of the colossi once lay. The ground was clear and not a single scrap of defiant iron remained between them and the entrance to this Titan-forged city.

Relieving breaths passed through the paladin's lungs. This was but the first of many victories still waiting to be claimed just beyond the stone barrier ahead. He was hoping to feel a little excited or even pleased at the work they had done. Again, nothing but emptiness filled his heart. This sickening feeling was playing Rayne's nerves but he couldn't dare show it.

The rest of the Knights enjoyed a few moments of silence as their initial work had been done. All they had left to do was knock on the door and let themselves in.

"Alright, let's begin phase two," the paladin ordered.

Rayne rushed forward towards the center of the clearing. He instructed the demolishers to move head and station themselves at the southwest and southeast corners. The siege engines huffed through their massive steel pipes and began their charge forward.

"You've done it! You've broken the defenses of Ulduar."

Hearing Brann's excited voice on the radio gave Rayne a much needed lift. They had only been here a short while but if they're presence could assist in any way, the Templar Knights would be more than happy to lend their aid.

"Thanks Brann," replied the paladin.

"In a few moments, we will be dropping in to..."

The dwarf's voice cut off. Rayne could hear his exasperated breaths funneling through the receiver. He couldn't cut in to ask what was going on because Brann's finger was still on the button.

"What is that? Be careful! Something's headed your way!"

"What?!"

Rayne's gaze shifted to the newly forged barrier. The siege engines were still on their way to take it down. They hadn't even gotten halfway before Brann's horrifying cries came blaring through the sound system.

"Quicly! Evasive action! Evasive act-"


	9. Chapter 8

_Formation Grounds_

 _Ulduar_

Stone exploded in a fevering tornado of rampant chaos. The barrier crumbled and scattered against the ruinous might of the oncoming vehicle.

Rayne's eyes went wide. The monstrous tank that made such an explosive entrance was easily twice the size of a siege engine. Massive plates of gold and silver made up the bulk of this vehicle's armor. A deadly turret with a caliber that easily dwarfed anything the demolishers could throw sat at the very top. In the front, a rancorous battering ram protected its gigantic front wheels ready to devastate anything that stood in its way.

The sensors in Rayne's goggles were going haywire. A sea of red washed over the lenses. Flaming vents and over a dozen missile pods were only scraping the surface of what this overwhelming monstrosity was capable of.

"Hostile entities detected. Threat assessment protocol active. Primary target engaged. Time minus thirty seconds to re-evaluation."

The paladin's mind froze. Not only did this beast dwarf any vehicle in its vicinity, the thing was completely automated and had a programmable voice. The designer of this hellish engine must be a certifiable genius or a madman.

"What the hell?" Marcus gasped. "That thing talks?"

"Everyone spread out! NOW!"

Sheer desperation clogged Rayne's throat. The tank had started to move. Thankfully the demolishers were amply far away for the time being but the three siege engines were still facing the beast dead center and unable to properly maneuver.

Engines rumbled with a monumental strength. The tank was roaring ahead regardless of friend or foe in its wake. The two outer siege engines piloted by Cayden and Samuel respectively had backed up and begun their escape but Lena's vehicle was still moving backwards without any available room to free herself from this chase.

"Lena, get out of there!"

"I'm trying!" She barked back through the speaker. "Just give me a damn second will you!"

The siege engine started to turn. It slowly backed up towards the eastern side of the Formation Grounds but it was too late. The tank was barreling forward. Its massive battering ram hissed with eagerness. The beast loomed ahead zealously anticipating the taste of its first prey.

"The accelerator's stuck, I can't -!"

The tank tore through the front hull of the siege engine like a flaming blade through snow.

"LENAAAAAA!"

The vehicles meager battering ram was torn clean off and sent flying through the southern end of the room. The tank mowed through its adversary as if it weren't even there and continued to hunt down its next prey.

"Lena! LENA!"

Rayne's desperate cries poured through the speakers. Her siege engine had been completely devastated. It was silent and unmoving much like the voice on the other end of the line which drove the paladin's nerves into madness. Finally, his body triggered an actual emotional response and he was terrified to dive any deeper.

A crackling could be heard through the voice box as the tank moved through the chaos. Rayne could finally survey the extent of the damage caused. His mind gasped as the front end of the siege engine was violently torn to shreds. Its battering ram had been forcibly ejected but a ray of hope lingered in. The underlying armor of the vehicle was still intact. Its primary weapon may be non-functioning but the hull itself was safe.

"Lena!"

"I'm here," she squeaked erratically through the radio. "Damn thing destroyed not only my ram by the primary accelerator too. I'm stuck here."

"Hang on," Rayne ordered. "I'm going to get you out of there. Just –"

"Threat re-evaluated. Target assessment complete. Changing course."

The tank was persistent. It knew no sympathy or mercy. It was just a machine following the orders of its mad creator. Now it was on route towards Ademski and Saelena. They were trapped, cornered, and had no place to run but towards the looming beast that had already devastated one of their own.

"Our luck has changed," Ademski groaned. "I believe the new target is us."

Rayne didn't have to time to think about the consequences. If it tore a sold steel siege engine asunder with one hit, it would veritably melt a vehicle mostly made of wood.

A flare ripped from the paladin's gauntlet. It exploded right across that metal monstrosity's wicked hull. The bright green light was blinding even from this distance so the visual sensors on the tank must have been in complete disarray.

"Ademski, move! NOW!" Rayne shouted not even bothering with the radio. "Everyone else, hit him with everything you've got!"

The Templar Knights unleashed a furious barrage on the tank. They pelted its armored hide with a powerful assault of boulders, rockets, and other explosives. Even Lena popped out of the driver's seat and took the gunner's position on her busted siege engine. Nothing was going to stop them from turning that thing into scrap.

Green light slowly began to fade. They pumped more than enough firepower to render it to ashes. As the dust cleared, panic struck the paladin. Throughout all of their efforts and strength, the tank was still standing as if pelted by nothing more than a few drops of rain.

"It," the mage gasped. "It isn't even dented."

"Oh shit!" Marcus cried. "What are we going to do now?!"

"Hostile entity stratagem predicted. Rerouting battle function. Changing course."

Gears systematically cranked. Vents howled maliciously as the tank slowly turned and pointed its malicious ram square at the paladin's chopper. There wasn't enough praying he could do in the time span it would take for the beast to clear the distance between he and it.

Engines mightily roared as the paladin ripped into the handles and took off in a blaze of speed. This was exactly what Rayne could hope for. While his bike lacked the armor and firepower of the other siege vehicles, it was incredibly swift and could outmaneuver the tank at almost every turn.

The tank was fast. Much faster than it looked anyways. Rayne slammed the turbo booster and was able to maintain a good distance away from the beast but within a few seconds he began to slow and it started to catch up. There wasn't much space to work with in this small area but the paladin was able to carve out a decent section of it and began running circles while his companions littered the walls and away from the direct threat range.

"Everyone stay back!" Ordered Rayne. "I'll drag it in circles. Until then, keep firing. There's got to be a chink in this thing's armor. We just need to find it!"

More barrages of boulders and explosives collided against the tank's thick hide. It paled in comparison to the initial barrage. The Knights were being cautious not to hit their leader. No matter how hard the paladin pushed the bike, the tank was gaining on him. It was only a matter of time before his fuel and luck ran out. He couldn't possibly keep this up for much longer. If he could get that thing to slow down for even a second he could widen the distance and give everyone some room to breathe and figure out how to take this thing down.

"Come on! COM'ON!" Cried Rayne as he gave the metal monster a disgusted look. "CHASE ME!"

Desperation had taken over. All logical functions nearly ceased. Rayne had almost completely forgotten about the tools and weapons at his disposal. He waited for a nice long stretch of land after another sharp turn. The tank was directly behind him. The paladin sprayed a thick layer of tar over the land his bike blitzed through.

Rayne made the next turn and a bit of light sparked at the corner of his goggles. The tar had seemingly done the trick. The tank had slowed down considerably and was struggling to move forward with gallons of black gunk coating its precious cogs and gears.

All of the armor must have been protecting something precious within. The designer knew that all of the gears and switches inside were too fragile to be exposed. Now with the tar filling the inside, it gave the paladin an ample opportunity to cause some true damage to that blasted tank.

Rayne loaded a rocket into his wrist launcher. He immediately pointed it at the trail of tar leading to the beast's undercarriage and fired it without a second's hesitation. The pyro erupted in a chaotic ball of flames. Fire engulfed the tank from within. It slowed to a complete stop before the mechanical voice erupted once more.

"System malfunction. Diverting power to support systems."

Steam poured through every crack and vent. The flames that brewed within were quickly silenced. Tar began to melt from its hide and fall onto the ground below.

"We don't have much time!" Rayne shouted. "Keep up the pressure."

Explosive fury collided against the tank's hull. Every single siege vehicle were giving it everything they had but it was as if they were trying to take down a Titan with sticks and stones. Though extensive in quantity they just weren't doing any damage to it.

Another idea quickly filled the paladin's mind. The pyrite was still flying above in constant waves. If timed properly, they could drop bombs of unrivaled fury upon the seemingly indestructible armor. The only major issue is collateral damage. Rayne didn't want to risk putting his friends in danger if they couldn't properly aim the flying barrels above. There were too many unknown variables to attempt it. The only person Rayne wanted to put in harm's way was himself and himself alone.

"Threat re-evaluated. Target assessment complete. Unleashing missile barrage."

The paladin's heart dropped. Every single missile pod popped open and began raining down a chaotic tempest of rockets into the air. They quickly turned and spun downwards to their intended target below. Rayne revved the engines and stormed through the oncoming barrage. Explosions ripped into the ground and air all around the paladin's body. Tiny shards of shrapnel tore into his armor and chopper. It took everything he had just to keep the bike steady.

A terrifying roar escaped Rayne's throat. The pain was unfathomable. It was like being roasted alive by hundreds of tiny pools of lava. The goggles were going insane in a vain attempt to keep up with all of the ongoing turmoil. His cries resonated throughout the rest of the Knights. Their worries spilled through the speakers but the paladin couldn't hear anything other than the sounds of erupting missiles and his own horrendous shouts.

Peace was soon found but certainly hard fought. Smoke trailed off Rayne's armor. Fresh patches of newly blackened steel coated the shimmering silver plates. The tank's barrage may have ended but it was still on the hunt with a straight line between it and the paladin.

"Rayne, are you alright?!"

The ringing still plagued his ears enough to mask the identity of the concerned voice.

"I'm alright," the paladin replied. "Don't worry about me. Just keep hitting that damned beast."

"That's what I had in mind," Marcus replied. "I actually had an idea – wait. Hold on."

"What's wrong?"

Rayne's mind went blank. The tank was looming closer and all he could think about was the concerned tone in the warrior's voice.

"Shit! My launcher's jammed," spat Marcus. "Hey Weasel!"

"Yea?!" The gnome shouted with his finger still stuck on the firing button.

"Still got your tinkerer's kit?"

"Of course!"

"Well then hunker down here and see if you can't fix it for me."

"Marcus, we don't have time," pleaded Rayne. "If your vehicle is damaged, retreat and let us handle it from here."

"Don't worry Rayne," the warrior snidely stated. "It'll be alright."

The paladin did not like the sound of that. His mind raced with the possibilities fueling those words. Just as the gnome reached the launcher seat, it finally struck him like an unending tsunami.

"I'm here Marcus," Weasel stated. "But I don't see anything –"

"MARCUS DON'T - !"

The warrior pulled the trigger. From within the demolisher's wooden frame, Weasel took to the air like so many other boulders prior. He spun magnificently. The black leather armor adorned on his rotund frame could almost pass for a hardened rock if it weren't for the pair of tears trailing in the arc. The gnome's last words could be heard growing further and further away with each passing moment.

"Marcus you bastard I'll haunt your dreams!"

Weasel flipped forward and landed perfectly square on the balls of his feet. He turned towards the demolisher he once sat upon and spat loads of venom that his drenched daggers could never hope to hold.

"You son of a bitch! When I get off this thing I'm gonna –"

"Unauthorized entity attempting circuit overload. Activating anti-personnel countermeasures."

"Uh oh," the gnome winced. "Unauthorized entity? Anti-personnel countermeasures? You don't think he's talking about me, do -?"

A spark of lightning snapped behind Weasel's neck. He ducked with barely a breath to spare as the purified energy tickled his hair.

"If you don't want to go tasting any more of those, I suggest you find a way to stop that thing from the inside!"

"Marcus!"

Rayne scowled at the warrior. His blatant disregard for the life of one of his fellow Knights was astounding. Marcus was supposed to be the most honorable of them all given his experience. This just reeked of foul play. No one should have taken such a stupid risk like that. No one except Rayne of course.

"Hey wait," the gnome cheered. "There's a latch here."

More lightning cackled in the background.

"Weasel be careful!"

"Ah ha!" He heroically shouted. "I'm in!"

Knowing Weasel was out of direct harm was a good sign. Rayne didn't even want to think about the hundreds of ways that could have gone horribly wrong and keep his mind locked on the opportunity that laid before them.

"RAYNE WATCH OUT!"

The bike exploded in a cavalcade of metal parts. The paladin had taken his eyes and attention off it for only a second and was sent flying along with his beloved vehicle. In that terrible moment, the tank had caught up and ripped the back end of the mekgineer chopper to veritable shreds.

Rayne collapsed on the ground with a ghastly crunch. The physical anguish of the fall nearly trumped the oncoming mental pain that would soon follow. He rolled for several feet with bits of his bike trailing alongside and even overhead. The cold stone surface never tasted so bitter upon his face. His sword and shield came to a skidding halt not too far from his grasp.

Fire enveloped his muscles. Rayne pushed himself up of the ground. The world was spinning. His vision was blurry and unfocused. The only semblance of order was in the flashing white light in his goggles that blared out a dreadful warning.

 _Enemy Approaching!_

The paladin steeled his eyes. The abominable tank was closing in on him. In just a few moments, it would paint the walls of these Formation Grounds in his blood. If that damned beast thought he was doing to go down without a fight it and its maker had another thing coming.

Rayne pushed himself forward. He seized his sword and shield. With one incredible thrust, the paladin drove the bulwark into the ground. The horned tip cracked the stone surface and embedded the steel barrier nearly a foot deep. Rayne clasped his sword tightly. He stood behind the shield baring his family's crest and eyed the mechanical demon with unrivaled passion.

"Come on!" Rayne taunted. "I'm standing right here. Come and get me!"

The tank approached mercilessly. It sped along with the words bouncing off its hide like so many projectiles as it aimed its massive battering ram square at the center of Rayne's tiny frame.

"Total systems failure. Defense protocols breached. Leviathan Unit powering do-o-o-own..."

Steam wheezed from the cracks of its armor. The tank slowed down considerable. Its ram nudged the shield harmlessly before coming to a complete stop. The vent atop the beast's frame flung open. From within its wire-filled core, a familiar gnome popped into view with multicolored cords looped throughout his head.

"Did it… Did it stop?"

Rayne collapsed his hands upon his knees. Tired breaths pumped out of his lungs in rapid succession. Death was mere moments away and all he could think about was not the fear that should have been swelling through his core but its absence entirely.

"Is everyone alright?"

The question barely came out through the paladin's heavy panting. He was a bit more exhausted than he cared to let on.

"We're all just peachy kid," the warrior boasted while hopping off the demolisher. "How about you? I didn't want to say anything during the heat of it all but you were getting pretty intense back there."

The paladin snapped up. His eyes bore through Marcus. An emotion finally crawled through the darkness and stepped into the light. It may have been one he had worked for years to control and bury deep within but this was not a time to be holding back. If the warrior thought that was intense he hadn't seen anything yet.

"What in the hell do you think you were doing Marcus?"

Rayne stormed over towards the warrior and stood inches away from his domineering presence.

"How could you endanger the life of one of us so foolishly? Does his existence mean so little to you that you could carelessly just throw it away like that?"

Tensions thickened along the Formation Grounds. Marcus was not one to stand there and take a verbal lashing. His defiant nature is one of the many reasons he had trouble maintaining lengthy relationships with soldiers and friends alike.

"Let me get this straight kid," Marcus sneered. "Are you upset that I did something without you giving the order or just that it worked better than you thought it would?"

The flicker of rage building with Rayne's heart grew tenfold with that comment. For Marcus to think so little of him or his companions was unacceptable.

"The difference between what I order and what you did are night and day. When I ask something of you, I am taking a careful measure of your skills, abilities and experience. In the end, you still have a choice in the matter. With what you did, Weasel did not. Do you see it clearly now?"

The warrior shrugged.

"Look, I've been through plenty of battles in my day so if you're looking for an apology, you're not going to find one here."

Marcus paused for a short breath before finishing.

"In my experience, as long as everyone can walk away from the battle with their lives intact then it's a victory in my book. Life is too short to be dwelling on the past. I haven't regretted the things I had to do in order to be standing here now and I won't regret what I did today either."

"That's just in Marcus," the paladin countered. "You are more experienced. You have the wisdom of more battles than the lot of us put together. However, if you continue to take any more foolish and needless risks your luck is bound to run out."

Rayne stared ominously into the warrior's bold brown eyes as he laid out his final statement.

"And once that happens, all of that regret you have passed over will fall upon you with the weight of a mountain. You may be standing proudly now but I'd hate to see what happens to the man who never apologizes when he's forced to utter his first."

The paladin brushed passed Marcus and made his way towards the crumbled opening. His hands trembled slightly. This was the first time he had crossed words with any of his companions in such a bold manner. Something about the entire ordeal bothered him. It was as if the very words coming out of his mouth were not his own.

The Rayne of a month ago may have been more inclined to agree with Marcus' reasoning. He valued the warrior's wisdom and welcomed the opportunity to learn from his experience. However, the Rayne of today was not the same man. He was letting his anger get the better of him. Putting Weasel's life in danger was only the half of it. The paladin was more upset that he wasn't the one taking all of the risks instead. That's why he decided to take on this mission. That is what he had to do in order to free himself from this burden continually hounding his conscious.

Brann and the Archmage Rhydian arrived on the scene moments later. They marveled at the destruction caused by the incredible tank and the efforts of the Templar Knights who claimed the first victory on this day.

"Would you look at that?" Brann smirked. "Here comes the lad willing to fight a tank with his bare hands."

"You saw that?" Rayne jestingly sighed. "I was hoping to catch it off guard but it appeared to have the opposite effect."

"I'll say," the dwarf laughed. "That was the gutsiest thing I'd ever seen in my life."

All jokes aside, there were still plenty of questioned left to be asked. The first of which was how they were caught completely off guard by this unknown adversary.

"Was that tank here when you last assaulted this fortress?"

Brann shook his head.

"No sir. I ain't ever seen anything like that before but my guess is that they decided to beef up their defenses knowing we'd be coming back for a second round."

The paladin peered back at the disabled monster. Its design and strength was unlike anything he'd ever seen before.

"Who could have created such a powerful tank? It appeared to be built for the sole purpose of dismantling siege vehicles?"

"It had to be Mimiron, that blasted tinkerer," the dwarf spat. "He must have taken notice of our initial assault and designed that thing as a countermeasure to our forces. A damned fine one too. Bet that bucket of bolts didn't expect us to tinker with his tinker."

Reminding Rayne of the argument he just had with the warrior only further pushed his mood into the foul territory. He did his best not to show it but the thoughts continued to linger.

"Our friends fought well, Brann, but we're not done yet," Archmage Rhydian spoke.

"Perhaps so, but it's only a matter of time until we break back into Ulduar," replied the dwarf. "Any luck finding a way to teleport inside?"

The Archmage despondently shook her head.

"None at all. I suspect it has something to do with that giant mechanical construct that our scouts spotted in front of the gate."

"Construct?"

Rayne flipped his lenses to the zoom function and peered down the wide open pathway before them. A large set of stairs leading up to the fortress' entrance was well in view. Bits of littered scrap parts and other metal debris were not too far off in the corners of the room. However, there were no signs of any construct.

"There doesn't appear to be anything there Rhy-"

The ground quaked as a solid iron column slammed into view. Rayne quickly reduced the zoom of his goggles. With each crank the object in question came into sight. It wasn't until he reached the final setting on the dial where he saw the metal humanoid in all its glory.

"By the light…"

"Must be another one of Mimiron's tinkers," the dwarf stated.

This creature stood at least one hundred feet in height. Its limbs were thick and heavily armored. Pale blue light emanated from several openings on its shins, hands, chest, and most noticeable, the head seemed to be made up of it entirely. The most alarming thing about its presence was its ability to move. Despite its enormous height and apparent weight, it could maneuver around the field with ease. The dexterity it possessed was almost on par with a human.

One of his machines was already bad enough but this one was in a league of its own. If they rolled in there with siege vehicles, that humanoid construct could bat them aside with relative ease. They wouldn't stand a chance battling it head on. This day was growing darker with every passing second.

"What about the plated proto-drake and the fire giant that were spotted nearby?" Asked Brann "Think your mages can handle those?"

"The Kirin Tor can't possibly spare any additional resources to take on anything that size," Rhydian sorrowfully replied. "We may not have to though."

The Archmage pointed along the path leading straight towards the tall metal construct. Two openings on the east and west sides led towards the monsters in question. However, Rhydian appeared to have a plan already in mind.

"We can sneak past them. As long as we can take down that construct in front of the gate, we should be able to get inside."

"Sneak?!" Gasped the dwarf. "What do you think we are, marmots?"

"We're hunting an Old God, Brann," implored the Archmage.

"Fine. If our allies are going to be the ones getting their hands dirty, we'll leave it to them to decide how to proceed."

Avoiding the proto-drake and fire giant was definitely the soundest option. Unfortunately, the paladin didn't have any idea how to get past the construct so their efforts would be moot either way. Their mission appeared to be over just as quickly as it began. If only they had something of equal size and strength to combat the construct then maybe they would have a chance at entering the fortress.

An incessant droning above called to Rayne's attention. He looked up and saw the continually swarm of pyrite barrels traveling high overhead. He then shifted his gaze towards the decommissioned tank. A light sparked. The paladin may have found a solution to their problem. It was going to take a bit of elbow grease and brainpower but with the ones available on site, he was sure they could pull it off.

"Brann, please bring Findle over to the Formation Grounds," Rayne kindly asked. "I'm going to need two dozen barrels of pyrite and about an hour of his time."


	10. Chapter 9

_Hall of Memories_

 _Ulduar_

An ancient musk filled the wide hall. It reeked of decayed flesh and parasitic mold. Six beaming stained glass windows stood majestically on opposing sides. Each side depicted a unique image that were ordered uniquely on the opposing wall. There was a powerful humanoid with a vast orange beard holding a trident, a female mermaid floating in carelessly in the water, and a pair of twin babies curiously exploring their new surroundings. Whoever designed these things must have had a twisted imagination to say the least.

Lorelei pushed herself slowly through the hall. Her muscles still hadn't fully recovered from the extended rest she was forced into not too long ago. The blood flowing through her veins began to burn. She couldn't remember the last time she meditated in ordered to quell the seething lust to devour magic. Though the blood elves were some of the smartest, powerful, and cunning races on Azeroth, they too had their drawbacks. If she allowed the addiction to consume her, then the only thing left in her future was taking on the form of one of those disgusting Wretcheds she'd only heard stories about.

Thankfully, her salvation was drawing closer with every approaching step. When she grew hungry, the voice filled her belly. When she was thirsty, the voice quenched her thirst. When she grew tired, the voice gave her strength.

The young elf passed the pair of red columns and ascended up the stairs. Her heart started to beat wildly. She must be getting closer to where the voice originated from. It continually hummed in the back of her mind. Only it could free her from that revolting image she had to suffer through. If it gave her the strength she so desperately required, Lorelei would gladly do its bidding. All it needed to do was ask.

At the end of the hallway, a giant stone face was carved into the wall. Golden pipes connected circular disks on the left and right side. A beam of white light emanating from the top of the shaped skull split the wall in two.

This must have been a door of some kind. Lorelei approached with caution. She extended her hand out carefully. There wasn't any specific button, trigger or lever nearby. Fortunately, this particular door didn't appear to be opened that easily. She cautiously touched the surface of the door. Her slender fingers caressed the hardened stone craving. The voice beyond was calling out to her. It was just beyond this barrier.

 _It is standing right behind you... Do not move... Do not breathe..._

Light boomed within the eyes of the stone face. It exploded into a sea of endless white. The radiant energy swelled over the young elf. She braced herself against the oncoming blast but it was too late. Her body was consumed by the light. The world around her completely vanished. Her mind began to drift in the vast unknown before her. Lorelei's last thoughts hung onto the final words the voice had spoken to her. Whether it was merely a metaphor or a grave warning would soon be revealed.

* * *

 _Formation Grounds_

 _Ulduar_

Rayne cranked the arclight spanner several times over to ensure the final mounting bracket was tightly attached to the tank's back plate. If these were going to hold the barrels of pyrite properly, they had to be installed with the utmost precision. Should one of them just happen to slip off the rails it would make for a very short trip.

There were eight barrel brackets on each side of the tank save for the front. The last thing the paladin wanted to see happen was a barrel accidentally fall off the side. The damage would be catastrophic if it were to drop in the front of a moving vehicle. Keeping it aerodynamically sound was crucial but this particular decision was all done in the name of safety.

"Hey Weasel," Rayne called. "Did you finish that tinker I asked for?"

"Sure did!"

The gnome's reply nearly startled the deeply focused paladin. He was so ingrained in his work he didn't even notice the Weasel poignantly behind him.

"Here you go."

Weasel handed the left gauntlet to the paladin. He slipped it on ever so carefully as to not disturb any of the fine work that went into this craft.

"And how does this work again?"

"It's easy," the gnome grinned. "The detonator is already built into thumb. It can only be depressed by a magnet of opposing polarity which I had placed on the tip of your middle finger. Once the charges are set, all you need to do is tap them together and _poof_!"

The gnome made a bit of a spectacle by jumping and throwing his hands into the air.

"Poof?"

"Well, now that you mention it, with this much pyrite it's probably going to be a _boom_."

Rayne shook his head dolefully. While he normally appreciated the humorous antics of the gnome, this wasn't the time to be playing games. If the Leviathian Unit, as it aptly called itself before being disabled, was any indication about the horrors that lay within, everyone needed to put their best foot forward.

"Speaking of which," Rayne started. "How has the fusing come along?"

"Piece of cake," replied the gnome with a generous thumbs up. "Saelena actually lent me a hand on it. She may be quiet but the girl knows her way around explosives. We've got it all wired up exactly as you asked. All we need to do is place the housing units on the top of each barrel and we're good to go."

"Great, thanks Weasel."

Their design was simple. When ready, the tank would be driven straight towards the metal behemoth standing in the courtyard. Rayne would jump off and as soon as he hit the trigger, pitons stored in the housing units would drill into the glass, cracking the shell and exposing the pyrite to air that would cause it to explode. All they needed to do was make sure this thing could move and they'd be golden.

"Hey Findle!"

Rayne gave the hull of the tank three powerful knocks.

"Ouch," he whined. "Be careful out there would you? The echo is insane in here."

"Sorry," sighed Rayne.

The top hatch flipped open and from within the darkened interior, Findle popped out covered head to toe in grease and dusty debris. It was almost painful to look at him but the gnome was truly a master of his craft. If anyone could get this tank running again, it would be him.

"How's it going in there?"

"Weasel did a real number in here that's for sure," the gnome droned. "Took me a good while just to solder all of the transistors he blew. Thankfully, splicing the severed wires together was the easy part."

"What about the programming unit?" Rayne asked. "If the tank comes back online, how can we be sure it won't revert back to its original function?"

"Already taken care of!"

Findle dove back into the tank's core. From atop the opening, a battery shaped device came flying out. It was no bigger than a dagger and glowed with a faint blue aura. Rayne caught the device in his gentle grip and quickly realized just how fragile and powerful this unit was.

"This is it?"

The gnome nodded.

"That's the Leviathan's central processing core. Really advanced stuff. I couldn't recreate it if I lived to be a thousand. At least, not with my current tools anyways. That Mimiron must have a hell of a forge within those walls to be able to crank out something that sophisticated."

"Well I'm glad to hear it won't be any issue," Rayne blissfully replied. "This seems like a vital piece of its architecture. Can you get it running without it?"

"Yes and no," he begrudgingly answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I can definitely get it started. The problem stems from that processing core. It programs when to use the accelerator and the brakes. There is no manual switch. So once you get this tank started…"

"You can't get it to stop," the paladin finished.

They couldn't possible start this plan from this position. The pathway was directly north but the tank was pointed towards the west amidst the wreckage of the mekgineer chopper. In order to get this plan in motion, they were going to need to move this monster in the right direction.

"Alright, we'll tie some chains to the siege engines and drag the tank into position. Will you be okay in there while we move it?"

"As long as you don't load any of the pyrite to the hull I'm safer in here than I am out there."

"Good to know," Rayne smiled.

It was the first time he was touched by an elated emotion in what seemed like forever. The paladin didn't dwell on the thought for long. He placed the processing core in his pouch and quickly moved towards the remains of his fallen bike to dig through the piles of scraps to find the aforementioned chain.

"Raymond," a voice called from behind.

The noisy interference of metal scraping together nearly drowned out the sound entirely. It wasn't until Rayne caught a powerful shadow looming overhead that he turned to acknowledge the one calling out to him.

"Oh," he began. "Hey Narula."

The paladin returned to the scrap pile as the night elf continued.

"I was wondering," she delicately stated. "You appeared to suffer a great deal during the last battle. Would you like me to tend to your wounds?"

"Wounds?"

Rayne continued digging. He gave himself a quick once over and noticed his armor had a few more scraps and markings than usual. The missile barrage from early certainly took its toll but it was brief like the pain that followed.

"I'm fine," he replied. "Thank you Narula."

The paladin didn't even bother to turn and acknowledge her directly. Had he done so, he would have noticed the discouraging look that had befallen her gentle face. Out of all of the Templar Knights, Rayne always acknowledged her with the utmost warmth and care. Answering her genuinely compassionate question in such a cold way was not his style. Sadly, they didn't have time for pleasantries. The mission had to take priority.

"Cayden!"

The mage quickly darted to where he was called. A lofty length of chains were immediately put into his care.

"Take this and tie one end to the siege engine and the other to the hull of the tank."

"Right," Cayden curiously accepted. "Am I to assume we are going to be towing this vehicle somewhere?"

Rayne nodded.

"We'll need it to point directly down the hallway. It's got to be a straight shot since we can't steer the tank at all. Make sure you are precise in your measurement."

"Will do."

Cayden slung the chain over his shoulder and ran towards the closest siege engine. Out of the corner of the paladin's eye, he spotted the presence of Marcus ominously standing only a few feet away. Rayne acknowledged him with a quick glance before shifting back towards his planted shield. With one hefty tug, the paladin removed the steel barrier from the ground and slung it on his back where it belonged.

"Need me to do anything kid?"

The warrior was presenting a branch of friendship. They hadn't spoken since their previous argument and the tension built around the rest of the Knights was thick enough to cut with a knife.

Rayne like the how the way things were nor where they were heading if it followed the same path. He hated being upset at Marcus almost us much as he hated himself for the way he'd been forced to act since this mission began. This was no time to dwell on inconsequential things. The fence needed to be mended.

"Cut the chain I'd given to Cayden in half and tie it to the other siege engine. We're going to need all of the power we've got to move this thing in the proper position."

"It's a real shotgun wedding," the warrior quipped. "Or so I hear. Dwarves are a fickle bunch."

The paladin let out two rapid breaths that could have easily been mistaken for laughs. It was all Marcus needed to see to take off smiling. The two Knights eagerly completed the tasks assigned. In the blink of an eye, the warrior and mage had the chains tied and were sitting in the driver's seat.

Steam howled as Marcus and Cayden moved the siege engines into position. The draenei offered their assistance by properly affixed the loose chains on the tank's battering ram while the other two were piloting. Ademski returned a big thumbs up signaling the completion of their task. The siege engines roared as they slowly pulled forward. Once the chain was taught, the paladin gave them their final orders.

"You're all clear. Move out!"

Motors hummed as the siege engines slowly dragged the massive tank into position. Cayden directed the vehicles into their proper position thanks to the compass he cleverly kept tucked into his pocket along with the rest of his measuring and mathematical devices. Slowly but surely, the tank was pointing directly down the hallway, affixed north just as instructed, and ready to go.

"Alright, let's load these pyrite barrels."

Sam and Zari assisted in their own unique way by levitating the glass canisters off the ground. That way, even Weasel could push one into a mounting bracket without breaking a sweat. That's probably what they intended anyways. Neither one of them was a fan of manual labor.

As the barrels were being loaded, Rayne made his way to the top of the tank. He climbed up the massive iron wheels and gave the top latch a gentle pair of taps.

"All set Findle?"

The latch flung open. Findle dragged himself to the top of the tank and scraped off the thick layers of dust on his clothing.

"I was done five minutes ago. I was just enjoying some peace and quiet. You guys are too noisy out there."

Rayne chuckled quietly. Findle was gnome to throw a few jokes out there but he was anything but lazy. That's when the paladin's eyes caught the outlines of a few rolled parchments lining the gnome's back.

"And just what are these?"

With one quick swipe, Rayne snatched the scrolls. Careful measurements and designs could easily be seen through the initial cracks.

"Blueprints?"

"Give me those," begged Findle as he retrieved his precious sketches.

"You're not seriously going to rebuild –"

"This is a monumental piece of engineering built and designed by the tinkerer of tinkerers. You think I'd let you just blow it up without at least taking a few notes, did you?"

The paladin groaned to himself but in the end, let the gnome have his way. It was the least he could do for all of his help.

"How do I get this thing started?"

"Just flip the switch near the turret and you'll be good to go!"

"Sounds good."

Findle leaped off the tank just as the final pyrite barrel was being loaded onto the hull.

"Don't you go dying on me now," the gnome proclaimed.

"I won't," Rayne smiled back.

"I'm serious. I know you pocketed that processing core. If anything happens to you, the core could break and then I'll never be able to reverse engineer it."

The paladin scoffed half-offended and half-jokingly. He wasn't surprised that thought was on the forefront of the gnome's mind, he was surprised he actually said it.

"Alright everyone, stand clear."

Everything was ready to go. The pyrite was loaded, the tank pointing straight ahead, and the iron construct was staring back at him from courtyard.

"Rayne," the mage called. "Perhaps you'd like me to pilot the tank. I can escape the blast zone much quicker than you could. It may be safer this way."

"The red haired one makes a good argument," Ademski added. "Not to insult your own strength either my friend."

"Thanks Cayden but I've got this," Rayne boldly replied.

There was a growing look of discomfort amongst the Templar Knights. Though things may have slowly returned to normal between Marcus and himself, everyone else appeared to be walking on eggshells around him. The paladin needed to ease everyone's worries while simultaneously pointing out the blunt and obvious facts.

"Besides, is something should go wrong during transit, only an engineer would be able to solve the problem in time. Findle's not a soldier and I'm sure the last thing Weasel would want is another impromptu dance with this howling monster."

"Got that right," the gnome scoffed while pointing a direct finger at the warrior. "I'm still planning on haunting you. Don't you forget it!"

That small bit of humor seemed to finally relax the ongoing anxiety amongst his companions. Their laughter set his mind at ease for what he was about to do required the utmost concentration. One little slip up could mean the difference between leaving here on his feet or in a casket.

Rayne took a seat next to the turret. His right hand hovered carefully over the ignition switch while his left retrieved and carried his shield out in front. There was no telling how big of an impact the explosives were going to make but at this point, any little bit of extra protection would help.

The paladin paid one final glance to his companions. His bright smile should reassure them that they had nothing to worry about. Unfortunately, his eyes couldn't help but linger upon the night elf's longer than anyone else. She looked upon him with great trepidation. Her heart was crying out to him but the words never left her lips. She quickly averted her gaze and stared down onto the ground. The same sullen frown was still protruding through her glorious locks of amethyst hair.

Rayne had never seen such a disheartening look on her face before but he couldn't respond. Maybe she knew that as well. That was why she couldn't stare at him any longer. If she continued, perhaps he would reconsider taking on this mission himself even though they both knew what must be done.

"Alright," the paladin stated while taking a deep breath. "Here we –"

He flipped the switch in mid-statement and couldn't find the breath to finish. Air quickly shot down his throat. The tank blasted into full speed and dashed down the pathway. Something had definitely gone awry. Rayne knew the tank was fast from firsthand experience but this was racing faster than even his chopper could muster with two turbo-boosters. The programming core must have also controlled its speed. That's why it fought so effectively in such a limited fighting area.

Wind violently scraped against the paladin's face. The goggles were the only thing protecting him now. They howled at him with warning after warning as the construct multiplied in size with each passing breath.

The tank blitzed into the courtyard. Only a couple hundred yards separated Rayne from the iron behemoth staring down upon him.

"New toys? For me? I promise I won't break them this time!"

This one talked too. The paladin should have known. However, its voice was squeaky and innocent. It reminded him of a child. Rayne's thoughts drifted to those of the orphans back in Ashenvale. He wouldn't be sticking his neck out here for just anyone. He was doing it for them and the thousands of others who would leave behind more children should this Old God have its way.

Rayne lingered on memories of those kids for far too long. He was way too close now. The construct kneeled and opened its palms as if to catch the speeding tank like a softly tossed ball. Time had escaped him. It was now or never.

The paladin leapt backwards into the air. He planted the shield forward and tucked his knees into his chest. The tank roared underneath his traveling body and slammed into the awaiting grip of the construct. It looked so eager to take the vehicle in its grasp like a child with a brand new toy. It even made a point to verbalize it.

"I'm ready to –"

Rayne crushed the trigged between his thumb and middle finger. A chaotic wave of air erupted from the site of the blast. The blinding blue light caused his goggles to go haywire and cease functioning altogether. Fierce chunks of shrapnel exploded like a shotgun. They crushed against the still airborne paladin. Searing pieces of stinging metal tested the durability of his plate armor.

The detonation created blew a wave of violent force in all directions. It slammed into Rayne's body launching him like a missile into the pathway. He cried out in agony as the searing heat from the residual blast singed his flesh and armor. The impact was so incredible he thought he'd be shot all the way back to Dalaran from here.

Air ripped from his lungs as the paladin collided on the ground with an unforgiving force. His body rocketed down the hall, skidding just past the two openings on the east and west before grinding to a thankful halt moments later.

The world was a chaotic blur. His goggles rebooted and painted a picture of the devastation ahead. Before the darkness creeping in from the corners of his eyes could succumb him, Rayne caught a glimpse of smoking crater where the construct once stood. He gladly accepted the warm embrace of unconsciousness knowing the plan was a success. The last thing his mind processed before slipping into the sea of black was the droning of a charging army all shouting his name.

 **End of Act I**


	11. Chapter 10

_Farstrider's Square_

 _Silvermoon City_

Lorelei averted her gaze from the blinding lamp in the sconce above. Her vision had temporarily been scarred but thankfully her other senses were still operating at full capacity. It took a few moments for her to regain her bearings but soon enough, the world before her revealed itself.

The room was astonishing. It was huge and furnished with only the finest of couches, chairs, and tables hand crafted by the world's greatest carpenters. This place alone was over three times the size of any dwelling they had resided prior. There were even small dividers separating each section of the home between living, eating, and cooking spaces. This was already too much as it was but the two adjacent doors affixed on the back wall told the young elf there was more to this place than meets the eye.

"And these will be your new living quarters."

"Thank you General Brightwing," stated the blood elf.

"Please, we are no longer within an earshot of our subordinates," the General smirked. "You should be relaxed in your new home Jean."

"My apologies."

Jean forced himself not to stammer over his words.

"It, this," he said looking at his surroundings, "it just takes a bit of getting used to."

"Think nothing of it my friend," smiled Brightwing. "You've earned this."

The Ranger-General allowed the new tenants to get a feel for their spacious quarters. Lorelei marveled at all of the wonderful new things they could now call their own. She even leapt atop the couch without any regard for her safety or the sofa's for that matter. Her slender body landed with a forceful plop. The gentle silk fibers melded into her skin as her body was being eaten by the wondrous cotton buried within.

"I see that your sister has found the accommodations to her liking."

"Her and I both Halduron," Jean smiled. His eyes lingered towards the young elf nestling in "Lorelei's always been better at expressing it than I have."

"I certainly know that all too well my friend," the General winked. "There is nothing else pressing going on at the moment Jean. Feel free to take the day to yourself and relax. There is plenty of work more apt for our soldiers below to handle for today. Our newest Ranger-Colonel deserves a day off."

"Thank you Halduron," the Colonel politely said. "You have no idea what this mean to us both. I am forever in your debt."

"Nonsense Jean," the General shrugged. "There isn't a thing I have offered that you haven't already paid back tenfold. After your battle against Gruul, it was the Regent Lord himself that called you back from the Outlands to have you serve within these walls. You have done our people proud Jean. The only debt you have left is the one bound by blood."

Halduron made his way towards the door and gave his a final smile as he exited their home shutting the door behind him. Lorelei was a little confused about the General's final parting words but paid them no additional mind.

"Are you satisfied with the accommodations Lorelei?"

"Satisfied?!"

The young elf exploded from the couch and wrapped Jean up in a tight but loving hug.

"Are you kidding? This is beyond words. It's like we're living in a dream."

"As long as you are content," Jean smiled. "I did this for you, after all."

Her lips gentle pecked the Colonel's cheek.

"Thank you Jean."

The Colonel returned the embrace of his beloved sister.

"My pleasure Lorelei."

The young elf released her older brother from her grip and began to prance around the living room. They had so much more space than their previous living quarters. Going from a single room bunker with two beds piled atop one another was night and day compared to this estate. She could freely bounce around the open space without fear of running into the walls or their single dresser. They even had their own rooms. Finally, Lorelei could get a little privacy with a space she could call her own.

"It pleases my heart to see you so happy," Jean smiled.

Lorelei's expression turned from one of pure bliss to another filled with worry.

"I'm just glad they called you back home," she started trying to keep herself from whimpering. "I dreaded every day you spent in the Outlands. Watching all of our neighbors receiving letters of their recently deceased brothers and sisters was unbearable. I nervously sat and watched the door every day praying that no one would knock and deliver terrible news about you too."

"Lorelei…"

Jean had no idea of the pain felt not by those who fought but by the rest who waited. Countless of their blood elf brothers and sisters fell in battle against the might of the Burning Legion. His own squad suffered major casualties of their own. By the time they reached Blades Edge Mountains, they were reduced to less than fifty percent of their fighting force.

"Oh well," she casually smirked while running up and planting another quick hug upon the Colonel. "At least you're home now. Let the army continue the fight in Outland. We need you here."

Her gaze dropped as she mustered the strength to say what was truly in her heart.

"And so do I."

The Colonel patted her on the head ever so gently.

"I'll always be here for you Lorelei," he declared. "I promise, I will never leave your side."

The young elf smiled as she slowly broke of their embrace. Thoughts began swirling in her young mind. They now lived in Silvermoon City. This was the capital city of their people. The opportunities and potential they had within these walls were near limitless. Lorelei was waiting for this exact moment to propose a new idea.

"Say Jean," she timidly began. "Once we get settled… Do you think, I mean… May I volunteer for ranger training?"

The air grew quiet in the living room. This was not a simple thing to ask. The call of a ranger was as ancient as the elves themselves. It was amongst one of the most noble and proud positions any citizen of Silvermoon could undertake. Sure the training was enduring both physically and mentally but it's something she's been wanting to do ever since Jean heeded the call. The young elf was tired of sitting and waiting by the door. She desperately desired to take up arms and join her brother in the thick of battle.

"Ranger training?"

Jean's tone grew grim with every breath.

"May I remind you that you are only sixteen years old. It is far too –"

"I know Jean," the young elf pleaded. "But most elves begin their training at only fifteen. I thought if I waited a year, you –"

"Would be more inclined to allow you to take part?"

The Colonel paused. He stood deep in reflection for what seemed like eternity before speaking again.

"Lorelei, your life is far too precious to be wasted staring down the length of an arrow. So long as there is breath in my lungs, I will do whatever it takes to ensure that you will never have to either."

"But," she sheepishly attempted to counter. "What if…"

Her mind could hardly process the thought. It was a dark reality that they would have to eventually confront but that didn't mean the meeting should be forced.

"What if something happened to you? Of course, I would never wish such a terrible thing upon you but if it should happen… Wouldn't you want me to learn how to defend myself?"

This was her last resort. She knew Jean would have trouble defending against her trump card. Silvermoon City may have been the furthest of all of the racial capitals but it is far from safe. Only a few short years ago, the former Prince of Loredaron Arthas Menethil and his undead minions charged through their home of Quel'Thalas, attacked their city, and completed a near genocide of the elven race. Jean was amongst those who proudly defended their homes against the scourge onslaught so he knows firsthand how important it was to know how to properly handle oneself in battle.

"It is still far too soon Lorelei," the Colonel lamented. "We are still too new to this city. There are plenty of other things to keep your mind occupied within these walls without jeopardizing your safety."

The young elf's heart was breaking. It must have been apparent since Jean's tone appeared to ease up for just the slightest moment.

"Perhaps in a year or so we can discuss it but until then –"

"But Jean!"

"But nothing!"

The scorned elf snapped back. His eyes sharpened and mouth snarled. She'd only seen this look a handful of times and been on its receiving end even less.

"Your safety is all I care about Lorelei," Jean started.

His tone had grown lighter but there were a few drips of malice at the end of every breath.

"I have sacrificed all that I am to protect it. This home, this job, and my life are here only to ensure that you never have to suffer another moment as we were forced to while growing up."

Jean may have been crash in his delivery but he made an excellent point. The anguish of growing up without parents paled in comparison to the horrors of trying to survive in a world where no one wanted them.

"We should cherish the blessings we've been given and not ask for any more on our plate than we already have."

His eyes softened. The anger brewing in his core seemed to have finally been quelled. This was the real Jean Starstrider the young elf had known their entire life.

"For now, just enjoy your youth free from worries and obligations. It has been an arduous journey for both of us. I just want –"

A rapid knocking at the door silenced the Colonel in mid-sentence. Lorelei turned her gaze upon the sound of the disturbance. That blinding bright light from the sconce attacked her vision once again. It was so painfully white she could barely keep her eyes open. She would have to do something about that sconce soon. How anyone could bare to live with that much light was beyond her.

The Colonel approached the door. Lorelei's heart rate increased as he drew closer. His hand grazed the handle. It was difficult to see with all of the radiant light glowing nearby. Her heart thumped loudly as the door cracked open.

There was nothing but black beyond the opening. With as much light provided by that annoying sconce, one would think it would do a better job of illuminating everything in its surroundings. The young elf turned her gaze slightly. She used her hands to block the penetrating rays from causing any further damage.

Just beyond the frame she could make out a tall soldier covered in plate armor. Rapid beats crashed against her chest. It was oddly familiar in a way but sent her nerves racing. Thankfully, the light was much dimmer at this angle and she was able to spot not one, but two blood elves standing before her brother.

It was hard to hear what they were discussing. Jean was boisterous when he needed to be and calm at all other times. They could have just stopped by to pay their newest officer their respects or maybe something urgent has come up that required her brother's attention. Even after their brief argument earlier, Lorelei did not want to see her brother go anywhere. He had only returned a few days ago and it was as if she was already losing him again.

The door was carefully shut. Thankfully, Jean was still visible on this side of it. He looked somewhat relieved as he ventured back towards the young elf. They must have delivered some pretty good news to see him looking so relaxed after their conversation.

"Who were they?" Lorelei casually asked.

"That was Private Soarinn Redsky and Private Draeis Brightfury. They are the personal guards assigned to us here in Silvermoon."

"Guards? Why do we need guards? I thought you said this was the safest place for us."

Lorelei's puzzled stare nearly melded into spiteful rage. If he had been deceiver her this whole time than her age be damned. She'd leap out the window today and start her ranger training with or without his consent.

"Please don't misunderstand. It is merely standard operating procedure for officers of the elven army Lorelei. All privates must take upon the task of guarding their superiors for many months before receiving a promotion and going on to other duties. I did it as well when I first started."

He made a very good and clear point. It was hard to argue with that logic. The young elf's mind was quickly set at ease. It would have stayed that way if Jean had just stopped talking.

"Regardless, I have assigned these two men to stand watch here instead of my new office."

"What?" Lorelei gasped. "Why?"

"Because," the Colonel sternly said. "I cannot see everything nor be everywhere. I need to ensure your safety at all times."

"So you're having glorified babysitters watching over me every day?!"

"Lorelei!" Jean snapped. "Do not demean their assignment with your cruel words. I would not entrust such an important task to just anyone. Private Redsky and Brightfury were amongst the finest in their class."

Jean paused and took a breath to himself. If he continued, it would only serve to add fuel to the growing fire.

"They know just how important you are to me. I value their service higher than any other soldier in my command. Your life means more to me than my very own."

The sincerity in his tone was thick and bold. He always had a way with words be it stern or soft.

"Please, try to understand why I'm doing this. Nothing I have done or sacrificed has been for my benefit alone. Everything I am, everything that I will become has been to protect you, now and until the end of my days."

"Jean…"

Tears slowly crept into the corners of her eyes. If he had just said that in the first place things wouldn't have escalated to this point and Lorelei would not be feeling so utterly guilty. It was moments like these that made her realize just how much she loved him. He was her provider, her guardian, and most importantly, the only family she had left.

"Why don't you rest in your new room for a bit?" Posed the Colonel. "I know you've been clamoring for your own space for quite some time."

The young elf smiled while carefully flicking away the remnants of those tears. She nodded and made her way towards the back wall where the two bedroom doors stood. Her slender fingers wrapped around the bronze knob. Behind this wooden barrier lie the space she could call her own.

The door cracked open. Through the small slit she could only see a void of endless black. The windows must have been closed. As she pulled the knob further back, the front door pounded once more. It was much harder and more violent than the previous rapping. Lorelei turned her head towards it and was once again assaulted by the damning bright light above. She could barely see anything at this point. Only a few distinct words and sounds penetrated through the white noise.

"Who could that be?"

Jean made his way back to the door and opened it. The young elf desperately tried to see through the blinding aura. She could hear her brother gasp. He never sounded so startled before in all the years she's known him. Metal clashed and scraped together. Her mind raced with the countless possibilities battling for supremacy.

A slit of crimson slowly cracked through the white obstruction. The color started to drip down onto the ground where a small pool began to form. The light was growing dimmer by the second. Her heart continued to pound at such a rapid pace it was almost humming. The living room was finally coming back into view. She had hoped to see the visage of her brother in the doorway as she last left him. Only a terrible scene awaited her.

Lorelei's eyes filled with dread. She could no longer breathe. Jean was impaled along a lofty and gleaming red sword. It bore through his chest over two feet in length. His lifeless body was slung over the hilt. Blood poured from the gaping gash and filled their floor with his vital fluids.

Jean's carcass was mercilessly launched to the side. It crashed against the wall and slumped into a heap of unmoving flesh. The sword began moving forward slowly revealing the monster that wielded it. He wore thick plates of silver armor with golden trim. Shimmering blond hair was tightly wrapped in a ponytail and slumped over his neck and shoulders. Bright yellow mechanical eyes stared back at the young elf. A menacing grin formed upon his massive lips.

"You think you can run away from me?!" The demon called out. "I'm not through with you yet. Not until I've taken _everything_."

He stomped towards her. Every step he took quaked the ground of their home. Wood cracked, furniture tumbled, and the walls shook violently. The world was breaking down all around her and she was completely paralyzed in fright to do anything.

A ravenous gauntlet reached out. It seized her thin skull in its bulky grasp. Painful steel appendages bored into her scalp as he lifted her off the ground. His white teeth grew into sharp menacing fangs inching closer and closer to her face.

"Who… Are…"

Those were the only words she managed to choke out. The sheer agony ripping through her body was more than she could bear.

His gaping maw slowly started to open. A hideous black void stood beyond the wall of bladed teeth.

"The Starstrider reign is over," he snarled. "It all ends with you!"

The monster hurled her through the door. Wood exploded on contact. Splinters rained throughout the blackened sky surrounding them.

Lorelei's body crashed onto a hardened steel surface. She skidded and came to a complete halt against a collection of thick iron bars. Nerves continued to cry out in agony. The young elf continued to shudder over the newly delivered pain. His haunting words echoed throughout her thoughts.

 _Starstrider reign…?_

She had no idea what he was talking about. There was never a reign of the Starstrider family. They were anything but. Only two Starstriders existed in this world and one of them had just been brutally murdered before her eyes. Reign was hardly the term to describe them now.

Suddenly, the realization hit her like the entirety of the ocean collapsing in on her at once. She slowly pushed herself off the ground and forced her eyes open. Darkness swelled everywhere. Her home had vanished. A steel door slammed shut before her. Lorelei now found herself trapped within the confines of a rusted cage. It swung slowly from side to side from the massive black iron chain the monster known as Rayne Templar held in his deadly grip.

The blonde demon started to cackle. His hideous laughter surrounded the young elf. She slammed her hands over her pointy ears but it did nothing to silence the horrific sounds.

"Let me go!"

Her cries were drowned by the sounds of the continuous menacing chuckle. She looked upon his gruesome stature as he stared down upon her holding her fate in his disgusting hands. His laughter ceased momentarily as he gave her one final ghastly message.

"There is no escape... Not in this life... Not in the next..."

The armored demon released the chain from his grip hurling the cage downward. His silvery visage faded away into it was nothing more than a single spec of light. Lorelei shrieked as her prison fell into the unknown void. She pushed herself to the one side of the cage. Her head poked through the iron bars just enough to see what awaited her below.

Thousands of hungry maws snapped hungrily in the darkness. Their salivating jaws flapped in a continuous motion growing larger and larger as the cage sunk. Her screams no longer registered in her ears. Death had finally found her.

* * *

Lorelei screamed in terror. Rapid short breaths pumped in and out of her body. The darkness had faded. She looked upon her surrounds and begged the memories to return to her.

A crumbled walkway stood before her. Chunks of stone flooring and iron floated carelessly before her. Her body rested just before a massive shattered stained glass window. A smashed red column lay in several pieces along polished marble surface. Just beyond the massive opening, a crumbled walkway led deeper into the fortress.

The young elf slammed her fist into the ground. Knuckles cracked against the masonry nearly turning it to dust. Not a single cell in her hand cried out in pain. Her mind was exploding with ravenous fury. Rayne Templar had bested her yet again. Twice now he's invaded her dreams. Twice she's had to relive the vile memory of Jean's death. The fact that she couldn't get his appalling image out of her mind was driving her crazy.

 _There is a little lamb lost in dark woods..._

Relief slowly crept back in. The voice had returned and it was louder than ever before. Its presence was soothing. All of her troubles washed away in an instant. Lorelei picked herself off the ground and walked through the cracked glass entryway. She had traveled through hell and back just to get here. Nothing was going to stop her from seizing the power that awaited her now.


	12. Chapter 11

_Formation Grounds_

 _Ulduar_

A gentle warmth caressed the back of the paladin's neck. His eyes slowly peered through the void. The blurry haze had started to clear. Gleaming amethyst strands shined brilliantly along the edges. Delicate violet skin came into the foreground. Lush lavender lips hung gently overhead. Shimmering silver eyes stared back at him. It was as if an angel had taken him into her glorious care.

The gorgeous creature held Rayne's head upon her thighs. She carefully stroked his long blonde locks. This was serenity at its finest. No man could find a greater source of harmony if the searched the cosmos and beyond. The paladin wanted to drink in this moment forever. Unfortunately, as the fog washed away and the woman's stunning face came into view, his heart instantly cried out.

Rayne snapped up. His head was still ringing but other than that, he didn't appear to have any other bouts of lingering pain.

"Raymond," called Narula. "You should be lying still."

The night elf inched forward still sitting on her legs. She stroked the paladin's back with the soothing touch of nature's blessing. He continued to groan as his bearings were finally settling down.

"I'm sorry Narula," he began. "I didn't mean to be a burden on you."

"What are you talking about?"

It was hard to tell if she was more surprised or offended by that comment. Rayne had no idea why he said either it. The words just came out on their own. Normally he'd thank her and relish in that moment for just a bit longer. It's not every day that the love of your life fawns over you after a great and heroic act.

"You are not a burden to me. I –"

She stopped herself suddenly and without warning. Her delicate hands fell atop his shoulders and slowly glided along until they carefully graced the exposed skin around his neck. The night elf's forehead landed softly against his spine and rested there. Her long purple hair dangled over both sides of her face and kept any expressions hidden from view.

"You're too reckless Raymond," she implored through a long sigh. "I was so worried about you."

The paladin caught the surge of electricity running through his back. He'd never heard her sound so soft and fragile before. It started to itch at his mind. Maybe he was walking too far down a dangerous path. They hadn't even kicked down the front door yet and already Rayne has taken a rich beating. This mission was starting to impose great taxes upon his body and he was quickly running out of ways to pay. However, his companions looked as fit and capable as ever before. No matter the burden, Rayne was more than willing to endure it.

"Thank you Narula."

That barely came out above a whisper. He needed to say. His heart demanded that he did but it nearly pained him to push out each and every syllable. The paladin had no idea why it was so difficult but it had to be said and he was thankful he still had the strength to do so.

"How long was I out?" Groaned Rayne.

"About ten minutes," the warrior cut in.

The paladin had been so lost in the previous moment that he didn't even see or notice most of his companions gathering around him. Narula calmly pushed herself away from his back but continued to massage his lingering wounds with the glorious touch of her nature-infused magic.

Marcus lowered his hand to help him up. The past between them appeared to be good and buried. Rayne took the warrior's generous offer and rose to his feet. Narula slowly followed as well. Her concerned expression was still evident as Rayne dusted the ambient debris and smoke from his armor.

"That was some stunt you pulled kid," joked Marcus. "I've been through nearly every damn war this planet's lived to fight and I ain't ever seen anything like that before."

The details were still jumbled. Rayne peered down the path and could only find large clouds of black smoke piping into the air.

"Did it at least work?"

"Like a charm," the warrior grinned. "The only thing left of the bastard is his shoes. I almost hate to say it this way but you blew everything but his socks off."

Rayne chuckled. He needed a good laugh to help dull the ringing still dancing upon his ears.

"I'm glad I could be of service."

Bringing a bit of levity would hopefully lift everyone's spirits. Rayne had no idea how it looked from the spectator's side but he wouldn't wish the driver's view upon anyone.

"I must admit," the mage sullenly stated. "I may have been unable to survive that explosion as well as you have on my own. While I disagreed initially, I believe you made the right call Rayne. I'm sorry for doubting you."

The paladin smiled and gave Cayden two gentle pats on his back.

"Don't mention it," he smiled. "It was my crazy plan to begin with. I couldn't live with myself if anyone else took that seat."

That seemed to calm Cayden down as well. He was looking a bit more distressed than usual. Rayne was happy he could help settle the matter without another argument.

"Though I agree with Rayne, I must say that I'm curious to see what outcome would have been if you had filled his shoes," Samuel casually said.

Rayne peered over towards Zariyana. Naturally, this was her time to add something to her brother's statement that would get the mage all riled up as usual. However, the priest remained silent. She held a stern look upon her face. A small gash cut away at Rayne's heart. It was the same look she had given him back at Templar Keep. Though she normally had no interest in the lives of anyone other than her own family, something told Rayne she was not amused with his previous explanation and she would continue to dig deeper until she found the truth.

"Where is everyone else?"

The paladin hoped changing subjects would divert attention away from his heroic endeavors.

"Findle stopped by to check on you," Cayden stated. "Then he took off with Weasel to the courtyard. They have begun fighting over the scrap parts that remained. According to the engineer, they appear to have significant value."

That sounds like something they both would do. Rayne wouldn't have it any other way. As long as his friends were happy, he couldn't ask for anything more than that.

The paladin attempted to peer forward to get a better look at the devastation wrought by the exploding tank. He quickly realized his goggles were not only no longer over his eyes, they weren't even on his head.

"Where are my goggles?" Rayne asked while looking in the surrounding vicinity. "Don't tell me they're –"

"I believe that gnome played with them briefly," Samuel interrupted. "He spouted some nonsense about frayed connections and then handed them to Narula."

Rayne turned around. The night elf stood before him with a pleasing look in her eyes. She retrieved the goggles and smiled while handing them over to its rightful owner.

"Here you are Raymond."

The coy pattering of her lips couple with her ravishing figure and striking visage were sending the paladin's emotions into overdrive. It was almost as if he'd forgotten not only how beautiful Narula was but how he'd felt about her for years on end. His mind desperately combated these feelings. If he showed an inch of weakness now, he'd never be able to complete this mission as intended.

"Thank you," he smiled with taking the goggles into his hands.

The warrior's beefy arm immediately wrapped around Rayne's neck and tugged him into a tight headlock.

"Look at you kid acting all tough," he teased. "I'm surprised you didn't ask us to bury you right there with your head in her lap."

"Marcus!" The night elf scolded.

Her rattled nerves seemed to calm down considerably before she continued.

"Please do not joke like that."

It was hard to see clearly with the blood slowly being cut off from his head but Rayne thought he notice a spark of thunder crackling in the night elf's eyes. Marcus must have received a much clearer message because he released his muscular grip nearly instantaneously. The joke seemed harmless enough but perhaps the warrior's phrasing was a bit too much given all that's happened.

Rayne relented as he slipped his goggles back on. He flicked through each setting just for good measure. It was hard to tell what kind of damage these things sustained with all of that ambient energy exploding all at once. However, if Findle took a look at it and was pleased with the repairs than it was good enough for the paladin.

"Well look at this lad here," Brann called from behind. "If it isn't the one-man demolition derby."

The paladin turned to face the jesting dwarf as he approached with both Kirin Tor archmages in tow.

"It was hard to tell from where I sat," responded Rayne. "Well, _was_ sitting would actually be more fitting."

"I'll say!" Brann cheered holding on to his hat as if it were about to lift off. "We were standing way the hell over there with the wreckage of yer first battle and it nearly took me off my feet. I think my ancestors might've felt that one."

Everyone's mounting concern was starting to make sense. The paladin had no idea how bad it looked from their view. He gritted his teeth and hoped that this memory would fade away quickly.

"How is everything else?" Rayne questioned. "Were you able to get the teleporters online?"

"Indeed we have," Pentarus smiled. "Thanks to you that is. Shall we?"

Brann, the Kirin Tor mages, and the Templar Knights followed them towards the courtyard. They explained their findings as they walked along the seemingly quiet pathway.

"There was another teleportation chamber at the top of the steps in the courtyard. We were able to activate it test it out successfully," Rhydian added. "There appears to be some ancient text that appears upon stepping inside. They allow you to choose your destination before the teleporter activates."

The female archmage retrieved a small piece of parchment from her waist hand handed it to the paladin.

"It's a rough translation but this should help get you around. There are only three locations listed currently. The bottom one should take right inside to the Antechamber of Ulduar."

It all seemed well and good on paper but something about this felt a little too convenient. There had to be more to this story.

"And you're sure it's safe to pass through these? Are there any long-term effects we should be worried about?"

"The teleporters are based on ancient Titan technology," answered Pentarus. "It appears to use a system similar to our own arcane method of travel except they have been able to not only condense it, but modify it and allow anyone that steps through the ability to manipulate their destination."

"If the circumstances weren't so dire," the female Archmage chimed in. "We would spend as long as we could to not only learn its secrets but recreate them for use within our home territory."

The Kirin Tor did a great job of clearing the air. Though Rayne was still not too keen on using any technology he couldn't take apart and rebuild himself, it was a good enough answer to move forward.

The group approached the steps of the courtyard. A colossal door stood before them. This place was indeed forged not only by the Titans but for the Titans. The previously mentioned teleporter was only a few short yards in front of it at the top of the stairs.

Metal clanked in a furious fashion not too far away. Weasel and Findle could easily be spotted digging the remnants of the iron construct's feet. Their eyes glistened as they pooled piles of scrap into heaping mounds.

"Weasel," the paladin called. "It's time to go."

"Already?!" The rogue whined.

Weasel jumped out of the iron foot and begrudgingly joined the rest of his companions.

"Just remember which pile's mine Findle," he barked while pointing a sharp finger back towards his pile of merchandise. "I don't want to find any of your greedy prints all over my stuff."

"Do I look like a goblin to you?!"

"In the right light," Weasel chimed, "yea, you do."

"Just what in the hell are you going to do with all of that scrap metal bolts for brains?"

Marcus taunted the rogue and scooped him up in a single handed grip. He dangled Weasel and watched the delusions of grandeur illuminate before his very eyes.

"I don't care about the scrap, I can about the story. I'm going to sell these parts as souvenirs of Ulduar. You know how much people pay for actual Titan relics? I'm going to make a fortune!"

The warrior dropped Weasel atop his grinning chin. The idea sounded so ridiculous he didn't want to continue sullying his hand. Some of the Knights shared in a group chuckle at the sight. This may very well be the last time they'd be able to do so.

"Let's go everyone," Rayne stated trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Go?" Weasel said peeling his face off the ground. "Go where?"

The paladin nudged his head slightly towards the giant doors at the top of the steps.

"There?!" The rogue shockingly asked. "Are they expecting visitors? Do you want to give it a good knock or should I?"

"Not there," said Rayne.

He pointed his finger just below at the glowing column of blue light.

"There."

The rogue glanced at the teleportation device. His mind began spinning in circles as he pondered all of the possible outcomes in his mind. He finished with a smile and the snap of his fingers.

"Nope, not going."

"And why the hell not?!" Marcus barked.

"I don't trust it. Hell, I barely let Flame-Brain taxi me around as is. No way I'm gonna allow some piece of technology now in the clutches of an Old God try and scramble this piece of hot property."

"Hey!" Cayden snapped back.

"Is that so?" Growled the warrior. "Then we'll do it together!"

Marcus scooped the gnome in his unbreakable grip and stomped up each step making sure to make the ride that much more difficult for his unwilling passenger.

"Let me go ya big brute!" Weasel pleaded. "I promise if I don't survive this I'll haunt you until the end of your days!"

"Quit bitching," Marcus sighed.

The warrior gladly stepped through the column of radiant blue light. Ambient energy slowly formed into an odd but familiar shape. Bright markings formed in the vague shape of text. It wasn't any language familiar to either of them but looked harmless enough.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," winced the gnome.

"Funny," Marcus giggled. "I heard your mother said the same thing the day you were born."

"You son of a –"

The warrior gave the energy a quick tap of his finger. Their bodies became consumed in the swelling light. It quickly spilled upon the ground leaving no trace of Marcus or Weasel in its wake.

"See, nothing to be afraid of," smiled Rhydian.

Rayne shrugged and ordered the rest of the nights to follow suit. Samuel was the next to go followed by Cayden. The paladin ascended the steps for his turn before the animated cries of a gnome stopped him in his tracks.

"Hey Rayne! Wait up."

He stopped just at the base of the platform. Findle desperately pulled himself off of the heaping pile of damaged metal plates and broken transistors to meet his friend at the top. He panted wickedly as this was the hardest he'd ever run in quite some time. Once his breathing settle, he looked up at the paladin and spoke from his heart.

"You're really leaving?" he said trying desperately not to sound apathetic or concerned. "I guess, this is goodbye then."

Rayne kneeled down to greet him personally.

"I guess so," he smiled.

Findle choked back any emotion that would otherwise make him look weak. He inhaled a big puff of air and made one final declaration.

"Don't go dying on me or anything," he ordered. "You think I can handle all these spare parts on my own? I'm going to need the help of a good engineer for weeks, no, maybe months to repurpose all of these parts."

Rayne laughed at the bold notion presented.

"Alright."

"Promise?"

The paladin furrowed his brow. He'd never seen Findle acting so cautious and sentimental before. Whatever stories he had overheard at the encampment about the Old God and the dangers lurking inside this fortress must have gotten to him. They may be parting ways here but the journey for each of them was far from over. Whether their paths would cross again was still yet to be determined.

In the end, all Rayne could offer was his trademark smile and a short nod of acknowledgment. The gnome appeared to be satisfied with that response. He gave the paladin one last look before burying himself in his future treasure trove.

"Com'on Rayne!"

The paladin's arm was violently jerked backwards towards the teleporter.

"Lena?!"

The Captain looked upon him with a gracious smile. For the first time in what seemed like forever, he wasn't looking at the woman he put in charge of the Templar soldiers. She was the same perky girl who lived next door with a penitent for getting them into trouble. This seemed extraordinarily out of character for Lena all things considering but that may very well be her way of dealing with everything that has been going on.

"I've always wanted to try something like this," she sinisterly smirked.

"Wait," Rayne beseeched. "Don't just press any –"

It was already too late. The wave of light washed over them and took any trace of their existence as it left.

The night elf watched over Rayne's actions carefully. His previous efforts still lingered heavily in her heart. She was prepared to follow after him through the teleporter when the silver haired priest called out to her and stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Narula," the priest spoke. "May I have a moment of your time?"

"Of course," she acknowledged. "How may I help you Zariyana?"

Brann, the Kirin Tor and the rest of the Templar soldiers made their way through the teleporter as the two women stepped off to the side for a conversation. The priest had to be cautious yet firm with her words in order to solve this puzzling conundrum. After all, this night elf was one of the few people on this planet that Zariyana respected enough to give her proper courtesy.

"I wanted to ask you," the female Legend twin carefully proceeded. "Have you noticed something strange going on with Rayne lately?"

Narula's expression tweaked slightly. Her eyes narrowed and she stared back at the priest inquisitively.

"What do you mean?"

"His behavior of sorts has been odd to say the least," Zariyana stated. "And I don't mean odd for normal people, I mean odd for him in general. Rayne has an outlook and personality that is solely unique to himself."

The priest pursed her stance and stared deeply into the night elf's eyes.

"I'm wondering what happened to it."

Narula's resolve was strong. She didn't give an inch when it came to revealing any explicit tells or reactions to Zariyana's strong words.

"Perhaps you are misinterpreting a few things," defended the night elf. "This mission has put Raymond under a lot of pressure. He always puts the safety and well-being of others before himself. The stress appears to be weighing heavily upon his shoulders."

" _Perhaps_ ," Zariyana countered. "But I've noticed changes occurring well before this mission began. I believe it all started once the battle at Wintergrasp had ended. Though we haven't spent too much time together personally I have to say, I don't think I've ever seen Rayne rise to that level of anger before. Honestly, I didn't think he was even capable of it."

Narula's eyes softened. Her mind began traveling places it hadn't journeyed in quite some time.

"Raymond is strong-willed and humble at heart but anyone, when pushed to their limits, can succumb to anger. I have only seen it happen a handful of times on my travels with him but I can attest that he has never let it take full control over his actions to the point where he's done something so terrible that even he would not forgive himself."

"He came fairly close though, didn't he?" Probed Zariyana.

The night elf's eye twitched slightly. She may have shown the first chink in her armor since their conversation began. The priest couldn't hold back with this advantage staring her in the face.

"We were all there to witness it. Rayne nearly beat that orc to death in front of us all. And I believe he would have finished the job had you not been there to stop him."

Zariyana's eyes narrowed. She took a deep breath. Saying this was more difficult than she originally anticipated.

"No matter how hard of a barrier he put before himself, he always has a soft spot for you."

Narula didn't seem to react at all to that statement. The priest had an open opportunity to exploit and she failed. Just before she began mentally wallowing in defeat, the night elf turned her head and pointed her gaze at the nearby ground.

"That is not the first time I had to intervene on his behalf."

The words painfully came out. Zariyana didn't believe there was a side to Rayne that was anything but an overenthusiastic optimist. This was troubling news to here. Something called out to the priest buried deep within her emotions to probe further but Rayne's past was not at issue here. Not yet anyways.

"After Wintergrasp, Rayne went back with you to Ashenvale correct?"

Narula nodded. Her eyes still averted contact with the priest.

"A month is quite a long time to spend together. I can't imagine how much fun one could have playing with children for that long but I'm not here to criticize,"

Zariyana peered deeply at the night elf. She couldn't afford to miss a thing when asking this crucial question.

"Did something happen between you two?"

The priest was bold and direct. She made sure to choose each word carefully. Particularly, saying _something_ over _anything_ implies that she knows an incident may have occurred and is merely diving deeper to find that response.

Narula's finger twitched. She began reminiscing about that fateful night after the battle had ended. The way Raymond broke down in front of her was unlike anything she'd ever seen before. The night elf couldn't admit to what they experienced that evening to the priest. It wasn't her place to share that moment with her. It may have put an end to this conversation outright but Narula was also searching for answers. If Zariyana had started to notice something different as well, then perhaps they were both right to worry.

"No," the night elf calmly stated. "Nothing happened."

Her statement was clear and direct but even so, the priest was not fully convinced. It almost sparked a tinge of irritation within her intellectual mind. She had never succumbed to such emotions since she was a child but for some reason, Narula's actions and answers on the matter had begun to annoy her. Normally this would be the time where Zariyana ceased her questioning to spare herself from a slip up of her own but she had one more thing to ask about before giving up entirely.

"Maybe you are right," she brazenly said. "When Rayne and I spent a few days together in Menethil, he told me a similar story. The battle had certainly taken its toll on him despite our victory. I was worried that he was merely using this expedition to further bury his emotions but he assured me that he would be fine."

The priest had hoped to coax a reaction from the initial part of her story. It seems like Rayne spending time with and sharing his emotions with another woman didn't bother her in the slightest.

"It took a little convincing but in the end, I conceded," declared Zariyana. "I know Rayne may put more faith in his beliefs than anyone else would but I couldn't doubt his words. His heart is always in the right place despite his mind not knowing how to fully get there. He's already proven his worth to all of us. Knowing that, I couldn't do anything other than believe him."

Her eyes steeled as she sharpened her expression. She couldn't hold back now.

"After hearing all of that, I am left with one last question…" The priest direly posed. "Do you?"

The night elf paused. An eternity of time seemed to slip away as she became lost in her thoughts once more. Zariyana was bold but it was unlike her to care so much about any other than her direct family. She may have been showing signs of her own weakness beginning to slip in. What that could lead to in the future was still up for much speculation. At the very least, Narula could take solace that there was a gentle soul buried underneath the hardened shell of her.

"I do," nodded the night elf. "I have never had any reason to doubt Raymond. He's already proven twice today that he is more than willing to endanger himself and himself alone in order to keep us safe."

Narula's eyes turned towards the priest. Her expression tightened as she implored the full seriousness of her final words.

"We should be giving him our utmost support, not standing underneath a cloud of uncertainty."

Her heart desperately tried to finish by saying he needed it now more than ever but her wise resolve stopped another breath from slipping out.

"You are right Narula," the priest sighed. "Please accept my apologies."

The night elf's heart fell at ease. She offered a small smile in return.

"There is nothing to apologize for Zariyana," she brightly replied. "I am actually quite pleased to hear that Raymond has found a place in your heart as well."

Thunder struck the priest's chest. The tables had been turned against her. All the while she thought she was in total control and in the blink of an eye the night elf managed to get the upper hand. Narula's ability to read between the lines so vividly was just another reason why she respected her. How she could act so aloof at all other times was beyond Zariyana's comprehension.

However, this one moment of concern for a companion should not be misinterpreted as a sign of weakness. She couldn't allow anything, or anyone for that matter to dig too deeply under her skin.

"I believe we've kept them waiting long enough," Zariyana sighed. "The last thing we need to do is give everyone something _else_ to worry about."

Narula's smile widened.

"Shall we?"

The night elf was the first to take the teleporter. She vanished just as all the others had as if they never existed there in the first place. Though their conversation had ended, Narula's words continued to linger in the priest's mind. Something was telling her that this couldn't be so easily swept under the rug. Then again, the night elf was rather unique in her own right. She could easily see right through a person when they believe they are at their strongest and yet she still couldn't see Rayne's true feelings for her staring right in her face.


	13. Chapter 12

_The Antechamber_

 _Ulduar_

Heavy pants filled the sullen hallway. Rayne allowed himself and his companions a well-deserved moment to rest. The Iron Lords had sought fit to place squads of guards within these walls just in case any intruders happened to make it past their tank and construct. They put up quite the resistance but fortunately, they were no match for the combined strength of the Templar Knights.

This was the first time Rayne swung his blade since his encounter with Jean. It still felt as amazing as ever. The hammer may have been a paladin's signature weapon but he became increasingly more comfortable with a sword in his hands with each and every slice. This red blade fueled his drive and allowed him to push through any and all obstacles. It was one of the few weapons that actually lived up to its given name. Rayne cherished the weaoib and all of the hard work that went into acquiring it but he could still smell the blood on it no matter how many times it was washed.

"Brilliant work lads," complimented Brann. "I can't believe anyone would ever talk down about you with the way you've fought here. I feel like people were pulling my leg when they said the Templar Knights were a bunch of amateurs."

The paladin quietly laughed. Only the Knights themselves knew of the ruse carefully orchestrated by Rayne. The fact that remnants of it continued to pass on after their string of recent victories made the whole effort worth it.

A wave of light exploded from the south. Everyone quickly snapped towards the source of the disturbance. Rayne's goggles blared of two new arrivals to their position but thankfully, they were anything but hostile.

"Narula, Zari, you made it!" Boasted the draenei. "I was beginning to think you had gotten lost. This place is quite big, no?"

The two Knights nodded in acknowledgement and joined the rest of the group without saying a word. Something was different about their auras. The air surrounding them was thick. Why they took so long to meet up with them was a question for another time. There were much more pressing matters to attend to.

"Where to next Brann?" Rayne asked.

The dwarf lowered his head. His expression was concealed by the large brown hat. This must have been as far as they had gotten last time. The paladin could sense an aura of fear swelling all around him.

"Down this path," he pointed. "I'll show ya the way."

Rayne followed as instructed with the rest of his Knights and soldiers in tow. Their footsteps echoed throughout the silent hall. Giant beings made up of stars decorate the walls. The Titan's influence was radiating from their glowing blue auras. One could spend a lifetime studying the design alone let alone the many other secrets hidden within. The sheer beauty of the architecture almost makes one forget this place was built to imprison a malevolent being of pure destruction.

A large flight of stairs lifted towards a massive circular opening adorned with gold. It revealed a giant platform with another radiating constellation underneath a pale beam of light. Two humanoid creatures appeared to be doing battle with a fearsome creature that had the head of a dragon but the body of a snake. The holographic image split a giant marble stairway leading to another raised golden circular archway. Two more similar openings were found on the east and west.

"This is as far as you got," asked the paladin.

"Just up those stairs," acknowledged Bran. "That's when _he_ showed up."

"He?" Lena pondered. "Are these bozos not good enough to have a name?"

"Well I'm sure he has a name!" The dwarf cried. "I'm willin' ta wager even that big thing that Templar turned ta scrap outside was called something or another but I didn't exactly have the time to stop an' ask, ya understand?"

"It's okay Brann," Rayne calmed. "We'll take it from here."

The paladin glanced towards the opening before his eyes quickly returned to the dwarf. Brann was still visibly shaken. The entire ordeal he experienced a week ago was still fresh in the dwarf's mind. Rayne didn't want to ignite any unwanted feelings but right now, they needed information and Brann was the only one who had it.

"What can you tell me about him?"

"He's a monster," the dwarf shivered. "Looks like he could be on of me ancestors with the impressive beard on him but nowhere near as friendly. Just the size of the behemoth is enough to make those colossi over there shake in their boots. I only saw him at his waist and he was already towering over me like that big robot outside. That thing's even got plates of armor that would be big enough to hold a small keep."

Brann's vivid description was not boding well. The rest of the Knights were holding their composure just fine but unfortunately, the dwarf wasn't done yet.

"When he slammed his fist into the ground I thought he was pushing Azeroth out of orbit. As I ran away, those steely blue eyes of him shot out at me. It melted the floor like it wasn't even there an' almost turned me into dust."

Even if Brann was exaggerating, it was already sounding like a task that was beyond any mortal's capabilities. Technology aided them in defeating the first two challenges. They couldn't utilize the same methods against this goliath. The thought crossed his mind but even a fool would think twice about trying to bring pyrite through the teleporter. There's no telling what would if even a fragment of it is exposed to the technology and unfortunately for them, it was their only way back home.

"Sorry I don't have more for ye," he sighed. "I got out of there as quick as could and didn't look back."

"That's quite alright," Rayne replied. "I'm sure we can manage."

The paladin carefully paid knowing nods to each of his Knights as well as the lot of the Templar soldiers. If they all attacked at once, the strength in numbers may be their only advantage in overcoming such a towering adversary. However, Rayne did not want to risk any of the lives of his men as mere cannon fodder. Hopefully, there was another task they could assist with that wouldn't put them on the front lines of said monster.

"Will you be waiting for us down here Brann?"

"Actually," the dwarf began. "I'm thinkin' of going west here. I actually came here looking for something that can help me answer some more of the questions I had after the Tribunal of Ages."

"Was that the computer you were speaking with in the stoney halls, friend?" Ademski questioned.

" _Halls of Stone_ ," corrected Brann. "And yes, that's the one."

"You were with him during his expedition?"

The paladin raised an eyebrow.

"I thought it was a simple excavation?"

"Excavation, yes!" The draeni laughed. "Simple, no. Whoever built that thing did not want us to uncover its secrets. They sent an army of defenders to try and stop us but we drove them back with ease."

Saelena's hand landed upon her lover's shoulder. She shook her head dejectedly.

"Well, _ease_ is a strong word," Ademski shrugged. "But we managed to survive either way. The dwarf got his answers but the computer appeared to be sick."

"Sick?"

Ademski had a unique way to describe things in this world. Rayne never questioned why, he just needed to clear things up once a while to paint the whole picture.

"Yea, it sounded like it had a lot of information but the stout one had a question and it couldn't speak."

The paladin accepted that response turned to Brann.

"And you believe there is a similar machine in the fortress?"

"Similar?" The dwarf gasped. "I believe the archive of our entire world rests within these walls. All of the knowledge and history of our past could be revealed before our eyes. It would be the discovery of a lifetime!"

His enthusiasm was well noted. While Rayne didn't share the same love of discovery as the dwarf, he was not here to impede on his business. However, that didn't mean he couldn't help either.

"Well, I won't have you going alone," the paladin said while addressing the Captain. "Lena?"

"Yes sir!" She saluted.

Rayne had almost forgotten they were in the presence of the other Templar soldiers. Watching her address the paladin in a military fashion was somewhat uncomfortable. Still, she had to keep up appearances in order to keep them in line.

"You and your company escort Brann. Protect him with the best of your ability but if things get difficult in there, don't hesitate to pull out and retreat."

The Captain returned an almost wicked looking grin. She always loved a good challenge. Nothing was better than not knowing who you might be facing.

"Yes sir!" She happily replied.

Lena turned to her men and began barking orders.

"You heard the man, march! Get a move on. Any slackers are going to answer to me!"

All of the soldiers quickly followed her commands. They knew exactly what was in store for them if they didn't. The Captain took a step after them but was immediately stopped in her tracks. Rayne had grasped her bicep within his tight grip. He waited until the soldiers were beyond an earshot.

"Lena," Rayne said.

Deep blue eyes stared back at her. He could see a bit of confusion building within her expression. The paladin implored his seriousness with just the simplest of looks.

"Take care of yourself, okay?"

"Rayne…?"

She was at a loss for words. The woman he had come to known for years with a mouth larger than any blade she wielded had nothing to say in response.

The paladin slowly released his grip. He was satisfied parting on these terms. Lena was tougher than an iron bulwark and more ferocious than all of the animals in Stranglethorn put together. She would be just fine.

Pain ignited in Rayne's shoulder. The Captain had sought fit to deliver one last punch before parting.

"Were you waiting for a kiss or something?!"

She stormed off and chased down the slowest of the soldiers shouting commands all the while. The Captain quickly turned her head back towards Rayne and winked. That was the Lena Sherwood he's known since childhood. That was something he hoped she would never lose.

"Alright everyone," Rayne started. "Let's go."

The Templar Knights ascended the stairs. Rayne lead half the group on one end and Weasel on the other, each taking slow and methodical steps. He wasn't able to spot the giant guarding the path from where they stood but that means he couldn't see them either. The element of surprise was a far greater weapon than any sword or shield strapped to their backs. At this point, they needed any advantage they could get.

After reaching the last step, the paladin and gnome hugged the wall and carefully inched their way over to the opening. A pair of black scars marred the ground nearby. This set presidency to Brann's story about the giant's presumed strength.

Rayne and Weasel both lowered their engineering goggles. The paladin turned his towards the threat assessment setting and timidly crept over the edge of the opening. The sensors were calm for the most part. There were a few small flickers of red in the distance that could be dealt with later but nothing in the immediate vicinity. If this giant was as big as Brann described, they should have been able to see him from the base camp.

The paladin cast caution aside and turned straight into the opening. A wide chasm separated this platform from the next. Two sets of stairs on opposing sides led down towards a circular walkway. Openings to other areas of the fortress were carved out along the path. This was a marvel of Titan-architecture and a sight to behold for any mortal. However, Rayne felt despondent in the fact that there appeared to be no giant blocking there path.

"All clear," sighed Rayne.

He lifted his goggles up and set them on his forehead. The paladin wiped away the sweat building upon his brow in frustration. It wasn't that he hoped to battle against a seemingly unstoppable giant. He was more irked with the fact that if it did exist, it now had the upper hand. Whether it was roaming around in the large light-filled pit beyond or hibernating in some other part of the fortress, they were going to have to confront it soon or later. And Rayne did not want to be on the receiving end of that surprise.

"Do you think the 'ol dwarf was seeing things?" Asked Marcus.

"He seemed fairly certain of it back in the Violet Citadel," the mage answered. "However, texts and reports have historically shown that the Old God's influence can alter one's mind. Perhaps this giant of his was a vision of danger projected by Yogg-Saron in order to drive him away."

"That doesn't make sense," interjected Samuel while pointing on the ground towards the opening. "If the giant was not real, then who in the world could have made those marks?"

"Their spacing appears to be in line with the average dwarf's stance, my dear brother," Zariyana countered with a smirk. "Perhaps he was running faster than even he could imagine."

The male priest lifted his glasses slightly and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger.

"This is hardly the time for jokes Zariyana."

"Narula," beseeched Rayne. "Do you sense anything?"

The night elf gloomily shook her head.

"There are too many muffled thoughts within this fortress to be certain," she stated. "I am detecting an extraordinary amount of painful cries coming from the area in the north. However, nothing in this direct vicinity that we should be concerned with."

This was another dead end. The paladin gritted his teeth. He wasn't about to give up now but the lack of evidence made it difficult to proceed otherwise. Something about this didn't feel right. Maybe there was some minute detail Brann had overlooked while he was running in fear.

"Hey, check this out Rayne," called Weasel. "The heat sensor in the goggles is picking up a large reading nearby the chasm."

"Really?"

There was a bit of excitement in the paladin's voice. It almost sounded as if he was hoping the giant actually existed instead of a figment of the dwarf's imagination. He flicked his sensor to the same setting and saw a massive body of heat permeating the area all over. It wasn't exactly humanoid in form but this was the only lead they had.

"Could that be it?" Rayne questioned. "It's too muddled. Perhaps it's just the ambient energy of the fortress."

"Nah," the gnome answered. "The closer I get, the more it takes shape. Try it."

The paladin followed suit. They slowly walked towards the chasm. Every step was taken with extreme caution. The bright red blob melded and moved in an awkward way but after several steps, still retained its ambiguous shape.

"I'm not seeing anything Weasel," sighed Rayne.

He flipped his goggles back to the threat assessment setting. This was a pointless exercise. They might as well embrace their good fortune and figure out a way to cross this wide pit without falling into the unknown below. Weasel, on the other hand, was not ready to give up just yet.

"I think I see it," he grinned. "Almost there."

"Weasel!" Marcus shouted. "Get your soggy, tainted gears back over here."

The gnome did not pay him any mind. He continued to tip-toe ahead inching closer and closer to the empty chasm.

"What's the matter Marcus," he turned while grinning. "Chick-"

Dust erupted from the chasm. An avalanche of brown sand littered the area. Stone cracked in defiance as a being the size of a mountain rose up like a phoenix from the ashes. A colossal brown spaulder with gold trim sat on its right shoulder holding a red sash that slung all the way down to his similarly designed waistplate. His hands were more monstrous than Brann had described. They could toss around siege vehicles like a single berry in the hand of a child.

The giant stared down upon the Templar Knights with his aggressive blue eyes and shouted a fierce declaration.

"None shall pass!"

"Weasel get out of there!" Rayne ordered.

The gnome flipped backwards chucking a handful of throwing daggers as he flew into the sky on instinct. The silver blades bounced off the giant's stone-shaped flesh and fell harmlessly to the ground nearby. Their impact didn't even seem to resonate against the giant. He stood their ominously as if awaiting their attempt at a meager resistance. The chasm must have been quiet deep since everything from below his waistguard was hidden from view.

"Everybody fan out!"

Rayne's order reeked of desperation. The last creature of this size they had to contend with was summarily taken out with a single but devastating explosion. They were afforded no similar luxuries this time. As Weasel's initial volley had proven, their weapons may be useless to crack this giant's thick hide.

The Templar Knights scattered. Cayden, Samuel, Zariyana, Saelena and Narula ran towards the left side of the room. They spread out in a standard formation with the night elf up front and her allies in a line behind her.

"Alas my friends!"

The draenei revealed a small smile . He retrieved his gleaming silver and gold broadsword strapped to his back. The blade itself was nearly six feet in length but Ademski handled it as if it were easily half that size. Glorious light enveloped the weapon fueling it with the essence of the paladin's greatest tool.

"To battle!" He shouted while charging in towards the right side of the room.

Marcus and Weasel drew their weapons and followed. The draenei stomped ahead. His mighty blade was dragged over his shoulder ready to deliver an incredible swing against the hovering left hand. Ademski's lungs roared as he drew closer and closer to the target location.

The giant's fingers rolled inwards forming into an enormous fist. He lifted his hand on high and drove it down with a fearsome shout.

"OBLIVION!"

The ground erupted into a massive quake. Tremendous tremors shook the ground sweeping the charging Knights clean off their feet. They laid only inches from the site of the detonation. The stone crater indented with the giant's fist stared back at them as a warning of his incredible strength.

"Get out of there!" Cried the paladin to his fallen companions. "Everyone else, let him have it!"

Light exploded from the priests' hands. They fired countless columns of magnificent holy fire at the giant's core. Narula followed in kind channeling the surrounding spirits of nature and raining down a torrent of stars across his girthy hide. Bullets ripped from Saelena's rifle. She peppered the giant in an unending barrage of gunfire right across his smug face.

Fire burned within the mage's hands. Cayden channeled the might of the chaotic energy between his palms. Ambient dust began shifting away from the center of his stance. The radiant power charging within his frame was building to monumental levels. It was almost too much for him to contain

The mage shot his hands forward and unleashed a scorching ball of flame at the giant. Stone crunched as the spell exploded on impact. A trail of black dust emanated from the side of the giant's head. His rough skin was scorched but otherwise unscathed.

Rayne cursed in his mind while drawing his blade and moving down the center of the room. His shield was gripped tightly in his left hand as he pushed it forward in pursuit of the monster. The goggles blared a warning from the left side crying out for the paladin's attention. He wasn't daring enough to attack this thing head on. They just needed an accurate measurement of his abilities.

The giant's right hand came sweeping forward. Rayne ducked and raised his shield overhead. The monster's giant finger merely grazed his steel barrier but shook the paladin down to his bones. He immediately jumped back, swiping his sword across the ground and engraving a distinct mark through the marble tile.

"Everyone stay behind this line," ordered the paladin. "Marcus, Ademski! Keep those left hand busy and cut away at them when you get the chance."

"Roger that!" The warrior sneered while pushing himself up and dashing towards the left side of the room.

"Keep up the pressure!" Rayne demanded. "Don't let up!"

Spells bounced off the giant's body at a frightening pace. Smoke rose into the air and dust fizzled onto the ground. Their efforts were astounding but throughout it all, they just didn't appear to be doing any significant damage to it. As long as they could stay out of its direct threat range, Rayne would keep pushing for weeks on end until this monster falls once and for all.

The giant almost appeared to be getting bored of this charade. He reared back taking in a massive breath of oxygen. Tiny sparks of red dust flickered in his immense throat. The paladin's goggles snapped at him. They detected an imminent threat and warned him to clear the area. There wasn't enough time to get everyone clear so Rayne did the only thing he could.

The paladin stampeded towards the giant. His grand shield pressed forward glazed with the Templar's crest in front. The giant leaned forward and unleashed a mighty wave of stinging sand from his lips. The sandstorm blew with the strength of a tornado. It burned over his armor and singed his stoic frame. Rayne clenched his teeth and spat cries of pain through the cracks of his enamel. He wouldn't dare open his mouth fully less some of that debris find its way inside.

Thankfully, the gust of violent wind subsided almost as quickly as it came. Speckles of red dust coated several plates of his armor. These precious few moments gave the paladin the time he needed to breathe and regain his composure. The former was easily attained as heavy pants continued to push in and out of his body. However, the latter proved to be much more of an arduous challenge.

Terror bore into Rayne's mind. His body was frozen in place. The giant's attack wasn't merely a fiery blast. It was meant to stop pursuing attackers dead in their tracks and keep them from approaching any further. Unlike most brutes of grand stature, this one possessed an equally impressive strategic mindset.

The paladin urged his muscles to respond. Specks of red dust slowly caked off his body. He would be free soon but it wasn't soon enough. The giant's eyes began to glow with a powerful energy. This must be the beams that Brann had mentioned prior. In this position, Rayne was a sitting duck. He pushed and pushed begging the light to give him the strength to move once more. However, the giant's gaze wasn't targeting the paladin. His eyes shifted towards the left side of the room focusing on one priest in particular.

"SAM!"

Rayne's tarrying cries snapped the attention of the male Legend twin. He was standing on the outside end of the firing line they had established. Samuel's eyes were drawn towards the paladin briefly before heeding his warning and staring down the two brilliant beams of energy slamming on the ground before him and heading his way.

Light peaked through the cracks of the paladin's armor. With one immense roar, dust exploded from his body. Rayne rushed towards the fleeing priest' location. Samuel had just begun to depart while the chaotic lasers gave chase. The paladin slammed his shoulder into the priest's and sent him skidding westward along the wall.

"Rayne!"

Samuel's made his frustration well known. He quickly rose up to a knee and continued to lash out at his leader.

"Why did you do that?! I –"

The priest's retort was silenced as the beams of energy crashed upon Rayne's shield. Frenzied sparks of violent colors bore down upon the steel barrier. The mammoth strength of the beams forced the paladin to a knee and he aggressively shouted in agony. Rayne couldn't keep his mouth closed this time. The beams burned with an unrivaled fury the likes of which his mind couldn't even begin fathom.

Stone crunched against the Templar Knight's onslaught as the battle furiously continued. Their attacks had grown more ferocious thanks to the inspiring presence of their leader's courageous save. He could hear them screaming and calling out his name but they knew better than to break ranks now. There would be plenty of time to recuperate once the battle had ended. How they were going to reach that outcome was still yet to be seen.

The giant's beams dissipated. Rayne collapsed forward catching himself before falling face first by planting his blade on the ground.

"Rayne!"

The paladin was met by Weasel's eager approach. The gnome did all he could with his short frame to help Rayne onto his feet once more. Residual heat still stung all across the plates of his armor. The paladin shook his head to regain his bearing and clutched his blade tightly to resume battle.

"Are you alright Weasel?"

"Me?!" He shouted confusingly. "What about you?! That thing almost turned you into a landmark!"

"I'm fine," the paladin insisted.

The battle raged on before his eyes. Everyone was trying their damnedest to keep up a furious pace but none of their attacks proved overly effective against the giant.

"We can't keep this up," Rayne painfully sighed.

His dismay quickly snapped to anger.

"Why is nothing working?!"

"I'll say," Weasel chimed. "I tried every poison I own and nothing's working. I even stuck a knife in one of the cracks and –"

"Cracks?"

The paladin turned towards his companion with a small gleam forming in his eyes.

"Yea," he replied. "Marcus and the big one have been chipping away at his fingers for a while. They haven't been able to break anything but they sure as hell have made a mark or two."

That was it. Rayne knew exactly how to best this giant. They had spent all their time attempting to break down the thickest parts of his hide when they needed to focus on his weakest. The giant had kept his midsection well defended from attackers with his muscular arms and petrifying breath. If he could take down just one of his defenses, they might have a shot at this.

Rayne tossed aside his sword and shield. He slowly made his approached down the center of the room once more. Spells continued to detonate and stone crashed all over the battle field. The paladin reached the dead center of the room where he raised his hand and commanded the Templar Knights to obey his new order.

"Everyone," he called out. "Hold your fire."

"Raymond!" Narula desperately cried. "What are you doing?!"

The paladin was not swayed by her pleas. He loaded a rocket into his gauntlet. Once the knights ceased their attacks, he fired the explosive square across the giant's menacing jaw.

"Hey you!" Yelled Rayne. "I'm standing right here! Come and get me!"

The giant did not seem amused. His expression was stiff much like the mass of his hulking frame. Stone crackled as his fingers inched their way closer to him.

"Are you deaf or just dense," Rayne mocked. "What are you waiting for?!"

"RAYMOND STOP!"

Hands clapped in the center of the room. The giant seized the paladin in his crushing grip. Rayne shrieked in monumental anguish as he was ripped from the ground and lifted into the air.

"I will squeeze the life from you!"

Steel crunched from within the giant's palms. Rayne's arms were bound and pressing cruelly into his sides. The paladin's armor was no match from his incredible strength. It was forced to bend under the sheer scale of might being pressed upon it.

His mind was a rampant flurry of torment. Terrifying shouts silenced the cries coming from his worried companions. His lungs burned while his nerves begged for release. Air no longer had space to enter or exit. Inch by inch, the giant grew closer to living up to his declaration.

Rayne forced his eyes open. His body trembled through the pain as he looked downward. The giant's massive hands continued to tighten as he approached to the paladin's breaking point. Thankfully, a ray of hope pierced through his lenses.

Tiny chunks of rock began flecking off the giant's skin. The previously made cracks were growing wider and longer. He may be outclassed in both size and strength but Rayne relished in the fact that his body was a little tougher than that of this stone behemoth. It was time to invoke his final hand.

Light radiated through the paladin's eyes. It began to envelop his body. The tiny specs of holy power squeezed through the giant's grip and wrapped Rayne in its warm and protective barrier. This was one of the most incredible abilities in their arsenal and any paladin worth their salt knew that it could make all the difference between life and certain death.

Rayne cried out in remarkable fury. The giant had pressed his luck further than his body could carry. His hands crumbled against the paladin's unbreakable holy barrier. Chunks of stone littered the floor below as the cracks followed through up to his shoulders. For the first time since this battle began, the giant actually cried out in sheer bewilderment.

The paladin fell from the sky and crashed upon his knees. He pressed his hands forward before fully collapsing onto his face. The sweet taste of air quickly filled his lungs through breath after painful breath. He looked up upon the giant whose arms now lay in rubble in the surrounding area. They had their moment. All they needed to do was take hold of it.

"Now!" Rayne croaked. "Hit it!"

Marcus and Ademski let out a pair of fearsome battle cries as they whizzed past the paladin on opposing sides. The warrior's mace slammed into the giant's left rib cage. The resounding blow sent shivers through his rocky frame that rivaled his initial slam. In similar stride, the draenei's blade cracked against the right side of his body. Light radiated through the strike sending more stone shattering cracks up through the giant's chest.

The giant reared back. His body could no longer stand up to the monumental wave of attacks unleashed by the combined force of the Templar Knights. Stars exploded across his head while the priests' continually smited the newly cracked stones sending more of his mass falling into the chasm below.

Radiant energy flickered in the giant's eyes. He was broken and nearing defeat. This was his last resort. With all of their attention focused on desperately trying to finish him off, the stone defender attempted to rid himself of the invaders once and for all.

"Oh no you don't!" Weasel taunted.

Two hefty daggers ripped into the air with a pair of lit saronite bombs in tow. The gnome had seen him try this move before. Once was more than enough for this seasoned assassin to find a weakness in any attack. The daggers pierced each of his eyes. Explosions soon followed. The giant slipped further back and unleashed his powerful beams into the sky above.

Arcane energy swirled around the mage. He'd been channeling this spell since the order was given to cease their attacks. Fire swelled with Cayden's eyes. His outstretched hands erupted in a torrent of flames. A chaotic meteorite was conjured between the swelling inferno building within his grip. The mage let out an awesome shout as he hurled the flaming boulder towards the giant.

Stone exploded against the remarkable power of the mage's spell. Thunderous cracks ripped through the giant's frame. His body was no longer able to withstand his own weight. Enormous chunks of himself spilled into the chasm. The rest of his being fell backwards. His head slammed into the opposing walkway and rolled off several feet away leaving a single breath in the wake of his crushing defeat.

"Master, they come..."

The Templar Knights had finally bested the giant and achieved not one but two victories. Vanquishing the monster was a great feat in and of itself but now its colossal body spilled across the chasm creating a perfect walkway leading to the rest of the fortress.

"Raymond!"

Narula quickly dispatched to the paladin's side. Zariyana followed closely behind. They carefully cradled themselves underneath his arms and slowly lifted Rayne upwards. The night elf could feel his weakened body still trembling after the incredibly dangerous stunt he attempted. He shivered in pain and yet still had the wherewithal to finish this battle. Reckless wasn't even the half of it this time.

As they pulled the paladin to his feet, the priest shot Narula a look of pure scorn. Their previous conversation was weighing heavily in her mind. Zariyana was right to have her suspicions. This alone was just mounting additional evidence to prove her claims. Rayne's actions were unbecoming of not only a paladin but his intrinsic nature.

"Are you alright Raymond?"

The night elf's words dripped with uneasiness. This was not the first time she had to ask him that today but with every subsequent question she grew more and more troubled over her companion's well being.

"Just a little banged up," Rayne smiled with an added laugh. "But I'll live."

Ademski shared in the paladin's levity but boasting a loud snicker of his own.

"This is why I like you Templar," he jeered. "The glass is always more full in your eyes."

Saelena's gracious hand tugged at the draenei's back. She pointed with a simple glance over at the expression of the two women carrying the battered body of their leader. Their dismal faces told Ademski while it may have been in jest, this was not the time to speak out of turn.

"That was getting pretty thick in there kid," the warrior sighed as he took a seat atop the giant's fractured waist. "You sure you're doing okay?"

"I'm fine," Rayne declared.

He quickly freed himself of the night elf's and priest's assistance. Had he said it any louder, they would have easily found the anger buried within his breath. He was beginning to grow weary of receiving the same line of questioning after every battle. They had no idea how he felt in this moment, or rather, how he didn't feel. Even in the clutches of the giant he didn't find a single tinge of fear or remorse. The only thing he sensed, which was still spinning through his thoughts, was a small flicker of peace that he'd been desperately seeking for quite some time.

The paladin's armor creaked with every movement. Some of the joints had taken significant damage. It wasn't enough to dwell on or stop this mission outright but they would be in need of repair if this continued. He could perform some quick maintenance to hold him over in the meantime. The Knights deserved a few moments to relax and relish in this victory as well.

"Everyone, lets rest for a bit," commanded Rayne. "But don't get too comfortable. We've still got work to do."

* * *

 _Descent into Madness_

 _Ulduar_

The young elf descended the final broken step landing into a wide room. More large stained glass portraits lined the walls. Some were shattered but the few that remained untouched depicted horrifying images of tentacles and creatures of unspeakable malice. Some of the previous masonry designs were still present in the area but it was as if the rest had been corrupted or tainted by an unknown force.

Another broken portrait hung high overhead. Shards of glass floated ominously in the air underneath the pale teal light. Clouds of saronite vapor hovered in the atmosphere but did not find its way down into the room. A single door to the west illuminated by a precious gold orb provided the only other exit out of this room.

In an unexpected turn of events, a large group of Horde and Alliance races gathered towards the center of the room. However, these ones were different that the usual lot and norm. They didn't carry any branding or imagery of their factions. Their tabards were adorned with a silver hammer surrounded by a spiked covered circlet over their black and purple robes. While they didn't appear to be overtly friendly, the young elf didn't perceive them as much of a threat either.

Standing over them was a hideous beast of unimaginable terror. Four grotesque appendages covered in bladed joints hung across his back and shoulders. Deep blue plates of natural armor covered his body. Golden spikes protruded from his shoulders. In lieu of traditional hands, this monster was equipped with massive claws that could decimate any mortal being that dared to cross it. They were even furnished with rows of dreadful fangs that promised to chew up anything before they spit it out.

Of all the emotions swelling in her heart, fear was not one of them. Lorelei could sense the presence of another just beyond the door. This had to be the blessed voice that had guided her here. There was no other place to look and nowhere else to go. She had no one to turn to other than this magnificent being that promised her true salvation.

The young elf walked proudly through the confines of this room. She didn't offer the group of factionless fanatics and their companions a second passing glance. Outstanding piles of wild saronite crystals protruded from the walls near the exit. Lorelei continued to walk down the crudely carved hallway. Traces of the powerful substance continued to grow on the walls and crack the marbled floor nearby.

A Titan-forged door lead into the final room of this fortress. Astral chains hung from the walls and connected to symmetrical points across the floor. Four empty platform sat in a square near the outside edges. Trace glows of yellow light illuminated their surface from above.

The floor itself was cracked and broken. A pool of saronite colored liquid brewed within. The vortex swirled softly leading to a lone vrykul woman standing amidst a green cloud of residual vapor. She was tall, strong, and gave off a powerful presences. Her muscles dwarfed those of the young elf. She wore thick straps of leather armor. Her gauntlets alone appeared to have been hand woven by a grandiose tailor. A hefty plate waistguard hung across her hips and held aloft a sleek black skirt that floated all the way down past her feet and ankles.

Lorelei carefully stepped into the room. The hairs on her neck began to stand on end. There was a powerful energy flowing through this chamber. It took everything her body had not to crumble under its might. The young elf had already come this far. She wasn't about to let a few split ends stop her now.

She continued to approach. The vrykul woman's vast figure came closer into view. A plate headpiece was wrapped across her forehead. Smooth strands of auburn hair hung just past her shoulders and over the white fur of her short cloak. The most dominant feature were her gleaming red eyes. They stared sharply at the young elf almost commanding her to continue forward without so much as a gesture spoken or otherwise.

"Welcome Lorelei Starstrider."

Lorelei's heart thumped. This was it. This was the voice that had been calling out to her. She had only sensed the soothing presence within her mind. Having her incredibly strong voice grace the delicate fibers of her ears was euphoric. It trumped any other feeling her heart had experienced and she desperately cried out to hear it again.

"You have made it this far," she boldly stated. "I have one final moment to show you and one final task for you to complete."

The young elf fell to her knees. Tears began to pour onto the ground. Her mind couldn't take it anymore.

"Please, give me strength!" She pleaded.

Her sorrow was drowned out by the fire spewing forth from her lips.

"I can't take this pain anymore," the young elf cried. "It's everything I think about. It's all I can see before my eyes."

The vrykul woman remained silent. It only implored Lorelei to press the issue further and submit herself to the will of this incredible powerful woman.

"I beg of you. I'll do anything! Let me have this moment and I will serve you from now until eternity."

A flash of light beamed from the vrykul's eyes. It enveloped Lorelei in its familiar presence once more. She tried to shield her vision from the blast but her efforts were futile. Before being fully consumed by the white void, the voice called out to her once more.

"You already have… And you already will."


	14. Chapter 13

_The Observation Ring_

 _Ulduar_

The gnome's black boot dug into the stone shaped maw of the broken giant. He squealed with delight as he twisted his heel deeper and deeper into the rocky surface.

"Not so tough now, ain't cha?" Taunted Weasel. "What's the matter? Got nothing else to say? Oh, I'm sorry, your mouth is a little fu –"

"His eyes are moving."

"Gah!"

The gnome spat frantically while fleeing. He was stopped dead in his tracks as he crashed into the thick plate leggaurds of the warrior. Marcus lifted the gnome into the air to get a closer glimpse of his amusing expression.

"Too easy," grinned the warrior.

"Do I look like your mother?" The gnome quipped back.

Marcus slammed him to the ground in a huff of fury. Weasel should have known better than to taunt him in such a humiliating way. Then again, finding someone's weak spot was the trademark of a good assassin.

The paladin walked around the area checking the final fitting of his armor. There were no more abundant squeaking noises and a few of the plates on his spaulders were scraping together as he swung his arms from side to side. It was a minor nuisance that would only come up during combat situations and shouldn't be an issue unless they were trying to maneuver stealthily.

Ulduar's grand visage stared before them. The Templar Knights marveled at the wonderful architecture. Light blue light shot out in a brilliant column. Shattered remnants of a clear dome swirl around the translucent pillar. Six entryways along the edges, however, only four of them appear to be opened. Giant stone guardians stand vigil between each one.

Two sets of stairs led downward to the circular pathway. A pair of unique celestial images are posed between each flight. They depict images of a horned humanoid holding a blade embedded into the ground and a long eared female with a staff in one hand while playfully caressing a deer in the other.

Weasel dusted himself off. His face still stung after being planted on the ground and joined his fellow knights at the bottom of the stairs.

"What's a tauren and a night elf doing here?"

"They are amongst some of the most ancient races in Azeroth," Cayden answered.

"Yes but they are both evolved forms of separate races," added Samuel. "However, their presence here is rather curious."

"You mean," Zariyana chimed in. "Why these two races in particular?"

"Precisely," nodded the male twin. "Biologically speaking, they don't have much in common. I wonder why the Titans would depict these two together."

"That is not entirely true," entered Narula. "Our people share a similar nomadic presence and kindred spirit with nature. It is why they are allowed to take part in the Cenarion Circle."

"Right, I had forgotten about that," Samuel shrugged. "Perhaps that blow I received early has some unknown lingering effect."

"We all take our lumps kid," Marcus teased while graciously patting the priest on the back. "Although, that weapon the cow's carrying does look kind of familiar."

The warrior called out to the paladin.

"Hey Rayne! Come take a look at this. And bring that big red sword of yours."

The paladin returned a quizzical stare at first but soon did as he was asked. He drew the red blade from his waist and held it aloft in similar fashion to the celestial image.

"Would you check that out," grinned the warrior.

"It's nearly identical," Cayden gasped.

The mage's eyes widened as the new found significance of the sword began swirling hundreds of thoughts throughout his mind.

"Do you know what this means? Perhaps this blade was forged by the Titans themselves. It could be a divine prophecy of grandeur. The history alone –"

"Calm down Cayden," the paladin implored. "It could be all of those things or nothing at all."

"Yea, maybe that's just what swords looked like back in those days," Weasel sighed.

"Still, I would love the chance to continue this research. Even if it doesn't lead to anything, wouldn't you want to know the origins of that fantastic weapon?"

The mage sighed deeply while staring into the ground.

"Sometimes we spend so much time looking forward that we forget how we got here. If there are any secrets hiding within that weapon, it could be the very thing that may save your life one day Rayne."

Cayden made an excellent point. Unfortunately, the paladin was not interested in a history lesson at this time. The mage's heart may have been in the right place but his mind needed to stay focused on the task at hand.

"Wait a second," the warrior declared. "Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?"

Marcus moved up towards the large lamp pit at the top of the stairs. He motioned over towards the gnome to follow him over. Weasel did as asked, silently tip-toeing through the area until he was safely nestled in behind the short pillar.

"Take a look at that," Marcus ordered.

The gnome peered through his googles. A giant female with shimmering copper colored skin was patrolling the walkway. She wore thick silver spaulders and a matching waist and leggaurds over a seemingly simple cloth cyan-colored dress. Her hair was short and matched the color of her skin. A large mace hung carefully in one hand. It was easily the size of the draenei, maybe even a little bigger. Bright white eyes scanned the local area as she made her approach.

"Who in the hell is that bronze-bimbo?"

"Don't know," Weasel shrugged. "But I'm more worried about those hairy pussies."

"Her what?!"

The tiny finger of the gnome peeked over the short ledge and pointed at the two big panthers following the female's every step. One was black with white stripes while the other was deep violet. Both had glowing red eyes that only added to their already intimidating ferocity.

"Damnit," cursed the warrior. "There's no other way around this platforms without going through her. Even if we sneaked around to the other side, we'd still have to contend with those stone giant guardians at each entrance."

"Yea, and when the fight breaks out, it won't be long before she comes running over to help," added the gnome.

Marcus let out a beaten sigh.

"Looks like we're just going to have to go through her," he began. "Let's get back to the others and –"

The air in his throat went dry as the giant bronze female locked her pearly white eyes upon his. A scowl grew on her face as the mace lifted upwards and pointed in their direction.

"Holy crap," the warrior spat. "She sees us."

"You mean, sees _you_."

Marcus shot the gnome a quick glance only to find his previous residence completely unoccupied. He had taken the initiative to remove himself from the dangerous vicinity and rejoin the rest of the Templar Knights. The look of bewildered anger upon the warrior's face made for an incredible mental memento.

"Marcus!" The paladin desperately called.

The warrior couldn't send the signal for his legs to move fast enough. He bolted from the covered position and made haste towards his friends. No matter how fast his muscular legs pushed, they were no match for the speed of the panthers barreling down the first set of steps. Their claws feverishly scraped the marble tiles as they hungrily leaped over the rising steps. They bore down upon Marcus' speeding frame ready to complete their pounce and tear his fleshy bits asunder limb by delicious limb.

Hardened boots rapidly slammed into the stone surface. The warrior ran with all of his night. Hungry jaws snapped open. The panthers' teeth oozed with saliva as they neared their landing zone.

Golden light streaked over Marcus' head. The shining barrier slammed into the skull of the left panther knocking it back down the steps. It bounced off and struck the right panther across the side of its face sending it crashing into the nearby wall. Stone cracked as its body collided against the fine masonry. The panther's body slumped to the ground battered but not entirely beaten just yet.

The gleaming shield returned to the paladin. He caught it in his awaiting grip. Rayne lowered his goggles while slipped the hardened leather straps of the shield over his forearm. He drew the radiant red blade from his waist and prepared for combat.

"Thanks kid," the warrior wheezed up his safe return. "I owe you."

"Save it," he snapped back. "Let's just through this."

The female giant loomed closer. Even on the lower platform, she still towered over the Templar Knights. The ground shook violently with each approaching step. She marched past the panthers as they regained their bearings from the paladin's previous attack. Her mace lifted high into the air. She bore down upon them with a menacing stare.

"Some things are better left alone!"

Her powerful words resonated within the paladin's core. The mace came down with blinding speed.

"Scatter!"

Rocky debris exploded from the site of the crash. The Templar Knights dove away just in time. The resounding crater was large enough to flatten half of their group outright. Getting caught underneath it would have been catostrophic.

"You have proven your strength iron lady," Ademski snickered while pulling himself to his feet.

The draenei drew his large blade from across his back. It glowed with the redeeming essence of the beloved Naaru's golden guidance.

"Allow me to show you mine!"

He rushed forward just as the bronze female was pulling her mace out of the site of the blast. The thick blade sliced wickedly into the air. It clashed against her armored knee. Painful vibrations clattered in Ademski's armored hands. The hilt of the blade was nearly ripped from his grip.

"You are much tougher than you look," he jested.

The draenei lifted his weapon towards his chest seconds before the giant's mace came crashing through. He braced himself as the impact collided against the sword and drove Ademski clean off his feet and into the nearby wall leaving a crushing dent in its wake.

"Don't stand toe to toe with her!"

Rayne's order was fierce but duly noted. Cayden and the priests began their initial volley. Radiant bursts of flames tore into her copper skin. The spells flecked off her body as if they were drops of water in a rainstorm.

"She's not like the other behemoth," the mage begrudgingly stated between casts. "Her natural armor is too strong. This is futile."

When the mage sounded desperate you could take those words to the bank. Rayne gritted his teeth. Every challenge they encountered in this blasted fortress was more difficult than the one prior. It was as if this mission in and of itself was designed for failure. If this was a patrol guardian set to keep watch over the other areas, he didn't even want to imagine the horror of the being that this place was designed to imprison.

The paladin buried those painful thoughts for the moment. They had to fight here and now. This moment was more important than any other future that awaited them. They couldn't match her in strength and durability; that much had already been prove. Rayne would have to use their wits to best this monster.

Unfortunately for them, she wasn't alone. The two panthers rose up and snarled sinisterly in their direction. They may have the numbers advantage but if those beasts were allowed to run wild, they could make short work of this meager resistance.

"Marcus, Weasel, follow me!" He shouted. "We'll keep her distracted while everyone else contends with those panthers."

"Don't forget about me friends," Ademski painfully smiled.

The draenei pulled himself from the wreckage using his sword as a crutch. He joined the trio with a pair of haggard steps. His eyes locked on those of his beloved wife's. With just a simple glance, a plan quickly formed.

"We will take her together," he nodded. "Let Saelena handle those kitty cats."

"Can she handle them both?" Rayne stated while moving in.

"Of course," the draenei boasted. "Her eyes are like that of a bird. Nothing escapes her sight."

The paladin had no choice to concede at the moment. The panthers moved too quickly for Narula to entrap them in vines and Cayden wouldn't be able to finish his incantation before their vicious jaws wrapped around his throat.

Saelena moved back up the previous steps. She hopped graciously between them almost gliding into the air. The hunter perched herself just at the edge of the platform and drew her rifle. She laid down flat and stoically peered through the sharp lens of her gun.

"Where is she going?!" Marcus cried.

"A bird sees better from the sky, no?" The draenei smirked.

All four Knights surrounded the bronze female. This allowed them to easily telegraph her blows and give them the added time they needed to avoid them. She couldn't strike all four at once so she'd be forced to try and pick them off one at a time.

The female grimaced. Her mace hung softly to the side. Rayne's expression tightened as she roared back and prepared to unleash a new type of attack.

"Brace yourselves!" Yelled Rayne.

Air violently sliced apart. A horrifying screech ripped through their bodies. The Templar Knights were stopped in their tracks. They all fell to their knees, clutching their skulls in desperation. The instinctual reaction did little to numb the pain. Their own cries were silenced by the bronze giant's menacing shout.

The paladin's armor cruelly vibrated. His bones rattled within his muscular frame. The agony continued to tear through them with little to no resistance. He looked over to find Cayden, Narula and the priests reeling in similar fashion. Rayne frantically tried to reach out to them but couldn't tear himself away from this deafening torture swelling over him.

Both panthers whizzed passed them. The paladin's eyes shot open. This was an incredible strategy on her part. She nullifies the defenses of her attackers while her cats pounce and tear them apart while they would be forced to watch.

The black panther skated ahead. Its paws scraped away at the marble as it loomed in on the first target. Zariyana was in its range and ripe for the plucking. Her silver hair waded over her golden eyes while her hands continued to squeeze her head. She didn't even get to see death's nearing embrace approaching. The beast leapt into the air. Its razor sharp fangs opened wide and ready to tear into its first meal.

Blood splattered over the priest's white robes staining her hair and neck. The warm liquid seeped through and coated her untanned skin. Her eyes shot up to find the source of this newly disgusting feeling. The panther laid convulsing in a fleshy heap just a few short steps away. A trail of crimson splatter followed it starting from the priest's head all the way to where its carcass sat.

Relief swelled over the paladin. Saelena was their saving grace. The audible misery continuing to drive them to their knees didn't appear to have any effect on the brilliant sniper. From that distance, she was able to easily pick off the pouncing cat and save the priest from certain death. The bullet ripped through the panther's skull and shut it down with a single shot.

The terrifying screeching noise thankfully began to subside. The Templar Knights removed their hands away from their ears simultaneously. Even the ferocious sounds of a fierce battle were much better than anything coming out of the bronze giant's mouth. However, they couldn't breathe easy just yet. There was still one last charging panther to deal with and it had its crimson eyes set on the night elf's kneeling frame.

"NARULA!"

Rayne's lungs burned as he shouted in utter terror. The corner of his eyes spotted Saelena still cocking the bolt of her rifle after the initial shot. She wouldn't make it time to save her. The paladin reached out. A glowing aura of light grew within his palm. The panther snarled as it leapt into the air ready to tear her beautiful visage in a pool of blood.

Wind exploded from the wall. The night elf swiped her hand from one end to the other and unleashed an unrelenting typhoon at the panther. The wave of air crushed the beast's hide. It drove him clear across the room. Its body spun wildly in defiance as it cleared the barrier and descended into the unknown depths in the center of the ring.

The fear subsided. Rayne's nerves finally started to settle. All this time he had been searching for an emotion to free him from this void of nothingness and terror was more than happy to take up residence. That exceedingly vile sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach dug away at his intestines begging for more attention. He easily brushed them aside knowing one of his oldest and most cherished companions was safe from harm for the time being.

Narula's eyes continued to glow. The stern look upon her brow reminded the paladin how capable she truly was. In the moment Rayne feared he was going to lose her, she had already conjured a stunning defense of her own and in the process, provided him with a brilliant idea on how to best this giant. It was going to take some quick coordination on everyone's part. If done properly, she would go down without a fuss. The only problem was they were going to need her to scream one more time.

The bronze female swung her mace downwards. It crushed the area where Weasel once stood. The gnome tumbled in the air and landed on the adjacent wall. He planted his feet against it while dangling off the ledge of the rise above. Using his free hand, the gnome dug into his pockets and unleashed a volley of throwing daggers. Each speedy blade pelted the giant's and harmlessly bounced off her skin.

"We can't keep this up all day Rayne!" Weasel implored. "Not unless you've got another one of those tanks in your back pocket."

"Cool your pipes micro-noggin," taunted Marcus as he swayed backwards from a vicious strike.

The warrior's back leaned towards the edge. Pushing him any further would put Marcus in a very precarious position. And besides, that's not who they wanted over there anyways.

"Marcus!" Called the paladin while ducking underneath a quick swipe. "Trade places with me!"

"And how the hell do you expect me to do that?!"

Rayne loaded a fresh flare into his hand launcher. He snapped it into place and strapped his sword back onto his waist.

"Run around," commanded the paladin. "I'll find a way through!"

The warrior shrugged. He delivered a useless strike to the back of the giant's leg gaining her menacing attention once more. Rayne stepped back a few feet preparing to launch himself into a sprint.

"Now!"

The bronze guardian delivered a massive strike in Marcus' direction. The warrior blitzed off to the side forcing her eyes and head to give chase. Rayne saw his opening. The giant shifted her legs and opened her stance. She turned to face Marcus just as he arrived at the paladin's location.

Rayne took off in a mad dash. The giant's eyes locked onto his. She raised her mace on high hoping to crush him as she did so many tiles during the duration of this battle. The paladin fell backwards tucking his right leg underneath his extended left. He slid forward with his outstretched wrist pointing towards her shining bronze skull.

"Narula! Bind her arms!"

The rocket exploded from his wrist. Blinding green light erupted in her face. For the first time since this confrontation began, the giant wailed in agony.

Roots emerged from the broken cracks of the marbled floor. They rose quickly, thickening to nearly a foot in diameter at the base before wrapping around her flailing hands.

Rayne's left foot smacked the edge of the inner ring wall. The leftover velocity quickly picked him up back upon his feet. He turned around and faced the giant's backside. Both of her arms were constricted in the druid's powerful entanglement. They pulled her hands back and stretched the appendages outwards greatly reducing her available strength.

"Cayden!" Rayne called while pointing to her legs. "Lock her down!"

The mage nodded. A wash of brilliant blue energy waded over his eyes. The moisture in the surrounding air began to freeze. Bright blue runes were quickly carved underneath each of the giant's feet. They began to glow with a chilling savagery. Crystals of ice washed over her legs up to the shin. It grew thicker and thicker with every passing breath.

Cayden snapped both of his fingers. The ice swelled and froze into place. Hardened blue shackles nearing five feet in thickness locked the giant onto the ground.

"Raymond," the night elf distressingly said through her taxing spell. "Her strength is excessive. I do not know how much longer I can sustain this effort."

"Likewise," Cayden painted. "I won't be able to keep her bound for long either."

The paladin figured that would be the case. However, this was all part of his plan. He didn't want her all tied up with nowhere to go; he just needed her desperate and distracted enough to unleash one of those hideous screeches.

"Marcus!" Rayne shouted. "Give me a boost."

His eyes darted towards the priest.

"Samuel, Zariyana," he began with a serious stare. "I'm going to need some hang time."

The twin's looked puzzled initially but they quickly nodded in unison. It appears they were the first to catch wind of the paladin's plan. He only hoped everyone was willing to go on board once it got started.

Ice cracked in front of Rayne. She was beginning to break free. Her body slowly shifted as she leaned her head back. This was the moment he was waiting for.

The paladin raced forward. He zoomed passed the two blocks of ice and sprinted towards Marcus' awaiting grip. Rayne leapt into the air and planted his greave into the tough interlocking fingers of the warrior. Bolts of light released from the palms of the twins and formed into the vague shape of a cloud. The struck the paladin's armor and washed over his body freeing it from the shackles of gravity.

Marcus cried in a tremendous shout as he flipped his beefy arms upward. Rayne launched into the air. He graciously flew with in a swift glide. The paladin flipped his body backwards as he descended towards the rearing skull of giant. Her mouth opened widely. She filled her body with air and prepared to unleash another chaotic torrent of sound.

Metal slapped metal as Rayne landed just atop the giant's shoulders. He sat upon them and threw his shield over her face. His legs and arms locked around her enormous head and sealed the steel barrier in place. The paladin squeezed with every fiber of his being to ensure the giant's wail didn't make it an inch past his shield.

Roots snapped and ice shattered in a rampant fury. The bronze guardian unleashed her horrific cry. It rattled against the paladin's barrier but found no audience outside of it. The vibrations threatened to rip the shield right out of Rayne's hands. Try as she might, the giant could not break the resounding stubbornness of the paladin's will.

"Everyone!" Clenched Rayne. "Drive her back!"

A flurry of explosions caught the bronze guardian square in the chest. Saelena rose to her feet and continued to fire carefully timed shots across her abdomen taking extra caution not to accidentally hit the giant's unwanted guests. Stars crashed against her igniting in a bright ball of silver dust upon impact.

The giant continued to flail as the Templar Knights unleashed their onslaught. She reeled against their unrelenting attacks. Though they didn't appear to be doing any significant damage that was not the point of this strategy. The just needed to get her closer to that ledge and let gravity do the rest of the work for them.

Two massive swings rocked the bronze guardian's core. Ademski and Marcus' combined efforts nearly dropped the giant to her armored knees. This was not what the paladin was looking for but still found this opportunity to be a gem buried underneath a mountain of sand. Rayne let out a ferocious roar as he pulled back with all of his might and lifted the guardian back up and dragged her towards the edge.

"Rayne?!" Marcus cried. "What are you doing? Let go!"

"Just a little more," the paladin cringed.

The giant took another step back. Her heel was inches away from the raised edge. One more push was all he needed. Rayne begged the light for another blessing to grant him the strength for one last incredible tug. His mouth widened as he dragged his entire body back with all of the might left within his body.

Stones crunched against the giant's heel. Her body reeled over the edge. Rayne continued to pull as their bodies became parallel with the ground on the far away platform. The bronze guardian's shouts turned into cries as she careened over the edge. Glass shattered in a vain attempt to catch her immense frame. Her shouts continued to trail into the air as she descended into the unknown below.

"RAYMOND!"

The night elf dashed towards the edge. Her purple locks swayed into the air as she leaned over to examine the disaster that seemingly awaited her. Thunderous beats slammed into Narula's chest. The guardian had been reduced to a fraction of her size. She appeared as if a mere speck in the distance. The fall was several hundred feet deep and would have been catastrophic to anything or anyone who would dare challenge it.

"Rayne!"

The simultaneous shouts of the Templar Knights melded together to form a singular voice. They all swarmed around the night elf. Each of them frantically searched the depths below for any sign of the paladin. At this distance, it was hard to make out anything in the faint light provided. Whether it be a shield, a sword, or even the famed red Templar crest, they would take anything at this point to verify the whereabouts of their beloved leader.

"You don't think she fell on top of him?"

Weasel's suggestion was nowhere the top of the list of optimal scenarios. Fortunately it was the one they all wanted to rule out first.

"I am going down there."

The night elf's stern demeanor was rivaled by no one. She perched herself on the ledge despite receiving an overwhelming amount of opposition from most of her companions. If Rayne was still alive down there he could be badly hurt and in need of immediate care. Narula couldn't let him continue to suffer. She dedicated her life and promised to always protect him.

Cracks continued to build along the pathway. They couldn't wait any longer. The night elf began shifting her form. Her fingers melded together as purple feathers began to sprout.

"Narula stop!"

The pleas of her companion fell upon deaf ears. She was not about to let it end this way. Whether it were in the grip of an Old God or within the void of the Maelstrom, Narula would brave any obstacle that stood between her and the paladin.

"I'm okay!"

Electricity snapped against the night elf's senses. She had completely shut herself off from the outside world. Narula didn't realize the one begging her to stop was the one she was so desperately seeking to save.

"Raymond!"

The night elf collapsed to her knees and peered over the edge. Her hands returned to their normal size and form. Marcus and Ademski held onto her ankles as she leaned over to verify the wonderful news. Just a few feet below, Rayne dangled above the massive drop with shield still in his hand. The paladin's other gauntlet was embedded into the hanging wall below underneath the ledge. He was just out of sight for anyone peering from the edges surface but from this angle, Narula was able to find every inch of his silver armored body.

More cracks began to seep their way through. The forced ledge the paladin had created was crumbling within the tips of his fingers. His eyes begged to look down below at what may await him but his resolve could not be broken. He continued to stare up as the night elf leaned over with her outstretched hand reaching towards him.

The stone gave way. Rayne's gauntlet tore through the rocky surface as gravity wrapped him up in its deadly embrace. He tried to reach upwards hoping to cling onto anything within his grasp. The look of horror on the night elf's face as he descended would be one he would not soon forget. He braced himself for the inevitable and painful impact.

The paladin's body jolted. He didn't expect to hit the ground this soon but was more surprised of the lack of pain. Unless of course his death was so instantaneous that his mind could process all the residual torment. He continued to feel weightless in this new dimension except of course the continually tugging sensation burned into his wrist.

Rayne slowly opened his eyes. The night elf had clutched his arm in her vice-like grip. She dangled perilously over the edge with Marcus hanging just above. The draenei locked both of his arms around the warrior's ankles with no signs of letting up.

"Relax my friends," Ademski cheered. "There is nothing to fear. I will pull you up in just a moment."

The Knights began their slow drag up to the top. Rayne couldn't believe they had performed such a dangerous stunt but it wasn't like he was one to talk. He couldn't help but notice Narula's joyful but still distressing look of concern bearing down upon him. She didn't blink once during their ascension. Her eyes never left his even for a second.

Ademski pulled and pulled until all of them had made it to solid ground. The draenei nodded in approval at his fine work then took a seat against the wall to catch his breath from the taxing series of events.

The paladin pushed himself up and onto his knees. His muscles still twitched from the extended effort required to keep him living even if for just a few moments longer. Rayne rolled back slowly and planted his back along the safe confines of the sturdy raised edge and drank in a few moments of relief.

"Did we get her?"

The first words out of his mouth were unexpected but necessary. Weasel hunched over towards the ledge and gave the area another quick peek.

"Well she's either dead," he began. "Or pissed."

Humor notwithstanding, it was good to know they could breathe a little easier. Rayne took that to heart as he continued to pant and drink in more of that sweet air into his lungs. He desperately sought that delicious numbing feeling coating every inch of his body but not a drop of adrenaline flowed through his veins. This growing pit of nothingness continually plaguing his conscious was beginning to test his nerves. Even with the threat of absolute death looming below him, he didn't feel a single shred of trepidation.

"Raymond…"

The paladin opened his eyes. Narula was staring back at him. She was hutched over on all fours just inches away from his face. Her warm breaths tickled the layer of exposed skin. The night elf's expression hadn't changed since they were hanging for their lives just moments ago. He couldn't savor the gorgeous curves of her thin lavender lips or the sultry twinkle in her silver eyes as he normally would. Something about this moment was off. It felt wrong for some reason and yet his heart pounded as if trying to cry out to everyone who would listen except for the one it truly wanted to speak to.

"Narula."

The words exited his lips so easily. He looked upon her frantically searching for anything to get his chest to stop pounding.

"Thank you."

It was all he could get out. Those words swam on the surface and yet still aided in reducing his rapid heart rate. In the end, it needed to be said. Expressing his gratitude towards the one who saved him was the least he could do. Unfortunately for the paladin, the sickening void brewing in his stomach showed no signs of dispersing.

A sharp blow tapped Rayne near his waist guard. The night elf, realizing the precarious position she was in, rolled off the paladin and sat at his side.

"I'm surprised you could fit those balls in such a small codpiece."

The warrior grinned as he lowered his hand and offered Rayne assistance back to his feet. The paladin obliged offering a small smirk in return.

"That was a gutsy move kid," Marcus shrugged. "I hate to admit this but I doubt I could have done the same and lived to tell about it."

"Well, at least you would have died the way you lived," the gnome added.

"Oh yea," the warrior snarled citing his brewing rage, "And how's that?"

"Half-naked with nothing running through your mind except a gigantic pair of bo –"

"Must we be so uncouth at a time like this?" Sighed Samuel.

"It's the only way some of them know how to live brother," his sister answered.

"Uncouth?!" Weasel snapped. "I'll show you _uncouth_!"

The gnome passed a quick glance to Cayden.

"Hey Flame-Brain, just between you and me, what does uncouth mean?"

"Hey!" The mage growled. "I thought I told you to quit calling me that."

"Would you rather I call you _uncouth_ instead?"

Seeing the Knights enjoying themselves after a hard fought battle even as they continued to playfully argue usually brought a little warmth in the paladin's heart. It was nice to see their tensions melting away but Rayne couldn't shaking this feeling of restlessness. A shadow continued to creep over him. So far, all of his efforts had ended in success but it still failed to feed the hunger that brought him out here in the first place. He nearly lost himself in those thoughts until a jolt of electricity began tickling his back.

The night elf's soft hand gently caressed his shoulder. Rayne turned and met her eyes. She stared at him with inquiring hesitation as if she were struggling to call out to him but the words couldn't reach her throat. The paladin had never seen her look so confused and worried before. Something was definitely troubling her but for the life of him, Rayne couldn't discern why. Just before he could think to even ask, a hardened slap slammed into the paladin's back.

"Magnificent job Templar," grinned Ademski. "I could not have vanquished that foe more solidly if I were in your place."

"Thanks?" Rayne said forcing a smile. "I'm just glad everyone is okay."

"Okay?" The draenei countered. "We are incredible. Never have I felt so full of vigor. Tell me, what new challenge awaits us?"


	15. Chapter 14

_The Observation Ring_

 _Ulduar_

The paladin hadn't even begun to ponder the query posed by Ademski. Brann had only gotten as far as the stone giant blocking their path. With his defeat and the subsequent elimination of the bronze guardian meant that they were back to their original mission.

"We need to find where Yogg-Saron is being held," started Rayne. "Cayden, did Brann mention anything to you about this so called prison?"

The mage shook his head.

"Unfortunately, that's something Brann never located. He originally came to Ulduar seeking answers for matters unrelated to our current mission as he said before. However, perhaps the Keepers know of the Old God's whereabouts."

"Keepers?"

The warrior raised an eyebrow as he turned towards Cayden.

"You mean this place already has a bunch of guards watching over this thing?" Marcus hastily grunted "So what the hell are we doing in here anyways?"

"It's not that simple," Cayden replied. "According to some of the historical documents Brann recovered, there exists beings known as the Titanic Watchers. They are guardians created by the Titans to watch over our world and protect their creations. Five of them were tasked with watching over Ulduar and the imprisoned Old God. However, it is likely that Yogg-Saron's influence has grown since its shackles were broken. The Old God may have already corrupted the Watchers and turned them against us in order to secure its freedom and spread its influence."

"I'd say it's long past that," the priest interjected.

"Samuel?"

Zariyana quizzically stared at her brother as he casually cleaned his glasses before reaffixing them over his eyes.

"That last giant we bested appeared to be one of them," he began. "If she had already fallen to such corruption, then we must assume everything else in this fortress has as well."

"That bronze bimbo is a creation of the Titans?" Marcus asked while glancing over towards the hole. "How can you tell?"

"The creature matches the description of a similar being Brann ran into while excavating in the subterranean fortress of Uldaman. Given her strength and fortitude, I'd say with absolute certainty that she is, or rather, _was_ a Titanic Watcher."

The news shocked the rest of the Templar Knights. Each adversary they faced brought a unique challenge. The last one was certainly the toughest. If that was a sign of things to come, the Templar Knights may have their work cut out for them. Weasel was especially vocal in that regards.

"You knew that crazy cat lady was a damned Titan baby and still let us fight her without saying anything?!"

"I had my theories but," shrugged the priest. "I could not be certain until we engaged her."

"I never knew you had an affinity towards archeology," the female Legend twin stated. "When did you find the time to study all this?"

"Once I had received notice of Rayne's desire to assist Brann, I asked the Silver Enclave to start pulling documents submitted by the Explorers' League related to Ulduar," he calmly replied. "There were many books to read through but I had time on my side."

"So that is why you requested those extra days to work?" His sister coyly smiled.

"I was not about to venture blindly into an unknown fortress without first doing proper research," answered Samuel. "Only a fool would walk with their eyes closed."

The priest had a propensity for citing philosophical quotes from time to time. Sure it aided in proving his point but it always managed to rouse the ire of his companions.

"What about the five Watchers within this fortress?" Posed Rayne looking to shift the tide subject wise. "What do we know about them?"

"Well, it's actually four now," Cayden replied. "Loken, the prime designate and chief jailer of Ulduar was also the first to fall under the Old God's influence. He was working within another wing of Ulduar called the Halls of Lightning. It was the first area of the fortress that Brann and his forces attacked. There had been rumors around Northrend about his madness and they sought to confirm. Upon slaying the Titanic Watcher, he left them with only a few grim words."

"And what pray tell did this so-called _chief_ leave behind before he bit the dust?"

The warrior was unimpressed with what he had heard thus far. It was possible Cayden was conveying it improperly but the warning itself would stand on its own.

"He said," the mage slowly began, "My death... Heralds the end of this world."

"What does that even mean?"

"Perhaps his madness had left his arrogance intact, no?" Ademski asked.

"Perhaps," the mage answered. "But then something weird happened. Loken had a glowing hologram of Azeroth floating in his throne room. As soon as he died, the hologram burst into flames and a beacon light shot up into the sky. Brann was completely baffled at what both of those things meant so he sought answers in the other wing, the Halls of Stone and in turn, Ulduar itself."

This was sounding worse and worse with every passing second. Loken's cryptic message aside, it posed a very unique theory. If killing just one of the Titantic Watchers would bring peril to Azeroth, slaying them all may be fatal to this very world. Had he known this information beforehand, Rayne may have decided against hastily sending the bronze guardian to her death.

"I believe we should err on the side of caution," started the paladin. "It would be in our best interest not to kill any more of the Titanic Watchers."

"I hate to break it to you kid," the warrior sighed. "But given what happened with the last one we encountered, they don't exactly appear to be in the mood to parlay."

"Then we must find a way to remove the Old God's influence from their minds."

Marcus scoffed.

"Easier said than done."

"Not entirely," Samuel interrupted. "There have been reports of a Titanic Watcher named Myzrael imprisoned within the grounds of the Arathi Highlands. A few years ago, a group of adventurers accidentally released her from her bindings. This was a clever ruse on her part as she had already been corrupted by the influence of the Old Gods. She attacked the adventurers but surprisingly enough, they managed to defeat her. Once she regained consciousness, Myzrael allegedly thanked the adventurers for their assistance in removing the corruption. She was last spotted heading west and vanished once she reached the ocean."

Finally there was some good news seeping through the dark clouds. A fight with the Keepers was inevitable. At least now they knew there was a way they could seek their assistance instead of killing them outright.

"We will proceed as planned then," nodded the paladin. "Cayden, what can you tell us about the rest of the keepers?"

"First there's Mimiron," the mage began. "I don't believe I have to go into too much detail seeing as we've already fought two of his creations already. He's a mechagnome, master level tinkerer and said to be the father of engineering. Mimiron was responsible for designing and building this fortress as well as the Forge of Wills and Engine of the Makers located throughout the Storm Peaks."

Knowing the first was a gnome would at least keep the size advantage in their corner. However, if the tank and construct were just a few of Mimiron's crafty tinkers, the paladin didn't even want to imagine what could be lurking in his private lair.

"Then there's Hodir. He used to reside in the Temple of Winter and greatly influenced the frost giants of this region. Some have even gone to call themselves the Sons of Hodir. Whether or not that's just a name to honor him or rooted in truth has not been determined. Hodir is said to be one of the largest and most durable of all the Keepers. His skin is ice blue and chilling to the touch. Being in his very presence is rumored to freeze you down to your very soul."

This did not bode well for the Knights. Rayne had heard about the Sons of Hodir. They were as tough as the mountains they resided in, maybe even tougher. If they looked up to Hodir as a father or even worse, a God, then there's no telling just how formidable this Keeper will be.

"Freya, also known as the guardian of nature, used to reside in the Temple of Life. She was blessed in creation by the Titan known as Eonar. Her power resides in the protection of life, nature, and all that is healing. An avatar of hers was spotted in Sholazar Basin aiding in the removal of the taint of the scourge that has recently taken up residence. Of all the Keepers, she is said to be the most caring and nurturing."

The paladin remembers seeing a large guardian in the region while on a mission with Marcus and Weasel. They were bumbling around with the famed Hemet Nesingwary at the time further building the illusion of their foolish reputation. She was a forced to be reckoned with back then and if that was merely an avatar, the reality may prove to be the most difficult challenge yet.

"Finally, there is Thorim. He once resided in the Terrance of the Makers and is the brother of Loken. It is said that he was amongst the noblest of his fellow Keepers and the last to fall under corruption. He was an arbitrator and peacekeeper amongst the races. Thorim loved this world so much he even fell in love with a mortal vrykrul known a Sif. Loken, being a cunning manipulator, killed Sif and tricked his brother into believing the frost giants were responsible and starting a brutal war. He then kidnapped Thorim and retreated back to Ulduar. Why he did such a vile and evil act towards his brother is still under speculation."

Contending with one Keeper was bad enough as is but knowing four of them still resided within these walls was a cruel task to overcome. Rayne pondered their next course of action. Deciding on which Keeper to subdue first may be the most important decision of their lives.

"I hate to be the bad news bearer," said Ademski, "but we may be running short on time."

"How is that possible?" The mage asked.

"The naaru's essence has grown dimmer the longer we have spent in this place," the draenei replied. "I fear that if we stay within these walls, we too may suffer under the corruption of the Old God."

Ademski made a good point. Rayne too felt the light's power slipping further and further away from his grasp. Any time he called upon proved to be an endurance trial since the moment they stepped foot in this fortress. The worst case scenario had finally appeared.

"Then we will just have to split up."

Those words burned as he spewed them from his tongue. Dealing with one Watcher took their combined effort entirely. Fractioning their forces was not the most ideal solution. However, should they fail, death may be a much more forgiving ending than becoming a pawn of an Old God.

"I don't like it kid," the warrior spat, "but we've got no other choice."

"How do you want to do this Rayne?" Questioned Cayden.

It was imperative that they put their best foot forward when approaching each of the Keepers. The Templar Knights had their own strengths and weaknesses to consider. The goal was to free the Keepers from their corruption, not kill them. Having the ability to heal and cleanse will be particularly useful so assigning Knights with those abilities to each one was necessary. This meant Sam, Zari, Ademski, Narula, and himself would have to be assigned to separate wings.

Samuel and Zariyana worked best together. Splitting them up would be a detriment to their abilities and they could still afford to divide the rest amongst the remaining three. Cayden's affinity towards fire magic would make him an ideal choice against Hodir. Mimiron is an engineer so sending another one like Weasel after him would be in their best interest seeing as the gnome was able to best one of his previous creations. Ademski and Saelena would also probably want to be paired together given their relationship. That just left Marcus as the wild card. His strength and experience could easily turn the tide in any confrontation.

"Sam, Zari, you two confront Thorim," Rayne began. "If he was truly the last to be corrupted then he will be the most susceptible to the light's influence."

The paladin tried to sugar coat it as best as he could but what he was essentially saying was Thorim was the easiest. Splitting their group was bad enough alright but sending in a pair of priests together by themselves was borderline insane.

"As you wish," the male twin nodded.

Zariyana didn't reply with jest or anger. She glanced at Rayne once more with the sinister look he had come to know very well over the last couple of days. Something about that stare just cut right through the paladin's heart. If he could feel anything at this time, it would probably be something close to guilt.

"Cayden, you'll be most effective against Hodir. Go with –"

"I shall accompany this brave wizard," Ademski interrupted.

The draenei's large hand slapped the back of the mage and nearly sent him reeling forward.

"I am eager to see how this one fights on his lonesome. And he could use someone with more meat on their bones to battle this blue giant. We shall make a good team together, no?"

Cayden couldn't even begin to formulate a response.

"I – uh."

"Ademski," Rayne called. "I was going to have you with, I mean –"

The paladin stopped himself from stammering over any more words. He had to be stern in his resolve in order to get through this.

"This is a very dangerous task you're embarking upon. I do not want to make any hasty decisions since this is a matter of life and death. With that being said, wouldn't you want to go with your wife?"

"Nonsense Templar," the draenei laughed. "Saelena is strong and capable. She does not need to crawl underneath my shadow nor I hers."

Rayne wasn't trying to assume anything remotely close to that despite how it may have sounded. It was an act of courtesy. This may very well be their last mission spent together. Spending it with the one they loved most in this world should have been a given.

"I just thought –"

"Relax Templar," Ademski smiled. "I have faith in my love. She will not let you nor I down. The most important bond two spirits can share with one another is trust."

The draenei looked over towards his wife. His boisterous smile shrank to a small and genuine look of adoration.

"I have hers, and she will always have mine."

Saelena nodded. Normally it would be perceived as a simple, nonchalant gesture but coming from a woman who cannot utter a single word, it spoke volumes.

"I believe she will be much better suited helping the silver haired beauties. Their magic is strong it doesn't take much effort to cut through cloth."

"Beauties?" Samuel begrudgingly asked. "Are you under the assumption that I am a woman?"

"Are you not?"

The draenei appeared to be legitimately baffled.

"You are wearing a white dress. I only naturally assumed –"

The priest's groan silenced any more vile words coming from Ademski's mouth and helped drown out the sound of laughter from the other trolls in the peanut gallery.

This was not going as originally intended. Rayne wanted to make calm and calculated choices when he proposed to split the team up. Although, pairing up Saelena with the priests was admittedly a better suggestion than he had originally thought. The silent draenei had proven herself to be both efficient and deadly. She would have no trouble defending Samuel and Zariyana so with their combined skills, Rayne could rest a little easier.

"That's fine" the paladin conceded. "Now there's just Freya and Mimiron."

"If I may," the night elf interjected. "I would like to further examine the disturbance I senses earlier in the north."

"The one you felt back in the Antechamber?"

Narula politely nodded. They both peered ahead towards the large circular opening. Wild vegetation and lush green landscapes could be seen growing far and wide. That must be Freya's domain. Sending a night elf and druid to boot was a natural choice.

"Okay Narula," acknowledged Rayne. "You'll go to Freya and I'll –"

"Actually," she interrupted. "Would you please accompany me Raymond?"

The paladin was stunned. Not only did Narula interrupted his thoughts in mid speech but she was actively derailing his carefully thought out plans. A spark singed within his chest. Anger had made its presence known within his heart but thankfully nowhere else. Rayne wanted to step in, tell her she was wrong, and go along with his original intentions. However, the look plastered upon her gentle face broke through every barrier of resistance guarding his soul.

The night elf stared deeply at him. No words left her lips but her eyes carried enough words that would fill a library ten times over. She pleaded with him with a single glance. In her mind, she was already on her knees begging Rayne to accept her request. Unfortunately for the paladin, he could never look upon her elegant visage and tell her no.

"Very well Narula," accepted Rayne. "I shall accompany you."

Her sullen expression brightened. A smile crept upon her lips. Daggers immediately struck the paladin's chest. His hands trembled. This feeling was new and yet so familiar. He couldn't formulate the thoughts to rationalize it all but for a brief moment, it felt as if something was yearning for release.

"That just leaves you and me short-pint," shrugged the warrior.

"You're really running out of material, aren't you?" Weasel countered. "I've been called a lot of things in my day, but never has anyone referred to me by what they call their own crotch."

"You little shit!"

Marcus swiped the gnome up in his lofty grip and dangled him high into the air as per usual. He brought Weasel within inches of his face and snarled.

"If you're looking for a kiss, my ass is on the other side."

The gnome slammed onto the ground. Marcus scoffed and wandered off to the side to cool his head. If that had escalated any further, he may have done some irreparable damage.

"Weasel, are you alright?"

"Me?" The gnome groaned while picking himself off the ground. "Just fine boss. Trying to give everyone a little laugh before we, well, you know."

He dusted off the remaining debris from his black leather armor and appeared no worse for wear all things considering.

"It's just that, this may be the last time we get to have one altogether."

The gnome didn't have to say it. They were all thinking it. Ulduar has already proven to host some of the most formidable foes anyone has ever faced and yet, the greatest challenge still awaited them. Rayne appreciated the sentiment but if they all wanted to come back alive this was no time to be joking around. Still, watching the Knights relaxed with smiles on their faces brought a bit of warmth to the paladin's heart. They had spent so much time in the cold, he almost forgotten what it felt like.

Rayne drew his sword and shield. He pointed the blade at the first set of stone guardians on the eastern portion of the path.

"One second Rayne."

Weasel dug into his knapsack and from within the confines retrieved a small metal box filled with vials of multicolored liquids and a small red switch on the top.

"Here," he said passing along the device. "I brought a whole bunch of these with me. Not sure if you'll ever need it but better to have and not need and all."

"Thanks Weasel," the paladin replied while closely examining his gift. "Is this a timed explosive?"

"Nope," the gnome replied shaking his head. "It'll work on the same frequency as the trigger I tinkered into your gauntlet. This one doesn't pack as big of a punch as some of the others I have but you'll never know when it might come in handy. It's even got a magnet on the back so if you want to stick it so something say, I don't know, the butt of one of those iron-skinned keepers than at least you know it'll stick."

Weasel's intentions were noble but as always, his delivery needed improvement. The paladin couldn't help but laugh even if it was only quietly to himself. Though he couldn't really admit it outright, he needed that more than he'd ever know.

"Alright everyone," he confidently said. "Let's do this."

* * *

 _Wintergrasp Fortress_

 _Wintergrasp_

The light slowly began to fade. A rush of cold wind coated the young elf's skin. Snow covered mountains filled the surrounding landscape. Tall grey walls appeared below. The vague blurry mess slowly took shape into that of a titanic fortress. Rockets ripped from the alcoves causing explosions and a chaotic mess of shrapnel to litter the otherwise pure white landscape. The sun was surprisingly absent from this otherwise bright morning.

Hundreds of valiant soldiers assaulted the gates. The walls shook violently as dozens of siege vehicles collapsed in on all side. Their battering rams slammed into the fortress. A vicious battle between the Horde and Alliance soldiers was being waged before her very eyes.

Lorelei forced her eyes shut. There was too much hectic noise to concentrate on any one thing. She reopened them and peered at the center of the fortress just below her position. There was duel between two opposing commanders. One clad in righteous black armor with crimson trim and the other in glimmering silver armor with gold inlay throughout. They traded blows back and forth, one after another with no signs of letting up

"No…" She whispered.

Her mind flooded with the dreaded memories of this place.

 _No. No! No! NO! NO!_

The young elf slid down the mountainside and onto the platform just above the vault door. She scampered down forgoing caution to her descent. Lorelei slammed into the cold marble floor and collapsed on her face yet her eyes never left the battle. She pushed up back to her feet and refusing to dust herself off as she ran ahead.

"Stop it! Both of you!"

Her cries fell on deaf ears. Lorelei ran through the battlefield, zipping past and dodging the Horde troops that littered this place. More explosions rattled the nearby walls. She rushed towards them. The silver knight was on his knees with his hand upwards begging the other to stop. Just as the black knight raised his blade, a rocket launched from his opponent's hand and drove him into the steps leading towards the vault doors.

"Rayne!" She frantically cried. "Please, don't do this!"

The young elf found the fallen paladin lying face down on the floor. That dreaded red blade of his was inches from his grip. She knew what was coming. The dreaded fate that awaited her brother was soon approaching. This was her chance to stop it.

Lorelei stepped forward. She stood between Rayne and her brother as Jean pushed himself off the cracked stone steps and began his ominous approach.

"Jean please!" The young elf begged. "Don't come any closer. He's going to kill you!"

The Commander paid no mind to her words. It was as if her very presence didn't register. She backed up with every step he took continuing to be the wedge between him and the paladin.

"Please listen to me!"

Tears began to slide down her cheeks. No matter how hard she tried, no matter how much she begged, it was futile. There was no reasoning with Jean. He was not listening to any of it.

Golden light whizzed by in the corner of the young elf's eye. Her heart froze. The fatal moment was vast approaching.

"JEAN!" She urgently shouted. "Listen to me. Its' –"

Dust exploded all around them. It clouded the battlefield in black smoke. She coughed fervidly trying to keep it from coating her lungs. The rocket's detonation continued to ring Lorelei's ears.

As the cloud settled, Jean was no longer in view. He must have slipped past her in the confusion. The young elf raced to catch him. A spinning stream of light chased them both. Her tears littered the ground beneath them with every painful step. Sadly, her legs were just not fast enough. The shield whizzed past her and headed straight for her brother.

"JEAN BEHIND YOU!"

The blood elf wailed as the barrier struck his unguarded backside. He stumbled forward. The Starstrider legacy blade was slipping from his grip. Lorelei used this opportunity to dash past him in the hopes to put an end to the inevitable.

"Rayne stop!"

The young elf stood between both paladins. Rayne's blade continued to inch upwards. She threw her arms up as precious tears rained from her cheeks.

"Please don't kill my -!"

The blade pierced through her chest. Air dried in her throat. Blood began to spew forth and stain the stone floor in crimson paint. However, not a single fragment of pain registered.

Lorelei stumbled to the side. This wasn't a dream or a memory like the previous ones experienced. This was a pure vision. She never once had any say in the outcome. It was only meant to show her the most tragic moment of her meager existence.

The young elf collapsed on her knees. She clutched her shoulders and fell forward sobbing uncontrollably. Hysterical cries rose into the chilling air.

"Why?!" She pleaded. "Why did you make me watch this again?!"

The sounds of battle became muffled. A misty haze fell over her. She continued crying into the blurry void cursing the memory of this fateful day.

"Why did you have to let Jean die?!"

 _You are a pawn of forces unseen... Destiny is an illusion. Only death is eternal._

The cold misty air vanished. Fog slowly faded away. A dull grey room stood over the ashes of the former battlefield. War and bloodshed had disappeared completely. Only a singly young elven girl remained collapsed under the weight of her own emotions.

Lorelei painfully forces her eyes open. Her vision continued to blur due to the excessive tears still pouring from the corners. The fortress was gone; so too were all traces of her brother and that sadistic bastard that killed him. Reliving that moment from an even closer perspective proved to be more than she was ready to handle. This is why she came here. She needed the strength to overcome this burden and take her revenge just as the voice commanded.

Bright blue light called out to her. It was just down the corridor ahead through a large stone archway. The young elf picked herself off her knees and tossed aside the last remnants of tears from her face. She approached the glowing aura in the distance. This was her salvation. All she needed to do now was beg its favor.


	16. Chapter 15

_The Clash of Thunder_

 _Ulduar_

"My, those brutes were atrocious," the priest complained. "It was as if they were still living in an era a millennia ago."

"Don't be such a sore loser Samuel," Zariyana teased. "It's not your fault our friend here is quicker with a rifle than you are an incantation."

"I was merely referring to their style of battle sister," countered Samuel. "Their formations were uncoordinated and their attacks wild. I feel more threatened by the germs in the air giving me a cold than I fear any of these creatures laying a menacing hand upon my flesh."

His sister continued to giggle at his expense. The three walked down the wide hallway. It was certainly easy to tell who this fortress was constructed for. The ceiling was over a hundred feet high and the distance between walls was wide enough to send a fleet of siege vehicles through. The Titanic Watchers have built this place to suit their own physical needs. Walking around this fortress made the trio feel painfully out of place.

"You are being rather open despite our present company," the male twin declared. "It is unlike you."

"Frankly my dear brother," she replied. "I don't find her presence nearly as threatening as the others."

Zariyana softly shrugged her shoulders as they walked.

"And besides, who is she going to tell?"

Samuel did not look the least bit amused at that comment.

"That was most unkind Zariyana."

"It was just a joke," she spat back. "Or did you forget what those sounded like coming from your precious little sister?"

"I did not forget," Samuel sighed. "I would just rather keep our minds focused on the task at hand."

"You're no fun today Samuel," she moaned.

A twinkle of mischief lit up in her golden eyes.

"Perhaps her lover's words had bested you better than you're letting on."

"Please stop," the priest begged. "I do not wish to discuss –"

Saelena placed her hand upon his shoulder. The priest stopped as she gave him a knowing look of concern followed by a short smile. They stood in silence for a while. Zariyana couldn't see past her brother to more closely examine what was going on between them. After a few moments, a bellow of laughter lifted into the room. Samuel could hardly contain himself and even the draenei shared his sentiments with a silent gesture of chuckling.

"What is it?"

The frustration was thick in her voice.

"Wait a moment," she paused. "Can you actually understand her? I thought only her husband could do that."

"I am a creature of study after all," Samuel replied while finishing up a good laugh. "It's fairly easy to decipher intent and emotions through a few clever eye movements and expressions. Though I must say, Miss Saelena has definitely bested me on this day."

" _Miss_ Saelena?"

Hearing her brother refer to anyone other than their family or other nobles with that level of respect was beyond words. Samuel and Saelena had met only moments earlier and yet in the blink of an eye, they had become what most people would recognize as close friends.

"What did she say to you?"

Acid dripped from the priest's tongue. She couldn't have been any more serious. If her brother was forgetting their roots after a simple glance from another creature than she would do what she must in order to bring him back to her side.

"Oh nothing Zariyana," the male twin coyly smiled. "She merely remarked that she was surprised you were able to notice me at all today since your eyes were locked on someone else this entire time."

"What?!"

The color dropped from her face. This was a flagrant and gross misunderstanding and yet, anything she would attempt to say in her defense would only perpetuate the rumor implanted in her mind by the cunning draenei. Saelena may have been good with a rifle but she excelled at finding the weak points in her targets.

"Touché Samuel."

The priest shot a quick glance over towards the silent draenei. As a woman, she was also good at conveying her thoughts with something as simple as a knowing nod. Zariyana offered only one brief statement before returning her focus towards the hallway and the opening that vesting approached.

 _Well played Miss Saelena_.

A small flight of stairs leads to a grand entrance. The opening revealed an enormous circular coliseum of sorts. Stands are packed with minions of the Iron Lords spectating the grand event unfolding below. A jormungar eagerly snaps away at a group of chained fighters. The beast easily picked one of them up in its jaw, shredding his body with its bladed teeth. His blood-curdling cries became muffled as the snake-like creature devoured what remained of his battered carcass.

Illuminated orbs spread the soft glow of yellow light at the base of the raised platform to the east and all along its edges. A Titanic Watcher stood above all others overlooking the battle being waged. Five radiant blue orbs glowed ominously on his shoulders, knees, and waistplate . Cracks of lightning sparks from his eyes. Next to him, a vrykul woman with hardened blue skin in leather armor and a dull grey dress holds onto his arm lovingly.

Saelena raised her arm signaling for the twins to stay back and remain quiet. She crept up the stairs slowly. Her body planted against the golden pillar holding a glowing orb at its peak. The desperate fighters continued their meager resistance against the gigantic beast. Their efforts were futile at beast. Chains shackled to their legs bound them to one another and tied them in place against the nearby wall. This appeared to be some sort of gladiatorial event going on but in actuality, it was an execution. Those fighters had no chance of winning and yet, the audience cheered to see their blood.

The silent draenei retrieved her rifle and peered through the scope. She set the barrel through the crack between the opening and column. Her hand gestured to the priests to move up the stairs silently and with their backs to the walls. The sounds of vicious combat drowned out any need to speak below a whisper.

"Rather barbaric, wouldn't you say Samuel?"

The male twin did not respond. His eyes were fixated on the battle. Bodies were splattered amongst the tiled floor. The remaining two fighters hopelessly jabbed at the jormungar with their rusted spears. In one quick dive, the beast impaled them both with its colossal tusks. They flailed hideously from side to side, screaming for the pleasure of a quick death.

A deafening burst exploded into the air. The jormungar shrieked as the bullet pierced through its armored hide and embedded itself into its tiny brain. It continued to stammer for a few moments before falling backwards into a lifeless heap.

Saelena casually removed her gun from the opening. She looked over towards the priests and nodded while heading into the room. They followed closely behind her. The room reeked with decay and death. Tiles were sticky with the freshly coated juices of the recently deceased. A small lever stood near a caged door in the northern part of the room.

The three Knights stood in the center part of this coliseum. Iron minions taunted them from above screaming about their discontent for what they just witnessed. Samuel was not concerned with their desires. His eyes bore into the Keeper standing mightily above them. A glowing red hammer in his right hand cracked with tremendous power. It pointed down upon them as lightning snapped wickedly from all directions.

"Interlopers! You mortals who dare to interfere with my sport will pay..."

"Sport?"

The inquisitive priest stared upon him without the slightest look of fear or intimidation. He placed one hand behind his back as taught when formally addressing anyone of nobility. This was done not out of respect but necessity. His fingers gestured towards the silent draenei. They motioned and formulated a request. Saelena's eyes caught his twiddling and returned only a wink as the message was received.

"This is hardly what I'd call a fair competition," he taunted. "Or are you completely enthralled with the idea of slaughter that life holds no meaning to you?"

The Keeper's eyes scowled as he looked down upon the mocking priest. This appeared to be working. Now all he needed to do was keep up this rhythm and give Saelena the time she needed to work.

"My apologies," shrugged Samuel. "And here I thought your kind was one of peace and –"

The priest stopped himself when he noticed the vrykul women getting unusually close to Thorim. His mind snapped as the realization quickly set it.

"Is that?" His sister whispered.

"No," denied Samuel.

They were both thinking the exact same thing. This impossibility was both puzzling and alarming.

"The records show she died a long time ago. It was the very reason why Thorim waged war on the frost giants."

"Then, she is an illusion?"

Samuel nodded.

"And a clever one at that. Whoever manifested her presence has an incredible amount of power. She can speak, think, and touch as if she were a living creature."

"Then that is the source of his corruption."

"Perhaps," the male twin shrugged. "I could become a hindrance if we allow her will to roam free. However, as of right now, we are going to use it to our advantage."

"How so Samuel?"

The priest took a deep breath. He filled his lungs with cold air before slowly exhaling. Normally, this sort of thing wasn't his particular style but in order to perpetuate this ruse, Samuel needed the Keeper's full attention.

"Of all the Titan's creations, you were supposed to be their most glorious. The chief defenders of Azeroth. Historical texts speak of your heroic deeds. Creatures look upon you as if you're Gods. However…"

Samuel paused while pushing his glasses closer to his face.

"I never thought one of them could be so easily manipulated by the whims of a single woman."

Thorim's brow furrowed. His eyes sharpened as anger glared through his expression.

The priest snuck a quick glance out of the corner of his eye. Saelena had already made it over towards the northern gated door. She quickly pulled the lever. The bars raised and she snuck through the entrance without a second pair of eyes noticing her departure.

"How dare –"

"Thorim, my lord," the vrykul interrupted. "Why else would these invaders have come into your sanctum but to slay you? They must be stopped!"

The Keeper gazed upon her eyes. His rage slowly subsided. Thorim waved his hammer into the air. The collective audience of iron minions looked upon him with fierce admiration.

"Behold…"

The Keeper's booming voice echoed throughout the coliseum. His hammer pointed downward at the two lone priests.

"Our next challengers have arrived."

The iron minions cheered. The swarmed the edge of the upper wall and began their descent towards the priests.

"Do not hold back!" Thorim ordered to his minions. "Destroy them!"

* * *

 _The Halls of Winter_

 _Ulduar_

Blood splattered upon the frozen walls. The acidic substance scorched the hardened ice-carved walls of this grand hallway. Jormungar corpses littered the surrounding area. The body of a slain frost giant was propped up near the entrance a few hundred yards back. His throat was nearly split in half from the tremendous gash delivered from a powerful adversary.

"This is glorious," the draenei hailed. "I have yearned for battles like this!"

Ademski's blade cut down another fearsome jormungar. The beast was thrown to the side with the added might of the light's blessing. He turned the corner and began racing down the snow covered hall leading north.

"Wait!" Begged the mage. "Slow down!"

Cayden panted heavily as he gave chase. The draenei may have been bulky but he moved swiftly through the battlefield without hesitation. In the time it took the mage to conjure a basic spell, Ademski had already cut down a litter of jormungar that exploded from their burrowed nest. Watching him fight was a sight to behold but the manner of which he carried himself left more to be desired.

Laughter echoed throughout the halls. Even with potential death staring him in the face, the draenei showed no signs of fear. His apparent enjoyment must have come through the adrenaline surging through his body. Biologically, it was designed to numb a person's senses and allow them to act freely without hindrance. For Ademski, it was a feeling of pure bliss and the oncoming opponents were just another source of his entertainment.

The mage turned the corner quickly. Ademski was still way ahead slicing through another pack of beasts that stood in his path.

"My friend!" He grinned while casually glancing over his shoulder. "The battle is this way. Hurry! Or I may take all of this fun for myself!"

Cayden groaned. He slowed down for only a second to catch his breath and the draenei was already advancing towards the next corner. He couldn't exactly wade through these thick tufts of snow easily either. There was only one way he could close the distance between them quickly.

Fire exploded from the mage's heels. He blitzed forward tearing through the frozen hallway in a blaze of speed. Black scorch marks trailed in his wake. The icy air tore through his cheeks as he raced forward to meet his companion.

The path before them was split by a frozen column. Ademski had taken the leftmost side and waged his constant stream of attacks against the adversaries along the way. The mage's eyes sharpened as he saw a frost elemental barreling down from the other side of the pathway. It was closing in on Ademski who was completely oblivious to any approaching enemies from his backside.

There was no time to stop. Yelling at Ademski proved fruitless in previous attempts. This would be tricky and goes against most of his teachings but Cayden needed to conjure a spell while he was still moving forward.

A ball of fire grew in his palm. The mage spat out incantations through the cracks of his teeth as he ran. Desperation filled his mind as the elemental drew closer and closer to ambushing his companion. The conjured spell grew immensely covering his whole hand in searing flames. He pushed himself as fast as his legs could muster bringing him within a stone's throw of the draenei.

Cayden planted one foot forward. He came to a screeching halt and braced his stance. With one hand on top of the other, he unleashed the glorious ball of fire. The resounding blowback nearly drove the mage flat on his back. The spell hurled forward and speeds that would impress even a bolt of lightning. It exploded on impact, devastating the elemental and turning the creature into a lifeless pool of melted snow.

The loud sound drew the draenei's attention. He turned to face Cayden and with a boisterous grin, he thanked him for his assistance.

"Your strength is impressive me friend. I knew we would work well together."

The mage sighed. He almost allowed himself to fall backwards into the soft pile of snow. The moment of relief calmed his otherwise excited emotions. Not even the cold bite of air registered in his skin. It was a powerful feeling. This is what Ademski must be feeling when engaged in combat. No wonder he liked it so much.

"That is it for the small fry," the draenei calmly stated.

He pointed his blade down the next hallway.

"Come, our next challenge awaits us."

Cayden nodded and briskly jogged to join his companion. They turned the final corner and revealed a gargantuan opening to the final room. Like the previous hallway, this area was seemingly carved out of ice. Giant icicles hung from the roof. Snow covered the edges of the walls to reveal an icy tiled floor.

The final adversary stood before them as if anticipating their arrival. Hodir was massive. The descriptions did not do justice to his sheer size. It was as if he were carved out of the very mountains lurking outside. His light blue skin was covered by only a few measly scraps of armor. A plate belt that could easily dwarf a small cottage with a howling skull sat on his waist. Hazy mist spewed from its vicious maw.

Sitting in the large hands of the Keeper was the most terrifying aspect of his presence. The club was easily ten feet in diameter at its top. Bladed spikes surrounded the weapon large enough to tear a man clean in half and sharp enough to make it easy. It radiated faint blue aura that resonated with the rest of the room.

Blood began running cold through the mage's veins. This was no small feat they were about to embark upon. His mind raced with hundreds of scenarios, all of which led to their eventual demise.

"Look," Ademski pointed. "Down there."

Cayden was so enamored with the giant Keeper before them he hadn't noticed the four pillars of ice encircled around him. These weren't simple decorations. There were people trapped inside of them. The mage peered deeper and examined them each very carefully. A dwarf, night elf, draenei, and gnome were encased in icy prisons. Thankfully they were members of the alliance but not soldiers specific to any army. Their assistance may prove to be a great help, if they were still alive that is.

"They appear to be members of the Explorers' League," he replied. "Their bags carry its sigil. They must have been caught during Brann's escape."

"Can you free them?"

The seriousness in his voice was almost unbecoming given his previous behavior. Ademski was not concerned with the how or why of the situation. He only saw the end result awaiting them.

"I can," said Cayden. "But it will take some time."

Ademski slid the blade on the ground and sat it across his shoulders.

"Then I will make this time for you."

The draenei marched into the room without fear or regret. He strolled forward, seemingly unimpressed with the size of the Keeper before him. After seeing countless bodies of his brothers and sisters massacred in a genocidal war, one big blue giant didn't pose just quite the same threat.

"Greetings," he called out to the Keeper. "I am Ademski of Elodor. My friend back here tells me you are suffering a great trauma. Allow me to assist you in cleansing these demons from your mind."

The Keeper puffed angrily. A large while cloud of frosty air exited his nostrils. His words did little to create any amusement or compassion. It only incited Hodir's growing rage.

"You will suffer for this trespass!"

"My friend," the draenei smiled. "I have suffered for many years."

Ademski pointed his blade at the blue giant's massive skull.

"Allow me to introduce you to the true meaning of the word."

* * *

 _The Corridors of Ingenuity_

 _Ulduar_

The cylindrical hallway blurred outside the windows of the LMS Mark II train. It sped along the straightened path with incredible velocity. The glass windows provided excellent dampening to the rushing winds outside. Within seconds the vehicle was blazing along track outside of the fortress entirely. Snow covered hilltops and mountains filled the view for a few moments before returning to a new hallway and the familiar dull copper color of metal pipes.

"I'd appreciate it if you hold off your tinkering until after this frickin' thing stopped," the warrior moaned.

As soon as they flipped the switch for the train to take off, Weasel dove into the main console and began examining every nook and cranny within.

"Hey, I'm not doing this for my sake!" He shouted back through a muffled, echoic cry. "If something goes wrong in there, I want to make sure I've got some options available."

Marcus's loud groan shook the windows of the train.

"Please don't tell me you're planning on blowing this thing up."

"I'm not _planning_ on it," the gnome replied. "But if it needs to be done, you'll be glad I figured it out beforehand."

The warrior sulked where he stood with his back pressed upon the wall. His arms were crossed and the titansteel-forged mace rested beside him. The cold touch of iron pressing upon his exposed back did little to cool his nerves. They weren't about to embark upon a simple fetching request or even against members of the opposing faction. This mission had too many unknown variables and Marcus sat in silence considering each and every one of them.

Weasel popped out of the console a few moments later. His face covered in grease and a few extra nicks in his armor from rolling around in the tight confines provided. He dusted himself off and kicked the metal door behind him ceasing any further exposition of the delicate wires and gears. The gnome hopped up and took a seat opposite of the warrior upon a flat piece of metal. His short legs dangled off the edge as his eyes drifted towards the windows.

"Have you ever thought about," Weasel started before stopping himself to rephrase. "I mean, do you ever wonder what happens to us when we die?"

The question startled Marcus. He looked up as the gnome continued looking astray. It was an honest question but coming from him, a little out of character.

"We've killed people. I don't know how many. Never kept count really but between us I'm sure it is a pretty big number."

"Yea, so?"

The warrior tried to mask his own curiosity underneath feigned interest. He was waiting to see where Weasel was going with this before delving any further down the hole.

"Did you ever stop and wonder what happens to them? I know I don't. Don't care really seeing as how I'm alive and they're not."

"Is this your subtle way of asking me if I'm religious?"

The gnome shook his head.

"I always thought that as soon as the lights go out its just _bam_! And then darkness. Then, nothing else really. You stop caring about anything. You don't think. You don't feel. It's just… Nothing."

That was quite profound given where it emanated from. The warrior started to give him the benefit of the doubt was Weasel continued.

"But what if it's not that? What if there's a whole world on the other side that we don't know about full of all kinds of weird and crazy stuff? There could be fire pits, endless oceans, countless stars…"

The gnome trailed off for a bit. It quickly rifled Marcus' patience.

"So, what's your point?"

"My point is, I've already spent plenty of years here and I still haven't figured this place out! I don't want to go somewhere else and have to start all over again."

He made a very good point. The argument was surprisingly sound and well thought out. For a guy who puts gold, jewels and other means of wealth above all else, the gnome certainly had a brain beneath that hard skull of his.

"What's got you thinking about all this stuff all of the sudden?"

Weasel casually shrugged while twiddling a dagger between both hands.

"I never really started. Never stopped either. Don't know when it began really. Given our previous professions, our number could have come up at any time. It still could come up now. I was just curious about what you thought about it is all."

The warrior nodded. A soldier never really has time to think about death on the battlefield. They're more concerned with preserving their own life. That kind of thinking gets you scared, worried, and aloof; all of which are emotions that have no place in a battle. He thought back to the first person he killed. The look in the orcs eyes as life slowly drained from him. At the time, he felt no pity or remorse, only relief simply for the fact that it wasn't him lying on the ground instead.

"Is it because you're genuinely interested in my answer or has this mission made you think more about it given the circumstances?"

The gnome was silent for a few moment. Not hearing an instant high-pitched retort was odd. Weasel was actually formulated a thoughtful response for once.

"I mean, we are going up against an Old God. Isn't that what we should be thinking about? Maybe not entirely but given what's at stake, it would be weird not to, right?"

Marcus sighed loudly. He never thought he'd be sharing such a moment with Weasel of all people but they've fought well together in the past and continue to do so. While he'd rather be trading words with a beautiful woman wrapped up in his arms atop a soft cotton bed, a good friend was a close second.

"I do."

"Yea?"

The gnome raised an eyebrow.

"How often?"

"Every day."

The warrior did not hesitate to respond. His eyes still locked on the ground as he sulked. When the adrenaline's flowing and your heart is full of rage, there's nothing more to think about than winning. Unfortunately, battles usually don't last very long. When you're not fighting, all you're thinking about is what's going to happen when you inevitably lose the last one. It's something the warrior has come to terms with after countless years of wars but not something he's actually accepted. The drink has been ordered and enjoyed; he's just not ready to close out that tab.

"I guess all that's left is," the gnome spoke, "Are you ready to find out what's on the other side?"

The train glided to a slow halt. Marcus and Weasel exited without a moment's hesitation. Their enlightening conversation would be put on hold for the time being. The mission always took precedence.

A buzz of electricity filled the surrounding atmosphere. The view ahead was breathtaking. It was as if they had shrunken and fallen inside a clock. Three massive iron pillars stood in the background of this vast circular room. Steel arches carrying runed cubes circle a lit pathway around a set of tall bronze walls. Hanging above, a huge electrical device charged a column of pure green energy in a clear container. It snapped wildly within its shell. The immense power being generating in that space would have been enough to power the whole of Azeroth or a fairly devastating weapon.

There was a single opening in the wall looking straight at them. They walked down the angled path leading straight towards it. As they drew closer, the gnome's jaw dropped and a disgruntled groan vibrated through his throat.

"Ah man, I knew it!" He cried. "That bastard made another one!"

Marcus raised an eyebrow at first but soon sharpened his expression as the item in question came into view. The original tank that had caused them so much trouble when they first entered this fortress was sitting in the center of the room. A growing sense of dread filled his heart as they did not have any of those wonderful siege vehicles available to try and fight this thing on equal footing.

The angled platform ended in front of a clear circular road. Lines of white energy snapped and cracked throughout the interior below. Weasel's eyes never left the beastly tank standing before them that he blindly started walking through the path without any regard.

The warrior slammed his mace in front of the gnome stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Hey, what the hell Marcus?!" He barked. "You trying to kill me before that thing gets a chance to try or something?!"

"No gasket-case," the warrior snapped. "Look."

Bombs casually walked along the circular path. Their metal crafted legs bounced back and forth as they scuttled along. Marcus carefully reached down and scooped one up. Its legs continued to kick in the warrior's arms as it dangled off the ground.

"Nice," he grinned. "Think we can use these?"

The gnome returned a big smile.

"I don't think, I _know_."

Marcus cradled the bomb under one arm and his trusty mace hung softly in the other. They passed the opening and entered the room. It was much smaller than the Formation Grounds outside and just as barren. They had no place to hide and limited places to run. This was going to be an arduous task to overcome in and of itself. However, a small glimmer of hope slowly came into view.

"Check out that little guy."

The warrior pointed his mace at the mechagnome bouncing from cog to cog along the tank's frame. He was on the short side, no bigger than the rogue himself. His bronze body radiated soft green lights throughout the cracks in the exterior. Four pieces of amber green metal hung off his face in the vague shape of a moustache and eyebrows.

"Chsk," the gnome spat. "I can't believe we were ever that ugly."

All observations aside, this presented a unique opportunity to the duo. They could completely circumvent dealing with the tank if they could catch him off guard and get him away from it.

"You sneak around the side and jump him from behind. I'll stand here and distract him."

The gnome grinned and nodded. His body quickly faded from view as he stealthily dashed along the walls. His steps were silent despite slapping against the hard metal flooring. This was almost too easy.

Marcus casually stepped into the room. The bomb continued to flail uselessly in his arm. He made sure to make each plate boot that slammed onto the ground pronounced and noticeable. After getting within arm's reach of the tank's colossal battering ram, Mimiron had failed to acknowledge his muscular existence. Either way, it really didn't matter. Whether he noticed them or not made little difference to the intended outcome. Weasel appeared to be right in position. This was going to be too easy.

"Hey Marcus!" He called. "Check this out!"

The warrior's cringe nearly shattered the mace's handle in his grip. Of all the idiotic things he could have done, the gnome had blown their one chance at avoiding what would be a horrible confrontation.

"Weasel!" Marcus snapped. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"There's a big red button here. I think it starts the self-destruct sequence."

The warrior shifted his gaze around the side of the tank. Weasel was mustering all the strength he could within his tiny frame as he pushed the giant button with both hands. The gnome was practically at a forty-five degree angle and yet, it wouldn't budge.

"Damn! It's stuck!" He groaned.

Rage built quicker that Marcus anticipated. Hanging above the button was a sign that, in so many words, told them it was a very bad idea to push it.

"Get away from there!"

There was a loud clank. The warrior's heart dropped. He had no idea what had just happened but tensions soon smoothed when he realized the gnome had given up as instructed.

"Oh, my! I wasn't expecting company! The workshop is such a mess! How embarrassing!"

Mimiron had finally given them the attention they worked so hard to avoid. He hopped into the tank revved its massive engines. Steam sputtered from the pipes. Cogs whirled within its armored frame. The tank had been activated.

"Uh oh," the rogue sighed. "Busted."

"We haven't much time, friends! You're going to help me test out my latest and greatest creation."

"Latest and greatest?!" Marcus spat.

"We already turned one of those things into scrap," taunted the rogue. "I hope you ready to cry over another one you greasy metal bitch!"

"Weasel!" The warrior called. "Will you shut –"

His words were cut off by the mechanized squeal of the Keeper.

"Now, before you change your minds, remember, that you kind of owe it to me after the mess you made with the XT-002."

"Ex-what?!" Marcus cringed. "What the hell is he talking about?"

"Maybe he saw what we did to his fat-ass girlfriend outside the front door?" Weasel pondered. "I'd be pissed too if I had to stick my lug-nuts in that vehicle hangar."

The warrior sulked. As much as he wanted to fret about his partner's lack of tactfulness, they were going to have to contend with this second behemoth first. Marcus didn't like it one bit but at least he hand something hanging up his naked sleeve that might just turn the tide in their favor.

* * *

 _The Conservatory of Life_

 _Ulduar_

Large trees and lush bushes decorated the arched entrance. It was a peculiar sight to behold given the architecture of this fortress. To think there was something within that could sustain the plants for this long was quite a feat. The area was beautiful beyond description. The Keeper that dwelled within must be a master of her craft.

A crudely formed dirt path lead the way inside. The green grass seemingly glowed in the surrounding area. Colorful shrubs, trees, and unique florae surrounded the vastly open area. High-peaked mountains lightly covered in snow stood in the background. This was the one part of the fortress that actually connected to the outside world. It may have been useful to know there was a second entrance available to them, however, knowing what they doon learned about the Keepers, it was probably best to proceed as planned.

Narula walked a couple of steps behind the paladin. It wasn't out of fear or caution. He was generally moving faster than normal and the night elf had to increase her own pace just to keep up. It was almost as if he were eager to face the challenge that stood before them. Maybe not so much excited but rather, desperate to fight something.

"Do you sense anything Narula?"

The paladin's voice was strong. He was very stern in his tone and conveyed a serious presence. It caught the night elf off guard for a moment. She was dwelling on too many other thoughts.

"The plants are screaming," she began. "Their thoughts are clouded. I can only hear pain and suffering. They are not dying but appear to be wishing for death."

"Then, this whole area has been corrupted as well?"

Narula timidly nodded. She did not want to accept that fact but it appears nature did not possess a will strong enough to resist an Old God.

They passed through the entrance and another Titan teleportation device. The paladin walked brazenly along the dirt path. He didn't even draw his sword or shield despite being directly told about the dangers lurking in this area. Zariyana was right to be concerned. Something had changed within Rayne and the night elf was determined to find out why.

"Raymond…"

The paladin stopped in his tracks. He turned and faced Narula with sullen glaze over his eyes.

"Yea, Narula?"

"I wanted to apologize about earlier and asking you to accompany me here," the night elf began.

Rayne waved his hand to dismiss her concerns but before he could speak, she continued.

"I did not wish to say this in front of the others. I had hoped to speak with you candidly, if I may?"

The paladin nodded slowly. His eyes narrowed slightly. An inquisitive aura surrounded him.

"It is about your behavior as of late. The way you've been acting. The way you've been speaking. I feel as if your entire attitude has changed."

"Narula –"

The night elf tensed up. Her resolve strengthened as she forced herself to continue.

"It is not the same as before. Everything about you seems different. It is as if I am speaking with another person entirely."

Rayne attempted to say something in his defense but his words were silenced once more by the night elf.

"Ever since we came here it is like you've become someone else. There is no more compassion in your voice. And, more importantly, you have become increasingly hasty and impetuous when it comes to engaging in battle."

"I can ex –"

Narula's eyes sharpened. She bore down upon him with a concerned wrath the likes of which she never thought would ever be pointed down upon some she cared for this deeply.

"It is _unbecoming_ of you Raymond."

The paladin froze. He could not hide the astonishment plastered upon his brow. Narula knew those words may have been harsh but they had to be said. Her eyes lowered. She took a deep breath while clutching her straight left arm in the tender grasp of her right hand.

"Even the way you have spoken with and acted around me has changed. I thought, at the very least, that after all we have been through together… Nothing would come between us."

Rayne's eyes shook. There was a crack in his armor. The night elf was wearing him down. She could see the prize buried underneath his guarded exterior. All she had to do now was keep on digging.

"Now I find myself in a constant state of restlessness. I never thought I could ever feel this way but it pains me to be at your side. It is hard for me to concentrate on the battles when I am continually worrying about your behavior and what reckless thing you will do next."

Her gaze averted the paladin's. Teeth clenched within the thin barrier of her lips.

"It is not just that I am simply worried about you Raymond," she began. "Rather, I –"

This would prove to be the hardest thing yet for her to say to him. After all of their history, all of their shared moments, this would be the one on the forefront of her mind for the longest time.

"I'm frightened."

The words stung deeply pouring from her lips as they must have been when they penetrated Rayne's heart. She wasn't appealing to the man standing before her. The night elf was looking for the one she's always known and cared about that had been absent for far too long.

"Narula."

His tone was soft. This was a good sign.

"I'm sorry," he began. "I had no idea you felt so strongly about it. Sure things have gotten a little intense lately -"

A tiny smile formed upon his lips.

"But really, I'm fine."

Narula released the grip upon her arm. Her fists tightened. All of their history was being thrown aside because he still hid behind that blasted shell of his.

"I don't believe you."

It barely came out above a whisper. She had never felt this angry at him before. It was proving to be a challenge but one she was easily willing to endure.

"What did you –"

"I said," she sharply called in a raised tone. "I don't believe you."

"Narula?"

The paladin was baffled but it didn't wane on her desire to keep driving the point forward. She drilled into his blue eyes with a stern glare.

"You may lie to your friends. You may even lie to your family. But please Raymond…"

Her voice was cracking. It was imperative that she say this with unyielding resolve. He deserved at least that much.

"Don't ever lie to me."

Rayne's footing slipped slightly. His stance wavered. The same look of bewilderment had not left his face since the night elf began her drilling. There was treasure lurking just ahead. It was right within her grasp.

"Narula," he started.

The tone in his voice shifted. It was somber and warm. This was it. She had finally released him from this painful burden.

"I –"

Vines snapped from behind and wrapped around the paladin's throat. He coughed violently as it flung him backwards towards the shrubs to the east. His body slammed into the grand trunk of an ancient protector. Scant orange leaves filled the branches along his hands, head, and chin. His face was massive and nearly encompassed the paladin's frame entirely. Glowing teal eyes looked down upon him and glared menacingly.

"Mortals have no place here!"

The corrupted dwellers emerged from the surrounding bushes and launched their attack. Lashers and treants swarmed from all sides. One already had Rayne tightly wrapped in its thorny grip while two more lashed out at him attempting to seize his flailing arms and legs.

Narula's stance widened. She launched her hands forwards and channeled the energy of the ambient spirits begging for their aid. Deadly volleys of silver balls struck the ancient protector's toughened hide. Her first concern was to free the paladin from his bonds and they would deal with the rest of this menace together.

"This place will serve as your graveyard."

The night elf's eyes darted northward. Another ancient protector began its march towards them. His entire body was nearly covered from head to two in bright green leaves. A small group of white flowers rested upon his ankles.

"Matron, the Conservatory has been breached!"

Lightning struck Narula's chest. Her stance shifted as she caught a third ancient protector barreling towards them. He was built similarly to the second. His leaves were a deep violent and the looming glare rooted in his expression. Ancient protectors had a deep history with the night elves. They are some of their most respected guardians and soldiers. To see them befall such a corruption was unjust and saddening.

Thunderous steps approached. The night elf's previous intentions did not falter until this uneasy disturbance came rushing forward. The Keeper had finally made her presence known to them. She dwarfed them in both size and presence. Her skin shined of a silver glaze. Golden brown cuts of leather armor surrounded her. A dress made of lush green leaves hung just below her knees. Teal runic orbs sat on her wrists, knees, and waist. Powerful glowing eyes stared down upon them. Her mouth opened and released a booming declaration.

"The Conservatory must be protected!"

Narula unleashed a feverish assault of stars. The lashers and treants whined as their bodies were struck with the pure bolts of energy. She had to keep them at bay to give her enough time to release Rayne from their grip and turn the tide of this battle.

"Narula…"

The night elf turned towards the groaning voice calling out to her. The paladin seized the vine wrapped around this throat and pulled it far enough to choke out a word. He was still in great danger but at the very least, he hadn't given up yet.

Narula ignored the swarming group of violent vegetative attackers. Her hand lifted and concentrated upon building a beam of pure solar energy. One shot is all she would need to cut through his bonds. She had to concentrate as even the tiniest deviation could cause unwanted pain to the paladin. Her eyes focused and blurred the rest of the world away. The target was in her sights. Golden energy swelled within her palm.

The paladin continued to struggle but there was something about his eyes that made Narula hesitate. They weren't looking at her at all. His gaze was locked at Titanic Watcher bearing down upon them. The Keeper's fist was lifted high into the air and preparing to come crashing down over the night elf's slender frame. Rayne was able to squeeze out one more word before the crushing attack landed.

"Run!"


	17. Chapter 16

_The Clash of Thunder_

 _Ulduar_

The iron defender's jaw rocked with a metallic crunch. Samuel drove the gleaming silver mace into his skull with calculated and ferocious strength. The iron-skinned attacker slammed onto the ground with a rocking force. Light quickly dimmed from his glowing blue eyes.

The priests stood with their backs to one another. It was unfortunate that this brawl had to be reduced to melee combat but some things couldn't be helped. The male twin was much more suited to a ranged style of combat but he was no slouch when it came to up front and personal confrontations. The essence of their devotion was all about timely but powerful spells. Sure he could fire off a few bolts of holy fire or even smite some of the more stubborn creatures but the movements and gestures required to keep up that pace would lower his defenses. With no hardened plates of steel to protect his body, Samuel relied upon his reflexes and wits to avoid any and all attacks.

The iron defenders came in droves. They encircled the duo and snapped their attacks one at a time in the vain hopes of catching one of them off guard. Even if they were able to sneak a blow in or two, their defensive magic capabilities shielded them from any surprise attacks that may head their way.

Despite being a solid priest in her own right, Zariyana took to melee combat with the grace and speed of a warrior and rogue combined. The shimmering white staff twirled in her hands as it cracked against each awaiting skull. She spun elegantly with the weapon, evading attacks and delivering incredible strikes as if it her dance partner in a violent waltz.

"What is the matter brother," she demurely taunted. "Are you feeling a bit exhausted?"

"I am afraid not Zariyana," he replied while striking another iron defender on the chin through his upswing. "However, I believe it is in our best interest to mind our strength."

"Oh," his sister sounded back as she tucked underneath a vicious haymaker.

The priest's staff whirled in a radial fury before smacking the iron minion in the throat.

"And why is that?"

"Because," panted Samuel as another punch rolled through where he used to be. "We cannot waste ourselves on these fodder. The real challenge still stands above us."

"You worry too much Samuel," his sister snickered. "These minions –"

A ball of lightning clashed behind the priest. She reeled forward agonizing over the scorching blow from the runic spellshaper. His menacing eyes sparked with ferocity as he prepared to deliver another powerful spell upon them.

Zariyana collapsed upon her brother's chest. His arm extended over her shoulder. A radiant column of searing flames enveloped the iron minion. He roared in mechanical agony before falling backwards in lifeless defeat.

"I told you to be mindful sister," Samuel boldly stated.

The stern look he returned infused his sister with a bit of confidence that she currently lacked. Actually, it was marred with a bit of arrogance but this quick lesson would hopeful implore the seriousness of the situation.

Zariyana shifted sharply in his grip. An iron dwarf wailed behind him. His echoing whines stuttered through the priest's staff that had gone into his jaw and through the top of his head.

"As should you brother," she replied.

They pulled off one another and returned to their previous formation. At least a dozen more iron minions were on his side with equally the same amount near Zariyana and plenty more in the stands hungry for blood.

Samuel stole a quick glance to the platform. Surprisingly enough, Saelena had already finished whatever hell awaited her in the side passage and was encroaching forward towards the Keeper and his mysterious vrykul lover. She was truly a master of her craft. The loud battle continued to be waged down below with Thorim none the wiser to their careful set up.

"I believe it is time we make haste and clear the area," said Samuel. "Our moment to strike is about to reveal itself."

The priest's mace cracked another iron skull before his free hand swept through and charged the area with radiant energy.

"As you wish Samuel."

Zariyana slammed her staff into the ground before her. A wave of light charged within the tip of her white weapon as she pointed it into the air between them. Her brother's mace, glowing with golden power, slammed against the staff. Sparks of light radiated upon their impact creating a nova of pure holy magic. A dome of light exploded from the sight of the blast and spread outward at a blinding rate. It swept through the iron minions as if they didn't exist. Their bodies burned against the powerful rays emitted and turned them to dust.

The dome cleared the entire coliseum before ending just at the edges of the wall. Any trace of the iron minions that dared to challenge them before had been vaporized in an instant. A single priest utilizing such a spell carried a magnificent power in their own right. When two cast it together, it was nigh unstoppable. The only major drawback was the taxing utilization cost. They had to use it sparingly or else they may be unable to contend with any additional challenges.

Silence filled the area. The iron minions were tasked with vanquishing this threat but in a matter of moments, they proved to be easily more than they could handle. At least they were smart enough to know when they were clearly outmatched. This bought the priest the time he needed to do a little extra goading. He wanted to bring the Keeper down to his level. All that was required was a little bit of his attention.

Samuel hooked the mace back upon his waist. He looked up at the Keeper with an expressionless stare.

"Satisfied?" He called out. "How many more of your iron minions must fall before you face us yourself?"

Thorim returned a similar gaze. The iron minions hollered in utter disapproval. Samuel's words had fired them up but they still hesitated to proceed. They had the burning desire within them to continue. Only the Keeper's word would allow them to act upon it.

"If you do not have the courage to face me yourself," Samuel snarled. "Then I shall slay you where you stand."

"Samuel!" Zariyana whispered. "What are you doing?"

The priest kept his eyes on Thorim. He didn't even acknowledge her with a single glance.

"Beginning the cleansing incantation," uttered Samuel quietly barely moving his lips.

Zariyana hesitated but quickly realized what her brother's intentions were.

"Give me a few moments to prepare. I'll need to be in arm's reach for it to be most effective."

Samuel's stoic presence resounded loudly in her heart.

"Leave that to me."

The priest reached for the thick tome strapped to his waist. This was Samuel Legend's ultimate bible. It contained the history of his journey towards the path of priesthood from a small child up until this very day. Of all the non-living things in his life, it was his most cherished possession. The book was only half full which left him a lot of room for documenting, researching and experimenting. He flipped to the last page which had only a few scant scribbles.

"Prepare yourself Keeper!" Samuel audaciously shouted. "For you are about to be beaten by a brand new spell of my own creation."

* * *

 _The Halls of Winter_

 _Ulduar_

Cayden nearly planted himself face first on the frozen tile. The Keeper's strike had missed the draenei entirely but still managed to quake the room with its unbelievable force. The ice trapping their allies cracked ever so slightly which would aid in freeing them from this cold prison. However, the ambient temperature in the room was nearly at the freezing point so the mage had to act with haste before this advantage slipped through his fingers.

For a guy as big as Ademski, he was incredibly swift. The mace continually hunted for his head and each time it came up empty handed. Hodir may have the strength advantage but his movements were much slower than that of his light-guided adversary. Still, the Keeper's skills should not be underestimated. He may take a few tries but only one of his blows needs to connect in order to end this battle.

The mage rushed towards the four blocks of ice. He channeled a small gust of flame within his hand and began drawing runes with his finger atop each one. Cayden could easily blast the blocks with a gout of fire but at great risk to those trapped inside. He instead opted for a slow burn enchantment much more suited for this sort of situation. Truth be told, he had gotten himself caught up in similar fashion on more than one occasion. This was actually one of the first spells he mastered.

Another powerful strike shook the room. The mage feverishly glanced over to see his companion still no worse for wear. Ademski casually swiped at the mace with his own blade. The steel slashed against the ancient wooden weapon but didn't appear to cause anything more significant that a couple of scant scrapes and nicks.

Water began to flood into the area. The spell had worked brilliantly. Cayden rushed over to the first to aid in her escape. The female dwarf was draped in purple robes with a mix of black and gold stitches throughout. Ice chipped away from all edges on the verge of shattering completely. Upon tasting sweet freedom, she collapsed into the mage's arms. Puffs of steam exited her nose. At the very least, she was alive.

"Are you alright?!" Cayden frantically asked.

The dwarf's eyes opened slowly. Her breathing was erratic but soon stabilized.

"Where am I?"

"It's okay," the mage implored. "You're safe."

Another crashing blow quaked the room.

"Well, sort of."

"What's going on?!"

The mage looked over towards the others nearly free from their own prisons.

"I don't have time to explain but we're here to help. Can you move?"

"I – I think so."

"Good," Cayden nodded. "Stay as far away from that giant as you can. I'm going to help your friends."

The mage took off in a blaze of speed. He slid across the icy ground and cradled the night elf just before she hit the ground. She wore traditional green and brown robes similar akin to casual druidic outfits. Like her companion, she was alive but the harsh environment of the frozen prison must have taken its toll. The night elf's eyes just started to open and catch a brief glimpse of her savior racing toward the next victim.

Cayden braced himself as the bulky draenei landed in his arms. His muscles were nowhere near the size required to keep him propped on his feet. The mage let him down slowly. He was clad in purple scale armor. What bits of his flesh peaked through were stone cold blue like the adversary they now faced. Thankfully, it was a typical color of their race and not an ongoing affliction caused by the spell.

The final prisoner was a piece of cake by comparison. Cayden sprinted ahead and cradled the female gnome in his arms. She was clad in blue ornate robes. He brushed aside the remaining chunks of ice from her tiny face and pulled back her blue and gold laced hood.

"Are you injured?" Cayden asked.

The gnome's eyes opened and slowly went wide.

"Am I dead? Are you a devil?"

"What?!" The mage gasped. "No!"

Cayden had forgotten that his fiery garb, while attractive for his profession, may have not been the ideal choice to surprise someone waking up from a long slumber.

"Then," she shyly began. "You saved me?"

"I – uh…"

The gleam in her eye was both exciting and menacing. She looked ready to pounce and was happy to reward her gallant hero for freeing her from that icy tomb.

"My name is Cayden Melton, I am a member of the Templar Knights."

"Missy," she smiled. "Missy Flamecuffs."

The mage set her down gently on her feet. He stared deeply at her with his powerful green eyes. Another quaking blow rocked the area.

"I don't have time to explain but if you're capable, we need your help."

Cayden turned his head to the ongoing battle. The draenei continued to evade but his movements had slowed considerably. Despite his natural vigor, Ademski was exhausting himself and there wasn't a whole lot of fuel left in his tank.

"My friend has bought me enough time to free you. I do not wish to burden you with any additional stress but he cannot keep up this pace."

The mage rose to his feet. He looked at the freed members of the Explorer's League and addressed them not as victims, but as equals.

"Will you help us?"

The gnome looked over at her companions as they approached. They all appeared to be groggy and haggard beyond comprehension. It was a lot to ask but they needed all the help they could get.

"You bet I will," grinned Missy. "I need to pay that bastard back for putting me in this block of ice."

"I will lend you my strength as well," the night elf stated as she introduced herself. "Ellie Nightfeather."

"The elements and Avuun will serve you as well son of Melton," the draenei added.

"I can help too," cheered the dwarf. "I'm just a simple field medic but I'll do what I can!"

"Good," Cayden nodded. "Thank you all."

He turned towards Hodir. The giant chased Ademski around the western edge of the room and grew closer and closer with each passing breath to catching him.

"Stay as far back as you can. Ademski will ensure that you are not targeted directly by his attacks. I just need you to keep him occupied for a few moments while I being my incantation."

"What are you planning?"

Cayden waved his hand over the ground. A runic circle soon formed on the icy tiles.

"I am attempting to amplify one of my standard spells. It will take considerable time to conjure the arcane elements required to complete it. I'll need to concentrate fully so my capacity as a battlefield commander will be limited."

"Do not worry," Avuun replied. "I have seen plenty of these battles. We will bring this giant to his knees in time for you to finish your magic."

"Thank you everyone," nodded Cayden.

The mage stood over the conjured circle. Light radiated from the lines into a bright column that swallowed him whole. He launched his arm forward and directed his new allies for the final time,

"Let's do this."

* * *

 _The Spark of Imagination_

 _Ulduar_

The warrior sprinted frantically away from the tank. It may have looked the same but this model was surprisingly slower. The design might have been compromised since the room was so small so the blasted mechagnome may have compensated by limiting its overall speed. Whatever the reason, Marcus was happy he was at least able to keep himself a good distance away while the rogue worked his magic.

"Weasel!" The warrior cried. "Are you on that damn thing yet or do I have to throw you back up there again."

"I'm on it! I'm on it!" He shouted back.

Cradling this bomb in his arms stopped Marcus from reaching his top speed but he was more concerned with running out of gas than he was running fast.

"Oh, here it is," Weasel hailed. "It was on the other side this time."

The warrior grumbled as he continued to race around the room.

"Get in there," he spat. "Now –"

"Watch out!"

Marcus shot a glance over his shoulder. The tank's top turret launched an immense gout of flame heading straight for him. He planted his lead leg forward and burst to the side. Flames erupted upon the ball's impact. It exploded into a flagrant cloud of searing fires. The warrior's boots singed as he completed his dive. He planted himself back first on the ground and continued to cradle the rotund explosive in his muscular grip.

"Nice moves!"

"Shut up and get in there!" Shouted Marcus.

He picked himself off the ground and continued running. The tank had closed some distance but he was still a good ten yards away from that damned battering ram. One hit from that turned the front end of a siege engine into dust. He didn't even want to imagine what it would do to his half-armored flesh.

"Ah shit!" Weasel cried. "It's locked!"

"What do you mean it's locked?!"

"I mean, there's a lock on the latch this time. I can't get in!"

"You're a rogue!" Marcus snapped. "Pick the damn thing."

"It's a lock not a nose!" The gnome barked back. "I can't just stick my finger in there and expect to magically find gold!"

The warrior cringed heavily.

"Screw this!"

Marcus slowed his pace down. He was tired of running from that devilish device. It was time to taunt the damn thing.

The tank cruised ahead. When it was within inches of the measured attack area, the mechagnome fired the battering ram. It was just as the warrior predicted. He jumped forward narrowly avoiding the rushing metal blades from decimating his heels. Marcus timed this same movement two more times before being satisfied with his own measurements.

The Leviathan unit closed the distance. It launched its battering ram forward hoping to plaster the silver and gold plates with a fresh coat of blood. Instead of jumping forward, the warrior jumped up and landed squarely on the hard metal surface. He dunked the bomb behind the ram within the lightly armored confines of the cogs and pipes. The ram slowly pulled itself back to the tank's hull pulling the cleverly planted explosive with it. Marcus kicked off the steel frame and dove ahead.

The bomb ignited. A devastating blast of shrapnel tore through the interior. Smoke seeped through the cracks. The tank sputtered to a slow grind. It continued to move but in a greatly reduced capacity towards the edge of the room near the big red button. A door opened revealing a large room perfectly sized for the damaged vehicle. Weasel leapt off the tank and raced over towards his fallen companion.

"Got that son of a bitch," the relieved warrior sighed.

Marcus rolled on his back and drank in a few well deserved breaths of air. That marathon nearly took every last once of strength he had. He could use a break. Weasel was sure to be able to handle the rest.

"WONDERFUL! Positively marvelous results!" Mimiron remarked as the tank rolled into the hangar bay. "Hull integrity at ninety-eight point nine percent! Barely a dent! Moving right along."

"Ninety-eight percent?!" Gasped the gnome.

"What does he mean…?" Marcus grimaced. "Moving right along?"

The golden circle in the room shot high into the air forming a fifty foot high metal column. Gears whizzed feverishly as individual plates began to sink back into the ground. A golden orb-shaped device quickly exposed itself. In the center, a small barred window housed a small seat perfectly sized for a gnome. Two glowing blue domes sat on opposing sides. A pair of red rockets were strapped to the final side.

Mimiron leapt off his tank and casually strolled towards his next invention. The mechagnome hopped on top of the device and casually flipped the latch open.

"Behold the VX-001 Anti-personnel Assault Cannon! You might want to take cover."

The glowing domes shot outward revealing two huge columns of metal fury. On the end each, over a dozen barrels pointed at the warrior and rogue. They reeked of gunpowder. Mimiron set his beady green eyes upon the duo. He pulled the dual triggers and unleashed a hail of bullets.

Marcus and Weasel kicked off the ground moments before the hardened surface was riddled in gunfire. They stormed around the room as the cannons turned and followed their movements. The gnome quickly increased the distance between himself and his companion thanks to his lifelong training.

"Just where the hell do you think you're going?!"

"Trying to keep ahead is all," he casually replied.

"Ahead?" The warrior winced while bullets sparked inches away from his heels. "That thing is planted on the ground. It's not going anywhere."

"I know," the gnome shrugged as he sprinted. "I don't have to outrun it. I just have to outrun you."

"You son of a –"

The warrior leaned forward and scooped Weasel in his grip. He hurled the gnome straight at the assault cannon with a frenzied passion.

"Marcus I'll curse you forever!"

Weasel's whines trailed off as he flew. The gnome bounced atop the dual cannon and locked his grip on the surface before falling off the edge. Being tossed yet again carried its weight in pain but watching the warrior desperately trying to avoid being gunned down in a hail of bullets made the journey worth it.

"That frick'n thing better not be locked this time!" Marcus spat.

"Oh it's not," Weasel grinned. "At least not yet anyways."

The gnome kicked open the latch and dropped in a handful of smoke bombs.

"Put this in your cog and smoke it!"

The bombs exploded on immediate contact with the surface below surrounding Mimiron and a misty grey cloud of thick dust. Weasel slammed the latch shut and wedged a climbing piton at the base opposite of the hinge trapping the Keeper inside. He may have been controlling a pair of rapid fire cannons but the bastard still needed to see what he was aiming at in order to be effective.

Gunfire quickly stopped. Mechanical whining echoed throughout the chamber within the device. All of that dust building inside with nowhere to go should be scrambling that Keeper's circuits quite nicely. Rockets launched from within the cannon's barrels and flew wildly along the room. They exploded along the walls. The attack reeked of desperation. Blind firing may have worked against and army of soldiers storming your gates but when there were just two, its effectiveness waned.

Marcus blitzed towards the center of the room. The firing may have ceased but the threat still remained. They needed to disable it quickly and stop Mimiron in his tracks before he finds some other toy for them to play with. The warrior leaped onto the assault cannon's back. His fingers clawed into the hard metal frame. He spun the titansteel mace in his free hand and repeatedly slammed it against the exposed cogs and pipes in its back.

The whirring noises grinded to a skittering halt. Steam stopped billowing from the pipes. Its cannons fell forward. The machine went silent. Marcus breathed another sigh of relief as he slid back to the ground and took a seat with his back leaning against the steel frame.

"Weasel," he wheezed. "Get that bastard out of there. I'd like to give him a piece of my mind."

"I'm not sure how much of it is left all things con –"

Glass exploded from the front of the assault cannon. Bits of its sharpened debris bounced along the ground with a soft crystalline thud. A black pillar of smoke rose from the crash site. It surrounded the rogue in a thick cloud blocking his vision from all sides.

"Thank you, friends! Your efforts have yielded some fantastic data!" Mimiron boasted. "Now, where did I put- oh, there it is!

"Ah damnit!" Coughed Weasel. "I think he escaped."

The warrior burst from the ground still reeling from his major cardio exercise.

"What are you waiting for?!" He growled. "Find him!"

The rogue rolled forward off the assault cannon. He gasped as clean air started to fill his lungs. Marcus quickly joined him. His eyes darted around the room frantically.

"Where'd he go?!"

"I don't know," stammered the rogue. "I couldn't see him."

The smoke soon began to settle. Weasel's coughs calmed down as well. The room was silent only for a brief moment before a fanatical whirring noise quickly approached. They shot their gaze upwards towards the source. Disbelief swept over both of them.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!"

Marcus nearly fell to his knees at the sheer sight of it. A giant skull shaped device resembling the Keeper's one maniacal face began flying towards them. It hovered overhead far from the reach of any of their available weapons. Quad blades rotated rapidly keeping the golden colored head airborne.

"Isn't it beautiful? I call it the magnificent Aerial Command Unit!"

The mechagnome's taunts and inventions were getting out of hand. At least the first two were ground based units. This one was certainly a cut above the rest.

"How in the hell are we going to fight that thing?"

Weasel looked up at the warrior who returned a knowing but mischievous stare. The rogue sighed as he quickly realized what his muscular companion intended to do.

"Fine. Be gentle."

Marcus picked the gnome up and with one mighty toss launched him upwards towards the golden helicopter. He flew speedily towards the large steel skull and buried a pair of daggers along its face to stop him from ascending any further. The warrior either didn't know his own strength or trusted Weasel to stop himself before the rotater blades turned him into chopped liver.

The gnome climbed up the steel face. He flipped forward onto the control deck of the flying vehicle. Mimiron casually tapped away and the countless buttons before him seemingly ignoring his presence altogether. Weasel shrugged and rushed forward. He'd take a kill any way he could get it. The rogue swept his blade forward. His mind froze as the dagger was immediately caught in the Keeper's metal palm.

"This was not a parameter of our current testing phase," Mimiron scowled. "I will proceed to remove the unknown variable from the equation."

The rogue gulped. He was about to engage in a one on one duel with a Titanic Watcher. The stories Cayden spouted earlier said it required groups of adventurers just to subdue one. Even the last bronze broad they fought took the combined strength of all the Templar Knights. To say he was worried was a bit of an understatement. However, based on his previous discussion with the warrior on the train, he wasn't going to go down easy. There were still plenty of things left in this world he wanted to experience.

The Aerial Command Unit began to move erratically across the battlefield. Its mouth opened and wildly spouted huge bursts of energy. Marcus took cover underneath the deactivated assault cannons and watched the ground erupt in clouts of crackling blue light.

"Weasel!" Called the warrior. "What the hell is going on up there?!"

"What do you think is going on?!" He frantically shouted back. "I'm trying to take him out but for some strange reason, he keeps resisting!"

Weasel was too focused on his battle to hear his companion's load groan. The rogue flipped from side to side avoiding the Keeper's hurried volley of punches. Mimiron may have been weaponless but the air brushing by Weasel's face told him the mechagnome didn't need one in order to inflict some serious damage.

Two fists came lunging forward. The rogue leapt into the air. Metal blades tickled his backside as he flipped forward and drove his black leather boots into the Keeper's chest. Mimiron launched backwards and crashed against the inner wall of the open cockpit. Kicking his chest may have not been the wisest decision seeing that it's made of metal but it proved effective nonetheless.

Weasel landed upon his sore feet. He finally had the Keeper right where he wanted him. From within his back pouches, the rogue retrieved a pair of magnetized explosive devices identical to the one he handed to the leader of the Templar Knights earlier. He stuck a pair of them on the control console and one of the metal pipe holding the rotator blades. The rogue flipped backwards paying Mimiron one last grin as he descended back towards the ground.

"Catch me!"

The warrior heeded the call of his companion. He fled from the safe confines of the silent assault cannon and rushed to catch the tiny meteorite clad in black leather armor. Marcus dove and extended his arm. He caught the gnome in his beefy arm and cradled him into his chest.

"Geez," Weasel sighed. "Buy a guy a drink first. Pervert."

The rogue hit the ground with a decisive crash. He was quickly tossed off the warrior's body after that untimely comment.

"Were you able to stop that thing?"

"Relax," smiled Weasel.

He lifted his hand and gestured with his thumb and middle finger.

"I've got it all under con –"

His words were silenced by a trio of explosives that dropped between him and the warrior. The rogue's eyes went wide as he looked up at Mimiron peering down on him from above.

"Analysis has been completed. Results show the devices are crudely designed but fairly potent explosives. Conclusion, removal of the devices from the Aerial Command Unit will negate all harmful effects."

"Oh for the love of –"

"Screw this!" Marcus howled.

The warrior rose to his feet and hurled the boxes back up towards the helicopter.

"Now Weasel!"

The rogue nodded and tapped the detonator as they reached the vehicle's hull. They both dove underneath the assault cannons. Bursts of powerful red flames rocked the aerial command unit. It swayed from side to side. The rotors painfully slowed down as bits of shrapnel jammed its cogs.

"Finally," Marcus sighed. "As soon as that bastard gets down here I'm going to seriously kick the ever-living metal shit out of him."

"Good luck," replied the rogue. "I tried. My feet still hurt."

The helicopter sputtered as it descended. It was only a matter of time before Mimiron reached the ground and tasted the full wrath of the warrior's rage.

"Preliminary testing phase complete. Now comes the true test!"

"True what?!"

"Oh that is it!" Marcus spat.

The warrior removed himself from underneath the assault cannons. He pointed his mace upwards and angrily shouted.

"Alright you shiny metal bitch! I'm sick and tired of all these tests and games! Get your bronze ass down here right now!"

Mimiron ignored the harsh words thrown at him. The hangar door opened and out came the same Leviathan tank they had shut down earlier. It casually strolled towards the VX unit. Weasel's instincts snapped as the tank barreled towards him. He ran to meet the enraged warrior as all three vehicles began to take on a new form.

The barrels within the assault cannons pushed forward and sprouted a pair of hands. They planted themselves on the ground and lifted the main body up as the Leviathan unit rolled right underneath. The two vehicles connected with a harmonious clink. Just above, the descending helicopter fell atop the VX unit and locked into place.

Shock fell upon the pair's expression. It was a war fighting all three of these things individually. Now they have connected and formed a vaguely, humanoid-shaped figure that rivaled the previous iron construct outside the gates in both size and strength.

"Gaze upon its magnificence! Bask in its glorious, um, glory!" Mimiron boldly goaded. "I present you... V-07-TR-0N!"

* * *

 _The Conservatory of Life_

 _Ulduar_

Freya's tight fist slammed onto the ground. Dirt spread into the surrounding area in a violent gust. The night elf laid inches away from the blast zone. She was barely able to escape but thanks to her naturally endowed cat-like reflexes, this druid would live to fight another day.

Vines continued to tug on Rayne's throat. He didn't possess the strength to remove them entirely and what little he had left was keeping the airways open to take in some more precious breaths of air. They were at a stalemate but as long as the lashers maintained their grip, it would slowly shift in their advantage.

Treants began to swarm Narula. She immediately returned to feet and began batting them off individually with some tempered blasts of nature's wrath. It easily kept some of the smaller fodder at bay but two of the ancient protectors continued their vengeful approach while the third kept the other intruder locked up in its oaky clasp.

The paladin took a deep breath and sucked in as much oxygen as his lungs could hold. He released his grip on the vines. Their hold tightened attempting to crush his throat outright. Rayne needed both his hands free to load a fresh rocket into his gauntlet . He struggled to fit the small cylindrical explosive in its chamber as the blood coursing through his head began to diminish. Trickles of darkness surrounded his vision. He was running out of time. Thankfully, he didn't need to aim very far.

The rocket burst forth from his arm. It exploded on the ground behind him. The lasher shrieked as gouts of flame quickly enveloped its body. Fire immediately spread around the area as the creature collided with the ancient protector. Its gargantuan body became consumed by the raging inferno as it howled in unbelievable agony.

The vine's grip on Rayne's throat loosened. He snapped them off his neck and kicked off the ancient protector's chest just seconds before the flames could singe his silver armor. The paladin hurled his shield towards the two other wooden giants. Golden light radiated from its core as the barrier sliced through their wooden jaws. A grainy moan echoed from their damaged faces stopping their approach completely.

Rayne leapt forward. He used the closest treant as a springboard and launched himself over it. His legs swung one over the other. The shield bounced off a nearby tree and quickly returned to his grip. The paladin slammed his boot onto the ground as he landed. Dirt and grass cracked under its tremendous force and began to fill with the magnificent power of the holy light. It spread into a wide circle, consecrating these desecrated grounds and trapping each of the corrupted attackers within its golden rays.

Light exploded into a golden column. The lashers and treants cried out in terror. Even the ancient protectors felt the tremendous burn of the paladin's radiant blast. Their shouts of agony blinded them from seeing anything other than the corruption trapping their spirits being burned from within.

Rayne retrieved his sword and flung it outwards in a one hundred and eighty degree arc. The surrounding lashers thorny heads came clean off the roots while the treants were chopped down to about half their size. The light slowly dissipated upon the battlefield after finishing its task.

"Narula!" Called the paladin. "Are you alright?!"

The night elf carefully nodded. She seemed troubled but no worse for wear physically. They were nearly taken out by a sudden ambush but at least now the tide had swung in their favor; for the moment anyways. These creatures were just an assortment of minions. The real challenge towered over them with a menacing grimace.

All of the remaining denizens within the conservatory began swarming down upon them. More fearsome lashers, nymphs, centaurs, and even emerald dragons made their deadly approach. There were dozens, if not hundreds of corrupted creatures lurking about the area. The paladin's eyes trembled. Battling the scant few on the onset was enough of a challenge but facing their entire army with Freya leading the charge was out of the question. Despite the insurmountable odds against them, Rayne clutched his blade tightly and prepared to face the menacing force head on without any regard for his well-being. They still had a job to do and it didn't matter if one foe or a thousand stood in their way.

Surprisingly, the titanic watcher lifted her steel arm and waved away her beloved minions. The paladin's gaze widened. He couldn't believe it but it appeared as if Freya was dismissing them to face the battle all by herself. While it appeared to be a minor spec of light in the looming darkness, the two Knights would take whatever small advantage they could get at this point.

Rayne's shield vibrated with an incredible force. The Keeper's blow drove him down to one knee. Her strength was remarkable and unlike anything he's ever experienced. It dwarfed the previous stone giant by comparison. This must be the true strength lying within a Titanic Watcher.

Freya took another swipe at the paladin. He ducked underneath her clawing nails attempting to rip the spine from his back. Rayne rolled forward through her legs and swung his blade at the back of her exposed knee. The red sword slashed against her iron skin leaving no more than a thin gash upon it. He was hoping to drive the Keeper to her knees and instead only appeared to annoy her further.

Stars rained down upon the Titanic Watcher. They exploded into silver bursts of radiant energy. Narula channeled the storm of lights to strike the Keeper on nearly every inch of her iron body. The distraction worked long enough for Rayne to channel light through his blade and deliver another set of sweeping slashes upon her legs.

"This is going nowhere!" Rayne cried desperately seeking just one of his strikes to penetrate her defensed. "We're not strong enough to –"

Freya's eyes began to glow. Glorious teal lights formed in her hands. She threw them up high and unleashed a volley of bombs that began to descend all around them. They landed with a tremendous crash and ignited the area in a glowing burst. Dozens of radiant bursts exploded in the surrounding area. A stray bomb targeted the Knights directly and landed inches away from where they stood.

The force of the impact knocked the night elf and paladin clean off their feet and sent them soaring backwards in opposite directions. They landed against the unforgiving ground with a sharp thud. It was hard to tell what hurt worst. The searing pain of the radiant energy or the stinging burn across their backsides. At least Rayne had the protection of steel plates keeping his flesh from being scorched by the attack. Narula's leather armor would be roasted upon receiving a direct impact. That was a sight he never wished to behold.

The paladin sprang to his feet and sprinted towards his fallen companion. The residual blast and separated them even further apart from each other. She was slowly rising to her feet but the Keeper had her sights locked on the night elf. Freya's hands began to glow with a golden light. The sun's rays were being channeled into her grasp.

Rayne's legs couldn't move any faster. He pumped each appendage with a maddening fury as he closed the distance between them. Narula turned upwards and caught wind of what frightening future was in store for her. The Keeper funneled all of the solar energy into her hands and concentrated it into a deadly beam of light.

Golden sparks ignited the atmosphere. The paladin dove forward, driving Narula away from the danger and deflected the thick blast with his shield. Freya concentrated her attack downwards and allowed the sun's natural energy to decimate her foes. The charged attack bore down upon him hoping to crush Rayne where he stood.

"Narula!" Cried the paladin. "Get out of here!"

His anguish roared into the air. Radiant bursts of light exploded all around him. The searing force of the beam drove him onto his knees and pushed him deeper and deeper into the ground. Terrifying shouts of continued agony ripped from his lungs.

"Raymond!"

"We can't do this!" Rayne shouted. "She's too strong!"

His face grimaced as the driving column of light continued to annihilate his crippling defenses.

"But I can still save you!"

Every word poured from his lips through tearing pleas of anguish. The metal plates of his armor rapidly increased in temperature and began to sear his skin from within.

"What are you saying?!"

Her desperate concern was noted but not needed. The paladin just needed her to listen and follow his orders.

"She's not going to let up!" He shouted back. "At least one of us can make it out of here to regroup!"

"No!" The night elf snapped back. "I'm not going to leave–"

Rayne pleaded with an intimidating scowl.

"GO NARULA!"

He didn't pay her a second glance. The tremor in his voice shook him to his very soul. This was the moment he had been searching for. This was the instance where he could finally find peace with everything. He never imagined things ending like this. At the very least, his mind would final rest easy.

Freya's attack collapsed to a single concentrated laser no thicker than a blade's handle before dissipating into the air. Rayne continued to cringe over the residual pain looming over his body. His ears stopped ringing after the excruciating impact of the attack subsided. The area grew quiet for a brief moment and he couldn't hear any footsteps. Narula must have cleared a good distance by now. At least his sacrifice will no longer be in vain.

The paladin lowered his goggles. He had forgotten to do so earlier thanks to the previous surprise attack. The threat level assessment showed Freya's attention was completely focused upon him. The night elf was in the clear and able to escape without drawing any suspicion. It eased his heart to know that she was safe now.

Rayne attempted to stand. His legs would not respond to any orders. The paladin kneeled before Freya with his shield still in hand. The scorching beam singed the Templar crest adorned to it but it was still in good enough shaped to protect him for at least a few more precious moments. His body was utterly battered and beaten.

The Keeper lifted her fist high into the air. It was just as it was not too long ago. The paladin drank in a final deep breath. His blood began to flood with the much sought after fuel of adrenaline. The feeling was so glorious it nearly brought a tear to his eye. At least he'd be a little numb before paying the ultimate price.

"Forgive me," Freya sighed.

Rayne slowly raised his shield over his head. It was much heavier than usual. The barrier cascaded a deep shadow over him. He didn't want to see the final blow coming. His heart trembled as a rush of wind came down upon his sullen frame. Rayne closed his eyes. In the black void he couldn't find a single spec of light.

The impact sent all of the paladin's nerves into overdrive. His shield flung wildly to the side. A ferocious roar echoed throughout the landscape. Air still flowed within his lungs. Life had not slipped by him just yet. As his eyes opened, Rayne's mind sharpened as the reality of the situation quickly came into view.

Narula had shifted into her bear form, jumped atop his shield and absorbed the blow entirely. She kicked off to his side and taunted the beast with a fearsome shout. The night elf had quickly stepped in and protected him from all harm, just as she had always promised.

The paladin's goggles began to calm down. Green flashes predicated the screen. All of the Keeper's attention was drawn to the bear.

"Narula…?"

The beast turned her head towards Rayne. A menacing expression filled her face. She scowled at him as she began taking on the Titanic Watcher all by herself.


	18. Chapter 17

_The Clash of Thunder_

 _Ulduar_

The coliseum grew ominously quiet. Specs of ambient dust began to lift from the ground. Golden rays of light spewed from the priest's stance. They twirled around him in an elegant design before slamming onto the ground and forming a runic circle encompassing the entirety of the arena.

Boisterous cries quickly rose from Samuel's throat. He channeled with wild energy into an abundant well of sheer power. Flickers of radiant light snapped off his body like cracks of lightning. The magnificent radiance brewing in the center of the room broke free from its shackles. Wind flowed through the area violently shaking his robe in countless directions. His body could hardly stand against its awesome power.

The priest summoned an unfathomable amount of holy energy within the confines of the coliseum. The growing radiant dome of light made the place seem smaller by comparison. His lungs continued to burn as a continued terrifying cry poured out. He was getting closer to completion but it was still not enough.

Light smashed against the arena seats. The iron minions ducked for cover as stones were smashed and rocks cracked that vainly attempted to defy the energy swirling throughout.

The room quaked under Samuel's incredible power. He shot his right hand outward, extending his fingers and pointed his palm towards the Keeper. The priest could barely keep it stabilized throughout the boundless energy snapping all around him. He slowly dragged his arm upward. Desperate cries echoed past his maddening expression. All of the ambient energy began to slow down and gather in his palm. He offered Thorim one last arrogant look before sending the Titanic Watcher to the realm of utter defeat.

Samuel threw his hand downwards. The rune of light underneath him transferred above the Keeper's head. Thorim's eyes widened as a magnificent column of holy energy burst forth and exploded all around him. Every single spec of golden power the priest had channeled was delivered in brutal fashion.

The iron minions braced against the impact. Bright white energy exploded on the platform above. They were instantly blinded by the devastating blast. The radiant aura burned their iron flesh. It continued to unleash its terrible power for several moments before dimming into a faint yellow light and their vision returned to normal.

Small plumes of golden smoke lifted off the Keeper's skin. His once apprehensive expression had turned into one of great annoyance. Not a single trace of the light's power remained on his body. There wasn't a hair out of place or even a scratch on his armor. His muscles relaxed as he looked down upon the boisterous priest with an arrogant smirk.

"There is a lot of fire in your words but none in your spells it would seem," taunted Thorim. "Tell me mongrel. What kind of name did you give to such a pathetic ability?"

The priest was unfazed. He looked upon the Keeper with the same stern egotism as he did moments prior.

"I call it," he began shifting his uninterested gaze away.

Samuel took off his glasses to wipe the thin layer of dust that had built upon the lenses. Once he was satisfied, he carefully put them atop his ears and rested them on the tip of his nose.

"Power Word," he smirked while pushed the rims closer to his eyes. "Distraction."

The platform exploded in a series of devastating blasts. Rocks detonated in all directions. Thorim cried out as his footing crumbled underneath the destroyed masonry. The Keeper tumbled forward. His unexpected trip lowered his defenses. He didn't even have a chance to throw his arms up and catch himself before he fell.

Thorim's head cracked against the hardened stone floor just inches away from where the twin priests stood. The ground split nearly in half due to the Keeper's immense weight. Bouncing from broken rock to damaged masonry, Saelena landed swiftly on her feet and rejoined her companions. Her rifle was slung across her back but in her hands was a tiny detonator.

"I see," Zariyana smiled. "You weren't just affording me the time to channel my spell, you were also giving her the chance to sneak up behind them and destroy his platform."

"As always, your powers of deduction are uncanny my dear sister," the male twin sighed. "Now, if you please."

His sister nodded and offered a short smile in return. She slammed the head of her staff across the Keeper's face. White light slowly blanketed the Titanic Watcher in a soothing glow.

"Miss Saelena," said Samuel as he stared blankly at the empty area above. "What happened to the vrykul woman?

The silent draenei shrugged and shook her head.

"Hmm," the priest pondered. "Perhaps it was an illusion after all."

The fall had apparently knocked Thorim clean unconscious. It took a few moments for him to awaken. The iron minions he commanded stood in silence as they awaited their master's inevitable and grand retaliation.

A huff of cold air exited the Keeper's lips. Samuel kneeled over and gently slammed his mace near the Titanic Watcher's eyes.

"Now then, has this corruption been cleared from your system?" He casually asked.

Cracks of yellow lightning sparked within his golden eyes.

"Or would you care to continue this petty squabble?"

The Keeper let out an exhausted groan. Obviously he was in no shape to continue but the priest at least paid him the curtesy of asking.

"Stay your arms," Thorim sighed. "I yield."

"Excellent," Samuel briefly smiled as he rose up.

Thorim slowly pushed himself off the ground. The Knights gave him the space he needed to return to his feet.

"I feel as though I am awakening from a nightmare, but the shadows in this place yet linger," he stated.

"Shadows indeed," Zariyana nodded. "One pray tell was getting rather close to you. What do you know of that vrykul woman that disappeared a few moments ago?"

"Sif... was Sif here?" The Keeper gasped. "Impossible-she died by my brother's hand. A dark nightmare indeed..."

"The nightmare is not over yet," added Samuel. "It appears your prisoner has freed itself. This vision that has clouded your mind is but a minor disturbance against the real threat that plagues our world."

"This is true," his sister interjected. "If this Old God could easily sway those with the power to keep it imprisoned, it would wreak havoc upon Azeroth if its influence were allowed to continue spreading."

This was definitely a lot to drink in. If corrupting the jailors tasked with keeping Yogg-Saron bound was just the start, who knows what kind of madness has been unleashed during their enslavement.

"I need time to reflect..." Thorim replied. "I will aid your cause if you should require it. I owe you at least that much."

The Keeper sulked as he returned to the damaged quarters above. The iron minions quickly shuffled out of the room after realizing their master was no longer intent on carrying out any more bloody battles. Thorim paid his saviors one last look before retreating into the alcove.

"Farewell."

Samuel let out a dejected sigh of relief. Maintaining his composure in that situation taxed more of his mind than he initially thought.

"Shall we rejoin the others?" His sister asked.

The silent draenei nodded and gave the twins a bright smile. She patted Samuel on his back for a job well done.

The priest sluggishly moved forward. He nearly collapsed before being caught in the arms of Zariyana and Saelena.

"Samuel?" She gasped. "What's wrong?"

He let out a deteriorated cough.

"It appears I am a bit more spent than I thought," he panted. "Perhaps I shouldn't have wasted all that energy on a simple light show."

"Simple light show?"

The female twin shook her head.

"It may have been simple, but your strategy was anything but. You deserve a moment to rest brother."

"Yes well," he started as re slowly pushed himself off their support and stood upon his own two feet. "We do not have any moments to spare I'm afraid. Let us continue. I will regain the rest of my strength soon enough."

The trio walked down the empty hallway. They had done exactly as Rayne had instructed. With one Keeper in their corner, the upcoming battle against Yogg-Saron inched closer to their favor. Samuel only hoped the others are faring a lot better than he was at this moment.

* * *

 _The Halls of Winter_

 _Ulduar_

"Come on you big blue brute," the draenei taunted. "Is that all you've got?!"

The Keeper swung his mace viciously and caught nothing but empty air. Ademski's vigor had been instantly renewed thanks to the medic's helpful array of spells. Missy, Avuun and Ellie had managed to keep Hodir on his toes by peppering his body with their unique assortment of encantations. The night elf's druidic wrath has been vital in picking off weak points in the Keeper's armor while the draenei's elemental bursts of lightning have helped slow the giant down even further. Missy was a skilled mage but a bit over enthusiastic. She kept attempting to cast spells in critical points on the giant's body but ended up missing half the time.

Beads of sweat poured off the mage's brow. Despite the bone chilling temperatures of Hodir's domain, Cayden's growing internal body temperature radiated an intense heat through the pours of his skin. He still needed more time to conjure the amount of arcane power required to bring that giant to his knees.

"How's going Cayden?!" The dwarf cried out. "Are you almost done?"

The mage offered quick grunt followed by a snap of a single eyebrow. He couldn't afford to break his concentration to answer a simple question. If everyone did what was required of them, he would have them out of here soon enough.

Hodir's club came crashing down. It dug into the cracked tile and remained stiff in his hand. The quake did little to bend Cayden's resolve but his eyes exploded open as he witnessed the draenei attempting to take advantage of the situation.

"Alas!" Ademski cheered. "I shall bring you down myself titan!"

The draenei leap onto the club and began running up the wooden shaft. Their companions did a marvelous job in weakening the Keeper. This was the perfect opportunity to land a devastating blow that end this battle once and for all.

Ademski rushed passed the handle. His hooves smacked the giant's wrist as he ascended up Hodir's forearm and bicep. The draenei hurled his mighty broadsword backwards. His eyes gleamed. The Keeper's neck was exposed and well within his reach.

A frozen fist crashed into Ademski's body. The destructive blow sent him flying into the wall over thirty yards away. Ice cracked upon impact of the armored draenei. His body descended another twenty yards before collapsing face first in a pile of snow. The sword slipped from his grip and landed just a few scant feet away from his beaten frame.

"Oh no!" The gnome cried. "What are we going to –"

Hodir raised the club formally embedded on the ground. It slammed into the frozen roof high above their heads. The entire room shook with a fervor unlike any quakes prior. He looked down upon them and let out a fearsome shout.

"Winds of the north consume you!"

"Uh oh," the night elf gasped. "This is bad!"

"He spoke these words just before we were captured!" Avuun called.

"Everyone take cover!" Missy ordered.

Snow rained from above. It clumped into scattered heaps along the icy tiled floor. The Keeper began taking a monumentally deep breath. Members of the Explorers' League dove into the small hills of snow that recently formed.

Cayden's breath suddenly grew colder. His spell was nearly complete but whatever Hodir was working on appeared to be ready as well. The mage gritted his teeth. He pressed his hands forward. A ball of magma channeled between his fingers and began growing at an incredible rate.

The Keeper finished breathing. He leaned forward with his lips tightened forming a small gateway to his lungs. That was how he was going to take that giant; by sending this ball of devastating torment right down his throat.

A wave of cool air swept through the area. Cayden hollered as he prepared to release the spell from his grasp. Time froze all around him. His body began to grow colder by the second. He ordered the spell to fire but it would not listen to his commands. Suddenly, the world grew darker. This moment had been forever etched into the mage's vision.

Hodir grunted enthusiastically. Their meager resistance had been quelled with a single breath. He may have suffered a few minor lumps but the victory was his on this day. Whatever the mage had prepared would be forever lost in his icy tomb. There were still a few more stray rats hiding in the snow that he needed to fish out. He had plenty of time to take care of these weaklings has he had done only a week prior.

"Do not think," the draenei called, "that we are finished yet."

Ademski pulled himself from the snowy corner. He slowly rose to his hooves and took the nearby sword back into his grip. The draenei marched towards the Keeper. Hodir looked less than amused but was more than willing to finish the job with another crushing punch.

"I may have gotten a bit eager, yes," the draenei stated. "However, I am not one to make the same mistakes again."

Light exploded from his eyes. The glowing golden rays of the guiding power enveloped his skin. He slung the blade over his shoulder and planted his stance for one final charge.

Hodir raised an eyebrow and snarled. He tugged on the club and prepared to receive the draenei's foolish challenge.

Ademski burst forth. A trail of energy singed the ground behind him. The Keeper lifted his weapon up high. The draenei was fast but not fast enough. He drove the club down with a terrifying velocity. The ground trembled in the blast's wake. It was a devastating blow that rocked the very foundations of this fortress. However, not a drop of blood could be seen in the surrounding area.

The dreanei narrowly avoided the crushing attack. The forceful wind blew upon his back as he ran between Hodir's legs. There was one way to bring a giant to his knees and that was to simply chop down his legs. He intended to do just that.

Golden streaks of light encircled Ademski's body. They began to form a barrage of swords, hammers, and other holy weapons. The draenei spun his massive blade like a furious tornado. Its edge sliced through the back of the Keeper's exposed knees. Robotic tendons were instantly severed as cold trails of stinking black fluid spewed forth from each wound.

Hodir cried in agony. The Keeper dropped to his knees and quaked the room once more. The club fell from his grip. He collapsed forward; his hands slowly rose and barely caught his face from slamming into the hardened surface below. Hodir continued to pant as the pain resonated through his legs, up his spine, and even to his hardened head.

"You have put up a good fight giant," Ademski smiled.

The draenei casually strolled alongside the Keeper's body. He planted his blade into the ground near Hodir's face and looked upon his battered expression.

"That was some punch you gave me," he said while cracking his knuckles. "Allow me to respond in kind."

A golden hammer formed over in the draenei's fist. He hurled it forward. The light infused attack cracked Hodir square in the jaw. Sound exploded from the sight of the blow. The room shook with a renewed passion. The Keeper's eyes rolled backwards. His arms waned as he fully collapsed forward atop his frozen face.

Silence filled the room. Tufts of snow moved slowly. The members of the Explorers' League shuffled out of the soft confines and towards the open air.

"Is it," the dwarf scarily began. "Is it over?"

"Fear not my friends," the draenei boasted while lifting his shield from its rooted holster. "This battle has been won."

Relief swept over them. They scampered out of the snow in unison. Ademski passed by them quickly to attend to his frozen companion. Missy was the first to get free and she quickly gave him chase.

"Please," she said. "Allow me to help. I can free –"

"Nonsense my cherub ally," he grinned as he wound up his blade. "I've got this."

The draenei slammed his blade into the frozen prison. Dozens of thick cracks splintered from the site of the blast. Ademski casually stepped off to the side as the ice continued to break down.

"It would be best to stand back," the draenei smiled while sheathing the blade upon his back.

Icy crystals tumbled down from the mage's body. A torrent of water flooded over the spilt shards. Cayden howled mercilessly as he unleashed a destructive blast from his palms. The menacing ball of flames boomed into the air and blinding speeds. The shockwave of the cast alone drove the mage tumbling backwards over the remains of the broken prison and into a small puddle of water.

The room quaked as the fireball exploded on the opposing wall. An avalanche of broken ice came tumbling down. Steam seeped from the edges. A wave of warm air came filtering though. The mage's spell had shattered the wall and created a massive opening leading back towards the circular pathway.

"Marvelous my friend!" Ademski laughed. "You have truly saved us."

"Did I," stammered Cayden. "Did I get him?"

"Who, him?" Pointed the draenei to the fallen Keeper's body. "That one was felled a few moments ago while you were frozen in a block of ice. I was speaking about the wall just now."

"Frozen? The wall?"

The mage's confused look spoke volumes about his current frame of mind.

"Yes, the wall!" Ademski smiled. "I had thought we would have to walk all the way back through that snow. And yet here you have created the perfect exit for us. Now we can rejoin the others without having to walk through that wonderland of winter."

Cayden sulked in a pool of defeat and freshly melted ice. He had prepared for this moment for such a long time that when he finally got his chance, it was stolen right before his eyes. It wasn't so much that he was complaining about the outcome. Defeating Hodir meant their overall objective was complete. However, the mage didn't like this sinking feeling swimming in his stomach. All in all, he was essentially useless. His presence here was almost inconsequential. The last thing Cayden wanted to be was a burden on other and that's exactly what he felt like.

"Come on my friend," the draenei cheered as he lowered his hand to assist his friend back up to his feet. "I believe we have a few questions to ask that blue giant over there. Once he regains consciousness of course."

The mage took his hand. He hoisted himself up and dusted the remaining fragments of ice and snow from his robes. Their victory was staring them right in the face and yet he could not keep his head raised.

"Aw, don't worry about it Cayden," the gnome grinned. "We know exactly how you're feeling."

"Thank you Missy, everyone," nodded the mage while passing a few glances to his allies. "I truly appreciate it."

"Do not mention it," Avuun stated. "Being a frozen prison of that giant is nothing to be ashamed of. He managed to get the best of us after all."

"Yea," Ellie smiled. "You saved us all Cayden. Who knows how long we would have been trapped in there if you hadn't have shown up?"

"Actually, I've been wondering," asked the dwarf. "Just how long have we been frozen in there?"

The mage took a moment to ponder the calculation presented.

"Well, given that you came in with the original expedition," he thought. "I believe it's been just over a week since Brann returned."

"A week?!"

The collective gasp of all four members of the Explorers' League sent shivers down Cayden's spine.

"I can't believe it!" Missy whined. "Has the Argent Tournament already begun?!"

"I – uh," stuttered the mage, "I think it… Actually, what I meant to say is that the signs posted in Dalaran indicated the tournament started a few days ago."

The gnome moped with the desperation and look of a woman who had just been left at the altar by her fiancé.

"Just a little job _he_ said," she groaned. "Good for the career _he_ said."

"Missy?"

"I'll kill him!"

Missy exploded into a fiery inferno of rage. She looked towards her companions with a similar gleam in their eyes as they marched through the newly created entrance and towards freedom.

"Where are you going?!" The mage pleaded. "Wait –!"

The draenei held his companion back from chasing after them with a single raised arm.

"Perhaps we should attend to business first before pleasure."

Ademski was right. They had already cleared all of the obstacles and guards in the pathway. It shouldn't be too hard for them to return back to camp without running into any trouble. With that weight off his mind they could attend to their business.

The two Knights approached Hodir's fallen body. Heavy breaths pumped out of the giant's nose and mouth. A growing gash alongside the Keeper's face was beginning to swell.

"This is no time to be sleeping," the draenei remarked. "Wake up!"

Hodir's shoulder rattled as the draenei planted a solid kick in his muscular iron flesh.

"Ademski!" The mage snapped. "What are you doing?! You can't –"

"Why not?" He shrugged. "This giant has answers. We have questions."

Cayden sulked once more. His companion's tactfulness, or rather, lack thereof still took a bit of getting used to.

The Keeper released a mighty groan. His eyes slowly opened. Hodir huffed as he pushed himself off the ground and into a casual sitting position.

"I... I am released from his grasp... At last."

A rushing sense relief filled the mage's heart. It appears that Hodir has finally returned to his senses. Their task has been completed and with the Keeper's life still intact, they may very well have a powerful ally in their corner for when the real challenge presents itself.

"We sincerely apologize for this disturbance," bowed Cayden. "My friends and I were tasked with investigating what happened within this fortress. We wanted to ensure every last trace of the Old God's influence was removed before proceeding any further. Please be assured that we mean you no harm."

"Harm?" The Keeper puffed. "You needn't apologize. I should be thanking you. Bearing another moment with that voice inside my head was nothing short of torture."

"Then it is good we came," grinned Ademski. "All that is left is to put that prisoner back in its cage and we will be out of your way."

Hodir stared inquisitively at the mage and draenei.

"You intend to challenge Yogg-Saron directly?" He asked. "Even though you are mortals?"

The mage nodded.

"Mortals or not," he began. "We are the only hope our world has left."

The Keeper slammed his club into the ground. He slowly rose to his feet and stared down upon the two bold Knights that not only were able to best him in combat but sought to challenge one of this world's ultimate evils all by themselves.

"You will not fight alone," declared Hodir. "I shall lend you my strength. It is the job of a Keeper to ensure the prisoner stays within its cell. This burden is not only yours to bear."

"Ah, excellent!" Ademski cheered. "Anyone who can deliver a punch as good as yours is a worth ally."

The dreani pointed towards the exit.

"Come my friends," he smiled. "Let us rejoin the others."

Cayden felt the weight of their task melt off his shoulders. They were able to do exactly as Rayne had asked. With a powerful ally in their corner, completing the final leg of this mission would become just a little less arduous.


	19. Chapter 18

_The Spark of Imagination_

 _Ulduar_

Missiles raced into the air. Trails of smoke gathered in their wake. They exploded instantly upon contact with the surface. Bits of shrapnel slashed against the warrior's exposed skin leaving tiny scrapes and gashes as a small reminder of their true strength.

"I'm _really_ getting sick and tired of that guy's shit!" Marcus grumbled.

"Less talk, more run!"

The duo raced around the room in similar fashion. Once again, they were at the ultimate whim of the mechanical monstrosity. With nowhere to hide and only a small breadth of room to run, this contest became an endurance trial to which they were greatly handicapped.

Six latches opened in the tank's hull. Silver metal disks spun out from each one and quickly littered the room. They were affixed with a glowing red bulb at the top that blinked at specific timed intervals. Weasel's eyes flexed open as one landed just a few feet short of the two Knights intended pathway.

"Watch out!"

The gnome leapt up and drop kicked off his companion's shoulder. Marcus took a tumble off to the side while Weasel flipped away in the opposite direction.

"What'd ya do that f –"

An explosion silenced the warrior outright. The magnificent ball of flame that exuded from the disk's core was more than enough to illustrate its deadly power. Marcus was just a short step away from being engulfed in that grueling fire. Had it not been for his friend's intervention, this fight would have been half over in Mimiron's favor.

"What in the hell?!"

"Proximity mines!" Weasel shouted as he bounced from one clear area to the next. "It looks like there sensor range is only a few feet. We need to watch where we step!"

The warrior slammed his fist into the ground. He pushed himself to his feet using only his knuckles. The pain weighing upon his hand paled in comparison to his unrestrained fury as it neared its capacity. They literally had no place left to run and all the biggest guns in this fortress pointed right in their face.

"How are we going to fight this thing if we can't move anywhere?!"

"I've got an idea," the gnome chimed. "Wait here!"

Weasel chucked a dagger at the nearest mine. The whizzing blade shattered the red bulb atop the explosive device. A few sparks of electricity snapped before going completely silent. The gnome crept up to the mine nearing the previously estimated triggering area.

"What are you doing?!" Marcus snapped. "Stop –"

The gnome's hand touched the mine's metal shell. He ripped the heavy circular disk from the ground and gently shook it. Its diameter was almost equal to that of Weasel's own height. Watching him essentially play with a highly volatile explosive weighed on the warrior's nerves.

"Did you," he stuttered. "Can you disarm those things?"

"Eh, not exactly," shrugged Weasel. "I disabled the sensors but these mines are still rigged to blow after a minute or so of inactivity. They've even got some tiny magnets on the bottom to help them stick to the surface."

A light sparked in his mind. Marcus couldn't stop the grin forming on his lips. They didn't have any weapons on hand to fight that robot directly and now, Mimiron had served it to them on a literal silver platter.

"Weasel," started the warrior. "Take out the rest of these things in our area. Afterwards, pay our friend up there another visit. I want him brought down here in two minutes. Is that clear?!"

The gnome casually shrugged and nodded. Whatever Marcus planned in this basic outline was apparently good enough on paper to bring him on board. Weasel took a boundless leap towards the center of the room. More gunfire rang out from the assault cannons. He twirled into the air dodging the stinging hot iron projectiles while stuffing each of his hands with a large selection of throwing daggers.

Bits of leather tore from his body. The bullets had gotten closer to his skin than the gnome had originally hoped. Weasel gritted through the pain as he sent a fan of deadly daggers volleying into the air in all directions. The silver blades struck each of the glowing red bulbs and shattered their thin frames. The gnome landed on his feet just a few short steps away from the tank and began his ascent towards the menacing pilot high above.

Marcus' smile widened as he blitzed forth collecting the recently disabled mines. He scooped three into his hands before their weight became too much of a burden for a single arm to carry. The warrior then hurled the disks towards the robot's hull starting with that blasted tank on the bottom. Each of the mines slammed into the metal frame of the Leviathan unit and stuck with a satisfying clink.

Lasers shot forth from the canons. Its scorching heat burned trails of black as they maneuvered through the battlefield. They gave chase to Marcus as he continued to scamper for more explosives. Time was counting down quicker than he could fathom. If he didn't move quickly, this entire room was going to erupt in a cloud of unrelenting flames. And that's if these speeding beams of death didn't kill him first.

The warrior dove to the side. His plate boots were singed by the trailing lasers as they continued down the same path. Thankfully the beams couldn't change direction as easily as the warrior. He pushed himself off the ground and persisted in his ongoing endeavor. Nearly half the mines had been cleared from the front half of the room in just under a minute. It may not have been all of them but now they had plenty of clear space to maneuver without worrying about being cooked alive.

Marcus stole a gaze at the robot. The gnome was furiously climbing up its backside unhindered by any form of explosive retaliation. He was already halfway up his body but the constant erratic movements of the torso had slowed him down considerably. From within his back, Weasel retrieved a small grappling hook and short line of rope. He chucked it at the robot's head and secured its metal hooks along the golden dome.

One last mine found its way into the warrior's hands. He looked up and prepared to toss it at the iron construct's chest. Energy snapped within the robot's open maw. A brilliant ball of plasma shot out from its metal mouth. Marcus pushed his legs but he could not outrun the brutally charged attack.

Lightning crackled as the energy exploded upon the ground. The force of the blast sent the warrior hurling into the wall. His body rocked against the reinforced metal frame leaving a man-sized dent on impact. Marcus wailed in agony. His nerves cried out in unspeakable horror. All of his intestines raddled during the brutal collision.

The warrior spilled forward. His body tumbled to the cold hard ground. The mine released from his grip and bounced to a wobbling halt just a few short feet away. Marcus pushed himself up slowly. His muscles were not responding to his commands as quickly as he was used to. A horrible ringing plagued his ears. If this is what he could expect from a missed attack, he did not care to experience what would happen if he actually let the damn thing hit him.

Mimiron's giant golden face looked down upon him. Its mouth opened and began charging another devastating blast. That wasn't even the worst of it. The mine was only seconds away from detonating and even if he could escape its eruption, there was no way he'd avoid a second attack from that damned blue ball of energy.

Marcus' consciousness cracked. Red glazed over his eyes. His mind was no longer in the driver's seat. Instincts took the wheel and slammed the pedal down as far as it would go. The warrior exploded from the ground. He leapt forward and seized the mine in his furious grip. He gazed upon the robot as it appeared ready to unleash another deadly attack. Marcus let out a terrifying shout as he hurled the explosive into its awaiting jaw.

The mine collided with the glowing ball of plasma. It clanked into the skull's opening with a distinctive crunch. Cheers rang out within the warrior's mind. However, they were quickly silenced when the sudden realization of what he had done kicked in. In his frenzied state, Marcus had completely forgotten Weasel was climbing up there to fight Mimiron head on.

"WEASEL!" He shouted. "LOOK –"

The head blew up into a massive gout of fire and crackling energy. Golden chunks of shrapnel sliced through the air and stuck into the surrounding walls. The mechagnome's body launched into the air. He was trailing a thick cloud of smoke from his back. Mimiron soon collapsed on the ground with a hard splat.

Marcus bolted towards the fallen Keeper's machine of death. He frantically searched the area for any traces of his companion all the while shouting his name. The robot's head had completely vanished and with it, any traces of the gnome he had come to know and appreciate throughout their few short months together.

"Weasel!" The warrior desperately called. "Where are –"

"Right here," a squeaking voice called from behind.

Marcus shot a stare at the source of the sound. Standing before him, in all his glory was Weasel Manifico. His armor was a bit scathed, his hair slightly rattled, but thankfully was alive and well.

"Come here you!"

The warrior scooped up his companion and locked the gnome in a tight hug. All of his swelling anger and fears poured away in an instant.

"I didn't know you swung your mace in that direction but I sure don't," Weasel groaned as he strained to fight the muscular grip of his relieved ally.

Marcus set him down and breathed a great big sigh of relief.

"I thought I lost you there for a minute. That thing rattled my cages a bit and I completely for –"

"Yea, yea," sighed the gnome. "I saw what happened to you which is why I got the hell out of dodge."

"You knew I was going to throw a mine at him?"

Weasel casually shrugged while scratching the back of his neck.

"I figured it would be something like that so I jumped down as soon as you got up and hid underneath the tank tread."

The warrior's palm slapped his skull.

"And just what were you going to do if it didn't work? Were you just going to climb back up there again?!"

"Nah, I pretty much knew you were going to nail it. That's why I sliced through his safety belt. I couldn't just let you go out and kill him."

Throughout all of the bull crap that comes out of the gnome's mouth, there is an occasional nugget of wisdom buried within. Had Weasel left him chained to his seat up there, it's liable that Mimiron would have ended up as scrap along with the rest of the robot. Keeping him alive was a vital part of their mission. How alive is still up for debate given the nature of trouble the Keeper has caused these two.

Marcus stomped to where the mechagnome's body lied. Mimiron began to wheeze. Light's flickered within his iron body. He convulsed for a few moments before slowly rolling to his stomach and lifting off the ground.

"It would appear that I've made a slight miscalculation. I allowed my mind to be corrupted by the fiend in the prison, overriding my primary directive," stated the Keeper. "All systems seem to be functional now. Clear."

"Oh no you don't!"

The warrior snapped the mechagnome up and hoisted him above the ground as he did to Weasel on so many previous occasions.

"Uh oh," Mimiron stammered. "Has my gravitational matrix device shorted out?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" Snapped Marcus. "If you've got any more of those doomsday machines hiding around here you better fess up now and I might give you some leniency."

"This does not compute," the Keeper blinked. "Are there any other devices that appear to be threatening this region?"

"Look!" The warrior barked. "We've already had to deal with one of those tanks outside plus that other giant metal robot outside the front door. If this room is about to transform into some kind of death cannon, speak up now before I shove this mace right up your steam pipe!"

"A most peculiar conundrum," Mimiron replied. "Its current mass, density, and width exceeds the given space provided. By my calculation, it would take approximately fifteen-hundred pounds per square inch of sustained force over the course of several minutes to –"

Marcus slammed the Keeper face first into the ground.

"I'm done. This guy's already taken a toll on my body now he wants to wreak havoc on my mind? Forget it."

Weasel leaned over and helped the mechagnome back up on his feet.

"Sorry about that. He can get a little cranky sometimes."

"Yes, thank you," responded Mimiron. "Although, I do calculate that he does have the necessary strength to achieve his previously stated threat so perhaps its best that I tread carefully from now on."

The rogue paid one last look to the device of their most immediate dread. Its metal body had been broken, cogs smashed, and energy depleted. It stood in a lifeless husk of its former self.

"That's an impressive piece of engineering I must say," Weasel smiled. "I was particularly interested in that flying helicopter of yours."

"Really?!"

The Keeper appeared to perk up quite considerably as soon as the engineering talks started.

"The Aerial Command Unit is among my finest tinkers yet! Despite its design, it can actually maneuver better than any current flying machine in existence. I created a special –"

"Yea, yea, yea," the rogue interrupted. "I'm more curious if you have any more of those in the back that you'd be willing to lend me."

Mimiron stared inquisitively back at him.

"Lend you?"

"Yea, I figured I could fly that baby around Dalaran. Can you imagine it? Me, in a golden helicopter? The ladies would be lining up for a wild ride!"

"You guys are idiots," the warrior sighed. "What kind of moron would want to fly around in a vehicle that looks like your ugly mugs?"

"Hey!" They snapped back simultaneously.

* * *

 _The Conservatory of Life_

 _Ulduar_

The frantic Keeper continually threw malicious swing after swing upon the bear that taunted her. Despite her increased size and weight, Narula was able to easily out maneuver her adversary's attacks and keep her offense tangled while the paladin recovered. She was unrelenting in her defense as she was snapping back against Freya with a few brutal swipes of her own.

Rayne's body began to tingle. He had suffered a beating beyond all comprehension throughout their mission and didn't even allow himself to rest or heal in-between. It had all finally caught up to him in this one battle and at this very moment. Just when he believed death had finally come for him, the night elf intervened. Thoughts began running rampant but none of them mattered at this point. The paladin could not take his eyes of her.

The bear reeled to one side as a tremendous punch landed across her ribs. She collided with a nearby tree but still remained on her feet. Rayne had tasted a hit like that on his own. Not directly but his shield still carried the sting of her strength. The fact that Narula was able to remain standing after several and not just one was a true testament to her strength.

The earth before his eyes split. His gleaming red blade dug into the ground. The beautiful taste of adrenaline coursed through his veins like a tidal wave. Rayne lifted himself up using his sword as a crutch. Life had returned to his body. He could no longer feel pain, exhaustion, or stress. His eyes focused on the Keeper desperately hammering away at Narula. It sent his mind spinning in a torrent of rage. He could not contain the veritable power flowing through him at this very moment. He just needed to harness it and aim it at the one causing him such distress.

Rayne plucked the shield from his forearm. He held it aloft in one hand and began channeling divine energy into its frame with the other. Radiant light filled the crest of his barrier. He charged it with an abundance of power in order to ensure its potency. As it gleamed in his hands, the paladin looked up upon the Keeper and aimed his shot.

The shield ripped into the air. Rayne's lungs howled upon its release. A trail of light followed wickedly behind. The barrier struck Freya square in the side of the head. She screamed in pain as her face jolted but that was not the worst of it. Like a timed explosive, the shield burst into a bright ball of light that encompassed the entire surrounding area. A beaming white void blinded her vision. Her attacks ceases as she continued to wail in agony.

The paladin planted his stance. His shield returned and reaffixed to his arm. The sword clattered harmlessly to the ground. Rayne extended his free hand outward. The same spell that had exercised the former king of the vrykul should be more than enough to cleanse the corruption plaguing this Keeper's mind. He focused all the anger funneling through his mind.

Golden rays of light flickered into his palm. They danced with an unimpeded ferocity. It continued to build in his grip reaching a near breaking point as his arm began convulsing wildly. The paladin hollered as he unleashed the devastating beam of light at the Titanic Watcher. It slammed into her chest sending Freya reeling backwards. She collapsed on her backside. The beam slowly dissipated into the air.

Rayne's eyes widened. The Keeper was down but not out. She was able to take the attack head on and it barely left more than a scratch on her. There was still plenty more where that came from but if he didn't start doing some serious damage, this would soon prove to be a fruitless endeavor.

The paladin widened his stance and extended his right palm once more. Radiant cracks of golden light snapped off his body. He aimed his attack at the Keeper slowly rising to her feet. Rayne channeled all of the light swelling within his being. His determination was boundless. Even if it kills him, there was no way he was going to let her off that easy.

Out of the corner of his eye, the paladin caught Narula furiously approach him. She stampeded on all fours. Her form quickly shifted back into the glorious night elf visage. The fact that she survived those attacks and still retained such vigor only proved that she was truly unlike any other warrior he knew.

"Narula!" Shouted Rayne. "Stand back! The energy is –"

The night elf shook her head. She slowly approached the paladin. His arm began to tremble. The light within him was reaching its breaking point once more. If he didn't release it, there was no telling what harm it could cause to him and those around.

"What are you doing?!" He snapped. "Get –"

Narula's hand caressed his arm. She took her place standing beside him. Her fingers danced all the way up to his. The night elf's palm rested gently atop Rayne's outstreched hand. Glorious silver light swelled all around it. Narula began channeling the spirits of nature to aid in his attack. Her calming presence caused the paladin's arm to stop quivering.

The world became silent. He could feel her soothing touch grace his heart. Loud thumps began to beat in his chest. This uniquely powerful feeling was deliciously familiar and welcomed. Rayne turned his head and locked eyes with the night elf. They were surrounded by crackling whips of golden and silver lights. She stared back at him with a soft expression. Her eyes shined as the paladin felt his breath cease for just a brief second. It was a moment unlike any other; one he had forgotten his heart had been yearning for all this time.

A brilliant beam of light exploded from their hands. The radiant flecks of golden rays crackling with silver sparks shot out nearly ten feet in diameter. Freya snapped up as her eye's shot open. She lifted her hands in resistance but the powerful light swelled over her. The Titanic Watcher cried viciously as it washed through her being. The ray did not carry any force to knock her down. It cut through her armored skin and attacked the Keeper at the very essence of her being.

The light slowly dissipated once more. Freya reeled before she collapsed upon the weight of her own fatigue. The ground shook as her tremendous mass fell upon the earth. The air grew quiet and still. Her defeat had finally come.

The paladin nearly fell to his knees. He stumbled backwards and planted himself against the wall. The shield dropped from his grip. He removed the goggles from his eyes and tossed them aside. All of the sweat accumulated underneath began to drip down his brow. Exhausted but pleasant pants exited his tired lungs. They had overcome insurmountable odds. Even with death's embrace tickling the back of his ears, Rayne lived to fight another day.

"It looks like we did it," the paladin panted. "Right Nar-"

The night elf slammed her hands on opposing sides of his head. She leaned in closely. Her eyes stood mere inches away from his own. A stern scowl embodied her expression.

"What is the matter with you Raymond?!"

The paladin shivered underneath her wrath. His mind raced with emotions, none of which dared to rise to the surface.

"Did you sincerely believe I would leave?" She drilled. "Did your mind even entertain the thought that I would ever abandon you in such a situation?"

Rayne pleaded within himself to find an answer. He was powerless to do anything but listen.

"All this time I've been worrying about you. All of this time you've been throwing yourself into the thick of danger and for what?"

Her voice cracked slightly. Even the night elf's emotions were becoming too much to bear.

"Tell me Raymond!" She pleaded slamming her hands against the wall once more. "Why you doing this? Do you truly have a death wish? Is that why you've been acting so strangely?"

Narula's anger slowly subsided. Her lips began to quiver. She could barely look at him anymore as if his face caused her tremendous anguish. Her gaze dropped to the short distance of ground that separated them.

"Why did you even bring me here?" She winced. "Why must I bear witness to what you've become?"

The paladin's heart thumped. It beat underneath his chest nearly to the point of humming.

"What happened to the man I –"

Electricity rocked Rayne's chest. The night elf had stopped herself in mid-sentence. His heart longed to hear the end of it. Adrenaline tore through his being once more. His mind focused on the one thing they both needed to hear to end this madness.

"You're right," he began. "I wanted this."

Narula's eyes darted up and locked upon his. The paladin looked away. He could not face her. Not with what he was about to say.

"I couldn't take it anymore. All of this pain. The guilt," he stammered.

A single tear welled in his eye.

"I killed someone. And not just _anyone_. I took the life of another paladin and yet, I have gone completely unpunished."

"Raymond…"

"So I tried to fix it," he continued. "I tried to atone for what I've done."

The acidic words scorched his tongue. It pained him to press on but he managed at least that much.

"I haven't been able to feel anything as of late," he spoke barely above a whisper. "No fear. No sadness. Just an endless void of emptiness."

Rayne tightened his fist. His eyes continually flinched as he begged them not to break and allow his emotions to run wild.

"So then I thought if I sacrificed myself for the good of my companions then perhaps I could feel something," he grimaced. " _Anything_."

The paladin couldn't see it directly but he could sense Narula's disappoint in his words envelop him.

"I've already traveled down a dark path," he stated with a strengthened resolve. "I wonder if this is what _he_ felt like after taking his first life."

"What are you saying-"

"It's inevitable, isn't it?"

Rayne painfully forced a smile.

"I'm walking along the same path he is. Arthas started with noble intentions as well, didn't he?"

The paladin's gaze lingered towards his dropped red blade.

"And then he found that sword."

Comparing what knowledge we have of the two blades today is like comparing bombs to bedrolls. Frostmourne was initially looked upon as the salvation of Loredaeron and instead brought its demise. This fabled Red Sword of Courage was supposed to bolster Rayne's reputation and give him the strength needed to press on in this campaign. So far, it has brought him nothing but pain and misery.

"So instead of accepting my fate I thought I'd fight against it. It was the least I could do. It was the only part of me left that may have some good left."

A tear rolled down his cheek. Rayne could not contain his emotions any longer.

"At the very least, my friends would remember me for my sacrifice… And not for the man I may have become."

The wall slammed once more. Narula dented the ancient masonry with her palms. Her eyes filled with anger as she looked upon him. They slowly broke down and instead, filled with sorrow.

"How could you say that?"

She stammered over her words barely able to control the emotions from spewing forth.

"Do you really think someone as noble, caring, and gentle as you shares the same heart as that monster?"

The paladin's heart thumped with a renewed vigor. Narula's eyes softened. She leaned in closer. Her breath tickled the skin above his lips.

"We've spent so much time together. There isn't a special moment in my life I can remember without your presence. Through destiny and fate alike, our lives have become intertwined and yet," she whimpered. "I could not see just how much you were suffering."

"Narula…"

"I know the man you were when we first met all those years ago," she began. "I know the man you are, willing to bear the weight of the world on his shoulders to end the suffering of those he cares about."

The night elf found her resolve and continued with renewed strength.

"After spending most of my life being a part of yours, I know the man you'll become."

Her radiant silver eyes stared deeply into Rayne's.

"And he is nothing like Arthas."

Narula wrapped her arms around the paladin. She squeezed him tightly into a loving embrace. The night elf's velvet skin caressed his cheek and sent shock waves through the paladin's nerves.

"I promised to always protect you didn't I?"

She smiled brightly as her lips danced near his ears.

"After all you've done for me. After giving me a life worth living…"

Her voice nearly broke once again. If she was going to crack the paladin's shell, the night elf needed to remain firm but caring.

"I would never let anything so sad happen to someone with such a big place in my heart."

Darkness shattered all around him. The gripping void that had clutched Rayne's heart had exploded. His mind raced with a renewed clarity. All of his actions in the last few days assaulted his thoughts.

"By the light," he sobbed. "What have I done?"

Tears poured down his face. He clutched the night elf's shoulders and squeezed her tightly. Horrible emotional atrocities poured through his thoughts. Throughout it all he had only concerned himself with his own plight and not the thoughts of those who were suffering alongside him. He had selfishly put himself in a position where his own feelings would be soothed but those around him would have to live in the world he left behind. The paladin never saw the consequences of his actions. He didn't intend to leave in such a way but that was exactly what he would have done had he succeeded.

The worst part about this all was the one he clutched upon so desperately now. Of all the people in his life, he had betrayed the one he loved the most in this world. There was no one with a bigger place in his heart than Narula. She was the one thing, the only thing he cared for more than anything else in this life. Rayne couldn't believe he could hurt her so badly. It was his greatest shame.

"Forgive me," he cried. "Narula."

The night elf squeezed him gently. She held onto the paladin and shared her warmth with him.

"Welcome back Raymond."

The paladin pulled his head back slowly. Memories of the last few hours rolled through Rayne's mind like a freight train. Countless moments involving the night elf holding him closely and even intimately in some situations sent his heart thundering within its chest. It was nearly on the verge of exploding altogether. Narula still held him in a tender embrace. Their lips were mere inches away from each other. He merely had to lean in a little further and devour this sanctimonious feeling the paladin had been craving for years.

Rayne steeled himself. He stared boldly at the night elf whom his heart belonged to. She had done so much and stuck by him through thick and thin without wavering. It was no wonder why he fell for her so hard. All he had left to do was show it as he carefully moved forward.

"His hold on me dissipates. I can see clearly once more."

The sudden call of the booming voice shattered the paladin's confidence. His head snapped and turned towards the direction of the sound. Narula, in kind, slowly pushed herself away though just from a quick observation, she appeared to hesitate slightly.

"Thank you, heroes," said the Keeper.

Freya rose from her knees. She placed her hand on her head and shook it gently. The Titanic Watcher approached the duo still standing close to one another.

"Are you alright?" Asked Rayne.

His words were soft but still a little jittery. The paladin's desperate attempt to change the subject was abundantly clear. Despite no longer being wrapped in the arms of his beloved, her touch still lingered on his skin and he desired nothing more than to bathe in that feeling.

"Yes," smiled Freya. "The darkness clouding my mind has vanished. My thoughts and will are all my own again."

"I am thankful to hear that," the paladin replied. "It was not our intention to cause you any harm. Please accept our sincerest apologies."

The Keeper looked down upon him with a tinge of curiosity in her eyes.

"There is nothing to apologize for young one," she stated. "You have freed me from a great evil. For that, I shall forever be in your debt."

Rayne let out a relieved sigh. It was nice to know she was back to normal but even better to find out that she wasn't going to carry a grudge. Based on how ferociously she fought, the paladin had anticipated the worst though still hoped for a peaceful resolution.

"Your garden is magnificent," commented the night elf. "The screams have all been silenced. The plants are singing harmoniously once again. It is incredibly beautiful."

"Thank you," the Keeper smiled once more. "Your presence has inspired them to bloom brighter. They too owe you a debt of gratitude."

"Freya," the paladin began.

Speaking her name sent shivers into the pit of his stomach. Rayne was used to addressing nobles and those he respected with surnames or titles but he had no clue how to address a being blessed by the Titans themselves. Before he could think of anything, the words just came out.

"What is it young one?"

The paladin took a deep breath. His resolve had been renewed thanks to the glorious touch of his beloved. He looked up at the keeper with a strengthened confidence the likes of which were lost to him since stepping foot into this fortress.

"My friends and I have been tasked in confronting the menace that has plagued this place before its influence spreads any further," stated Rayne.

"Though they are each strong on their own," he continued while stealing a glance at Narula. "I have learned recently that we are more powerful fighting as one than we could ever manage as individuals. I don't believe we can do this alone which is why we came seeking your assistance."

The Keeper looked down upon them with curiosity. It was tough to ask this considering the madness she must have been going through but at this point, the Templar Knights would need all of the help they could get.

"Will you aid us in defeating Yogg-Saron?"

Freya's inquisitiveness soon vanished. Another smile formed upon her lips.

"I am but a humble servant of Eonar. Should you truly need my strength to assist you, it will be yours to command young one."

"Thank you Freya," the paladin smiled in return.

The Titanic Watcher's eyes turned north towards the vast garden. Her eyes narrowed as she examined the wrought devastating and misery that fell upon the plants that were unable to survive the Old God's corruption.

"Please, give me a few moments to attend to my children," started the Keeper. "I shall join you momentarily."

The paladin nodded and made his way towards the exit. Narula followed right beside him. After all they've been through today, she wasn't about to let him out of his sight. Rayne was more than happy to have her dazzling silver eyes continuing to look upon him. He had squandered too many crucial opportunities on this day and nearly broke her trust in him. The paladin vowed eternally to never that happen again.

Rayne retrieved his fallen goggles and walked towards the planted weapon. He clasped the hilt of his red blade and removed it from the ground. The paladin looked upon it with a new sense of adoration. The night elf was absolutely right. The sword did not determine the will of the wielder. It was up to him to decide his own fate.

"Excuse me, young one?"

Rayne stopped and shifted his stance and acknowledged the Keeper's mighty presence standing before him in the distance. Freya glanced at him and then waited as Narula passed through the entrance and back outside.

"Yes?" He asked inquisitively.

"Forgive my intrusion but I couldn't help but notice your distinct fondness towards the kaldorei who was with you."

Shock reverberated within the paladin's soul.

"How did you?" Rayne quizzically asked. "Did you see what happened between -?"

The Keeper nodded slowly forcing the paladin to sulk in defeat and nigh mortification.

"You appear to harbor a great affection for her. That is nothing for you to be ashamed of."

Shame wasn't the half of it. Knowing he had the courage to stand up to death itself and yet still be unable to speak three little words was almost humiliating to think about. And this wasn't something that just popped into his mind once and a while. It was a regret he continued to live with daily.

"May I offer you a piece of advice?"

Rayne stared back at the Titanic Watcher with great interest. She was directly forged by the most powerful beings in the universe. The wisdom they must have imparted upon her may be near limitless, not to mention the boundless knowledge she gathered through her millenniums of existence. Any she was willing to share was a blessing.

The paladin nodded. It was all he could muster with his thoughts constantly battling against his emotions.

"When there is something you truly desire in life," she looked upon him with a bright smile. "Don't hold back."

Clarity soothed over his mind. It was just that simple. For years, Rayne had been plagued with imagining scenario after dreaded scenario. He constantly questioned himself and always doubted the feeling in his heart would not be properly conveyed or worse, reciprocated. As his beloved had told him earlier, those emotions were unbecoming of him.

Once they had defeated Yogg-Saron, Rayne promised himself to act upon the Keeper's wise advice.

 **End of Act II**


	20. Chapter 19

_The Mind of Yogg-Saron_

 _Ulduar_

Lorelei marched towards to glowing light ahead. Her rage had sweltered to its peak. She yearned for an outlet to unleash her anger. The voice had promised her the power and strength required to carry out her will. It had already carried her this far. The goal was well within her grasp.

The young elf passed through the gleaming doorway made up of faint blue light. Her misty green eyes opened further to behold the sight before them. An amorphous translucent azure sphere graciously floated in the air. Flickers of blinding white light sat within the core and trickled down to stem like appendages at the bottom. Patches of sticky webbing adorned the floor and walls of this circular room. Bubbles of saronite colored liquid pooled throughout.

The room's stench was rotting and foul. Millennia of ancient decay was thick within these walls. None of that hindered Lorelei's journey. She continued to press on into the room. The one who had been calling out to her; the one who has and will give her power she desired; the one who had promised her salvation finally stood before her.

 _Give in to your hatred and the power shall be yours..._

Lorelei's heart gasped. The voice's booming presence was stronger than ever before. Its omnipotent touch was intoxicating. At this distance, it was as if it were speaking directly at her soul.

Her fists tightened. She was ready to surrender herself fully. The voice only needed to command and she would obey.

 _Drink it…_

The young elf's eyes darted towards the floor. The small pools of liquid bubbling below called out to her. Lorelei fell to her knees. Her lips dove into the teal colored fluids. She slurped the foul tasting fluids into her body until the tiny crater was sucked dry. More liquid began to appear through a tiny hole in the bottom. The original serving was barely enough for a mouthful. The young elf craved more.

Her hands dug into the next crater and scooped more of the glowing juices into her mouth and down her throat. She crawled from section to section, cleaning out wave after wave throughout the area. Her tongue lashed out and feverishly licked the floor for any remaining remnants of the commanding liquid. Lorelei's presence had become maddening as if transformed into a raging beast. Her mind had ceased all other functions. The only thing it processed was to fill her belly as instructed. She was not going to waste a single drop.

The young elf leaned back shouted in blissful joy as the last of the fluid entered her body. She had cleaned out the floor entirely. Her throat burned as more terrible cries tore through it. Trickles of turquoise light radiated on her skin. Lorelei's veins popped up as they were being filled with this tremendously powerful substance. Her muscle tightened and then suddenly expanded to twice their size. She trembled as a renewed vigor filtered through her body. Gleaming rays of teal lights shot from her eyes. Painful cries escaped her howling lips. It was as if her very soul was being reforged.

An eerie silence filled the room. Lorelei rose from her knees. Her body was lighter and yet felt as if it could bare the weight of Azeroth upon her very shoulders. She stood taller and sensed the world weakening all around her. The green hue of her eyes had faded. They now radiated the glorious mist of saronite vapors. Her pronounced veins flowed with the enchanting lifeblood of her savior.

"Yes," the young elf hissed.

Her voice echoed with a commanding presence. Lorelei had completed the transformation. Her eyes marveled at the being she had now become. The weakened form of a meager elf had vanished. She now had the physique that would make vrykul's quiver in fear. Just as the voice had promised, she was generously granted this new strength required to take her revenge.

"Thank you," she maliciously grinned.

Her ominously glowing eyes darted towards the amorphous azure blob floating above. The pleasant feeling of her new form had vanished. Anger began to swell through her mind. There was only one thing left for her to do.

"Now, where is he?!"

The voice was silent. Lorelei's patience quickly waned. Revenge was well within her grasp. To deny her now would only tax on her already weakened spirit.

"I cannot wait any longer!" She demanded. "Let me take my revenge!"

Blood singed her raised veins. Not even adrenaline could quell her rage. Being denied what your heart desired was bad enough. Suffering in this pit of uncertainty was becoming more painful than a thousand daggers piercing through her heart.

"TELL ME!" Cried Lorelei. "YOU PROM-!"

 _There is no escape… You belong to me now…_

"What?!" The young elf angrily gasped.

A burst of teal light exploded from her body. Its powerful rays crackled off her skin.

"That is not what you promised!" She snapped back. "Release me at once! I must find and kill him this instant!"

The voice was silent once again. The young elf's fury had finally reached its breaking point. Her booming voice echoed throughout the walls with uncontrolled rage.

"I WILL DESTROY ANYHTING AND EVERYTHING IN MY PATH UNTIL -!"

 _You have nowhere left to go… I will bring him to you…_

* * *

 _The Observation Ring_

 _Ulduar_

The paladin exited the Keeper's domain. His heart was full of confidence. Freya had inspired him more than he could have ever hoped possible. Rayne's mind was finally clear of the dark cloud surrounding him. He knew that in order to walk along the path of redemption, he must first learn to forgive himself for his mistakes. Narula reminded him of that. She made it too easy to fall in love with her.

The warm air of the inner fortress swept over the paladin. He met up with the night elf as she stood on the edge of the ring with her hands behind her back.

"You are back already?"

She smiled coyly at him. It could melt the armor right off his skin.

"You heard that?"

Rayne lifted an eyebrow. Though he didn't reveal any incriminating information, the Titanic Watcher was a different story.

"Not everything," she replied shaking her head. "Only that she wanted to speak with you about something."

An incredible wave of relief fell over the paladin. He did his best not to show it but it saved him to try and bumble through an explanation.

"What did she say?"

This was surprisingly inquisitive side of the night elf. Rayne couldn't remember her being so curious in recent memory. Then again, he was blinded by a terrible shadow for so long that he had forgotten what was right in front of him. The fact that she was so interested played in the paladin's favor.

"Nothing really," he playfully smiled. "Just her way of saying goodbye I suppose."

"Really?"

Narula looked up at him with a slightly soured expression. Apparently, the answer Rayne offered was not good enough.

"What did she say _exactly_?"

The paladin couldn't hold back a smile. It was nice being back on old terms with her. He continued to curse himself for being so foolish earlier. Everything he's worked for could have been thrown away thanks to his selfish and brazen actions. Rayne was thankfully that she was so blessedly patient with him. It was just one more thing about her that drove him wild.

"She imparted some much needed wisdom."

Narula grimaced for just a brief moment before a smile found its way to her thin lavender lips. She pushed herself off rim of the inner ring wall and slowly approached the paladin. Her soft hand found its way to his shoulder.

"I've missed you Raymond."

Her bold statement sent shivers of joy throughout Rayne's heart. The old him would have nearly collapsed under the weight of those words. However, the paladin's new sense of self paired with the strong words of a wise ally has strengthened his resolve in these situations. He raised his gauntlet and gently caressed her shoulders while staring deeply into her amber irises.

"I've missed you too, Narula."

"And I've missed you too kid!"

The warrior's beefy arm lovingly found its way around Rayne's neck. He pulled the paladin down with a tight squeeze and continued to taunt him.

"Marcus! Weasel!" Choked Rayne with a painful smile. "You're back!"

"Would you look at that?" Marcus grinned as he released his grip on the paladin. "A genuine smile on his face. Where have you been hiding?"

"Someplace close but well hidden," Rayne quipped.

The paladin's eyes casually met Narula's. He didn't think it was possible but his smile actually grew wider.

"Thankfully, I had help finding it."

Marcus and Weasel stared curiously at Rayne. Their eyes quickly shifted at Narula. This repeated several times before a scowl fell upon their faces.

"Something smells fishy here," sniffed the gnome.

"You smell it too, huh?" Nodded the warrior.

"What are you guys talking about?" The paladin half-jokingly asked while trying not to break his casual glare.

"Don't play dumb with me," Marcus growled. "There's a thousand gold pieces riding on this."

Rayne returned a look of absolute befuddlement.

"What does a thousand gold pieces have to do with –"

"Plus fifty daily compounding on a few side agreements as well," added Weasel.

The warrior quickly smacked his short companion upside the head and ceasing any further information to be released.

"Just be honest," sighed Marcus.

He looked at both the paladin and night elf with a snooping gleam in his eyes.

"Did something happen between you two while we were away?"

"What?"

The paladin's brow furrowed. His gaze locked Marcus. Through the lenses of his big brown eyes, Rayne found the truth beneath their line of questioning. A heavy gauntlet quickly slapped his forehead.

"By the light…"

"It's gotta be official. I have a few clear definitions of what separates standard contact from intimate so if you could tell is great detail –"

Weasel's declaration was halted as he was scooped up off the ground into the familiar hanging grip of the warrior. They argued amongst themselves inaudibly which was a great weight off Rayne's shoulders.

"What are they discussing Raymond?"

Narula's innocent demeanor in these situations was trumped only by her ravishing beauty.

"Believe me, you don't want to know," groaned the paladin.

"Why are you looking so gloom Templar?"

Rayne's spirits quickly lifted. He turned around with great haste and before he could spit out the names of his returning companions, his lungs were crushed in the tight grip of the draenei's bear hug.

"It is good to see you alive and well my friend!"

"Like-wise!" Rayne coughed through forced breaths.

Ademski released his grip upon him and gave the paladin two hearty slaps upon the shoulders.

"We have returned victorious!" He boasted. "You as well it would seem."

"That it would," Rayne gasped choking back in delicious breaths of air. "Glad to see you're okay."

The paladin snuck a quick glance behind Ademski and saw Cayden approaching rather sluggishly. Small trails of water followed him with each step.

"Cayden!" Cheered Rayne before his expression dropped upon closer examination. "What happened? Why are you soaking wet?"

"It's a long story," the mage sniffled. "I really don't want to talk about it."

"Nonsense!" The draenei grinned. "He was so proud just a few moments ago when speaking with the giant. Then he started complaining about his clothing being wet after sitting in the remnants of that frozen prison. It is truly a harrowing tale of his miraculous escape."

"Frozen prison?" Rayne pondered. "Are you alright? What hap –"

"Please Rayne," begged Cayden as he dragged his soggy robes across the ground. "Just promise me you won't breathe a word of this to Master Rhonin."

"I'll be sure to explain it to him great detail after sogging my boots Flame Brain."

"Hey!" The mage snapped up quickly reverting back to his usual demeanor. "I really don't need your –"

"Samuel!" Rayne hailed.

The paladin moved to meet the twin priests and their silent draenei accomplice. Rayne wrapped his arms around the male Legend twin and gave him a gentle squeeze.

"It's great to see you guys again."

"Yes well," strained the priest. "The feeling is mutual I assure you. You can let go now Rayne."

"Of course," smiled the paladin. "I know it must have been rough out there on your own. I'm just glad you made it back okay."

"Right," said Samuel with a sharp tinge of disbelief in his tone. "I must say I am surprised to see you in such high spirits after the earlier events."

"He's right Rayne," Zariyana chimed in. "You definitely seem more like your old self again."

Saelena gently nudged the female Legend twin with her elbow. She offered the silver haired priest a tiny smirk and a wink before trotting off to meet her husband. The silent draenei didn't even get to relish in the look of embarrassment that had befallen Zariyana's expression.

"Yes, about that," the paladin sulked. "I owe each of you an apology."

The Templar Knights gathered around their leader. It wasn't often than he had called them for a serious discussion. Like Narula, their patience with his demeanor was to be commended. Rayne felt mortified that he could allow himself to slip so carelessly into the darkness. That was not the precedent of behavior he wanted to set amongst his companions. At the very least, he wanted to fess up for his actions and beg for their forgiveness.

"Everyone," he began while paying everyone a quick glance. "My attitude as of late was atrocious, my manners appalling, and my conduct out of line. I don't know what had gotten into me over the last few days but I can assure you, I am finally seeing clearly again."

Rayne took a big gulp. Their expressions hadn't changed but at the very least, they were listening intently.

"You deserve better than that. I asked you to join me on an exceptionally arduous mission and you showed up with your best foot forward. There hasn't been a single time where I haven't seen each and every one of you give your absolute finest efforts. It is all that I ask of you and that is what you have always delivered."

The paladin's eyes graced the floor. This was tougher to say than he realized.

"I am saddened to admit that I did not pay you the respect you all rightfully deserve by reciprocating in the same fashion. The very least I can do is to match your skill and enthusiasm. Unfortunately, I have been hypocritical in those regards. I was not my best self on this day nor was I for the last few days. You all deserve better than that."

Rayne's shoulders dropped. He hung his head in shame. The golden locks of his tied blonde hair draped over his face to partially mask his sullen frown.

"I'm sorry, everyone," he remorsefully stated. "Please forgive me."

The room was painfully silent. Not even their breaths resonated a single sound. The paladin's nerves started to wreak havoc on his mind. Bearing the burden of leadership was one challenge he was willing to take on. However, there comes a time where you have to come face to face with your failures. No one took it harder than those in charge of the lives and well-beings of those around them.

"And here I thought he had returned to normal," Samuel sighed.

"Though brother, it is an improvement over his prior mood," added Zariyana.

Rayne lifted his head. Everyone appeared to be more unsettled than they were only a few moments ago. He wasn't exactly sure what he did wrong but from the looks of it, he sure didn't do something right. Before the paladin could raise a word in defense, his neck was seized in Marcus' muscular grip.

"Why are you getting serious on us all of the sudden?" The warrior teased. "I'm going to have to start punching your chest to toughen that heart of yours."

Marcus quickly released the paladin only for him to receive another strong slap upon his back. The air within his lungs was forcibly ejected with a hearty cough.

"This one is right my friend," Ademski smiled. "You have done many a great things on this day to ensure our safety. Your apology is noted but not necessary."

"He's right Rayne," the mage commented. "However, if you are still feeling slightly uncertain about your condition I'd be more than happy to look into it further for you. Perhaps there are some unseen forces at work that we should be concerned with."

"Thank you Cayden," smiled Rayne. "But really, I can assure you with the utmost certainty that I am feeling a lot better."

"The reason why is still up for speculation," shrugged the gnome.

"Weasel!" Marcus spat. "I thought I told you to keep your trap shut!"

The paladin was at ease seeing everyone's spirits lifted. They may have been some of the most talented and incorrigible people in the whole of Azeroth but Rayne couldn't find a group of better friends on any corner of this globe.

"Now that we're all together again," began Rayne. "Tell me, how did it go?"

Marcus dropped his mace to the ground. It slammed with a powerful gong as he leaned against it in a somewhat defeated stance.

"That bastard Mimiron was a handful," he sighed. "But we were able to calm him down long enough for him to see the error of his ways."

"What is he up to right now?" Asked the paladin.

"He said he wanted to repair the damage to his shop first and make sure there weren't any haywire inventions roaming around," Weasel answered. "He'll be back in a little while to assist us. He mentioned something about reinforcing the bonds of its cage or whatever. I don't know. The guy likes to talk a lot. It's hard to get him to shut up."

"Go figure," Marcus shrugged. "Just another thing you idiots have in common."

Rayne laughed quietly to himself before turning towards the priests.

"And you guys?" He pondered. "What happened with Thorim?"

"He did not put up as much of a resistance as I originally anticipated," replied Samuel. "The corruption he suffered must have been weaker than the others. There appeared to be a vrykul woman he identified as his dead wife controlling his thoughts."

The paladin gave his companions a puzzled look.

"You mean Sif is alive?"

Zariyana casually shook her head.

"She was an illusion. A construct of Yogg-Saron perhaps as a means of maintaining its dominance over the Keeper."

"Yes," nodded Samuel. "He did seem quite disturbed when he learned the truth. It may be a while before he can fully collect himself with the facts of what has occurred but he too promised to aid us in our battle against the Old God."

"That's good to hear," the paladin acknowledged.

Ademski had already stated their success upon arrival. Given the current state of the mage, Rayne didn't want to press the matter any further and potentially rile up his temperament.

"How about you boss?" The gnome questioned. "Everything go okay in there?"

"Actually…"

It was hard for Rayne not to smile when thinking back to that short time ago. He was so wrapped up in the memories between himself and Narula that he almost forgot the question entirely.

"It went better than –"

"Excuse me, young one?"

The Templar Knights shifted their gaze in unison. Standing before them was the mighty Keeper known as Freya. She looked calm with a hint of curiosity. Her hands were folded atop one another and hovered around her waist.

"Check out this silver vixen," grinned Marcus. "Here I was knee deep in bronze bullshit while Rayne's tackling yet another beauty."

"Please do not speak so unkindly to her," the night elf scolded.

The warrior snapped a quick glance at her stoic face. He could have sworn it appeared for just a split second but Narula definitely looked a little annoyed.

"What can I do for you Freya?" The paladin asked.

"Actually," she trailed. "I believe I found something in my garden that did not originate from here. I was hoping you could help me identify it."

The Keeper knelt down. She gently placed her palms on the ground and opened them. The creature carefully rolled off her silver fingers and onto the floor before them. Its thick green pelt was covered in distinctive black stripes along its back. Tufts of white fur rolled from its massive chin. The tiger appeared to be sleeping soundly though its expression told a different story.

Rayne's mind instantly went blank. He immediately recognized this beast. His heart thundered into a massive storm. The nerves in his skin began to tingle. Memories swept through his mind and blazed over any rational thoughts.

"Emerald?!"

The paladin raced over to the tiger. He fell to his knees and quickly cradled the beast's large head into his gentle hands. The tiger's breathing was erratic. His heartbeat pounded in quick intervals underneath his skin.

"What happened?" He stammered. "Where did you find him?"

"This creature was lying in the back of my garden near the base of the mountain. I am unsure of when or even how he got there. I attempted to wake him but it appears he may be suffering from some sort of malignant fatigue."

"Fatigue?!" Rayne cringed. "He looks sick, like he's on the brink of death!"

"Saelena," called Ademski. "Please, if you will."

The silent draenei nodded and quickly met with Rayne and the tiger. She kneeled down and carefully ran her thin white fingers through its fur.

"Do not fear Templar," smiled the draenei. "My wife has a special affinity with these types of creatures. She previously used them as hunting partners before the war on Draenor. The cat is in capable hands I assure you."

Rayne nodded as his heart started to settle. He watched carefully as Saelena examined the tiger. She was certainly skilled in that regard. Her eyes peered deeply upon every inch of his skin while checking its internals for any sign of potential injury.

A befuddled look came upon the silent draenei's face. She leaned closer and began to sniff the beast's fur. Her eyes widened and immediately darted her gaze back towards the pathway with a single finger pointed towards the teleportation device.

"Could that…?

The paladin turned his attention towards the Titanic Watcher.

"Freya, is it possible that Emerald used the teleporter? Is that why he's sick?"

"Perhaps," the Keeper pondered. "Though the devices were not designed for use with lesser life forms, it is certainly possible that during the transportation something could have affected the creature's mind. The effects may still be lingering."

There was no doubt in Rayne's mind. If Emerald was here that must mean his master was close by as well. The only one that could verify that information was this very tiger. The paladin needed answers and he would do anything it took to get them.

A faint aura of golden energy radiated in his gauntlets. Rayne caressed the beast's head within his glowing palms. Powerful mists of light filled his vision. He softly pressed his hands into the tiger's skull and infused him with the gracious healing touch of the divine light.

Emerald's breathing soon reached a steady pace. His heartbeat slowed. Saelena formed a quick smile and nodded confirming that the creature was returning to normal. An immense weight slid off the paladin's shoulders as the light gradually faded from his hands and eyes.

The tiger's eyes shot open. His mouth snarled as he quickly snapped to his feet and jumped backwards into a pouncing stance.

"Whoa!" Rayne called.

The paladin stuck out his palm. He paced his breathing to show a calm and nonthreatening stance.

"Calm down Emerald," he beseeched. "It's me, Rayne. Remember?"

The tiger continued to growl. He eyed each of the Templar Knights as a supposed threat. His sharp fangs were in full view and dripped with saliva. The look of hunger in its menacing yellow eyes was trumped only by the savage survival instincts gripping its expression.

"It's okay," Rayne whispered as he crept towards the tiger. "I'm sure you're scared right now but don't worry, that will pass."

The words came pouring out of the paladin's mouth almost on instinct. He knew the tiger couldn't fully comprehend anything he was saying but Rayne hoped that just hearing his calm voice over a short period of time would snap Emerald's memory back into place.

The dreaded atmosphere was thick. The tiger's growls began to slow down with every approaching step. His stance lowered. There was no immediate need to fear any threat of pouncing at least. The paladin did not change his pacing in order to convey a relaxed and caring demeanor.

Rayne stood a mere few inches away. His hand hovered over Emerald's head. It hung there casually awaiting the tiger's next move. This was a vital step. He needed to allow Emerald to make the choice of acceptance rather than force it upon him.

The tiger rose up slowly and caressed the open palm before him. He ran his face from side to side imparting his scent upon the paladin's gauntlet. Emerald's spirits lifted as did his body as he pressed himself into Rayne's chest in a loving and playful manner.

"That's a good boy," smiled the paladin while gently massaging his fur. "I knew you'd remember me."

Rayne turned towards the silent draenei.

"You wouldn't happen to have anything he could eat, would you?"

Saelena dug into her knapsack and procured three long strips of jerky. These were a few snacks she prepared for the journey just in case they grew hungry along the way. She cordially handed them over to the paladin with a bright smile.

"Thank you Saelena."

Rayne offered the dried salted beef to the tiger. Emerald gave them a quick sniff before devouring them all in a single bite. He chewed them for only a brief moment before taking up residence in his empty belly.

"You were hungry, weren't you?"

"Me too kid," the warrior approached. "But for answers, not stale jerky."

Emerald's eyes snapped up. His brow furrowed. Rayne patted him on the head to assist in easing his nerves.

"Don't worry, he's a friend of mine," the paladin stated.

Marcus raised a peculiar eyebrow.

"You two sure are friendly together, like you have a history," he probed. "Just how did you get so close to a big kitty like this without us knowing?"

"It's a long story," sighed Rayne as he rose to his feet.

With Emerald finally calmed down, the paladin could proceed to get the answers he was looking for. The very thought of confronting this now continually plagued his heart. Their last meeting was anything but friendly. After confronting the darkness within himself, Rayne wasn't sure if he was ready to tackle the shadowing looming over someone else that he had a hand in creating as well.

"Emerald!" The paladin called while kneeling back down. "I have something very important to as of you."

This was more challenging than he thought. Just speaking her name aloud made Rayne's spine shiver. It wasn't that he was afraid or nervous. He was still battling his mind on the thoughts of their inevitable reunion which was posing to be a bleak and potentially bloody affair.

The paladin steeled himself. He looked the tiger dead in his yellow eyes with the utmost sense of urgency.

"Where is –"

"What do you want from me? Leave me alone!"

Rayne's eyes went wide. The booming female voice echoed through massive fortress and buried itself within his mind.

"Lorelei…" He whispered.

She sounded panicked and frightened. Her presence within these walls was all but confirmed now. The paladin stood up and frantically began searching the area for the source of the sound.

"Where is it?!" He snapped. "Where is that sound coming from?"

"Help me!" She cried out once more. "Please get them off me!"

Rayne's heart dropped. She was terrified as some unknown monsters were descending upon her. The circumstances almost mirrored their first meeting. Despite her tough exterior, there was still a timid and inexperienced young elf hiding within. It took everything Rayne and his companions had to get this far. Wherever Lorelei was hiding may very well be the last place she ever steps foot in.

"The sound appears to have come from the prison below," commented Freya.

"Prison?!"

Rayne and the rest of the nights rushed towards the inner ring of the pathway. They leaned over in unison. Four faint columns of light illuminated the area. A massive bubbling pool of teal colored liquid sat amongst the fractured tiles below. Large broken astral chains hung off the surrounding walls. The room was vast and impressive but unfortunately, contained no other signs of life.

"How in the hell are we going to get down there?" Marcus asked.

That was indeed the question of the day. Rayne had already had a brief run in with the long descent earlier. It may have been the quickest way but it certainly wasn't the safest. If that were truly the prison of an Old God than it may have been guarded by ancient magics. Even Cayden nor the Legend twins could guarantee a slow descent and the paladin did not want to risk it.

"The only way to Yogg-Saron's prison is through that entrance over there," the Keeper pointed.

Everyone shifted their attention to the southwest. Her finger was aimed at the sixth unexplored arched opening.

"That pathway descends into the depths of Ulduar," remarked Freya. "The person you seek is most likely somewhere along that path."

"Thank you Freya," nodded the paladin.

Rayne affixed his goggles over his eyes. He drew his sword and shield with a determined expression upon his face.

"Let's go every-"

"Hold it!"

The paladin was taken aback by the squeaky robotic sounding voice coming from the nearby entryway. A chipper bronze mechagnome with glowing green lights and a small leather satchel hung over his shoulder happily marched towards the Templar Knights.

"Is this?" Pondered Rayne.

"Keeper Mimiron," greeted the mechagnome. "Please to meet you!"

"A pleasure," the paladin begrudgingly smiled.

It was hard to keep himself pumped up thanks to the sudden interruption. However, the smallest of the Titanic Watchers appeared to have something urgent to report.

"My apologies for the delay," Mimiron began. "My workshop is still a mess after an impromptu visit from a few of your friends."

"You're lucky I didn't tear the whole thing down you tin-bastard," Marcus silently groaned to himself.

"I heard you are planning to head down the Hall of Memories, is that true?"

"Um, yes," answered the paladin still unsure about the names of all of the locations within this fortress. "I suppose."

"Well it's a good thing I caught you then," smiled the mechagnone. "I'm not sure if you know this but while we were under the influence of Yogg-Saron, the Old God summoned one of his generals to guard his lair while he regenerates and returns to his true form."

"So even this Old God has started to rebuild its army," commented Samuel.

"It appears they are much more cunning than we originally anticipated," Zariyana added.

"You don't know the half of it," Mimiron chimed. "This one is real nasty too. His a giant C'Thraxxi named Vezax. I heard he was created using the Black Blood of Yogg-Saron itself as the foundation!"

"A C'Thraxxi?!" The mage gulped. "Here?!"

"What's wrong Cayden?" Rayne impored. "What are these C'Thraxxi?"

The mage released a deep sigh.

"There is limited documentation of them in our historical records but what we do know is that they are some of the most fearsome creatures no this planet second only to the Old Gods that created them," lamented Cayden. "It has even been rumored that one of them was responsible for creating the sentient insectoid races of the qiraji, nerubians, and mantids."

"Ashte'rodne," gasped the night elf. "The War of the Shifting Sands was fought by the minions of that creature?"

"Perhaps not by Vezax himself since it is assumed that the Old Gods each have their own individual armies but if what the Keeper has told us is true," the mage replied. "Then we must be properly prepared."

"That's exactly why I came down here," cheered Mimiron.

The Keeper handed the satchel to Weasel.

"What is this?" The rogue pondered while perusing the bag's contents.

"The C'Thraxxi are tough. Their armor is amongst the strongest material in Azeroth which is why I took that curiously designed explosive device you used earlier and gave it a few upgrades and modifications."

"I'll say," grinned Weasel. "These babies look like they could take down this entire fortress let alone _Contract-see_ or whatever you call them."

"They could," nodded the mechagnome. "Well, assuming you had more than what's in that little bag. I only had time to make six with all the materials on hand. It may not be enough to bring these walls down but I'm sure it'll crack that big bug's shell in no time!"

"Bug?" Marcus shivered. "You never said anything about this guy being a bug!"

"Am I hearing this correctly sister?" Samuel smirked.

"Yes Samuel," smiled Zariyana. "I believe we've finally found the chink in Chromedome's armor as well."

"Chink nothing," scoffed the warrior. "You weren't there in Silithis. All of those creepy crawling nightmares terrorizing the battlefield. My skin still crawls just thinking about it."

"But we're talking about one, not an army," Samuel shrugged.

"Actually," Mimiron interjected. "I'm pretty sure Vezax has a bunch of his crazed followers roaming around down there."

"How do you know that Mimiron?" Questioned Rayne.

"Well," the mechagnome bashfully sulked. "Who do you think let them in here?"

"What?!"

The warrior snapped instantaneously. He quickly seized the Titanic Watcher in his merciless grip and held him aloft nearly six feet off the ground.

"Marcus…" Pleaded Narula.

"No way!" He fired back. "I already had to deal with enough of his shit down there in his toy box. Now he's telling me he just let a bunch of assholes right through the front door and allowed them to take up residence rent free?!"

"It wasn't my fault!" The Keeper begged. "I was being controlled! I had no choice I swear!"

"Settle down Marcus," implored Rayne while placing his hand over the warrior's unarmored shoulder.

Marcus let out a frustrated cough. He released the mechagnome from his grip and allowed him to drop on the ground without any added velocity. Mimiron gasped and wheezed in defiance but appeared thankful to no longer be in any immediate danger.

"My apologies," sulked the paladin. "Please do not hold that against him. Marcus has the more combat experience than most of us combined. If he is worried about this threat than the rest of us should share his sentiments."

"No need," Mimiron sighed pushing himself back to his feet. "I deserved it after all. The least I can do is help remedy my mistakes. I wish we didn't have to burden you guys with that as well but honestly, we could definitely use all the help we can get."

"As can we," smiled Rayne. "Speaking of which, would you do us one last favor Mimiron?"

"Name it!" He excitedly replied. "As long as it doesn't involve dancing with your big friend over there, that is."

The paladin shook his delightedly with a soft smile.

"Would you please ask the remaining Keepers to join us as soon as possible? I am quite certain we are going to need their strength on top of our own. We'll go as far as we can but please, implore them to hurry.

"You've got it," nodded the mechagnome. "I'll be off then. Good luck everybody!"

Mimiron skipped along the path. His metal feet clanked with every little bounce. Now that they've gotten that matter settled, the Templar Knights can continue with their primary mission.

"Alright everyone," acknowledged Rayne. "Let's –"

The paladin was silenced yet again only this time, it disturbance came from a small tug on his cloak. He turned his head and found the silent draenei vying for his attention.

"What is it Saelena?"

She pointed her finger downwards. The tiger had waded through the rest of the Templar Knights and began pushing his head against Rayne's armor once again. Emerald sat down and then looked up at the paladin with a saddened expression.

"I think it would be best if you stayed here Emerald. It is much safer –"

Saelena shook her head. Her eyes said what her mouth couldn't. With just a few simple gestures, Rayne heard the message loud and clear.

"You want to find her too, don't you?"

Emerald's paw reached up and gently tapped against the paladin's shield. Even though neither he nor the draenei standing next to him could speak, they definitely knew how to get their point across.

"Let's go everyone."

Rayne and his Knights stampeded down the pathway. They had battle some of the toughest Azeroth has to offer. The finish line was just beyond those gates. All that stood in their way was an Old God of immeasurable power and his subsequently powerful subordinate. No one said it was going to be easy. At the very least, it was sure to be memorable.


	21. Chapter 20

_The Mind of Yogg-Saron_

 _Ulduar_

The young elf brooded over the final words the voice had spoken to her. She sat with her legs crossed in the center of entryway leading to a wide open space filled with red colored dirt and mountains. The Starstrider family blade was planted in the ground in front her.

It was hard to stay calm and focused with so much raw power pumping through her veins. She desperately wanted to explode from this veritable prison and break in her newfound strength. Unfortunately, there were no visible means of escape. Even the hazy room with the amorphous being had become off limits. She didn't know what compelled her to leave so suddenly but now, it was as if she was given an unspoken purpose of guarding it.

The voice may have been very clear with its directions but not its intentions. It must have sought to further incite her anger. The voice didn't need to go that far. She wanted nothing more than the crush that man's still beating heart within her palm after what he did to hers. It promised to bring him right here into her awaiting arms ripe for the slaughter.

Every second ticked away slowly. Lorelei could feel her mind cracking with each obnoxious click. Breaths poured from her lungs rapidly. Her heart rate increased. This was taking far too long. She couldn't take it anymore.

The young elf rose up and removed her blade from the ground. It sat in her grip with less weight than a quill. Her favored bow was still strapped along her back with a quiver full of razor sharp arrows. As much as she wanted to pin him up against the wall and watch him bleed out slowly, Lorelei believed there would be much greater gratification if she impaled the bastard at the end of this blade in an ironic twist of fate.

A musky scent of decrepit earth filled her nostrils. She walked into the room that was vastly unlike the one she had entered prior. A hazy orange sky hung above. The mountains were red almost as if they were drenched in blood. In the distance, a tallest peak drew her gaze. The dirt on its face was black as if cindered by a searing flame. Trails of molten lava spewed from various ridges and onto the ground below. An iron bridge led up to the base leading to a mysterious entrance.

Lorelei scoffed in disgust. If this were the place she was set to do her final battle than the voice had an incredible lack of thoughtfulness. Then again, it really didn't matter where they fought so as long as she was able to watch him take his last breath. The very thought of his death made the young elf salivate in delight. Whether it was due to this glorious substance flowing through her veins or just the pure anticipation of their confrontation was of little importance.

An incredible heat swept over Lorelei. She guarded her vision as the vast sun quickly rose overhead. It was so painfully blinding. This damned thing wouldn't leave her alone in her past visions and now it sought to taunt her further by annoying her moments before she claimed her ultimate revenge.

The white light quickly spread and marred the surrounding landscape. No matter how hard she tried, its rays penetrated through her defenses even going so far as to push past her shut eyelids. Its damned presence was beyond infuriating. If it was a looking for a fight, it didn't have to go very far.

"STOP IT!"

The young elf's booming voice echoed across the landscape. Bits of dirt and rocky debris trembled against its superior might.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Her final word trailed continuously from her throat. She yelled at an unrivaled capacity. Even her own ears started to ring at the incredible force drawn from within her newly muscular frame.

The searing burn of the atmosphere had ceased. Lorelei slowly opened her eyes and found that her first challenger had been vanquished. The sun was gone and with it, any trace of its continued presence. She breathed a great sigh of delight. That haunting light had been plaguing her for days. She had fought it constantly to a standstill for far too long. Finally, a victor was declared and Lorelei was the only one with her hand raised. This was but a small taste of what awaited her. The final course was on its way and she couldn't wait to sink her teeth right into it.

* * *

 _The Hall of Memories_

 _Ulduar_

Rayne ran up the steps with his companions following closely behind. They hadn't encountered any form of resistance just yet but the paladin always had his guard up. The goggles were already locked into to their threat assessment setting. No matter what was lurking within these walls, they would not get the drop on the Templar Knights.

The paladin ceased his approach as they reached the end of a hall. A vast stone face carved in Titan imagery stared back at them. Golden pipes connected to a large circle around the solid stone face. A gleaming line of pure light rose from the top into the roof above. The rest of the Knights gathered around him as Rayne examined the unique structure.

"Is this some sort of Titan-forged seal?" Pondered the mage.

"No idea," replied Rayne. "I can't see anything beyond the wall no matter which setting I switch my goggles to."

"I imagine Titan architecture is far beyond the capabilities of modern man's engineering Rayne," Samuel dejectedly sighed.

"Be that as it may," his sister interjected. "There must be something nearby that allows us to pass through."

"Amateurs," scoffed the gnome. "Stand aside!"

Weasel pushed his way through the crowd and stood between the paladin and the sealed entrance. He placed one hand on his hip and raised his tiny knuckles towards the carved chin towering over him.

"Ever try knocking?"

Three quick taps pecked the stone surface. The gnome stood proudly over his work as if he were three times his natural height.

"Weasel," sighed Rayne. "I don't believe it would be that –"

Light beamed within the eyes of the carving. The face twisted and stone began to slide open revealing a bright new path before them.

"I don't believe it," the warrior gasped.

"See?!" The gnome cheered. "Piece of –"

"Weasel look out!"

The rogue turned his head just in time to catch a wily purple tentacle across his face. He skid violently across the marbled surface until his head slammed into the adjacent wall. A few thick cracks seeped from the masonry upon impact.

Rayne took a step back and clenched his teeth. This monster was unlike any he had ever seen. Though it appeared humanoid in presence, this creature was anything but. Its flesh was scaly and hardened. There were no hands at the end of its slithering appendages. One arm was massive and the other slender but each appeared equally as deadly. Small circlets and armor hung of its flesh carved with various blue runes in an unintelligible language.

The most ghastly feature of them all was that this creature had no distinct head or face to speak of. A giant trunk-like appendage hung from its shoulders and drooped over its chest. Several smaller tentacles dangled off the edges. There were no eyes, nose, or mouth to speak of. This creature stomped its massive dual-clawed hooves and prepared to continue its assault.

"Just what in the hell is that?!" Marcus snapped as he drew his mace.

"It must be a Faceless One," the male Legend twin clenched as he procured his own weapon. "I overheard Matron Alesso discussing something that matches its description when I first arrived in Dalaran."

"I know what you're speaking of," added Cayden. "Archmage Lan'dalock mentioned some adventurers finding similar creatures during a trek to Ahn'Kahet. They waged war against the nerubians and attempted to seize control of their subterranean territory."

"Did they not say anything about how to kill one of them?" Ademski boldly asked.

It was an honest and valid question but one they did not have time to discuss at great length. The monster was marching towards them with nothing standing in its way and they were already one man down.

"Shur'nab... Shur'nab... Yogg-Saron!"

"It speaks?!" Cayden snapped.

"Not for long!"

Marcus charged in and slammed his titansteel forged mace into the belly of the beast. The resounding blow echoed mightily into the hallway. Even the stain glassed windows shook in response to the warrior's initial attack.

The faceless creature stood motionless as if the attack did not even register. Marcus' mind froze. His eyes shot open in utter shock. A swing like that was enough to send a burly armored tauren flying through the air and yet the monster standing before him waved it off like a light breeze.

The warrior could barely process what happened. His legs froze in place. The faceless one's counter attack didn't even register in his mind. A lashing tentacle struck him square across the chest. The powerful blow tore Marcus off the ground and sent him flying into the wall opposite from his short rogue friend.

"Everybody spread out!" The paladin shouted. "Hit it with everything you've got!"

A volley of deadly fireballs ignited from the hands of the mage. They struck the monster's unmoving frame, pelting off his skin like specks of fallen gravel. Cayden clenched his teeth in frustration as he continued his arcane onslaught. His efforts proved to be mostly ineffective. None of the flames stuck to its purple hide. If he could only get one of them to ignite at the very least, the scorching fire would weaken its armor and pave the way for the others to finish it off.

It was no use. Physical attacks were inadequate and even Cayden's assortment of fire-based spells bounced off its skin without so much as a flinch. The monster continued to press forward. It wouldn't take long for it to make short work of the rest of them as it did the Templar Knight's two heavy hitters. If they couldn't find a way to stop it here and now, taking on Vezax and its evil master would be nothing but a foolish dream.

Continuous bursts of exploding gunpowder ripped into the air. Saelena kept the pressure up through aimed rifle shots. Unfortunately, the tiny bullets did nothing but fleck off the monster's hide like flakes of dead skin.

Rayne clutched his shield and hurled it at the faceless creature. The light's golden aura radiated brightly throughout the solid steel barrier. The paladin blitzed forward chasing after it. A burst of light exploded on the monster's frame upon devastating impact. His expression lifted. The monster actually reeled from that attack. Hope may have been slim but at the very least it was within their grasp.

The shield returned to Rayne's awaiting gauntlet. It slipped back over his arm as he charged ahead. The monster quickly recovered from the initial attack and reared its tentacles back for a counter assault. The paladin dove forward planting his shield on the ground. He slid across the marbled tile floor and straight through the stocky legs of the faceless one. Tiny sparks lit up underneath the bulwark as he traveled.

The monster's limbs slapped the ground, cracking the floor with its awesome strength. Rayne was already well clear of the attack's threatening range. What it lacked in speed it more than made up for in raw power. After seeing what happened to Marcus and Weasel, being caught in one of its strikes was officially out of the question.

The paladin flipped to his back and blasted the back of the faceless one's legs with his steel greaves. It was as if he had attempted to trip a mountain. His nerves roared in utter defiance. The monster didn't move in the slightest. At least Rayne was able to confirm one hunch that would turn the tide of this battle.

"Sam! Zari!" Called the paladin as he rolled backwards to his feet. "Smite it!"

The priests did as they were told. Columns of magnificent light came crashing down upon the faceless one's backside. It actually began stumbling against their combined might. This monster may have been able to withstand physical and even arcane punishment but its one weakness was glaringly obvious. Evil could not stand up against the pure radiant strength of the light.

Divine energy continued to strike the faceless creature. It may be doing some damage but it was meager at best. All they managed to do in this short time was get it attention. The paladin could not afford to lose anyone else especially his two most effective offensive units at this moment. He had to get this to focus on him once more. Not because of any desire to throw himself into the thick of danger as a sacrificial lamb. He was doing it because it was his job. As the team's leader and stalwart defender, he would do what he must in order to protect those he loved and cared for.

Rayne lunged forward and swung his shield straight into the monster's back. Light exploded upon impact. The faceless one was actually forced to take a step forward in response to the brilliantly charged attack. Maybe Samuel and Zariyana had done more damage than he initially thought but in the end, his bold move served its purpose. The monster was slowly turning around to face its new target and it had a raised writhing appendage coming along with it.

"Ademski!" Rayne shouted. "Give this thing a full dose of –"

The paladin raised his shield just in time to catch the faceless one's overwhelming tentacle slap. The sheer force of the blow drove Rayne off his feet and into the nearby wall. His shoulder dug into the freshly cracked masonry. Stone spat out in agony as it caught all of the paladin's velocity and stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Now then fiend," the draenei smirked. "Let us see who is superior."

Ademski planted his stance and pressed his blade forward. An array of golden lights began to channel in the surrounding space. He focused the energy to envelope his massive sword and prepared to drive it straight through the monster's seemingly impenetrable hide.

Despite being hit with an incredibly powerful blow, Rayne expected to feel much more pain than he currently experienced. He pushed himself off the newly dented wall and watched as chunks of stone and bark fell from his armor's plates. The paladin snuck a quick gaze behind the monster. Narula's hands were extended and glowing with large and radiant silver light. She must have caught on to what the paladin had just figured out. If her own attacks were fruitless, she could still use her command over nature to keep Rayne protected as much as possible. The night elf's battle prowess and mindset were truly a sight to behold.

The paladin bounced off the wall and charged his blade with a searing golden radiance. He sliced at the monster's writhing appendages. Trails of slimy, teal-colored blood oozed from the strike. Rayne managed to pierce its flesh with the aid of his gleaming holy power. A smile rose from his lips. They were actually going to beat this thing. His mind flooded with blissful thoughts of victory that unfortunately blinded his eyes from the oncoming downward strike.

The walls shook against the faceless one's unbelievable slam. Its beefy tentacle blasted the paladin's shield and forced him to his knees. Rayne was lucky his instincts were in full operation otherwise, he would have been forced to block that blow with his face. Unfortunately, he wasn't in the greatest position either. The paladin was kneeling before the monster as it lifted its enormous appendage for another colossal strike. He couldn't move out of the way and still be under the protection of his shield. The only thing left to do was keep it raised and hope this one didn't drive him through the floor.

Rayne tightened his grip and braced himself for another tremendous attack. He only hoped the bulwark would remain strong despite the constant beating it took all day. Though the wide slit in the faceless one's open stance he saw a savior approaching. Ademski charged down the cleared path. He howled at the top of his lungs. Light radiated off the tip of his sword and funneled over him in a cone-shaped pattern. He pressed the blade forward impaling the monster before it could lay another rotten tentacle on his leader's body.

Horrific shrieks filled the air. The paladin couldn't believe what he was hearing nor seeing for that matter. Not only did the faceless creature had its toughened hide pierced by the draenei's divine strike but it was actuating writing in agony over it. Its appendages flailed wildly in response. The monster had no recourse to remove the light radiating sword from its body and even when it attempted to touch it, the golden energy seared its armored flesh into a fit of anguish.

Ademski pressed his weapon forward. It was already protruding over one foot through the faceless one's midsection. However, it wasn't enough to take it down completely. Even the priests continuous volley of holy smites did little finish it off. Rayne looked up that the blade that was only a few short inches above him and found a brilliant way to aid his companion.

The paladin clapped his hands along the flat of the blade. His eyes began to glow with the awe-inspiring radiance of the light's incredible energy. The golden rays funneled through his hands and into the sword itself. More ghastly cries exited faceless one. Rayne and Ademski roared at the top of their lungs as they pushed the weapon upwards. It seared the menacing creature's flesh as it ascended. They let out one final simultaneous shout as the blade ripped through the top of the monster's frame.

Splashes of green blood painted the paladin's face. He spit out any traces the horrifying substance that managed to get on his lips. Thankfully the goggles protected his eyes from a similar fate. Rayne looked up at the faceless one that had been almost split entirely in half. It ceased any more vile movement almost entirely. Any last traces of life faded as it slumped to the ground in a massive heap.

The paladin allowed himself a few moments to catch his breath. His lungs still pumped air in and out at a quickened pace. Ademski lowered his hand to help him back up to his feet. Rayne happily obliged taking the draenei's free arm into his grip and pulling himself to a standing position.

"Narula, Samuel," panted the paladin. "Please, check on the others."

The priest and night elf nodded in unison. Samuel descended upon the gnome and immediately began checking his vitals. Narula carefully lifted the warrior out of the wall and commanded the healing essence of nature's spirits into his wounds.

"Did someone get the number of that train?" Marcus groaned.

The warrior's eyes slowly opened. He looked up at the night elf as she continued to channel a radiant silver light on his exposed flesh.

"Are you alright Marcus?" She asked with a deepened care and consideration spilling from her breath.

"Yea, I'm good now thanks to your special gifts and all," the warrior nodded. "Nothing hurts more than my pride currently but it's not like that can be fixed with a little magic. Thanks though."

"You are quite welcome," smiled Narula.

"Why does he get felt up by a babe while I'm laying here getting probed and prodded by four-eyes over here?" Weasel whined.

"Excuse me?" Samuel posed with an added bit of agitation. "The injured should be thankful to those with the talent to heal them instead of insulting their eyesight."

"Yea well right now I'd rather have the big guy's vision over there," the gnome countered pointing a thumb at Ademski. "At least in his eyes you look like a girl."

Most of the Templar Knights shared a short laugh together. The priest was least of all amused with his companion's antics but at least there didn't appear to be any permanent or lingering injuries on Weasel's body. His mind, on the other hand, was something that not even the light itself could cure unfortunately.

"Is everyone else alright?" Asked Rayne.

Everyone acknowledged their leader positively. It was good to know that they were able to get past this initial obstacle without any lingering effects. However, this initial combat encounter has given them a great insight on what they could expect as they progressed further. With that valuable knowledge in hand, they had a new advantage to further exploit.

"Please tell me there are no more of them lurking around here?" Begged the gnome.

Rayne looked through the shattered window nearby. Someone or rather, something appears to have made quite the entrance. The columns have been toppled over and cracked. Light posts have been smashed. Even the pathway leading below has been broken as if something with incredible weight and stature came barreling through here. Fortunately, there were no other similar look sentries within his field of vision.

"We're good," sighed the paladin with a breath of relief. "Weasel, can you scout ahead to make sure there are no more surprising waiting for us?"

"I was afraid you were going to say that," he sulked.

Weasel affixed the purple goggles over his eyes. He carefully stepped through the broken window and began his descent. The gnome's movements were quieter than a whisper. Had Rayne not see him leave with his own eyes, he would have never known anyone was moving down there.

The paladin moved over to examine the defeated faceless one. Cayden was already performing a bit of research on his own with Samuel and Zariyana observing over his shoulder. Even Emerald was sniffing the quickly rotting corpse of the monster.

"What do you make of it?" Pondered Rayne.

"Based on my initial analysis, this creature does not appear to be immune to physical or arcane attacks," the mage stated. "I can see faint traces of scorch marks and even signs of bruising from Marcus' mace."

"Really?" Rayne contemplated. "So they can be harmed by alternative means?"

Cayden nodded.

"However, it appears the most effective method in dealing with them is utilizing light-based spells and attacks."

"Agreed," Samuel replied. "Perhaps these creatures are protected by shadow magic."

"If that is the case," his sister commented. "I imagine this general of theirs will be even more formidable than this fodder here."

"Shadow energy is the most sound hypothesis," nodded Cadyen. "Although, I am a bit intrigued by the fluids excreting from its wounds."

"This is blood, no?" Ademski said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," the mage answered. "But there is an abundance of it the likes of which no mere creature could possible need to survive. It is almost as if it were a power source instead of a life essence."

"How dangerous could it –"

Rayne's question was immediately silence as the night elf brazenly stepped between him and the others. She stared at him inquisitively and slowly raised her hand towards his face. The paladin could sense his heartbeat rising. This was certainly not the time nor place for any affectionate gestures but Narula would not be deterred. Her hand graced his flesh. It carefully swept over his forehead, down his goggles and just above his upper lip.

The night elf cautiously drew her arm back. Rayne was relieved he could breathe easier again but now he was curious. In her hand, Narula held a few traces of the substance within the faceless one. She rubbed the substance between her fingers and dabbed a few drops upon her bare flesh.

"I can sense something living within this liquid. Whatever it may be is screaming, or perhaps, crying for attention," the night elf explained. "It is attempting to burn my skin but I feel no ambient pain."

Narula brought the liquid to her nose and took a few quick sniffs.

"This reeks of saronite."

"The Black Blood of Yogg-Saron?!" Cayden snapped. "Could this mean the Old God can corrupt living things by absorbing them in its blood?"

The rest of the Templar Knights turned their gaze to their leader and the only person to be exposed to this substance amongst them. Their expressions dropped as an overwhelming sense of dread fell over them.

"Guys?"

Rayne took a step back. He knew exactly what was on all of their minds. Thoughts sped through trying to come up with anything in his defense but the evidence was hard to dissuade.

"I'm fine, really," the paladin stated trying not to reveal he was forcing his smile. "I promise you, I don't feel weird or –"

Narula stood before him yet again. Her beautiful visage encapsulated his vision. Gleaming silver eyes stared back at him filled with concern. The racing beat in his heart returned. She put her hands on his shoulders and leaned in slowly. Blood began to fill his cheeks. Her nose twitched between his brows and carefully searched the rest of his face. It lowered until her tip gently grazed his for just a brief moment. That was more than enough to send his emotions into running an endless marathon.

Panic swept over him. His lips have never been closer to hers. He could heed Freya's advice and seize this moment right now. The paladin's heart begged him to do it but his mind was in an entirely different place. Though he was prepared to acknowledge his feelings for Narula, they would have to wait for another more opportune moment.

The night elf lingered for a few more seconds that seemed to stretch to eternity. She pulled back slowly. Her face was soft and carried a pleased expression.

"I do not sense any remaining traces of its blood," stated Narula. "It does not appear to be spreading either."

"Then perhaps it can only be transmitted through imbibing," added Samuel.

A touch of scorn graced the paladin's expression. If only the priest had spoken up sooner it would have saved him through suffering such an emotional tornado. He just hoped this moment would pass quickly and that they could move on to the task at hand without another word.

"Who in their right mind would want to drink something so foul?" The draenei scoffed. "A tankard of ale in your stomach is a much better aid in battle."

"That's the point," Marcus cut it. "These creatures aren't in the _right mind_. They're pawns of their master. Anyone who would willingly drink this crap is a couple of swords short of an armory if you catch my drift."

The warrior made an excellent point. However, it did not appear to relieve Rayne's worries. If Lorelei was trapped down there perhaps they could be coercing or even forcing her to swallow the Black Blood of Yogg-Saron in order to turn her into a monster like they just fought or something even far worse. She may have been a little hot-headed, misguided, and immature but no one, not even a sworn enemy deserved such a cruel fate.


	22. Chapter 21

_The Descent into Madness_

 _Ulduar_

A tiny rock pelted the paladin's head. He darted his eyes towards the origin of the attack. Weasel was easily spotted through the lenses of his threat assessment setting. He was standing all the way at the bottom of the deep descent a silently waved for them to join him. The gnome was at least two, maybe even three hundred feet below them so for him to peg Rayne with a little rock from that distance was quite impressive.

The Templar Knights passed through the broken flooring. Each layer was nearly twenty feet thick. With the aid of the priests' and mage's combinations of slow descent spells, they could easily hop from platform to platform quietly and without any added exertion.

Rayne was the first to reach the room. He approached the gnome standing in front of another broken stain-glassed window. It lead to another similar crumbled path only this one didn't share the same Titan-esque architecture like the ones prior.

"We don't need to worry about keeping quiet here," Weasel reported. "There's still another good three to four hundred feet to go to reach the next chamber."

The paladin acknowledged the news with a nod. The rest of his companions soon joined him. Rayne stepped through the golden window frame with a look of curiosity. Panes of broken glass floated in the air carelessly without a gust of wind nor any other noticeable means of defying gravity. Rayne carefully grabbed a piece between his thumb and index finger. He moved it around slowly up and down and then from side to side. The paladin released the damaged fragment in a place other than its origin and it continued to hang in the air as if that was the place it was always meant to be.

"What do you make of this Cayden?" Asked Rayne.

The mage stepped forward. He looked at the structure as if it were the rarest of relics. His jaw would have hit the floor if he didn't possess the willpower to keep himself composed in such situations.

"I have studied the arcane arts for as long as I can remember," he began. "I have read over half of the books in the Kirin Tor library from cover to cover. I even assisted Master Rhonin on several expeditions where his vast and adept knowledge was required."

Cayden snapped his fingers. A small trickle of arcane light filled the tip of his finger. He began to draw a small rune in the air.

"I have experienced and learned far more than I ever imagined in my short life."

The rune exploded in a quick puff and expelled into the air in a haze of black mist.

"But I have never seen anything like this."

"The Old God's ambient power must be growing," said Samuel.

"Then his influence will be even greater beyond this pathway, correct?" Asked his sister.

The male twin nodded. His expression was grim with a touch of uncertainty. Normally Samuel was always cool, calm, and composed no matter the situation. To see him in a state of doubt was both worrisome and heartbreaking.

Emerald waded through the Templar Knights and continually sniffed along the path past the golden frame. His body perked up and quickly picked up speed as he descended to the uncharted territory below. The way he vicariously moved proved to the paladin that Lorelei had definitely come through here. If the tiger could pass through here without any sense of fear or warning then it should be okay for them to continue as well.

"Let's go," ordered Rayne. "Weasel, take the lead."

"Will do boss!"

The gnome followed Emerald downwards. He proceeded slower than but not nearly as careless as the green-skinned beast. After getting a good lead, Rayne and the others proceeded through the entrance. They took slow and methodical steps towards the bottom. Rousing the interest of any potential enemies was not in their best interest at the moment.

The stench was thick with decay. It stunk with the same odor as the rotting blood of the faceless one. The hairs on the back of the paladin's neck began to stand on end. He could definitely sense Samuel's prior warning coming to fruition. This area of the fortress was unlike any other. Yogg-Saron's presence was more than abundant. It was as if he were everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

The Templar Knights reached the bottom of the descent. Familiar Titan architecture reappeared near east portion of the room. The entryway was carved in beige stone and had a similar golden arch as the windows prior. However, there were no shards of glass to be found anywhere.

Sitting at the edge of the room were a pair of large nodes of raw saronite ore. Unlike the substance found in the wilds of Northrend, these clumps were brighter and cleaner. Traces of teal mist hovered around the top section where the color was its brightest. Emerald and Weasel stood on opposing sections of the opening waiting further instructions.

Rayne approached and knelt down next to the gnome. He switched his goggles to their zoom function and peered into the room. His heart began to quake. He did not expect to find this roaming about the confines of an Old God. Dozens of humans, orcs, and trolls clad in black and purple robes and armor appear to be joined in arms with these heinous monsters. Purple tabards hung off their chest bearing a silver crest depicting a silver hammer in the center of a spiked circle. Their gear and weapons lead Rayne to believe there were mages, warlocks, and warriors amongst them which would have to be accounted for in their strategic discussion.

Finally, a pair of colossal faceless creatures also roamed about as if searching for their next victim. They hulked over the others ready to pounce on any intruders without a second thought. One was already bad enough to deal with but with two on hand, this would prove to be one of their most difficult challenges yet.

The paladin's heart stopped when he reached the center. He had to pull back the zoom function until it was nearly at its base setting in order to bring the giant monster into view. Vezax was ugly beyond any description. His shell was just as Mimiron had described. Thick plates of deep blue natural armor hung off its body. It was trimmed with gold along the edges along with several similarly colored spikes protruding from his shoulders and back. The C'Thraxxi general did not have any typical hands to speak of, only a pair of giant claws with bladed white teeth that were larger than even Ademski's muscular arms. Those things were massive enough to crush any of them where they stood and he had two of them.

Vezax's face was the worst feature about him. Sure he had a few purple tentacles and appendages that grew into claws and other menacing features but his head was a sight to behold. There was no mouth to speak of but three distinct webbed tentacles hung off the sides and chin. A pair of long curved horns rose of from the top of its head. Finally, unlike his faceless brethren, a pair of bright yellow eyes glowed within the center giving the monster an ominous and treacherous presence.

"What are those people doing down there?!" Cringed Rayne. "Have they been enslaved?"

"They're from the Twilight's Hammer Clan," answered Weasel. "Bunch of crazed fanatics if you ask me. They call themselves a religion but they're really a cult."

The gnome took a long deep breath as memories from past jobs concerning this group came filtering int.

"Can you believe these morons actually worship Old Gods? They're obsessed with the apocalypse. Why anyone would want the watch the world be destroyed is beyond me."

The paladin pondered the information carefully. These people, though misguided and troublesome did not deserve to die over their beliefs. He would have to take careful consideration on how to deal with them. It would greatly impede their current strategy. He wasn't looking to kill them but they sure would be.

"We'll have to deal with the minions before tackling Vezax," Rayne began.

The paladin turned to the gnome and began relaying his battle plan.

"Weasel, do you think you can sneak around the outskirts of the room and get behind the General?"

The gnome responded with a raised eyebrow initially while pondering the task at hand.

"It's possible," replied Weasel. "But you're going to have to get everyone's attention before I can start moving. I need to hedge my bets in case they have any extra senses we don't know about."

"I believe we can accommodate that," said Rayne. "The challenge here is how to gather all of those clan members before drawing the attention and subsequent ire of their leader."

"That will not be a problem for us Templar," the draenei boasted.

Rayne stood up and acknowledged his companion directly.

"What do you mean?"

"I have felt the presence of a great corruption within these walls. This land they fight on has be desecrated and devoid of all natural life. It is obvious that they hold an advantage over us."

Ademski's claims made sense. It was only natural that the soldiers of an Old God would thrive in a place of pure evil and chaos. The only thing that stood in their way was figuring out how to even the odds.

"If that is true," the paladin sighed, "then how can we possibly fight against that?"

"Templar," the draenei called with a great slap upon his back. "Have you forgotten already?"

Rayne couldn't have looked more confused than in this moment right here.

"We're paladins!" Grinned Ademski. "It is not only our duty but the gift granted to us by the aaru to cleanse such corruption from the world."

It was a very bold plan but not without its flaws. The draenei's heart was in the right place but he may be overestimating their combined skills. Consecrating a small patch of land is one thing but this room was massive and right next to a creature who may literally be the God of all that is evil. It would certainly take more than two champions of the light to bring this place back to life. However, this initial suggestion soon gave birth to a new and craftier idea.

"Then let us do what we must," smiled Rayne. "You and I will drop down first and draw their attention towards the right side of the room. We'll need to gather them quickly near the wall but not too far in case we need a place to retreat later."

"Agreed," nodded the draenei.

"Once that's done, you'll move in and separate the faceless ones from the rest of the group and drag them to the center. Narula and Cayden can help slow them down while you take them out one at a time. I'll keep the others tied up in the meantime. Samuel will help me take out some of the weaker members while you work on the big guys."

"Just Samuel?" Posed a curious Zariyana.

"Yes," replied the paladin. "We'll need your special talents elsewhere Zari."

Rayne was incredibly confident and direct. So much so that it appeared to through the normally quick-witted priest through a bit of a loop.

"What do you mean?" She timidly asked. "What else can I do?"

"Do you think you can create a barrier?" The paladin inquired. "I'm not talking something small and personal. We're going to need something big that can protect several of us at the same time."

"I – ," stammered the priest.

Zariyana was beginning to look a bit flustered. Rayne had never asked her to take up such an important task before and he did it so boldly it was hard not to be impressed. Given his usual kind a somewhat doting nature, this was a big step up and the priest definitely wanted to meet and exceed the expectations he asked of her.

"Yes, I believe I can."

"How long will you be able to keep it up?"

The paladin wanted to make sure they had enough time to set everything in motion before proceeding. Zariyana's protective barrier would be the key to all their plans.

"As long as I can maintain concentration and we are not swarmed by all those creatures," she started forming a tiny little smirk at the end of her lips. "Almost indefinitely."

"Good," nodded Rayne. "Then you, Cayden, Narula, and Samuel will stay underneath it while Ademski and I take out the first wave of enemies."

From the corner of his eyes, the paladin could see the silent draeni vying for his attention.

"I haven't forgotten about you Saelena," smiled Rayne. "Do you still have any traps left?"

She nodded once with a stern expression hoping to mimic the paladin's enthusiasm and stoic presence.

"After we get down there, I'm going to need you to split the room in half separating Vezax from his army. The timing is crucial because we're betting on the assumption that the General moves slower than everyone else. With the traps in place, we can buy a little more time for us to take out everything else."

Rayne took a deep breath. This is a big gamble and he wasn't betting with his own life either. However, they were a team and the burden could not fall on just one individual. He placed his faith in the one most suited to the task but wanted to make sure their mind was in the right place. It is easy to get dissuaded in the heat of battle as the day has proven.

"Do you believe you can handle it?"

The silent draenei immediately nodded without flinching or a second thought. She was just as prepared for this battle as any one of her companions standing before her.

"Alright," smiled Rayne in deep gratitude. "Afterwards, shadow Weasel as he makes his way towards Vezax. I do not wish any ill upon him but should it occur, we need to be ready for it. Those explosives are the key to our victory. Support him as best you can Saelena."

She returned a smile and nodded once more.

"What about me kid?" The warrior grinned. "Or were you saving the best for last?"

"Actually," Rayne smiled back. "You have the most important task."

The paladin put his hand on Marcus' shoulder.

"You are going to be our wild card," confided Rayne.

The warrior raised his eyebrow. He looked upon his leader as if there were tentacles protruding from his nostrils.

"The battle may be hectic and could fall out of control at any moment," stated the paladin. "This person will be able to step in and assist in the blink of an eye and instantly shift the odds back in our favor. I need someone with unrivaled battlefield experience and more importantly, someone I can trust who is more than up for the task."

Rayne smile grew even larger.

"There is no one else I can count on that could do a better job than you Marcus."

"Geez kid," the warrior sighed while averting his gaze. "It takes a man with a good head on his shoulders to come up with a wild idea like that and have it actually make sense. You're really coming into your own as a tactician, you know that?"

"Thank you Marcus," he nodded. "I am honored to hear that coming from you."

"Yea well," Marcus smirked while brushing his leader's hand aside. "If you keep that hand on there any longer, I might give someone the wrong impression if you catch my drift."

Rayne laughed to himself. The warrior did have a unique way with words. He didn't dare pay the night elf a look. She more than likely heard their brief conversation but if he could play it off as a moment of aloofness, it would be much less likely to lead towards a grave misunderstanding.

The paladin drew his sword. He stepped towards the entrance and gave the tiger a quick acknowledgement.

"Stay here Emerald," he ordered. "It's too dangerous for you to be down there. Once we're finished, I'll call out to you, okay?"

The beast looked at him with a confused gaze. He apparently understood the orders but didn't agree with them. Emerald was an attacker after all. Hunting prey was in his blood. However, in order to assist them further as they continued towards the Old God's prison, they were going to need him to be in the best shape possible. Worrying about an animal on the battlefield that most of them had little to no control over was a variable Rayne just couldn't risk at this time.

"Let's move."

The paladin stepped through the entrance with Ademski in tow. They quickly descended the rugged rocky surface. Their armor skidded across the rough terrain. Rayne didn't even mind the noise they were making. It was up to them to distract the minions guarding the area. As far as he was concerned, this would simply aid in their efforts.

This room was odd. The circular wall contained remnants of the Titan architecture but the area itself appears to be suffering from a different form of corruption. Tiles on the ground were cracked or missing entirely. More nodes of brightly colored saronite protruded from the corners of alcoves. Even the stained-glass portraits were different. They depicted hideous looking creatures with multiple eyes, snarling fangs, and tentacles.

A faint teal light shined above over the center of the room. More bits of floating glass hung without care of question. It certainly carried an ominous presence as Ademski had pointed out. Their duty was clear and the battlefield was ready. There was no turning back from here.

The paladins slammed their plate greaves onto the ground. Their stoic stance radiated the wondrous power of the light swelling within them. The three groups of Twilight's Hammer clansmen all shifted their gaze onto their mighty visage. Their menacing stare brewed with rage as they called out to one another to assault the intruders invading their domain.

Gouts of flame, frost, and fel energies began manifesting in their hands. Their warriors charged in first with their casting allies following closely behind. The paladins darted towards the right side of the room as originally planned. However, Rayne knew with this makeup of enemies it would take more than a couple of cornered rats to gather all the cats together for their meal.

Gleaming light filled the paladin's shield. He hurled it at the leftmost group while speeding along the path. The steel barrier slammed into the skull of the furthest caster in the group and toppled over the next three upon its return. Rayne affixed the shield back over his gauntlet and admired his rational decision. In the blink of an eye, he had already knocked a third of their fighting force unconscious with the other two still bearing down on them. This was going to be easier than he thought.

The two paladins met up near the wall on the right side of the room. Rayne quickly examined the battlefield. The cultists rushed forward and would be here shortly. Fortunately, the faceless ones moved at a much slower pace. It would take no effort keeping them separated from the Twilight's Hammer clansmen. And finally, an even brighter scenario presented itself. General Vezax did not appear to be moving or interested in the current confrontation beginning in front of him. Whether he was waiting for his minions to take out the trash or simple standing guard at the door until physically provoked was of no consequence to the paladin. They would take whatever edge they were given and use it to their full advantage.

The rest of the Templar Knights had made their way down the platforms and were moving into position. Rayne felt confident enough in the current state of the battle to begin the initial opening assault. He looked over at Ademski and gave him a quick knowing nod. The two paladins simultaneously slammed their feet into the ground. Tiles quaked under their sheer might. Cracks formed from the base of the stomp and continued outward for another twenty feet forming a pair of crude circles. Golden rays of light formed from deep within. They shot out with an explosive fury bathing them in pure holy power. Its radiance shined brilliantly and blinded the eyes of the sinister clansmen.

"Go! Now!" Ordered Rayne.

Ademski nodded and darted towards the center of the room. He drew the large steel blade from his back and channeled the divine strength of the naaru to envelop its sharpened edges. The two faceless creatures slowly turned their attention towards the draenei as he drew them away from the others.

Things were going smoothly in the first six seconds but this battle had just begun. The armored cultists pierced through the consecrated area and charged the paladin with axes drawn. Rayne caught the first two strikes with his gleaming red sword. The third bounced off his shield with maddening ferocity. These orcs were clearly skilled but their minds were not in the right place. Their attacks were wild and this sloppy style of combat blinded them from the more finesse approach taken by the paladin.

The orc's weapons were forced back into the air. Rayne pushed their axes away and spun in a full circle driving the hilt of his blade across their jaws. With their focus disoriented, the paladin blasted the first away with a sharp kick to the abdomen. He winded up his shield and cracked the skull of the second sending him flailing backwards onto his backside. Rayne caught the third on the upswing and crushed the orc's skull against his armored elbow. He finished him off with a brutal slap using the flat of his sword. The orc reeled to the side, tripping over his fallen comrade and falling flat on his face into the blissful realm of unconsciousness.

A menacing axe came driving downwards. Rayne swayed away from the attack. The violent air brushed up against the exposed skin in his face. The weapon slammed into the ground, cracking the tile, and temporarily rooting itself. The orc struggled to dig it back out which provided the perfect opportunity for the paladin to launch a smooth counterattack.

Rayne rolled around his opponent's side. He threw his blade up into the air briefly freeing his hands. The paladin seized the orc's cloak. He pressed his back against the green-skinned adversary rolling the thick black cloth over the gleaming silver pauldrons. Rayne let out a triumphant shout and he drove the cloak down, lifting the orc off his feet, and chucking his carcass towards his companions. The armored clansmen barreled into two of his allies with a brutal thud. Their bodies collapsed in a heaping pile, unmoving and utterly defeated.

The red sword fell into the paladin's awaiting grip. His lips begged him to smile pleased at how quickly he was able to dispatch the first wave of attackers. Rayne stood over the gleaming rays of lights lifting through the cracks. His eyes snapped and he was barely able to get his shield up in time as a chaotic volley of arcane energy sought to swarm his body.

Bolts of flame, ice, and fel infernos ripped over the paladin's armor. Reddened specs of magical energy exploded in a torrent of unadulterated violence. Rayne braced himself, clenching his teeth over the swelling agony that would inevitably tax his nerves to their breaking point. No matter how hard those spells struck, the pain never came.

The paladin stole a glance out of the corner of his visions. Zariyana's eyes glowed with a magnificent holy light. Her hand was stretched outwards towards Rayne. A protective barrier of light had surrounded him. Her free arm was pointed upwards channeling a golden dome of radiance that encapsulated the rest of the Templar Knights as he asked of her. The silver haired priest offered no words, only a tiny smirk in response. She had easily created a massive shield to protect her allies as well as keeping their leader guarded against any external attacks as well. Zariyana was certainly lived up to her notorious reputation.

This glistening opportunity could not be squandered. The paladin blitzed forth through the rippling explosions attempting to bring him down. He threw all senses of caution away by hurling his shield once more at his attacks. The gleaming barrier charged with the essence of holy power sliced through the air, cracking the skulls of another trio of enemies and knocking them out of the fight entirely.

Rayne caught his returning shield while leaping through the air. He affixed it back into its proper position as he landed amongst the cultists right in the heart of their grouping. Zariyana's protective spell would only last a short while longer. He needed to seize this moment as presented or he may very well not get another.

The paladin exploded forward. He drilled his shield into the abdomen of the frost mage. The troll let out an exasperated cough as he dropped to his knees. Rayne quickly spun in a circle and slapped the face of the female pyromancer with the flat of his blade. She shrieked in agony before falling unconscious alongside the first victim of the paladin's attack.

Rayne shot a look over his shoulder. His brow furrowed immediately. Another pair of frost mages channeled glowing icy energy between their palms. The trolls readied their stance and prepared to unleash their frozen barrage upon the paladin. There was no change to dodge and Zariyana's shield was fading away.

Blue sparks of magic fizzled into a cloud of thin white vapors. Their spells immediately dissipated as a pair of radiant beams of holy fire swathed the trolls in column of burning agony. Samuel's assistance was greatly appreciated. His timing was impeccable and he knew just what to do to keep the heat off Rayne's back and graciously offer it to their enemies.

Only four more cultists remained. The two frost mages pulled back after seeing the mortifying results of Rayne's impressive skills. They spread out quickly, keeping their distance and began conjuring an arcane retaliation.

The paladin knew he had to deal with those first. The pyromancers posed a great threat but being slowed by frost magic was something he could not afford to succumb to with so many enemies remaining. Being entombed in ice would just be the first step towards his demise.

Unfortunately, with the mages had grown wiser by keeping their distance. They spread out approximately twenty yards apart and targeted the paladin with another deadly burst of frost bolts. The distance was too great for his shield to accurately bounce off one and hit the other. However, changing the angles in his favor would close the gap on this little geometric problem.

Rayne ran forward leaving the consecrated area and stood equal distance apart between both trolls. They slowly shifted their stance to better aim the upcoming release of their spells. The paladin hurled his shield backwards and charged at the frost mage in front of him. He knew he could count on the steel barrier hitting its target first. Rayne just needed to outrun it upon its return.

The shield cracked the troll straight in the chest during the completion of the spell. Bolts of ice launched from his palms and struck the wall above shattering into countless crystallized fragments. Rayne continued to charge the second. Her ice bolt was already primed and ready. She unleashed it at the paladin. Clouds of frozen mists exploded from her hands. The paladin kicked off the ground and lunged to his right.

Sharp spikes of pain exploded from the paladin's ribs. The frost bolt had only scathed his armor but left a lasting impression. Trying to dodge a mage's spell while in motion was perhaps not the most intelligent move on his part. Fortunately, his initial idea still bore a ripened piece of fruit as the shield came spinning towards the final frost mage.

Gouts of horror spilled into the air. Rayne's golden barrier crashed into the troll's skull. Her head cracked against the hardened tile floor as darkness swelled over her. The paladin quickly retrieved his shield before it hit the floor and pulled himself up to finish the remaining two cultists.

Fire swarmed his vision. Rayne's goggles blared a new warning across the screen. The pyromancers were quite busy while he was dealing with their friends. They had conjured and enslaved a giant fire elemental that bore down on the paladin with a vicious wrath. Its flame endowed appendages loomed over him and desperately sought to wrap its blazing fingers around Rayne's throat.

The paladin acted on instinct. He dropped to his knees and raised the shield above him. The elemental cried in anguish much to his utter disbelief. Rayne shifted his barrier slightly and caught a glimpse the warrior finishing the swing of his mace and splitting the elemental into countless bits of harmless cinders.

"Good call kid," Marcus smiled. "Now leave these last two dopes to me. The big guy could use your holy presence at the moment."

The warrior let out a terrifying battle cry as he leapt forward to combat the two pyromancers. Rayne trusted him to finish the job properly and headed over towards the center of the room. Ademski was hard at work keeping their attention at bay but he needed to drop them quickly as Vezax could enter the fray at any moment.

The two faceless creatures may have been big but they lacked any tactical sense. Instead of flanking him and attacking the draenei on two fronts, they stood shoulder to shoulder stabbing away at him. Their large masses intruded upon each other and it was surprisingly easy to telegraph their attacks and avoid any potential harm. Sadly, this cavalcade of constant tentacle jabs kept Ademski on the defensive and didn't give him any chance to strike back. Narula and Cayden have kept up the pressure with their cascade of spells but it wasn't enough. He needed help of the holy variety.

Rayne blitzed towards his companion. His feet kicked off the ground with a maddening ferocity. The paladin called upon the light's blessing once more. He charged its golden rays over his gleaming red sword. Ademski must have heard the cavalry coming in because he too beseeched the aid of the Naaru on his own weapon.

The tile cracked underneath the force of the paladin's jump. He soared into the air drawing his blade on high. Rayne's triumphant shout carried along the path as he drove the sword straight atop the monster's scaly purple skull. Light poured from his weapon slicing through its thickened flesh. The faceless one wailed in torment as the blade dug deeper and deeper into its body.

The monster flailed desperately seeking release from this pain. Its bulky frame slammed into the other faceless creature and sent them stumbling about the area. A gleam twinkled in the draenei's eye. He charged his blade with an incredible might of holy power. The sword spun in a full circular rotation with an array of translucent golden weapons floating around him. Ademski drove his strike downwards at a forty-five degree angle. The edge bore into its armored hide. It writhed in agony unleashing high pitched moans from within.

With another monumental burst of golden energy, the draenei's sword completed its revolution and sliced clean through the monster's body. Both creatures toppled to the ground in a heaping pool of teal blood. The paladins panted in unison. Unleashing their holy power exerted a lot of stress on their bodies. While it was a force to be reckoned with against their enemies, it wasn't something they could keep up for continued bursts as they have done here.

As much as their lungs desperately required some time to recuperate, there was no rest for the weary. Rayne caught the C'Thraxxi general out of the corner of his eyes taking his first titanic step into the battle. The behemoth's movements were fluid and precise. He was nothing like the minions that lay at the feet of the paladins.

"Your destruction will herald a new age of suffering!"


	23. Chapter 22

_The Descent into Madness_

 _Ulduar_

The nerves on Rayne's skin stood on end after Vezax's bold declaration.

"This monster speaks?!" Ademnski shouted.

"Fall back!"

The paladins raced towards the golden dome where the rest of the allies resided. Each step they took thundered with utter desperation. This C'Thraxxi was too massive to fight single handedly. They had to distract Vezax and buy Weasel the time he needed in order to implement the proposed strategy to defeat this monstrosity.

A hazy green mist began to pour from the General's body and quickly filled the room. No matter how hard they pushed, the paladins couldn't outrun the monster's seeping aura. They barely reached their companions and were just in time to hear a chilling shriek cry out for the priest's throat.

"ZARI!" Rayne gasped.

The female Legend twin was maintaining the barrier as instructed. Beads of sweat began to pour from the base of her silver locks down her cheeks and onto her chin. Her knees buckled as attempts to remain standing proved to be too strenuous.

"What's wrong?!" Rayne implored begging for an answer.

"I – I don't know," she stammered. "My body feels weak all of the sudden. It is as if that creature is draining my strength where I stand."

"I feel it too," panted Cayden. "Vezax must be emitting some type of aura weakening our vitality."

"It's an act of attrition," Samuel cringed. "He's attempting to wear us out so that we can't fight back."

The C'Thraxxi was not to be trifled with. In just seconds after he entered the fray, the General had already swung the battle into his favor. They desperately needed to come up with a way to counter this hindrance. Otherwise, they were as good as dead.

Vezax's approach was slow and dreadful. He had barely reached the center of the room. Rayne spotted the traps laid out by Saelena beforehand. Perhaps it would buy them enough time to formulate a new plan of attack.

A wave of blue mist exploded underneath the C'Thraxxi's feet. The detonations set of a chain reaction through the room. Large patches of ice coated the tiled floor. Vezax's movements slowed even further. Finding solid footing on this newly hindering ground was a challenge in and of itself. He took his time walking forward. This minor annoyance appeared to only delay the inevitable.

The trap proved to be quite effective. So much so that it seemed to rattle the cages of the C'Thraxxi. Vezax stopped himself in the center of the patches of ice. His monstrous claw opened. Hideous black energy with ripples of violet channeled within the center. The General fired the devastating shadow bolt towards the Templar Knights huddled underneath the golden barrier.

Sparks of purple energy erupted in a vile torrent of power. The priest let out another terrifying scream as the blast rocked the barrier's structural integrity.

"Zariyana!"

Heavy pants pumped out of the priest's lungs. Her holy power waned. She was barely able to stand let alone keep this up for another similar attack. Zariyana's arms trembled as she desperately tried to maintain the channeling of this spell.

"Are you alright?!"

Rayne's grimacing look must have had some effect on her. The priest quivered for a moment but she soon regained her composure.

"Who do you think you're looking at with those worrisome eyes?"

Zariyana's form may have been unstable but she still had the energy and will to form a tiny smirk.

"This is nothing," she boldly decreed. "I will keep this up as promised. That monster will not break me."

The paladin got a chill from how powerful Zariyana sounded. He'd been so used to her acting posh and reserved. Seeing this side of her rise from the cracked visage of her usual pretentious self was a welcomed change.

Rayne placed his hands upon her shoulders. He looked her dead in the eyes and instilled a beaming gaze of absolute confidence.

"I'm counting on you Zari," he stated. "I know you can do this."

"Trying to act cool at a time like this," she scoffed as a nearly inaudible whisper. "There's a time and a place for everything Rayne."

"Yo," the warrior called as he entered the barrier. "You guys okay?"

"Fine," the paladin nodded. "And you?"

"Peachy," he shrugged. "Why? Should I be sick or something like the rest of you?"

"What do you –"

Rayne's mind snapped stopping himself mid speech. This was starting to make sense. Vezax's aura must only affect those with an affinity towards spellcasting. That is why Zariyana, Samuel, and Cayden started to feel strained after the battle had started. The paladin was feeling a little woozy himself. Ademski was probably the same though he wouldn't show it even if you had a blade pressed at his skull.

The General's foot slammed into the ground. Ice cracked in the wake of the blow. He easily kicked off the flattened shards and resumed his approach towards the Templar Knights. Just above its stocky frame, a grappling hook rose and snatched onto the cracks of his natural armor. Weasel was already preparing his ascent and their original strategy was back in swing.

"You three stay here," ordered Rayne. "Marcus, Ademski, Saelena, Narula, and myself will engage Vezax."

The paladin addressed his attacking group directly. Narula was his trump card. She was a jack of all trades. If casting was out of the question she could more than hold her own in her bear or puma form and give the C'Thraxxi a run for his money.

"If any of you are injured, retreat to the barrier," he stated returning his gaze to the priest. "Samuel, do whatever you can to help them."

"As you wish," the priest replied.

"Don't forget about me Rayne," Cayden huffed. "I'm not going to slouch on my duties either."

Even with this monster's aura bearing down on the mage, he still wanted to give it his all. The paladin couldn't help but respect his wishes. It only reaffirmed that he made the right decision when choosing his companions to form the Templar Knights.

"Very well Cayden," smiled Rayne. "But don't overexert yourself."

The paladin stepped out of the barrier with the rest of his attacking team following closely behind. Vezax has already moved through the ice traps and began his hastened trek towards them.

"Let's do this!"

Rayne exploded forward down the center of the room. His shield was pressed in front of him as his legs speedily kicked off the tile flooring. The night elf trailed behind him and began veering to the left. Purple tufts of fur grew from every part of her body. She collapsed on all fours as her hands and feet morphed into the toughened paws of a gallant puma.

Marcus and Ademski took the right side of the battlefield. They drew their two-handed weapons and let out a unified battle cry as they charged towards the C'Thraxxi's clawed arm.

The General welcomed the challengers approaching him. He lifted his foot up and kicked at the blitzing paladin. Rayne raised his shield and pushed off to the side the thundering blow. He used the trailing momentum to spin in a one-hundred and eighty degree arc, carrying his blade charged with radiant holy power and slicing at the C'Traxxi's stocky appendage. The sword slashed against his natural armor leaving only a minor white gash in its wake.

Rayne jumped back and put himself on the defensive. Much like the faceless ones prior, Vezax was also particularly susceptible to the holy light. It may have not done as much damage as the previous minions but at the very least, they would have his attention while the gnome completed his mission.

The rest of the Knights were holding their own against the C'Thraxxi. Narula was easily able to dodge and duck the swings of his massive appendage while returning a few clawed swings of her own. Her agility peaked in this form and proved to be an excellent advantage for the purposes of this strategy. Weasel would have all the time he needed to crack this monster's armor.

Chunks of stony debris erupted from the ground. The General slammed his claw downward hoping to impale either the warrior or draenei within its sharpened tip. The unexpected barrage flew outward from the site of the blast. Rocks cracked against the paladin's skull forcing him to drop to one knee.

The world began to blur before Rayne's eyes. His sword dug into the ground keeping him from fully collapsing. Monumental pain swelled from the side of his head. His goggles continually blared high threat level warnings but now he was actually seeing a new crimson color staining the lenses. The paladin carefully touched his forehead to confirm his dazed suspicions. Blood seeped from his brow and slowly poured over his face. It wasn't enough to take him down completely but it would certainly put a damper on his ability to continue should another unexpected attack come flying his way.

This strategy is dangerous. Rayne thought separating his allies would keep the General on his toes but it appeared to have the opposite effect. Vezax's presence and attacks were so imposing that he could easily catch any of them off guard without breaking a sweat. The Knights were too busy dealing with their own defenses to worry about the others. It was a critical failure on their part and continuing like this would only lead to their downfall.

The paladin pushed himself to his feet. His eyes caught the C'Thraxxi's colossal foot lunging forward for another devastating kick. Rayne lifted his shield just in time to catch the spiked toe before it had the chance to cave his chest it. The immense impact forced the paladin to roll backwards. The steel barrier absorbed most of the damage but this monster's strength was just too much to bear for one man alone.

Weight lifted from Rayne's shoulders. He grew lighter with each passing second. The paladin's eyes glanced at his companions in the barrier. Zariyana was still pushing herself to keep the golden dome active while just behind her, the mage concentrated his spell on their bold leader. It may not have been much but reducing the additional burden of carrying this hefty plate armor meant Rayne could move quicker throughout the battlefield and potentially avoid another agonizing attack as the one prior.

A ray of light rose from the roof. It drove down onto a single point just a few short feet in front of where the C'Thraxxi stood. It expanded into a thick column nearly twenty feet in diameter. Golden energy swelled over the monster. It seared its armored flesh in a torrent of holy power.

Samuel collapsed to his knees. Heavy breaths tore through his lungs. He was so desperate not to be left behind he exceeded his limitations. This sinister aura was not going away any time soon and if they weren't careful, the priest was going to wear himself out before the fight came to an end. His heart was definitely in the right place as was his spell. Vezax's momentarily stopped his attacks which was more than enough of a sign to know it had worked marvelously.

The light washed away into minuscule fragments that dissipated into the air. Narula readied herself for another incoming strike. The General raised his claw and swung it outward in a vicious haymaker. Air cried out in pain as the thickened appendage came barreling through. She collapsed on her belly as the claw grazed the raised mound of fur near her spine and followed through careening at the paladin. Rayne barely got half a gasp in before the spiked blue appendage gunned for his body.

Horrific wails erupted from the C'Thraxxi. His slithering moans signaled a tremendous amount of agony registering in his gargantuan frame. He flailed in response even going as far as taking a step back. The paladin could not believe his luck or eyes as the claw flew harmlessly out of range. Green ooze poured from the skull of Vezax. His left eye had been gruesomely damaged beyond all repair. Rayne searched for any traces of the gnome and his dagger as they were the prime suspect to cause such an overwhelmingly powerful effect.

The rogue flung from side to side holding on for dear life. He hadn't even made it over the General's shoulders yet. There was no way Weasel could have done it. There was only one other suspect amongst the Templar Knights that carried such deadly accuracy.

Plumes of smoke rose for the silent draenei's rifle. She had hidden herself behind a wall of fallen rocks. Her gun was perched atop the shortest as her eyes bore down the scope hoping to line up another similar shot. While the rest of the Knights were worrying about trying to crack the C'Thraxxi's armor, Saelena had already found the chink in it. Her great exploitation bought everyone a welcomed moment to breath.

"Fall in!" Rayne commanded. "Sweep his legs. Chop this bastard down!"

The paladin and night elf rushed in and launched their assault on the General's left leg. In kind, Marucs and Ademski happily obliged by cutting away at his right. Their attacks cracked against Vezax's armored flesh. With each blow his blue skin bruised, dented, and subsequently chipped away. The General may have been standing now but their desperate attacks were determined to bring him to his knees. They were so focused on their assault, they didn't even notice the monster aiming its powerful beam of darkness above.

Sickening purple energy swelled within the C'Thraxxi's claw. Its crackling power snapped the attention of its intended targets. Rayne's mouth opened. He let out a fierce shout ordering his companions to move. The words faded into obscurity as the shadow bolt descended towards them. A blur of purple collapsed over him and impeded his vision.

The ground erupted in a maddening torrent of chaos. Tiles shot out in response to the devastating blow. The bodies of the fallen Twilight's Hammer clansmen split apart in a tornado of bloody fury. Rayne and his Knights were driven off their feet by the incredible force. They flew into the air with a frightening velocity. Their bodies collided on the unforgiving stone floor. Each of them bounced several times before coming to a violent and skidding halt several yards away from their allies underneath the radiating barrier.

Cold tiles graced the paladin's cheeks. He mustered the strength to push himself up and verify the whereabouts of his beloved companions.

"E-everyone!"

Rayne could barely speak over the pain wrecking through his body. Though he didn't suffer a direct hit from the C'Thraxxi, the lingering singe of the chaos energy burned throughout his flesh and armor. The rest of the Knights were in similar shape. Marcus was flat on his back. His weapon and been flung from his hands and landed in the corner. The draenei was no worse for wear. He rolled all the way to the wall before being forced to a stop with his back against it crouched over his own blade.

The paladin's eyes lingered towards the puma. His mind froze in sheer terror. Her body had been blown back further than anyone. She laid on her side unmoving and with short shallow breaths.

"N-NARULA!"

He reached out to her desperately. Rayne's body would not respond to any direct orders. Fear funneled into his mind. It all became instantly clear. The night elf and jumped atop him and pushed him back moments before the impact. That's why he saw a hazy blur beforehand and easily explains why she was so much further away than everyone else.

Terror loomed overhead. The paladin's eyes widened. Vezax's second claw was radiating an ominous and familiar energy. He intended to finish them off with one final bolt of chaotic shadow magic. The nerves in Rayne's body were crying too loud to listen to anything else. He braced himself for the inevitable crushing blow to rain down upon him and begged the light to spare him and his companions one last time.

The hideous shadow bolt fired from the C'Thraxxi's arm. It crackled sadistically as it ripped into the air. Rayne's body tensed. He brought his shield forward but something was off about its trajectory. Before he even realized what was going on, the destructive mass of energy passed right overhead and crashed into the golden dome of holy light.

"Z-Zariyana!"

The priest screamed in vivid anguish. Her high-pitched cries echoed into the atmosphere. The explosive black energy enveloped over her radiant light and forced it to dissipate harmlessly into the air. Zariyana's haunting shouts came to a grinding halt as she collapsed to the ground. The swell of darkness to consumed her in the blink of an eye.

With their protective barrier down, Cayden and Samuel were exposed to the full wrath of the General. The mage fell atop the female Legend twin and frantically tried to reawaken her. Samuel, on the other hand, was still reeling from his previously delivered spell. Sweat filled his brow. His long silver locks of hair fell over his face in a dirty mess.

The Templar Knights only had one hope left. Weasel was their last chance. Rayne turned his attention back to the looming monster. He clenched his teeth and forced his body to listen. The effects of the previous gout of shadow magic still lingered on his frame. The paladin may not have been able to move but at least he could watch this colossal bastard go down in a towering inferno. He gave the C'Thraxxi one last venomous look of defiance. A rush of anger swelled within him. The growing rage helped him climb to his knees. Rayne pressed himself high enough to allow his jaw to just barely graze the cracked tiles below as he saw the brown knapsack full of explosives fall harmlessly to the ground.

Terror spread throughout the paladin's mind. The gnome's body descended from the General's backside. He bounced with a quick thud on the cold tiles below. Weasel was thrown off violently during the fray. The bombs stood in the center of the room with no one nearby to reclaim them. Their last resort was completely out of reach as Vezax stepped forward to resume his attacks on the beaten and battered Knights.

"The Black Blood of Yogg-Saron courses through me!"

Power swelled within the C'Thraxxi. Whips of dark energy snapped off his body. The monster appeared to grow larger where he stood. His head nearly touched the roof. The revolting aura grew stronger as it gave out one final fearsome declaration.

"I. AM. UNSTOPPABLE!"

A dark cloud rose in the battlefield. Every stomp Vezax took forward shook the room entirely. The Templar Knights stood in complete disarray. Rayne commanded his twitching body to move. His armor skidded across the broken tiles. The paladin inched his way over to the fallen night elf. He desperately reached out to her, calling her name with every breath. She was still breathing but barely. If the C'Thraxxi wanted to lay another menacing claw on the one he loved more than anything in this world, he was going to have to go through Rayne Templar first.

The General moved slowly, much slower than previously. This enhanced form must have been difficult to sustain. Any other creature would have completely annihilated them by now. The paladin was still over twenty yards away from his beloved. Even at the C'Thraxxi's reduced speed, there was no way he was going to make it in time.

Thunderous rapid steps roared throughout the room. Another creature must have found its way in here. It was too fast for a faceless one. The paladin slowly shifted his gaze and watched the flash of green pass straight through his field of view.

"Emerald?!"

The tiger blitzed down the path. He seized the strap of the brown bag between his sharpened fangs and raced towards the General. The beast trampled through the chamber at an incredible speed. Emerald showed no fear in his sharpened yellow eyes as he lunged ahead.

Vezax raised both his claws high into the air. He measured the approaching threat and when it was in range, drilled down upon the creature with an unbridled fury. His bladed appendages dug into the cracked tiles below. A flood of rocky debris erupted from the crash site.

Rayne's eyes twitched. A flicker of hope gleamed within. The tiger leapt onto the C'Thraxxi's arm and hastily climbed upwards. Vezax was unable to move. His hands were buried within the floor. Emerald was free to roam wherever he wished and he knew exactly where he needed to go.

The bag's strap caught the horn of the General. A single bullet pierced the leather exterior. It ripped it clean open. Bombs began to litter down over the C'Thraxx's arms, chest and back. The tiger kicked off his backside and jumped towards the open pathway behind the monstronsity. There moment had finally come. Rayne prayed that Weasel was merely playing possum.

"WEASEL!" Shouted the paladin. "NOW!"

The gnome twitched. His left hand rose up and snapped his fingers before a hazy green blur collapsed over him. Rayne braced his eyes for the inevitable.

Bright white lights lit up across the General's body. Shattering explosions rang out into the atmosphere. The room was swept into a colorless void of blinding energy. Trails of hideous moaning echoed from the C'Thraxxi's core as the engulfing detonations enveloped his hardened natural armor.

Blue plates descended onto the ground. The cracked chunks of armor disintegrated into a heaping pile of thick dust. Vezax buckled to his knees. His arms were too weak to lift his bulky mass. They bent to the side as the C'Thraxxi fell forward. His body had been completely shattered. Streaks of teal blood poured from countless wounds along his rugged hide.

Renewed strength flowed within the paladin's blood. He picked himself off the ground and back upon his feet. This second wind would not last long and they desperately needed to destroy this blasted monster once and for all. Vezax may have been down but life still remained within him.

Rayne limped towards the night elf. His sword dragged along the tiles marring their hardened skin in a thin white line. He fell to his knees near the puma's slumped body. The paladin dropped his sword and extended his free hand outward. A radiant beam of holy light launched from within his palm. Rayne poured every ounce of energy he could spare. It may have not been his calling but he certainly had a knack for the healing properties of the light.

The paladin collapsed forward. His still radiating hand fell atop Narula's body. With what little strength remained, he poured the remains of his light into the night elf's heart to ease her prolonged wounds. Darkness crept into the corners of his eyes. He did not want to be consumed by unconsciousness; not before their last resort rose to his feet.

The warrior's eyes opened. His body was surrounded in a golden aura. It filled him with a refreshing burst of energy. He picked himself up from the ground. Rage coursed through every pore of his skin. Marcus couldn't believe the damage this blue bastard caused to his friends. And yet, there he stood writhing in pain, blood raining down from his body, and the damned monster still had the audacity to keep breathing.

Heavy stomps echoed into the air. The warrior retrieved his fallen mace. It vibrated in his arms. All of the surging adrenaline flowing through his veins was almost too much for his body to contain. Marcus burst forward. He cried out tremendously as he raced for the beaten C'Thraxxi's lowered skull. The warrior leapt into the air. His mace came hurling downwards. A small flicker in the General's eye almost bore a look of fear.

Teal liquid shot into the air like a rabid geyser. Marcus hammered the General's skull in enraging succession. Each blow carried with it a heightened sense of frustration and a slew of obscenities. The warrior raised the mace into the sky. He funneled the entirety of his being into one final blow. Vezax's head twitched. It was as if he knew his end had finally come. One final breath exited his hulking body and carried with it a slurred and final comment.

"Oh, what horrors await..."

The C'Thraxxi's head exploded. Its tattered flesh slithered off its shoulders into the growing pool of fluid below. Marcus panted over the General's defeated corpse. Splatters of his blood stained the warrior's flesh and armor. His eyes twitched as the remnants of adrenaline faded away. This was one of the most brutal challenges Marcus has even come across. He wanted to savor the flavor of his victim's ultimate demise for a just one more moment.

A victorious cry echoed through the warrior's mouth. The booming sound caught the sensitive ears of the night elf in her puma form. Her eyes slowly opened. The carcass of the decapitated C'Thraxxi laid in the distance. Narula shook the cobwebs stuck in her woozy head as her furry skin reverted back to flats and bindings of her leather armor. She propped herself up upon her hands while her hip and legs lay flat upon the ground. A small weight slid off her shoulders. The night elf caught a quick glance of a silver gauntlet falling off her body.

"Raymond!"

Narula rolled to her knees. She hovered above the paladin's tired body. The shimmering locks of her purple hair draped over his head and face. She forced the engineering goggles upwards and stared back at his softly shut eyes.

"Say something," she pleaded. "Raymond… Please!"

Cold steel graced the night elf's slender fingers. Rayne gave them a gentle squeeze before slowly opening his eyes.

"I'm okay Narula," he smiled back. "Don't worry –"

The paladin's speech was cut drastically short. The night elf quickly fell atop him. Her arms carefully wrapped around his shoulders and chest pressing against him. She buried her face next to his. The luxurious fragrance of flowers wafted through her soft strands of hair.

"I am so thankful you are alright."

The paladin graciously hugged her back. It took everything Rayne had left within him to contain his glee. He wanted to bathe in this moment for as long as possible. Throughout all their years together, the paladin had never seen Narula this vulnerable. She was practically trembling atop his body. This blissful feeling would quickly revert to torture if he allowed it to continue. It wasn't that he wanted it to end. Rayne knew that the best was still yet to come. Instead, he opted for a much more sly approach.

"You're too reckless Narula."

If he could pull himself way from this tender embrace, Rayne would have seen her smiling ever too humbly. She couldn't even find the words to counter in humorous fashion. The overwhelming emotions flowing through them were more than enough to keep Narula silent for just a few moments longer.

The hardened fingers of his gauntlet found their way to the night elf's shoulders. He gently gave them a squeeze and pushed her back up. The refreshing expression upon her exquisite face nearly made his heart burst where they lie. Sadly, they still had work to do.

"How is everyone else?"

Narula carefully rolled off the paladin to a sitting position. She scouted ahead and found and incredibly bold scene taking place before her. Saelena was kneeling before her husband. The silent draenei's lips caressed those of her lover. Ademski held onto her arms and pulled her in close. Their embrace seemed to last an eternity yet only a seconds had drifted away. They pulled apart with a grand look of adoration and satisfaction befalling their tender faces.

"There is nothing to fear," he smiled. "Perhaps I have taken one too many blows to the head today."

Saelen's expression tightened to one of grave annoyance. She bounced her knuckles off the top of Ademski's skull with two powerful taps.

"You know I do not like to wear helms Saelena," whined the draenei. "It makes my head look bigger."

The silent draenei continued to pout. Their brief moment called to Narula's heart. She smiled as the paladin rose up beside her with a hand clutching his head.

"What's going on?"

The night elf's smile grew a little wider.

"Nothing," she said softly.

Narula stood back to her feet. She lowered her hand and assisted Rayne to his. The paladin happily obliged. He dusted off the remaining fragments of broken masonry from his armor. The ground was littered with various debris. This battle had taken its toll on the fortress. Rayne scanned the room to confirm the well-being of the rest of his companions.

"Are you guys okay?" He called out. "How –"

The paladin's heart froze. His eyes locked onto the sullen image of the fallen priest. Samuel was clutching his sister's body. His breaths were broken and shuddering. Rayne raced over towards them. He fell beside the male Legend twin. A distraught look of utter panic had fallen over him. In all their years of knowing each other, the paladin had never seen him look so baffled.

"She's," he stammered.

Words couldn't properly find their way out of his mouth. The priest tensed his expression and tightened the grip he had on Zariyana's waist and shoulders.

"She's not waking up Rayne."


	24. Chapter 23

_The Descent into Madness_

 _Ulduar_

The paladin's body went numb. Even through his hardened exterior, the softest spot in Samuel's heart belonged to his sister.

"The C'Thraxxi's aura has vanished," Cayden commented. "Its effects should no longer be afflicting us."

This didn't make sense. They had won against insurmountable odds. It was a time for celebration, not bereavement.

"I've tried everything," lamented the priest. "The light is receiving the call of my voice but not answering my prayers."

Zariyana laid unmoving in her brother's arms. Not even so much as a tiny breath made it out of her lungs. Time was draining before them. The longer they waited, the less chance they had to figure out what was wrong and, more importantly, save her from the clutches of darkness.

"I don't know what to do," Samuel cringed. His frustration was thick. "I've spent so many years buried in books and researching how to effectively tap into the beneficial properties of the light and yet…"

A tear welled within the priest's eye.

"Here I stand… Powerless to save the most important person in my life."

Rayne knew that feeling all too well. He was riddled with it just a few short moments ago. Even his worst enemies didn't deserve to suffer such a horrid fate. Samuel was one of the most gifted priests in the Easter Kingdoms. His talents were revered amongst his peers and he was quickly growing into one of the most respected members of the Cathedral of Light. If he could not do anything to help her, there was no hope for anyone else.

"Samuel," Rayne grieved. "I'm sor –"

"Wait," called the bold voice of the draenei. "I would not give up on her just yet."

Ademski approached the sullen group. They may have given up hope but there was still a flicker of light brewing within his large frame.

"What did you have in mind Ademski?" Asked the paladin.

"I remember something I heard long ago," the draenei began while taking a knee. "When I was a child, we used to listen to stories of the Naaru's blessed touch. Our people believe that no matter how thick the darkness may be, the light will always be able to reach them."

"You don't mean…?" Posed Rayne.

Ademski nodded with a big smile on his face.

"The light does not abandon its champions."

There was a brief silence that fell over the Templar Knights. Suddenly, Samuel picked his head up. His eyes were crazed as if he were ready to sell his soul to the Burning Legion or whatever hells lurked outside the world. If it meant saving the one person he cared about, this Legend twin was willing to do anything.

"What do we have to do?" He implored.

The draenei fell back a bit and shrugged his shoulders.

"There exists more than one way to bless someone with the Naaru's touch. The hands are merely the simplest vessel. If you truly wish to rally this girl away from the clutches of the void, then there is only one thing left to do."

"What is it?" Begged Samuel. "Please, tell me."

"It was a popular story when I was a child. I did not believe it back then but now, I am thinking there is some merit to it."

The paladin looked at the draenei with a bit of confusion. He attempted to put the pieces of the puzzle together in his mind. As soon as they arranged into the vague shape of a picture, Ademski continued.

"The only way to bring her back to the light…"

The image became clear. Rayne begged him not to continue but it was already too late.

"Is with a kiss."

There was a collective sense of astonishment amongst the Knights. This was absolutely preposterous. The paladin had thought for a mere second that Ademski had an actual solution to their problem. He knew Samuel would try anything and everything to save his sister but even this was a bit outrageous even for him.

However, maybe this was the draenei's intention all along. Perhaps he knew there was nothing they could do and wanted to get everyone angry at him to forget their own pain grasping at their hearts. The draenei was bold and brash but he was not one to go out of his way to hurt someone directly. This may have not been the best way to go about it but at the very least, he tried.

Rayne gave the mage a quick glance. Cayden's face dropped and he immediately quivered where he stood.

"I can't," he flinched. "I want to save her too but… She'd kill me if she ever found out."

The paladin's eyes fell upon Marcus. He simply shrugged and shook his head.

"You think I believe that guy's crazy story?" He sighed. "And kissing sleeping girls isn't really my style anyways."

Rayne took a deep breath. He desperately wanted to trust in the draenei's story. Zariyana had only done what he had asked. He saved Cayden and Samuel at the cost of her own life. She served the Templar Knights better than anyone could have hoped for and yet, they could not return the favor. The paladin sulked further desperately trying not to break down in front of his companions. That is when he felt the eyes of nearly everyone fall upon him.

"Huh?"

The rest of the Knights bore into him with a powerful stare. Rayne could feel his muscles tensing. A powerful tightness clutched at his heart. Blood was swimming to his face. This was starting to sound sillier by the second but after a few moments, it was as if everyone was ready and willing to believe this was going to work.

"You guys," pleaded Rayne.

His voice fell solemn and stern. Zariyana's noble sacrifice should not be demeaned in such a manner. The paladin would not wish the same if anyone else suffered the same fate. It was time to move on and accept the truth that lay before them.

"I don't think this is the place and time for this. I can't –"

"No," Samuel boldly declared. "I'll –"

"The first filthy mongrel that dares to touch my lips will be begging the Old God for an end to their miserable existence."

The Templar Knights shared a collective gasp. Zariyana's eyes slowly opened. Her sour expression couldn't have been more welcomed.

"Zariyana!"

Samuel brought her upward and clutched her in a tight hug. He squeezed her with everything he had. His chin rested upon her delicate shoulder as the emotions poured through him without waste or hesitation.

"You are too sentimental Samuel," she smirked. "If father ever found out about this –"

"Shut up."

The priest's stern words silenced the female Legend twin outright. He pulled back from the embrace and gave her a firm stare.

"Samuel…?"

"Don't."

He stopped before any words could come out. His voice was starting to crack. Despite being amongst the only people he would ever closely consider anything beyond an acquaintance, Samuel didn't want to show any weakness.

"Don't ever do that to me again."

The priest brought her into his arms once more. Zariyana's bewildered expression was certainly a sight to behold. It soon calmed and even a smile slowly formed upon her thin pink lips. Her eyes paid a quick glance towards the paladin. With only a single look, she spoke volumes into Rayne's heart.

 _How does it feel?_

The paladin sulked still keeping the same bright smile upon his face. Her little revenge ploy did not sit well in his conscious but certainly proved her point earlier. She was absolutely right. Rayne only wished he had a machine to take him back in time so he could undo such a terrible mistake.

"See Rayne?" She winked. "I told you he wouldn't break me."

"Then why would you scare me like that?" Samuel begged.

"Scare you," she coyly giggled. "I believe you were the one threatening to kiss me, remember?"

"You hear that kid?" Laughed Marcus. "You know it's truly is end of days to hear the ice-princess cracking joke."

Zariyana pushed herself off her brother and stared grimly at the warrior.

"What?" He shrugged. "You think you two are the lone authority on giving nicknames to everyone?"

Rayne's smile widened. They had fought against and conquered their most difficult challenge yet and everyone was still in good spirits even after the priest's little prank. However, the paladin could not let his mind dawdled for long. Marcus made a very crucial statement. There still remains the gravest threat of them all. It was the one thing that brought them all together here today. If Vezax was merely a subordinate, there's no telling just how powerful the Old God truly is. Their combined efforts were needed now more than ever. Everyone here would need to be their best self in order to achieve victory and yet, Rayne couldn't help but think something, or rather, someone was missing.

"Weasel!" The paladin shouted.

He quickly rose to his feet and began shouting the gnome's name over and over again. The last place the paladin saw him was behind Vezax's menacing stance just before the bombs exploded. The detonation was so large and extravagant that Weasel could have very well been caught in the blast. The very thought of that horrid scenario made Rayne's heart sink below his feet.

"WEASEL!"

Trotting footsteps could be heard coming through the tall archway. Emerald paced along the math, moving around the decaying corpse of the fallen C'Thraxxi general and jogging towards the paladin. In his mouth he carried the slumped body of the gnome. His tiny limps dangled from side to side with each jogging step taken by the tiger.

The paladin dropped to one knee as Emerald approached. He graciously released the gnome into Rayne's awaiting hands. The paladin examined him carefully. Weasel had a few nicks, scratches, and scuffs but thankfully, he was still breathing at a consistent pace.

"Come on Weasel," pleaded Rayne. "Wake up."

The gnome let out a jarring groan. His body shifted from side to side as if plagued with an incurable illness.

"I don't know," he whined. "My eyes, they won't open. I think I'm going to need one of those kisses the big guy was taking about."

"He's fine," scoffed the warrior. "Let'm mope for all I care."

"Nope, definitely dying," Weasel continued. "Probably going to take two, maybe even three to get me moving again."

Marcus scooped the gnome from Rayne's grip and slung him high into the air.

"Your lips are a better fit for my ass than anyone else!"

"Okay! Okay!" Begged Weasel. "I give up! Just don't slam me on the ground again. I'm fragile you know!"

Despite his best judgment, the warrior slowly lowered him back to the floor. Weasel plopped right on his feet and dusted himself off with an annoyed expression strung across his face.

"Worth a shot I guess," he sighed. "That's how we treat heroes around here?"

"Hero?!" Marcus cringed. "You just fell off his back! I didn't see you trying to dance with one of his claws or eat a big bolt of black shit flying right at you!"

"Fell?!" The gnome festered. "I'll have you know that those giant tentacles on his back just aren't for show. That bastard kept trying to impale me at every corner! I would much rather kiss your ass than climb that thing again!"

"And I'd welcome it!"

"Probably be more action than you've got in the last six months anyways," the gnome whispered.

"What was that?!"

Rayne was relieved to see everyone back to their usual selves. Though their final challenge awaited them just beyond the pathway, they deserved some time to rest and collect themselves. Death was only a few short beats away. If Vezax nearly bested them, they needed to be fully prepared for the horrors of his vile master.

"My, it sure is lively down here!"

The robotic voice caught everyone's attention. They looked up at the raised platform from where they entered and spotted a mechagnome as well as three other large companions making their way down the path. The Keepers of Ulduar have arrived as originally promised. With their assistance, Rayne was much more at ease with the upcoming battle approaching.

"What a mess," commented Thorim as he easily descended down each rock face. "This must have been some fight."

"A shame we missed it," added Hodir. "I could have used something to wash the taste of defeat from my mouth."

"Is everyone alright?" Freya asked. "Please, allow me to assist you."

The paladin's smile quickly formed into a wide grin. They may have been enemies moments ago but now, the Keepers have returned to fulfill their duties and return to the Old God back to the depths from which it came.

"Thank you for coming everyone," Rayne stated. "We are truly grateful to have your assistance."

"Thanking us?" Thorim questioned. "I believe it is we that owe you our thanks."

"Indeed," nodded Hodir. "Without your help, I'd still be blinded in that blasted darkness."

"And now you're here helping us to our job!" Mimiron smiled. "We owe you a lot more than a simple thanks…. Err, what was your name again?"

The paladin enjoyed a small laugh. Throughout their previous scuffles, they had yet to be properly introduced.

"Forgive me," spoke Rayne. "I am Raymond Nigel Templar, but please, call me Rayne."

"Rayne?"

The mechagnome raised his green eyebrow.

"Do you by chance have kaldorei ancestors Raymond?" Asked Thorim.

"It's a long story," laughed the paladin.

"I believe it is a beautiful name," commented Freya. "Now I have a better understanding of your feelings."

The paladin averted his gaze while scratching his head. He could feel many eyes bearing upon him. All he could hope that one of them wasn't Narula. His attention was quickly drawn to his legplates where the tiger's gentle nudging called to him.

"What is it Emerald?"

The beast turned and shot a gaze to the path beyond the C'Thraxxi's corpse. His tail wagged feverishly. Something familiar was waiting for them down there.

"Where does that pathway lead?"

"To the Prison of Yogg-Saron," Thorim answered.

"Really?" Marcus shrugged. "We're not going to have to fight any more of those creepy tentacle monsters or another big blue bettle?"

The Keeper shook his head.

"Vezax was the Old God's last line of defense," he stated. "Should any of us have broken free from our corruption, Yogg-Saron left its safety in the hands of its greatest General."

"So, all we have to do is put the freaky monster back in its cage, lock it up and throw away the key right?" Weasel casually asked.

The look on each of the Keepers faces gave him an answer he didn't want to hear. It couldn't have just been that easy. Things never were.

* * *

 _The Mind of Yogg-Saron_

 _Ulduar_

Lorelei stared at the empty landscape before her. The red mountains were hazy, the sky was grey, and the soil beneath her feet was moist. Wind carelessly blew from the east. Her long blonde locks had been tossed over her shoulders and wafted gently across her cheeks.

This was taking too long. The longer the young elf waited, the more she felt her strength was depleting. She needed an outlet to unleash this pent up rage. The voice had promised to deliver one to her. Lorelei had no reason not to believe it now. It had granted her so much and kept its word thus far. They only thing that seemed to bother her about this whole mess was that damned blinding light that made an appearance nearly every time the voice had called out to her.

The young elf had nothing to fear now. The light had completely vanished once and for all. She banished its existence with the power of her voice alone. Just imagining what her newfound strength could accomplish once she had that bastard's throat in her grasp made her salivate with delight.

She drew her blade from its scabbard and admired the magnificent construction. This weapon would be the tool to break him. She would cut him to pieces inch by bloody inch. And finally, when he gasps for his few remaining breaths of life, Lorelei would lean in, wrap her slender fingers around his neck and watch the life fade from his eyes as she squeezed every last spec of air from his lungs.

The large opal gem in the blade's hilt drew an extended gaze. The orange crystal within was a major part of her family's legacy. It's how they derived their name, at least, that's what her brother had told her. No one cared more about their blood than Jean. If only she had the wisdom to listen to him back then.

A flicker of light sparked within the blade. The young elf's eyes were drawn into it. This wasn't like the previous ones she'd experienced. It was rather dim and cold. Impressive was the last word she'd use to describe it and yet, Lorelei could not look away. It was as if the sword was calling out to her, begging for her attention. She peered deeper into it when suddenly, a drop of water struck its smooth surface.

Specs of rain descended from the sky. The vast red landscape had melded into a dull yellow area. Soil was rotting and decrepit. Cottages in the area were dilapidated and have all been abandoned for countless years. She was no longer in the reddish wasteland nor was any of the water sticking to her hair, skin, or clothing. Lorelei stood in the growing rain in a vaguely familiar area. Her heart instantly crashed as the rain grew in intensity and reminded her of a dreaded memory.

The young elf collapsed on the hill. She slithered upwards just out of view of any wandering onlookers. Her eyes darted towards the closest home just over the crest. A sickening numbness washed over her skin. Just a stone's throw away, the damned paladin brandishing that disgusting silver armor casually walked along the path towards the front door.

Lorelei's eyes narrowed. Her mind snapped as she stared intently at him. Cradled in his arms was the bloody body of a young elf. She didn't require the wisdom of the ancients to figure out what was going on. This was another one of those cursed memories coming back to life.

Tufts of mud kicked off her leather boots as she hastily sped towards the backside of the cottage. He had already entered the home carting her unconscious body like some kind of would be hero. Now was the time for Lorelei to finally confirm what exactly happened between them during that dreaded moment of vulnerability. He talked a good game but whether or not he lived up to his word was yet to be seen. Rayne had already broken one promise to the young elf. This will merely prove the bastard's true nature.

The soiled dirt squeaked with every step. Lorelei made it to the wall and snuck around the back towards the nearest window. Her eyes peered over the bottom sill. She gazed into the room. Her unconscious body was being carefully lowered onto the hardwood floor. The paladin then removed his golden cloak and began twisting and shaking it in the corner to drain the excess water.

So far, this was all playing out as he had originally told her. However, this may all be a part of his ploy. Perhaps he was a neat freak or a stickler for organization. Either way, Lorelei couldn't take her eyes away from the scene unfolding before her.

Rayne set the cloak to dry just above the front door. He quickly gathered some rocks, twigs and any other flammable substance he could find to start a small campfire. Once that was done, he left the room entirely and headed back towards the hill.

The young elf looked on with utter disgust. If only this weren't a damn memory. She could step inside, tell her the truth about the paladin's intentions and save her from tremendous sadness and heartache in the future. Or, even better, walk straight up towards the paladin and impale him on her blade where they stood. It would be quite poetic given their future and history. If only things were that easy.

Rayne returned to the house. He was moving much slower than usual. Emerald was soaking wet and slung over his shoulder. The paladin carted the tiger into the room and set him down gently against the opposing wall. Again he continued to show this façade of caring and just behavior. Even without any witnesses present he was quite dedicated to his performance.

Quick breaths of cool air poured into the young elf's lungs. She stared intently at the paladin as he knelt down beside her. Even though this was proven to just be a memory, for some reason, Lorelei could not treat it as such. Her mind begged her to hide. If this were somehow able to become a reality, she wanted to be able to get the drop on him and exact the glorious vengeance she had been clamoring for.

The paladin took a deep breath. He appeared to be hesitating. Lorelei continued to watch as he lowered his goggles and spun the lenses around. She remembered playing with that odd toy. It was unlike anything she'd ever seen before. Then again, her exposure to the outside world was limited at best.

This was it. Rayne removed his gauntlets. His filthy hands were ready to ravish her innocent body and defile her purity. The young elf would have all the ammunition she needed to further driver her brooding rage to its utmost peak. Nothing would save him from her unstoppable wrath.

Time seemingly froze. Lorelei waited intently for the moment her mind had told her would soon reveal itself. It never came. She watched him tenderly remove each strap of wet armor from her body. He was not only methodical but delicate making sure not to harm her in any way while she was unconscious. The paladin's hands only touched her armor and the few garments of clothing underneath. He never even laid a finger on her pure alabaster skin.

 _No… This isn't right. It can't be._

It had to be a lie. This was not the man she would soon come to know. He was a sadistic animal. Only lies spewed from his mouth. Everything he had ever told her was rubbish. Rayne promised he would never make her sad. He was only saying what she wanted to hear in order to get what he wanted.

The young elf pulled back from the window. She couldn't take it anymore. This whole memory was a ruse. Someone was playing a foul trick on her. The anger quelling within her heart was near the verge of exploding. Lorelei was going to make whoever pulled this vile stunt on her pay with their lives just as soon as she killed the one responsible for all her pain.

The faint sounds of fire cracking drew her attention back to the window one last time. Lorelei peered through the wet glass. She watched the paladin carry over his cloak and drape it over her unarmored body. Her mind seemingly stopped working at the very sight of it. Rayne didn't just throw it over her. He wrapped her in it, making sure all of the warmth remaining in her body was retained and drying it from the rain. She'd never seen someone work so prudently to take care of a stranger, especially someone they had never met before. It was as if she were the only person that exited in the world.

An abominable tick thumped in the young elf's chest. She pushed away from the window, clutched the agony in her hands and cringed with all her might. This pain was all too familiar. Lorelei pleaded with it to stop but she couldn't get her body to listen to any commands. All of this power was coursing through her was useless to end this new level of suffering.

 _Please stop…_ She begged. _I don't want to see this. I don't want to feel this…_

This was pure torture. Her mind was ready to rationalize what was going on but she ceased any of its logical processes. The young elf filtered out all of its arguments and stuffed it back with some of her own. This was not Rayne Templar. His true nature was crude and despicable. He's a man who can't keep his word. He's the man that robbed her of her innocence. He's the man that murdered Jean before her very eyes.

Water slid down Lorelei's soft cheek. Had the dream finally turned into a reality? Was she able to feel the world as it should be? The young elf was still standing in the rain and yet she didn't feel cold or wet. This single drop didn't come from any cloud. Her eye was the true culprit. In the mess of emotions that currently plagued her life, the final truth had come to light. That blasted blinding light had returned and brought with it a devastating realization.

He may have taken her purity and her brother but the most sinister atrocity of them all was, Rayne had stolen her heart.

Silence filled her thoughts. The darkness creeping all around began to fade from her mind. Now the painful truth of the matter finally set in.

There was nothing Lorelei could do to get it back.

The young elf screamed at the top of her lungs. She didn't want this. She didn't want this at all. This is not why she was supposed to be here. Lorelei utterly desired to claim revenge not be reminded of such burdening feelings. He came her into life, cared for her briefly and when he finally broke her, tossed Lorelei aside as if she never existed. The bastard didn't even dare call out to her as she departed the bloody battlefield.

This was not the truth standing before her eyes. This was a painful reminder of what can happen if you let your guard down. The young elf didn't ever want to feel that weak again. She would never allow herself to succumb to the wiles of another no matter how trustworthy, honorable, or caring they may seem. The world is a giant façade. It was just as Jean had always told her. Only the strong survive.

Lorelei's heart thumped once more. This wasn't out of any sickly emotion or longing. The world was fading back into the dull read landscape. Something was calling out to here. No, not something, _someone_.

 _He's here!_

The young elf's moment had finally come. Her body filled with a renewed vigor. At last she could finally seize the moment she'd been dreaming about for weeks on end. The voice had delivered on its promises. She couldn't say the same about that blonde bastard. It cared for her and gave her strength in her time of need. He deceived her and when the young elf was at her most vulnerable, delivered a betrayal that would nearly broke her where she stood.

Lorelei was tired of being the one sitting back and waiting for things to happen. Today was her day to take back her dignity and restore the balance of this world. Her revenge would soon be ripe for the taking. The young elf would prove to not only him but herself about the truth within her heart. The only thing that was going to make it flutter now was driving this polished silver blade straight through his.


	25. Chapter 24

_The Descent into Madness_

 _Ulduar_

The Templar Knights were well rested and back in top form. Freya's assistance had been a tremendous help in renewing their vitality. Her skills were incredible and the power of her craft truly shined. The gifts granted to her by the Titans were a sight to behold indeed.

The Keepers wasted no time in cleaning up the mess left by the minions of the Old God. Thorim and Mimiron disposed of the C'Thraxxi's rotting corpse. The mechagnome made it his mission to eradicate every last trace of the creature in order to ensure its total destruction. Hodir assisted with the capturing of the renegade cultists that managed to survive the previous battle. He encased the Twilight's Hammer clansmen in one large icy prison and promised to return them to the surface once the real threat has been taken care of.

Rayne was filled with a new level of confidence. With the Keepers at their side, Yogg-Saron's defeat was well within their grasp. He had suffered through countless injuries, both mentally and physically, but the paladin was still standing. His will could not be broken. There wasn't anything lurking beyond that path that could dissuade him from completing their mission. Well, anything except the voice that had called out to them.

There was no doubt in Rayne's mind. Lorelei had been crying for help. Why she was down here in the first place was still a mystery. All of the questions funneling through his thoughts would soon be answered upon confirmation of her presence. Whether she was still alive to tell her side of the story was still yet to be revealed. In times of great uncertainty, the paladin deferred to the wisdom passed on by his teachers. Pray for the best but prepare for the worst.

"Is everyone ready to go?"

His companions all gave a collective gesture of agreement in their own unique way. Rayne paid special attention to Narula's. Her uplifting smile and subsequent cute nod was too beautiful to miss. The goal upon completion of their mission had not changed. He was prepared to tell her everything as soon as they were done here. She deserved to know. The night elf did help him find the courage to finally do so after all.

"Be careful when crossing through the path," warned Cayden. "I was there just a moment ago. The Old God's presence is so balefully abundant it made my hairs stand on end."

"Try getting dragged through it," the gnome sighed. "Damn mutt doesn't know the meaning of the word sensitive."

"It's a cat, not a dog," Marcus corrected. "Stupid cog-head."

"Like I'm really going to stick my hand down there and verify that!"

The warrior's temple slap could almost be heard from the streets of Dalaran.

Weasel did bring up a great point. Emerald's assistance was crucial in their victory over the General. While his cautious side would warn him to leave the tiger be, Rayne knew they would need all the help they could get.

"Emerald," called Rayne.

The tiger quickly ran to his side. He sat down and peered up at the paladin with excited curiosity. Rayne knelt down and address the beast directly.

"It might get a little rough in there. I may be unable to keep my eye on you at all times. Would it be alright if I put you in Saelena's care?"

Emerald turned his head towards the silent draenei. She offered a chipper smile and a wave in return. The tiger slowly returned his gaze and laid his eyes upon Rayne once more. He rubbed his cheeks against the paladin's gauntlet in acknowledgement.

"Good boy," smiled Rayne as he gave Emerald a good scratch between his ears. "She'll take good care of you. I promise."

The paladin stood up and drew his blade. He passed a quick look to the Keepers nearby huddled around the entrance to the prison.

"Are you ready to do this?"

"Our strength is yours Rayne," Freya politely smiled in return.

"We will do what we must," Thorim stated. "This madness ends tonight."

"Very well," Rayne nodded. "Let's go."

The Templar Knights proceeded first down the corridor. They walked through the glimmering green rocks protruding from the walls. The stench of saronite was profuse and nauseating. Chunks of broken tiles exposed teal covered masonry. This area truly reeked of the Old God's influence.

The path winded to a giant archway. Remnants of the Titan's architecture still survived the maddening spread of saronite throughout this fortress. It opened to reveal an enormous circular room. The ground ranged from smooth the shattered. Thick cracks starting near the entrance and grew wider until they all met in the center of the room. A massive pool of the Old God's blood festered and oozed clouds of misty green steam.

Along the outer edges of the chamber stood four bronze platforms lit up by gracious golden lights. Between each hung gigantic celestial blue chains. The bindings appeared to have been snapped off the center, most likely due to Yogg-Saron's release. However, there appeared to be no trace of the Old God, its broken cage, nor any of its minions. It was enough to draw the paladin's morbid curiosity and examine the area further but his eyes stopped dead in their tracks upon finding an unexpected guest.

The fallen body of the previous Titanic Watcher laid flat upon her face no more than twenty yards away. Her fingers still lingered upon the substantial mace she carried. Rayne could still feel the tickle in his arm from when she struck him with it just a few short hours ago. Explaining the story of this accident to the Keepers was going to be challenge in and of itself. The paladin almost hoped that she ultimately met her demise down here for incurring her wrath would be an additional challenge they did not wish to tackle.

"Auriaya?!"

Freya quickly ran through the Templar Knights and came to the aid of the fallen giant. She hunched over and clutched her companion

"So that bronze bimbo does have a name," teased Marcus.

"Hey!" Snapped the mechagnome. "I'll have you know that she's a valued member of our group within this fortress. Auriaya was tasked with to archiving all of the events and wonders of this world. Do you know how much stuff happens within these walls let alone outside of them?!"

Mimiron sulked a little bit thinking about all of the stuff they went through before being heroically rescued by their new friends.

"It's a thankless job but without it, there would be no record of this world's history. To see her suffer this fate is a tragedy."

The Keeper sought to educate but appeared to only make Rayne feel worse about the situation. It wasn't his intention to kill her. He was just trying to protect his friends. The paladin hoped the rest of the Titanic Watcher's patience was equal to or greater than their impressive strength.

"I take it you have a soft spot for that big rocky monster we defaced back there as well," quipped the warrior.

"Who? Kologarn?" Scoffed Mimiron. "No way. I'd a grounded him into sand myself if you hadn't have shown up. I've never met anyone who's spoken and acted so illogically in all my life."

Marcus smirked.

"Finally, something we can agree on."

The fallen Titantic Watcher let out a series of exasperated coughs. She slowly opened her eyes and acknowledged the Keeper kneeling before her.

"Freya?" She softly gasped. "Where am I? What hap-"

Auriaya's voice was silenced by the agonizing pain throbbing in her head.

"You are alright now," smiled the Keeper. "The nightmare is over."

The rest of the Templar Knights slowly entered the room. The bronze Watcher slowly rose to her feet with the assistance of Freya. She finally regained her bearings and addressed the group as her usual self.

"How did I get down here?" Winced Auriaya. "My memory is fleeting. The last few years have been marred in darkness. There was so much chaos. So much hatred."

"Relax Auriaya," said Thorim calmly. "You are amongst friends here."

"Friends?"

Auriaya scanned the room. Other than her fellow Titanic Watchers, there were a group of young mortals standing inside the prison room. Her eyes focused on the blonde haired man in the front brandishing a shield with a distinctive red cross. A uniquely glimmering red shine on his hip drew her gaze and seemingly called out to her.

"Is that," she began. "Taeshalach?"

"What did she say?" Rayne quietly posed to the smallest of the Keepers.

"Beats me," the mechagnome shrugged. "I build stuff. History's not really a part of my preferred parameters."

The bronze Watcher stepped forward and stood before the Templar Knights.

"My apologies," she humbly said. "Forgive me for my transgressions. I truly did not wish any harm upon you."

"It's okay," Rayne frantically replied. "Really, none of us suffered any permanent injuries. I'm just glad to see you haven't either."

Auriaya's lips widened forming a small smile. It was almost out of character to see her with such a pleasant expression given the bellowing anger she unleashed during their previous battle.

"What is your name young one?"

The paladin stood before the Titantic Watcher. Her presence was so imposing it was almost hard to get the words out. They were enemies only a short while ago. Speaking to her in her natural state would take some getting used to since he still lamented the face that she almost died thanks to him.

"Rayne," he smiled. "Rayne Templar."

Auriaya's brow furrowed. She stared deeply at the paladin. The look on her face almost appeared to be one of utter disbelief.

"Are you sure?"

"Huh?"

Rayne was taken aback. He wondered if the Titanic Watcher had already seen through him. She was the historian of Ulduar after all. The paladin didn't feel like going through the same song and dance about his given versus preferred name but would gladly oblige if that would sooth her curiosity.

"What do you mean?" He kindly asked. "Actually, my real name is Raymond but –"

The Titanic Watcher shook her head.

"I sense the presence of ancient nobility within you," she replied. "There are no records of any regal bloodline with the name Templar in our archive."

"What?"

A look of befuddled inquisitiveness fell on the paladin's expression. Before he could raise any additional questions, the mechagnome quickly interjected.

"I wouldn't trust anything she says right now," Mimiron stated. "All of the records appeared to have been tampered with by Loken to hide his betrayal."

"How did you find that out?" Posed Rayne.

"Who do you think built the machine to archive our world's history?" Smiled the Keeper.

"You should take it easy," requested Hodir. "This stress will do you no good."

"Actually," Thorim cut in. "What was the last thing you remember?"

"Thorim," Freya called placing her hand upon his shoulder. "I do not believe this is the time."

"This could be important Freya," he calmly answered back. "As the Old God's jailers, it is natural to want us to fall under its corruption."

The Keeper paid a gentle look towards his bronze companion.

"But Auriaya's different. She is merely an archivist. What purpose would it serve Yogg-Saron to drive her to madness instead of just killing her outright?"

"Hey!" Mimiron yelled. "I know."

"What is it?" Freya questioned.

The mechagnome let out a short cough to clear his electronic throat. He took a bold stance with his hands on his hips and looked up at the female Keeper with a bold smile.

"Credibility."

There was a brief pause. This did not appear to be the incredibly epic moment that had played out in Mimiron's mind.

"Credibility?"

The Titanic Watcher enquiringly stared back at her small companion.

"That is correct," Thorim nodded. "Loken tampering with the archives was just the start of Yogg-Saron's plan. The Old God knew that as long as we had the archivist, we would eventually be able to repair and restore the records back to their original state."

"But that still doesn't explain why Auriaya was allowed to live instead of killing her outright," Hodir added.

"Actually," the mage bravely interjected. "It makes perfect sense."

The Keepers all turned their attention to the human garbed in flaming red robes. Seeing them all stare down upon him all at once was a bit imposing. He steeled his resolve in order to further explain his rationale.

"If Auriaya is the key to restoring the archives, then it is only natural that you would want to keep her alive with a tarnished mind than to kill her and leave room for doubt."

All of the Titanic Watchers appeared to be even more curious with Cayden's explanation than ever before. They allowed the mage to continue without raising any additional questions.

"Something similar happened to the Kirin Tor a few years ago. One of our elder instructors had fallen gravely ill. This was a very serious time as we all thought he may not live to continue teaching our class. He asked us to continue studying from the tome assigned to us and prepare for an examination upon his return. When the day of the test came, we quickly found that none of the questions given had anything to do with the book we'd been studying for weeks on end."

Cayden took a deep breath and continued.

"Naturally, we raised a fuss citing that this was unfair and that we were given false information. Our instructor lashed back at us stating that he wrote the book we were studying from himself and that he knew every single word from one cover to the next. That's when we realized his folly."

Everyone gazed upon the mage with deep interest as he finished.

"The book we were assigned to read was not written by him but rather, his brother. Our instructor had been so sick he could not remember what tome we were actually assigned so instead of reading the book himself, he wrote our examination based off his own memory. The book in question was a retired script on arcane conjuring and had been archived years ago as newer methods of summoning replaced those teachings. We were never supposed to read from it to begin with."

The memories of this haunting experience wore on Cayden's mind but he pressed on.

"The illness he succumbed to had ruined his perception upon reality. He firmly believed that we were assigned to study his book and his alone. He refused to acknowledge his fault and ended up being dismissed from the class by his superiors. The man lost all of his credibility on that day and all of his tomes, archives, and papers were to be permanently locked up in our vault out of reach for current and future students despite any potential usefulness they may have. They said that they just couldn't trust him anymore and insisted on keeping any records of his work here from tarnishing the young minds studying here."

It was a sad day for students at the Kirin Tor. Most of them remembered the professor fondly. All it took was one mistake to ruin not only his career, but his entire legacy.

"Our professor passed away not too long after. His brother came out of retirement briefly to finish teaching our class. Needless to say, we were much more prepared for his examination than the one prior."

The Templar Knights graciously listened to the rest of their companion's story. Their collective sympathies helped Cayden complete this old tale.

"After the class was over, I spoke with his brother. I asked him a few questions about the health of our former instructor and if this was some lingering condition or just a onetime occurrence. I was fairly adamant at the time, so much so that I started getting angry with him for not trying to defend his brother and allowing all of his historical texts to be discarded. Thankfully, he was a very patient man and never once lost his temper at me. After all of my infuriated huffing, I will never forget what he said to me."

The mage took a step back and cleared his thoughts. He wanted to say the quote properly as to not cause any unwanted confusion.

"When you break a pot, we can use magic to mend it back to its original form without so much as a scratch. However, we're not fixing the problem, only putting out the fire that it caused. The memory of the incident lives on forever and becomes a part of you for the rest of your life. Even if we could go back in time to correct that moment, the one who caused it would still never be able to forget what they had done. In order to ensure that no more pots are broken, you need to either teach the person to walk more carefully or, put them in a place where they can no longer break another pot again."

This cold-hearted bout of wisdom had stuck with Cayden for years. Mages have been taught to be sensible and logical in all situations. It was a rather brash way to deal with the problem but at the very least, he understood why they took such a measure.

"Auriaya's situation is very similar," the mage stated reverting back to his more composed form. "Yogg-Saron knew by corrupting the archivist, her credibility would be called into question. Questioning someone you have trusted for so long is an arduous task. Instead of attempting to verify the details and restoring the records back to their original form, the archives themselves would be called into question inevitably leading to the proposal of their complete destruction."

"Destroy the historical archives?" Auriaya gasped. "Why would the Old God want to do such a thing? What would it gain?"

"The Old Gods thrive off chaos," Samuel added. "Destroying our history would be just one method of doing so."

"Indeed," nodded the mage. "However, the purpose may be more sinister than we can imagine. From what we know about the Old Gods, they are quite crafty and capable beings. I don't believe they would merely want to destroy historical documents for the purpose of bringing chaos. There has to be an underlying reason that we're not seeing."

"Which makes it imperative that we find out what Auriaya was documenting before succumbing to corruption," declared Thorim. "Perhaps she was studying something Yogg-Saron has a vested interest in."

All eyes fell upon the bronze Watcher. She delved deep into her mind and recalled the final few moments of clarity before the darkness had taken over.

"I was reviewing a scripture written down by an ancient astronomer," she stated. "They used the positioning of our stars to outline and document historical moments. Their reasoning lie in the fact that our history is recorded in the shimmering lights above and the language to translate these moments has yet to be discovered. It seemed very profound at the time but now it has been reduced to nothing more than a lost art."

"Did this astronomer say anything specifically?" Posed Thorim. "Have we recorded any of his findings?"

Auriaya casually nodded.

"Just one," she replied. "The archive wasn't particularly interested in the findings as much as they were the method."

"What did it say?"

The bronze Watcher thought carefully. It was a rough translation at best since developing the language to read such a unique way of recording history was still in its infancy.

"The two stars shall light the path."

Thorim looked more annoyed than anything else at her response.

"What does that even mean?"

Everyone simultaneously pondered the cryptic message left behind by this ancient astronomer. It was too vague to narrow down to just one area. This one line could mean nothing or be the root of everything. It could be speaking about an event that had already transpired or one that has yet to come into fruition. The statement was too colloquial to decipher here. More research would be required and that's if they determined this information was somewhat valuable to begin with.

The night elf's ears twitched. A piece of rock shifted in the distance. She snapped her gaze towards the outer most bronze pillar. A lone woman was spotted crouching in the corner attempting to remain hiding from view. She quickly dove back into cover and away from Narula's further examination.

"Raymond," the night elf whispered gently tugging at his arm.

"What is it Narula?"

Her hand extended with a bold finger pointed at the direction of the disturbance.

"I saw someone standing over there watching us just now."

"What?!"

The paladin broke off from the collective gathering. He jogged ahead with Narula following closely beside him. They stopped just a few feet short of the massive pool of saronite bubbling in the center of the room.

"Is anyone there?" Called Rayne. "Show yourself!"

Tensions mounted within his conscious. Emerald's master could be lurking behind that pillar. She must be so terribly scared and frightened that she had no idea what to think of this entire mess. The paladin steeled his resolve and carefully scanned the area with his engineering goggles while prying the night elf for more information.

"Did you happen to catch any specific details Narula?"

She grimly shook her head.

"Only a few scraps of leather armor and a long black dress," the night elf replied. "I only got a brief glimpse of her."

"Her?!"

That cemented it for the paladin. Lorelei was definitely here. Thoughts raced throughout his mind. He had absolutely no idea what he was going to say to her. They last parted on such dreadful terms. Rayne had so much he wanted to say but couldn't find the words to speak.

"You want me to go sneak around and check it out boss?" The gnome casually asked.

The paladin denied his request with a simple wave.

"I don't want to agitate her," he replied. "We should –"

"Raymond," interrupted Narula. "This woman… I do not believe she is who you think she is."

His eyes widened. The night elf must have been reading his expressions carefully. It was written on his face as clear as day. She heard the whole story the night after the battle of Wintergrasp had ended. The paladin even made the mistake to whisper her name after hearing the woman's cries. Narula's hearing was impeccable. There was no way that could have slipped by her. She knew it and now, so did he.

"Then, who is it?"

The night elf calmly shook her head.

"I do not know," she replied. "But we should not linger for much longer. Perhaps –"

"Forgive me."

The room froze. Everyone drew their attention to the voice calling from beyond the bronze pillar. A vrykul woman slowly stepped forward. She was adorned with several masterfully crafted pieces of leather armor and gauntlets. Her waist was affixed with a plate belt with a long black dress hanging underneath. The woman's physique was imposing, even for a member of their proud race. Straight locks of auburn hair hung down her back and along the sides of her face over a shining silver circlet.

A pair of bloodshot red eyes stared back at them. The woman sounded a bit rattled but her expression was stern.

"Who are you?" Rayne calmly asked.

The vrykul woman carefully approached the group. Every step she took was calculated and methodical. Her feet stood at the edge of the broken tile where the pool of saronite liquid gathered.

"I am Sara."

That name sent an odd shiver down his backside. Her voice was strong and direct. There wasn't a hint of fear or anxiety. This woman commanded every word she spoke,

"How did you get down here?" The paladin questioned. "This area is not safe."

"I don't remember," she stated. "My memory is hazy. I had fallen asleep. When I awoke, I found myself here."

The story was shaky but he couldn't quite deny it outright just yet. She was specifically vague with the details but if this vrykul was truly trapped down here, it was Rayne's duty to ensure she is freed from this ongoing nightmare.

"We heard someone screaming for help earlier. They sounded desperate and afraid," stated the paladin. "Was that you?"

The vrkul woman nodded once.

At least one bit of evidence had been confirmed. Lorelei's whereabouts were still a mystery that would have to wait a little longer for the solution to be found.

"What happened?"

"Monsters came out of nowhere," she replied. "They tried to attack me so I ran. That is when she fell and scared them off."

Her story made a little sense but something was off. Rayne attempted to delve in further but was silenced as they vrykul shot out a finger and pointed it in their direction.

"The fiends have returned," she declared. "Hurry! You must stop them at once."

The Templar Knight turned and found a swarm of faceless creatures pouring into the room. Half a dozen tentacle wielding monsters stomped towards them.

"Stay your blade Templar," ordered Thorim. "We shall handle these beasts."

The Keeper barreled forward. Lightning surrounded his mace and cracked with a thunderous fury. He swung the mace mightily and crushed the first faceless one straight through its thick purple mass. The creature instantly exploded in a mist of vile saronite colored vapors. Thorim had reduced the first threat to veritable ashes in a single blow. The strength of the Keepers was not to be trifled with.

"The time to strike at the head of the beast will soon be upon us!" Cried the vrykul. "Focus your anger and hatred on his minions!"

"Head of the beast?!" Marcus spat. "What is she talking about?"

"I don't know!" Rayne shouted back. "But we better be on guard. Everyone, spread out!"

The paladin drew his sword and shield. His companions responded in kind. They spread out across the room giving them plenty of freedom and mobility to act and react should the need arise.

Thorim and Hodir worked masterfully together. Their attacks disintegrated the minions of the Old Gods. However, with every two they seemed to get rid of, another pair of monsters funneled through the doorway.

"There's no end to these guys!" Weasel shouted.

"They are strong indeed," the draenei commented. "But even a giant's strength has their limitations."

"Then we will do what we can to help them," ordered Rayne. "Marcus, Weasel, Ademski, stay back. Everyone else, let them have it!"

Bullets ripped into the air. Saelena didn't need to hear a second words before taking some well-placed shots against their advancing adversaries. Engaging the faceless monsters in melee combat was pointless. They would only get in the Keepers' way. Fortunately, they had a masterful team of casters ready to provide additional support and help drive these creatures back to the depths they originated from.

Columns of light crashed down upon the hideous fiends. The Legend twins continued their onslaught of holy infused spells. Cayden provided additional support by hurling bolt after furious bolt of frozen energy. It may not have been enough to stop the faceless ones entirely but it did slow the creatures down a tad and that was greatly appreciated.

Bundles of roots and vines rose up from the cracked tiles. They seized the stocky legs of the monsters and entangled their extraneous appendages. Narula kept them bound for as long as she could. Nature's grasp in this vile area paled in comparison to the sheer brute force strength of the faceless ones. They weren't tied up for long but it was plenty time for the Keepers to make short work of them.

"Yes! YES! Show them no mercy!" Sara cheered. "Give no pause to your attacks!"

"That broad is really into this, isn't she?" Marcus joked.

"She is vrykul after all," shrugged the gnome. "I heard their ladies are even more deadly and fierce than the men. Some even refer to them as black widows!"

"Her enthusiasm is odd," Rayne added. "However, we are keeping them at bay for the moment. A little encouragement would be good for morale."

Freya stepped in and assisted the night elf. Thickened branches sprang out and wrapped around the entire bodies of the faceless ones. Her overwhelming power dwarfed the creatures that dared to attack them entirely. The vines squeezed the monsters. They crushed their hulking frames within the living appendages of nature's unadulterated wrath.

"Let hatred and rage guide your blows!"

Sara's vicious battle cries drew the attention of Rayne and the few others surrounding him. Something about that last comment was different than the others. Vrykul's weren't particularly known for their eloquent speech during combat. However, this one's words were much more refined and demanding than anything the paladin has ever come from one of their own.

"Templar," Ademski called. "Something is not right."

"You feel it too?" He replied. "What do you think is happening?"

"That is what we're going to find out," replied the draenei. "Saelena!"

The silent draenei paused her shots. She looked over at her husband who stood stoically in front of the vrykul. Ademski raised his arm into the air. He threw it outward, pointing his thick fingers straight at Sara's skull. Saelena nodded and peered down at the woman through the scope of her rifle.

"What are you doing Ademski?!" Pleaded Rayne. "STOP!"

An explosive round erupted from the silent draenei's rifle. The bullet whizzed through the air at blinding speed. Rayne winced expecting to see a surge of blood pouring from the poor vrykul's skull. His eyes immediately widened when Saelena's shot passed harmlessly through Sara as if she weren't even there.

The paladin funneled through the settings of his goggles. There was no way she could have missed that shot. Saelena was the best marksmen he knew. The only other explanation was that she missed her on purpose which made absolutely no sense given the circumstances.

Rayne stopped the goggles on the thermal detection setting. The air in his throat went dry. Sara's body gave of no detection of heat whatsoever. It was exactly as the draenei had thought. This vrkul woman was keeping a very deadly secret.

"Something about this one's story did not sit well with me," Ademski stated. "Her timing of events was incorrect."

The draenei was right. Rayne cursed himself for missing such a glaring detail. Sara's cries heard from the platform above came well after Auriaya had fallen. It was a careless mistake easily made in the heat of the moment but the paladin was not quick to forgive himself.

The waves of faceless creatures had finally ceased. Everyone turned their attention towards the center of the room. Sara boldly took a step into the searing pool of liquid saronite. A smirk formed upon her thick brown lips.

"I am the lucid dream."

The vrykul took another step forward. Her feet sunk all the way to her ankles within the teal pool.

"The monster in your nightmares."

Sara proceeded into the pool with the same calm and calculated steps when she previously approached the group themselves. The liquid rose to her knees sticking to the fine fabrics of her cloth dress.

"The fiend of a thousand faces."

With every bold declaration her tone grew more cold and menacing. Sara moved towards the center of the pool. Her bloodshot eyes never once left the gaze of the paladin.

"Cower before my true form."

The vrykul leapt into the air. Her body instantly exploded in a blinding flash of painful light. The Templar Knights braced for impact as a sea of white washed over them. Rayne's goggles were going haywire. He tried shifting them to every setting but they all seemed to be malfunctioning. He quickly turned them off and raised the lenses to rest on his forehead as the light faded.

Sara had vanished completely. A mighty val'kry now floated high above in her place. Her angelic form and black armored visage struck fear into the hearts that would dare stand in their way. Rayne and the others had experienced battling one of these before back in Utgarde Pinnacle. Though Svala was a tough opponent at the time, it paled in comparison to the ominous presence given off by Sara's new form. White astral wings flapped forebodingly as it hovered over the now festering pool of saronite.

Liquid erupted from the center of the room. It rained down upon the Knights and Keepers. The steaming fluid stained their skin and clothing. From out of the depths of the ominous crater rose a being made up of pure nightmares. The creature was massive. Tentacles shot out from the cracks and crevices of its surroundings. Dozens of tiny maws surrounding its fleshy blue dome carrying an array of vicious fangs of all shapes and sizes. Even the monster's nostrils house a pair of jagged fangs. Its slowly reach the top where its most dreadful feature presented itself. The Old God's enormous mouth housed teeth that were larger than any of the Templar Knights standing before it. The opening itself could have swallowed them all whole with room in its horrendous bite to chew up the Keepers that dared to bind it. Its hideous breath reeked of the foul blood that it currently swam in. Yogg-Saron let out a violent hiss before speaking its unholy declaration.

"BOW DOWN BEFORE THE GOD OF DEATH!"

Terror struck the paladin. His body froze where it stood. The Old God emitted a baleful aura that attacked their minds directly. Not a single command reached his arms or legs. Rayne was paralyzed with fear. This was the true form of the dreaded Yogg-Saron and he was virtually powerless to do anything about it.

"The Old God has risen!" Declared Freya.

"Auriaya!" Called Thorim. "Leave this place to us. Go! Hurry!"

The bronze Watcher sped towards the only exit in the room. Once her safety was confirmed, he began relaying additional orders.

"Keepers, to your posts!"

The Titanic Watchers fled to bronze pillars. Each of them stepped up and stood proudly in the gleaming columns of golden light. Their stoic visages implored a commanding presence inside the prison. Thorim looked down upon their new allies and gave some much appreciated information and further instructions.

"These platforms will protect us from the Old God's influence. We will be safe as long as we are within these chambers," Thorim stated.

"We will do what we can to help you from here young ones," Freya added.

"The veil of winter will protect you, champions!" Hodir called.

"It will take some time to repair these bindings," lamented Mimiron. "I will work as quickly as I can but in the meantime, make sure those appendages don't come near me… Or you for that matter."

The Keepers were hard at work attempting to return this repulsive creature back into its cell. However, Rayne and the others were still trapped in place unable to move or attack. Yogg-Saron's very presence shattered their will in an instant. The Old God's tentacles tore through the tile floor and were quickly moving in on their position.

"Eonar, your servant calls for your blessing!"

A waft of green light washed over the Templar Knights. The paladin's body grew lighter. His mental bindings melted away. Rayne was free to move and act on his own again. Confidence filled his heart. He tightened his grip on his blade and shot it out with a commanding shout.

"Everyone! Spread out and protect the Keepers!"

Rayne and Ademski moved towards the flailing tentacles. Light funneled through the weapons. Their blades cut deeply through its thickened blue flesh. Tears of streaking teal juices flowed from the wounds. They continually slashed the monster's appendage until it tore completely off its root. The massive stumped pumped more of the Old God's disgusting blood as it was severed from the rest of its hideous tentacle.

The rest of the Knights fanned out around the chamber. They took up positions near each of the keepers and began unleashing their various assortment of spells, skills, and attacks amongst Yogg-Saron's rampant limbs.

Rage bellowed into the air. The warrior let out a fearsome battle cry as he charged towards the Old God's main body in the center of the room. His mace would have done little to break the tentacles but it was more than enough weapon to crack a few of the creature's menacing fangs and Yogg-Saron certainly had plenty to spare.

Marcus lunged into the air. The titansteel-forged mace trailed overhead in the grip of both of his hands. He drove the mallet downward. A sickening crash of light exploded on impact against the Old God's frightening skull. The very room quaked against his awesome strength.

Whips of energy cracked out from the blow. They snapped wildly and slapped the warrior out of the bubbling saronite pool and clear across the room. Marcus skidded against the cracked tile floor before coming to a painful halt over thirty yards away. His muscles cringed when he pushed himself back up to a knee. If he was reeling after delivering the titanic blow, Yogg-Saron must have been flailing in agony.

The warrior's jaw dropped upon further inspection. He delivered what was perhaps the most devastating blow in his entire life and the Old God didn't have so much as a scratch on him. Marcus barely had time to process it all before his instincts screamed at him to move. A crash of vehement black energy erupted where the warrior once knelt. His eyes darted upwards. Sara in her val'kyr form was hurling bolts of shadows towards him and the rest of his companions.

"Yogg-Saron is protrected by a magical barrier!" Yelled Cayden. "It's futile to attack it directly."

"That's not all kid!" Marcus shouted back. "That creepy white bitch is trying to peg us with some nasty shit of her own!"

"Keep your guards up everyone!" Rayne cried as he delivered another scathing blow to an adjacent tentacle. "Mind your positions over your attacks. We cannot –"

"MADNESS WILL CONSUME YOU!"

The paladin's words were cut off by the horrifying taunt of Yogg-Saron. His gaze locked onto the Old God. Its maw was opening wider. A vortex of black energy swelled within. Air violent sucked through the fanged chamber. Its grip seized around Rayne's body and began pulling him closer to its mouth.

"What's happening?!" Pleaded the paladin.

Rayne knelt forward dug his sword into the ground. His back now faced the sickening visage of Yogg-Saron. It briefly slowed his journey but not entirely. The masonry beneath his blade cracked as the weapon was dragged along with him. Nothing was stopping the Old God from satiating its appetite and right now, it hungered for the flesh of a paladin.

"Raymond!"

The night elf ceased her stormy array of silver explosions and blitzed towards the paladin. She fell forward on her hands as her body quickly took the shape of a violet puma. Narula raced across the battlefield. She leapt into the air and returned back to her night elf form while catching Rayne's free arm in her mighty grip.

Dirt and stony debris continued to slide off the paladin's armor and weapon. Despite Narula's added strength, he continued to be pulled in by the unrelenting Old God. Her hands wrapped around Rayne's gauntlet and locked on to them as if she were part of it. They were being dragged together as they moved closer and closer towards the deadly maw of Yogg-Saron.

"It's too strong!" Rayne agonizingly screamed. "It's going to take us both!"

"He wouldn't dare!" The night elf shouted back. "I promised to always pro-"

A gust of wind swept over them. Narula lost the grip from one of her hands but still retained the other as they were pulled faster into the unknown desperately calling out to them.

"Narula!" Rayne pleaded. "I'm not going to lose you! Save your-"

"Never!" She snapped back. "I won't let you go!"

The paladin's cloak tugged at his neck. It rushed forward and pulled him away from the force of the violent suction. His golden cloth was kept locked tightly within Emerald's fangs. The trio ceased moving altogether. They finally had enough strength to stop the Old God's tug on his body once and for all.

"Narula!" Smiled Rayne. "I'm –"

Pain ripped through his arm. A wily tentacle slapped the paladin's wrist. Their grip was immediately broken. The tiger was still clutching his cloak but their combined strength was not nearly enough. He could see the night elf fading from view. Rayne's emotions ran into a frenzied assault. He flew backwards into the air drifting further and further apart from the one he loved most in this world. The one moment he waited to tell her everything was lost in an instance. He stared back at her with a terrifying expression sweeping through his face.

"NARULA!"

Her name carried as he and the tiger were dragged into the maw of Yogg-Saron. The last image he caught before the darkness swelled around him was the night elf on her knees reaching out to him. Her eyes were filled with sheer terror as she screamed the paladin's name as hard as her lungs would allow.


	26. Chapter 25

_Blackrock Mountain_

 _The Burning Steppes_

The world was dark. All of his senses ceased to function. Everything had vanished in an instant. The gentle ringing in his ears slowly dissipated. In its place, there were a serious of sharp sounds in the distance. Metal clanged together with furious passion. The smell of burnt rock filled his nostrils. As each second passed the sounds grew louder and closer towards him.

Rayne opened his eyes slowly. The foggy haze of a reddened battlefield appeared before him. He was lying on his side on top of a mound of hardened grey dirt. Numbness tickled his muscles. The paladin attempted to move but he was overwhelmed with a bout of never-ending grogginess. His body reeled as he pushed himself up to his knees. The blurry image soon became clear.

The sky was dark orange. Blackened mountains loomed in the distance all around them. The ground was cracked and unstable. Rayne slowly stood up. His mind frantically tried to process his surroundings. He shifted his gaze towards the colossal black mountain that stood before him. Lines of molten lava dripped from peaks and crevices. The pooled into a massive moat surrounding its base. A long iron bridge arched over the bubbling red liquid and led to a large open gate adorned with ancient carvings.

A thundering smash drew the paladin's attention away from the ominous structure. He turned and fixed his gaze upon a large contingent force draped in black armor. Their vivid green skin was coated with muscles and equally impressive scars. Crimson banners hung high into the air. It was adorned with a deep black symbol signaling their affiliation. They drew their blades, axes, and mauls and swarmed over the oncoming squad of soldiers.

The opposing army was vastly different. Their silver armor radiated a glorious and commanding aura. Deep blue trim lined every plate. The all bore tabards with an ornate 'L' in in red and gold. Though they were smaller in stature and mass, these soldiers pressed on as if they were twice their size.

Galloping footsteps cut through the pack. Their leader charged forward on horseback. He was older than any of the others he commanded. White tufts of thick hair hung off his ears and down through his chin though only a scant few locks stood on the top of his head. His armor was by far the most radiant and impressive. Gleaming plates of mithril were lined with thick gold trim. A golden lion was carved upon his shield and spaulder. A large sword was slung upon his back. It appeared to have been forged by the finest smiths in Azeroth. The gallantly crafted golden hilt carried the hefty silver blade that was well over four feet in length. It was the greatest treasure in all the land.

The leader seized the weapon and shield as he leapt off his steed. He stood amongst his brothers in arms and began slaughtering the advancing army by the dozens. His blade dug into their flesh and severed their toughened hides in the blink of an eye. This man brought with him a chivalrous presence that inspired those all around him.

The opposing force did not let up on their assault. Their weapons struck the leader high and low. Despite receiving countless strikes upon his armored body, the leader did not falter. He pressed on, taking down any foe that stood in his way. The soldiers followed his charge and struck back at the green-skinned menaces with the same fervor and dedication as their noble leader.

"Move aside!" Bellowed a monstrous creature from within the ranks of the enemy.

Two soldiers, one from each side, hit the dirt hard as this new challenger stepped forward. He was much more imposing than any of the troops he commanded. The armor bound with chains to his muscular frame was a stark contrast to the leader of the opposition. It was black trimmed with crimson and gold stripes along the edges. His spaudlers carried a pair of threatening spikes that hung almost over the creature's head. Long trails of black hair hung from the back of his neck, down his shoulders and over his chest tied in red and gold braided cloth.

The weapon carried in his thick grip was by far the most drawing feature. It appeared to be made up of dark grey stone with metal trim and a trio of gold buttons along each face. In the center, a fierce depiction of wolf was carved into both sides of the mallet's face. This distinctive weapon was well known throughout their history. Not only has someone like Rayne heard of its mythical lore, he's actually seen that weapon being held by the leader of the opposing faction.

 _Doomhammer…!_

It instantly became clear. This time, this place was all a moment in history. He had been transported to the past somehow. The paladin was now standing amidst the final confrontation of the Second War. Orgrim Doomhammer originally wielded the weapon named after his family. He was a fierce warrior best known for leading the brutal charge against the forces of the Alliance of Loredaron. This epic battle was the turning point of the war. It would forever change the history of their world. That meant his opponent could be none other than the man of legend himself.

 _Anduin Lothar?!_

The two warriors clashed surrounded by soldiers fiercely vying for domination of the other. The Lion of Azeroth, as he was known throughout history, showed no trepidation in his strikes. He swung the hefty blade with such strength and finesse it appeared to be an extension of himself entirely. Seeing him in action was a sight only few got to witness but everyone in the Eastern Kingdoms would talk about for years to come.

Lothar traded blows with Orgrim. The Doomhammer smashed against the mighty blade wielded by the Supreme Commander of the Alliance. Though he appeared to be much older than his adversary, Lothar carried himself as if he were a man half his age. They continued to battle amidst their brethren and enemies alike determined to claim victory for their army.

Fear crept into the paladin's heart. If this were truly the same moment in history, a grave future awaited the Alliance Commander. Rayne blitzed forward. He ran towards the battlefield with immense haste. The flinging of arrows and axes in his direction did not sway his resolve.

The Doomhammer came tearing downwards. It struck the gleaming lion's head shield in Lothar's grip. The blow crumpled the shield, driving the Commander down to his knees. It sounded as if it would have crushed any other man's chest in. Fortunately, Anduin Lothar was no ordinary man and he was already ready a pressed for a counterattacked.

The Commander's blade swung upwards. It slashed against the chest of the orc warlord tearing through the armor and trailing a sweeping line of blood in its wake. It wasn't enough to kill him but it certainly made Lothar's strength known. This was a fight neither intended to lose.

Doomhammer reeled from the blow. He took several steps back and admired the fresh wound he had just received. The orc warlord ripped his breastplate off and let the hunks of spiked metal plates slump to the ground. Doomhammer may have been more vulnerable to damage but without that heavy armor across his chest, he was now much quicker and agile. This did not bode well for Lothar as he was already showing signs of injury and fatigue.

Rayne raced across the battlefield. His feet slammed into the ash-colored dirt and kicked off smoky trails as he sped towards the duel. The rampant beats of his heart were not due to any exhaustion but the sheer terror enveloping his emotions. The history books were not kind to the details. He knew exactly how this was going to play out and was desperate to stop history from repeating itself once more. Sadly, no matter how fast the paladin ran, he could not seem to reach where he desperately needed to be.

Orgrim raised his weapon on high with both hands clutching its hilt. The Commander responded by delivering a raised strike sweeping from his knees upwards. Their weapons clashed. The cracking of metal echoed into the terrible orange sky.

Rayne's eyes shot open. The beloved sword of the Alliance Commander hand been shattered down to a few scant inches above its hilt. Intense dread fell over the paladin as the Doomhammer carried its swing through the broken blade and struck Lothar's helm. Blood spewed from his eyes and mouth. The Lion of Azeroth dropped to his knees before falling flat upon his face. His body quivered as the life slowly drained from it.

"I have conquered!" The orc heartily cried. "And so shall all our foes die until your world belongs to us!"

"NO!" Shouted Rayne.

The paladin tore through the battlefield. He moved through friend and foe alike until finally reaching Lothar's beaten corpse. Rayne dropped to his knees before him. The Commander was still warm to the touch but fading fast. Something was missing. The hilt of his grand sword was no longer in his hands. Someone had taken it and challenged Orgrim once more.

The battle raged on all around them. It was inconsequential to him at this point. Rayne had the chance to change history and spare this world from losing its greatest hero. The paladin cringed as he watched the Lion of Azeroth's bloody corpse staring back at him. A pool of crimson liquid spewed underneath Lothar's battered head. This sacrifice may have been documented as the turning point to rally the Alliance to victory but the cost was far too great.

Rayne's gauntlets carefully swept underneath the Commander's armor. The paladin turned the lifeless body and faced him upright. Rayne stared back at him. Tears welled in his eyes as he slowly removed the crushed helm from Lothar's skull. A bolt of lightning cracked into Rayne's conscious. The face of Anduin Lothar was not staring back at him. Dwelling beneath the broken bones and bloody skin was an all too familiar image he never expected to find.

Pain ripped into the paladin's shoulder. An arrow bounced off his plate and gashed the exposed skin atop his trapezius. Rayne rolled backwards as another volley of arrows descended downwards upon his position. He raised his shield to block the rain of metal blades from further damaging his body. They pegged off his barrier and harmlessly spilled to the ground.

The paladin lowered his shield slowly. The atmosphere had changed completely. No longer was the sky orange or dirt grey. He was surrounded in a rocky room that appeared to be crudely carved out of saronite and other bits of Titan architecture. The smell was thick and carried the foul stench of the Old God's blood.

Memories of this place had returned. That terrifying image was only a mere illusion. Rayne and his companions had ventured into the prison and confronted Yogg-Saron directly. In the ensuing battle, the paladin was swallowed by the forceful maw of the Old God. He thought he was done for. He believed death was waiting for him underneath those vicious fangs. Somehow, he ended up in this place which made absolutely no sense.

A gentle nudge against his leg forced Rayne to look away from this dreaded place. Emerald sulked nearby. He desperately called out to the paladin and attempted to press his gaze elsewhere. How the tiger survived the journey relatively unscathed was still a mystery. The last time Emerald was teleported nearly killed him. Now he appeared to be more healthy and vigorous than ever. Something was definitely not right but at the behest of the beast, Rayne carefully took a gander to where he asked.

Thick blue clouds of light drew his attention to the north. A tall opening nearly fifteen feet in width split the saronite rocks apart. It appeared to be the only exit out of this room. It was hard to see what lied beyond but the fact remains that this was the way out and no matter what horrors awaited him, the paladin had to press on. It wasn't until he lowered his eyes and found why Emerald was so agitated that revealed a new foreboding and dangerous threat.

"Lorelei…?!"

The air escaped from his lungs. His heart started pattering beneath his chest. The young elf whom he shared a scarred past with had appeared before him. He could never forget that polished leather armor linked with metal rings. Her straight blonde locks had fallen over her face. The bow slipped from her hands and fell onto the ground with a gentle tumble.

"Rayne…?"

The sheer innocence in her voice pierced the paladin's heart. He slowly crept forward with Emerald timidly matching his pace. Her tone was soft and gentle. Given the last few words she offered him, it was certainly unexpected. Maybe she had gotten lost during her time of grief and accidentally found her way in here. Perhaps this was merely a trap set up by the Old God who had been watching their every move since they got here. It was a solid plan. As soon as he reached her, Yogg-Saron would unleash a wave of horrific monsters to tear them both a part during his moment of weakness.

Rayne passed the halfway mark of this long room. His breathing was short and chaotic. It was hard trying to rationalize exactly what was going on. He attempted to take another step but was halted by the tugging of his cloak. The tiger refused to move and ensure the paladin wouldn't either. He would have thought Emerald would be the first to leap into his master's arms. If something was scaring him this badly, then they both needed to tread lightly.

"Is that really you Rayne?"

The paladin looked upon Lorelei's visage once more. Her voice may have been familiar but her figure was anything but. She was much more muscular than he remembered. Veins popped above her skin and glowed with an ominous teal light. A misty cloud of blue energy permeated near her sulking face. Strapped to her waist was a familiar looking weapon. The broadsword that her brother carried into battle was now in her possession. It may be the only piece of him she has left.

"Lorelei!" Called Rayne. "Are you alright? What happened? What's going on?!"

The frantic pile of questions being spat out fell upon deaf ears. It didn't appear as if she did not want to listen but rather, she couldn't.

"Please," the young elf begged. "Tell me that you're really here."

An echo quaked his heart. She was so terribly frightened and alone. The nightmares of this fortress must have terrorized her fragile mind. Rayne had to be here for her now in her greatest time of need. She may have been unwilling to confront him with a level mind during their last encounter. This was his chance to finally remedy that and get the closure they both so truly deserved.

"Yes Lorelei," the paladin stoically answered. "I'm here."

The young elf's head perked up. Her hair slowly parted revealing a pair of glowing teal eyes. A smirk slowly found its way to her lips.

"Finally…"

The young elf exploded forward. She flew through the air with one incredible dash carrying the blade over her shoulder. Rayne's instincts took over. He lifted the shield up and barely caught the powerful swing heading for his neck. The blow hit the paladin like a fallen meteor. It carried the strength and weight held only by the Titanic Watchers. Rayne was violently forced off his feet and flung backwards. He traveled with a velocity only rockets could match before crashing into the opposing wall.

An agonizing gasp pushed through the paladin's throat. His body cracked the saronite rock face and embedded itself into its stony structure ten feet above the ground. The nerves in his back pleaded in utter anguish. His mind could barely process what had just happened.

Rayne slowly slipped forward and crashed upon his hands and knees. Specs of broken saronite debris bounced off his armor. The red blade slipped from his grip and fell before him just a few feet away. The strength in his muscles were instantly depleted. Daggers drilled into his left side. A few of his ribs must have been cracked during the impact. Given how much pain the paladin was in, they were probably a little closer to shattered.

Something was definitely awry. This was not the young innocent elf he had once knew. Even if she trained for a hundred years, no mortal could wield such a terrifying power. Jean may have once been known as _the Lightning Blade_ but his sister far surpassed his speed and strength and the paladin desperately desired to find the reason why.

"Lorelei…" Wheezed Rayne. "What happened to you?"

The room was silent except for the sound of the paladin's struggled breaths. It soon filled with a faint giggling sound. The echoing laughter grew into a maddening bout of sheer insanity.

"What happened to me?!" She taunted. "You ask that now as you are on your knees clutching to what little life you have left?!"

Lorelei continued to laugh. She clutched her skull with a free hand and pushed it upwards revealing a wide and freighting grin.

"You have no idea how I've longed to see you like this Rayne Templar," she grinned. "I cannot believe I finally have you within my grasp!"

A pair of tears fell from each of her eyes. They did not carry any sorrow or grief. These were the tears of utter joy.

"My revenge is finally here," she forebodingly wept. "I'll soon be rid of this nightmare once and for all."

 _Nightmare…?_

The answer immediately came into light. Lorelei's sudden burst of strength, the teal glow, and her maddening presence revealed the truth. The young elf had succumbed to the corruption of Yogg-Saron. Its black blood flowed within her veins now. She was completely enamored with thoughts of vengeance and death. The Old God had played its ultimate hand. It turned the one person the paladin wished to save against him.

"Lorelei…"

The paladin's words groaned. He tried to push himself to his feet but was met with great resistance.

"This isn't you," he boldly stated. "Don't let –"

Emerald fled from his side and ran towards his master. After all this time apart, they would finally be reunited. His paws scraped the saronite laden surface with unbelievable haste. The tiger closed the distance in the blink of an eye. He jumped forward hoping to find his master's loving embrace waiting for him.

"Wait!" Rayne cried. "Don't –"

The tiger's skull caught the devastating knuckles of the young elf. She backhanded the beast straight into the wall beside her. The rocks cracked upon catching his green hide. He let out a horrifying yelp. Emerald collapsed in a heap. His breathing was slow and erratic.

"Emerald!"

The paladin lifted himself to his feet. He reached for his sword and returned it to his tight grip. Light swelled within his frame. It numbed the recent wounds torturing his body and allowed him to move somewhat normally. Rayne still clutched at his ribs. Thankfully, it was on the side he carried his shield. That would make it much easier to defend against attacks which were surely coming.

"Stop Lorelei!" Ordered the paladin. "Look at what you're doing! This is not you!"

The young elf snapped her eyes and paid him a grimacing look.

"Not me?!" She barked. "NOT ME?!"

Lorelei reached down and grasped a tuft of fur upon the tiger's head. She lifted him from the ground with only one arm. He dangled in the air carrying a tormented expression upon his large face.

"What the hell do you know about me?!"

The broadsword rose slowly. Its edge tickled the fur on Emerald's neck.

"Are you trying to belittle me?!" She shouted. "Do you think I'd allow myself to be controlled by someone else _again_?!"

"LORELEI!" Rayne pleaded. "Don't do it -!"

The blade sliced cleanly through the tiger's throat. Geysers of blood flooded from the open would spilling upon its fur. The young elf didn't even flinch as splatters of her former companion's fluid splashed upon her face and armor.

"He was weak," she spat. "Like I once was."

She looked upon the paladin. Her blade pressed forward. Its tip was aimed right at his throat.

"No one is controlling me any longer Rayne Templar," she vilely stated. "I _chose_ this path."

Lorelei tossed aside the severed head. The paladin looked on in utter horror. He clutched his blade and weapon tightly. Anger began pumping into his thoughts. She coldly murdered her beloved pet for no reason other than a display of strength. Emerald didn't deserve such a miserable ending.

The light churned through his soul. It eased his heart and mind rationalizing the terrible thoughts flowing within. If this was indeed Lorelei's own doing, than Rayne was responsible for her chosen path. Cleansing the corrupting of the Keepers was one thing. At least they tried to fight the darkness grasping at their conscious. The young elf willfully succumbed to it. She would not be as easily conquered as the others.

The paladin braced himself in a defensive stance. He would do what he was always taught. If prayers wouldn't be heard, the only thing left was to prepare himself for the ultimate inevitability. As long as her ears continued to work, Rayne promised to free her from the maddening clutches of the Old God and return her to the light.


	27. Chapter 26

_The Prison of Yogg-Saron_

 _Ulduar_

Gouts of flame singed the flailing hide of the writhing tentacle. Cayden kept the pressure on dousing any and all challengers in a searing inferno. A snapping appendage erupted from behind and whipped down where the mage once stood. His arcane prowess allowed him to blink just moments before the attack could land and leave behind a glowing red rune that would encapsulate the vicious limb with a chaotic strike of unyielding flame.

The Templar Knights fought soundly. They ensured the Keepers were well out of the Old God's reach. Ademski and Marcus were especially adept at working with one another. The warrior would smash the head of the tentacles and capture their attention while the draenei came in and forcefully detached them cleanly from the root on.

Saelena hid herself behind the pillar where Mimiron stood. The Keeper promised to put this monster back in its cage. She made it her duty to protect him. A constant stream of bullets exploded from her rifle. They tore into the tentacle's flesh with disgusting savagery until they fell lifelessly onto the ground in a heaping pool of its own blood.

The gnome was holding his own bouncing from priest to priest while they let out constant bursts of holy flames upon their enemies. The Legend twins needed much more time to cast their spells than Cayden so Weasel promised to defend them with eager swipes of his daggers and keep the appendages at bay but did little to stop them entirely. He wasn't as equipped as the dreanei and warrior but the gnome was no slouch in the speed department. Weasel ensured that not a single silver lock of hair would be harmed upon their heads. It's what _he_ would have done after all.

The only one who hadn't entered the fray was Narula. She was still on her knees shocked at the events that just transpired. The night elf watched Rayne flee into the gaping maw of the Old God and vanish in an instant. When he needed her the most, she had utterly failed him. Narula promised to always protect him and yet, she allowed him to slip right through her fingers. If she was not strong enough to keep him safe then perhaps she would no longer be allowed to stay by his side.

That haunting thought kept the night elf constantly battling her emotions. She didn't want to live in this kind of sick world that would allow such a noble being to be taken from her so abruptly. Not after all of the pain and sacrifices she had to go through in order to walk proudly alongside him. Sadly, there was nothing she could do. It was _his_ will after all and after seeing everything come to fruition, Narula had no choice but to obey.

"Narula!" Yelled the warrior. "What the hell you doing?!"

The fleeting sounds of combat began to wane. Their task would soon prove to become a pointless exercise. No matter how many tentacles they defeated, the Old God had a limitless amount at his disposal. Battling his limbs was futile. They needed to strike at the monster's big black heart. The creature dared to take Raymond away from her. It would soon learn how foolish that action truly was.

A sliver light began to glow beneath the night elf's feet. It spread outwards forming a small circle. Wisps rose like glimmering lanterns and faded into the air granting their caller all of the energy within their essence. Nature's divine presence swelled around Narula's gracious body.

Anger brewed deep within her heart. It called out to her, crying for release once more. She rarely took up this form only in times of deep and utter desperation. The last time the night elf summoned this chaotic strength she was with him. And she did it to protect him. Now, she's doing it to inflict unbridled wrath on the one that would dare take him from her.

The air swirled around her. It lifted her hair from gravity's cloying grasp. The blessed energies of Elune funneled through her bloodstream. Narula opened her eyes and shot a terrifying gaze at the Old God. Pillars of roaring flames replaced her amber irises. The buried rage buried deep within her heart was finally returning to the surface. In just a few moments, Yogg-Saron would face the rampant fury of the druid's ultimate form.

Black lightning bolts erupted from the val'kyr floating above. In the night elf's moment of blinding fury, she had completely forgotten about their additional adversary. The energy struck her body. She shrieked in anguish as the horrifying power enveloped her completely. Narula's nerves exploded all at once shouting as loudly as her mind could process. The shadows engulfed her being and used her most powerful weapon against her.

The night elf collapsed to the ground. She continued to reel over the lingering effects wrapped over body. The world grew hazy and dark. Narula could not find her bearings no matter how hard she searched. Horrid screams could be heard in all directions. She begged her mind to stop shouting but it wouldn't listen. Her eyes scanned the battlefield in order to make sense of it all. It only proved to driver her heart deeper and deeper into the void.

Samuel crashed into Thorim's pillar. His head cracked against the metal surface. Blood spewed from the large gash staining his shimmering silver locks in a pile of crimson goo. His sister fell atop his body. She screamed at the top of his lungs crying out his name.

Tentacles continued to lash out at them. One clasped the mage by the throat. It squeezed his flailing body until his face turned into a similar color as his robes. Marcus and Ademski struck the appendage with all their might but they could not bring him down. A second limb slapped them away viciously driving them into the ground. Cayden's arms no longer contained the strength to keep fighting. His hands slipped off the slimy blue surface and hung at their sides.

An explosion detonated nearby. The limb carrying the mage flailed wildly and sent him crashing into the nearby wall. Cayden's body slammed into the masonry leaving a large crack at the point of impact before slumping to the ground in a slump of lifeless flesh. The tentacle's destroyed limb fell beside him and slowly coiled around his fiery robes before crawling to a skittering halt.

Saelena continued to fire upon the growing appendages. With more of her companions down, she had little time to reload and spent more of it fleeing from danger. The silent draenei stomped her hooves around the outskirts of the room drawing as much of their attention as possible. Sadly, this strategy exposed Mimiron to danger and without him, they were as good as dead.

Try as they might, the Templar Knights were no match for the Old God. Even with the Keepers fighting alongside them, they couldn't even remove the barrier surrounding Yogg-Saron's haunting visage let alone end his terrible reign.

 _Your will is no longer your own..._

Flashes of red flickered in her vision. The Old God's image began to fade away as did the rest of her companions. Despite not being able to move fully, the anger in her heart continued to grow. She no longer saw allies or enemies surrounding her. The entire room became her arena. Everything was out to get her now. There was nothing she could do to stop them.

The maddening voice continued to claw at her mind. Narula desperately fought back, clutching her skull and screaming at the top of her lungs in order to stop it from spreading. She cringed hard forcing her thoughts to focus on a single point. All of her druidic training taught her the proper methods of medication and how to overcome the chaos of the true world. However, none of her peers or teachers ever mentioned about the cruel insanity of an Old God's touch.

The night elf's eyes were forced open. She stared off into the darkness surrounding her. A faint light came into view. It slowly began to take shape in the center of the area. A vague humanoid with long hair stood in the light. The night elf didn't need to look for a second longer to know exactly it was.

 _Raymond…_

Sadistic red creatures began to pour in from the edges. They were surrounding him. They were going to harm him. The rage quelling within her being was on the brink of bursting.

 _I shall always protect you._

* * *

 _The Mind of Yogg-Saron_

 _Ulduar_

The clashing of metal echoed into the saronite filled room. Lorelei swung the greatsword with unfathomable savagery. Her blade slashed against the paladin's barrier. Cut after cut she attempted to slice right through it and destroy the soft flesh hiding behind.

Rayne parried the first attacks with his shield. He didn't block the strikes outright but rather, rolled them through against his shield and absorbing only part of the blow. The young elf was too wild and unfocused. Lorelei used the sword as if it were a club. She did not wield the same skill or finesse as her brother. However, she more than made up for it with brute force strength. All she would have to do was keep swinging away until one of them ran out of gas. At this point in the battle, the young elf definitely appeared to have the stamina advantage as well.

"Why Lorelei?!"

The paladin shouted over another devastating attack clanging against his shield.

"Why did you embrace this madness?!"

Lorelei's eyes sharpened. She lifted the sword above her head and drove it down in an arching slash. Piles of cracked masonry split and rose into the air in the wake of the brutal attack. Rayne had dodged the attack but he was not out of danger yet.

"Why?!" Barked the young elf. "How dare you?!"

Her blade sliced into the air manically as she gave chase to the paladin.

"You did this to me!" She snapped. "You took him away from me! Murdered him before my very eyes!"

The greatsword rose and hammered against the steel barrier. Rayne was sent skidding backwards on his greaves. The plate armor dug into the hardened stone floor and left a long trail of rubble in its path.

"If you hadn't have killed Jean…!" The elf angrily stammered. "None of this would have happened!"

There was a slight crack in her voice. Rayne sense his words were getting through to her. He wasn't about to turn his blade against hers. Right now, this fight was a battle of wits versus wills. The paladin prayed his body would be able to hold out long enough to claim victory.

"Do you think I wanted to kill Jean?!"

The young elf leapt into the air and drilled her sword downwards. It cracked the saronite-laden ground where Rayne once stood as he dodged to the side. She quickly separated the blade from the crack ground and swung it wildly at his new residence.

"I never wished to fight him with that intention!" He countered.

"Intentions are irrelevant!" She opposed. "The fact is he's dead and you were the one who killed him!"

The two blades met one another. Rayne parried the blow heading straight for his head and braced the red sword against his shield to stifle the attack outright. He pushed her greatsword back and resumed his defensive stance.

"I considered Jean a friend!" The paladin cried. "I only wished he was never assigned to that dreaded fortress in the first place! We were never meant to fight each other!"

Rayne dashed forward as the young elf drew her weapon back for another attack. He pressed his shield into the hilt of her blade and drove her backwards off her feet. Lorelei tripped over the damaged rubble. She kicked off the ground with what little balance she had left and flipped a few yards back.

"Do you think I'm remotely happy that he's gone?!"

The young elf's gaze furrowed. Her expression swelled with anger. She clutched the greatsword tightly as she dived in for a renewed onslaught of attacks.

"Why wouldn't you be?!" Lorelei cringed while swinging the blade furiously. "You got what you wanted!"

Their swords clashed once more. Rayne met her blade and stopped it outright without any added support from his shield.

"I didn't want this!"

The paladin's voice softened. The weapons continued to dance on the edges alongside one another. Neither was giving an inch. They were at a stalemate. Lorelei's resolve was finally waning.

"I never wanted to make you suffer."

"Shut up…!" She winced. "Shut the hell up right now!"

The young elf's voice had dropped. Her words still carried tinges of anger but their tone was drastically reduced. The poison slipping from her tongue was no longer as potent as it once was. Rayne immediately dug in to exploit that fact.

"You have no idea the torment his death put me through," the paladin brewed. "Watching him fall. Carrying his spilled blood upon my body. Listening to his final words."

Rayne paused for a moment. His piercing blue eyes bore into the teal infused glow of the young elf.

"If you believed that you have been agonizing all this time by yourself then you are gravely mistaken."

The paladin channeled the light within his gauntlet. He pushed against her blade. A flash of golden rays exploded on contact. They jumped backwards simultaneously and maintained the distance for a moment without raising arms against each other.

It finally hit him like a ton of bricks. All of this time he had been grieving in silence. This wasn't just therapeutic for Lorelei. Rayne needed to finally confront the demons that had grasped at his heart. He was on the path to forgiveness and it needed to start with himself.

"I admired Jean in a lot of ways," he began. "Your brother had an incredible resolve and presence."

"Stop it…" Pleaded Lorelei.

"Jean was a great swordsman; much better than me," confessed the paladin. "I was at his mercy throughout our encounter. Had it not been –"

Rayne stopped himself mid speech. He was trying to avoid confrontation once more by sugar coating what really happened. The only path to forgiveness was down the straight and narrow road that the truth lied upon.

"I got lucky!" Rayne fired back. "Don't you get it?!"

This was much harder to admit than the paladin realized but he pressed on without fail.

"If it weren't for that damned shield returning… Jean would have won. It was inevitable. That fight was never mine to win. He would have killed me."

"I don't want to hear this…" She menacingly groaned.

Rayne braced himself. He watched as the young elf's grip tensed upon her blade.

"All of time I had believed that my heart was turning cold as so many others have strayed from the path. When, in reality –"

"Don't you dare say –!"

"It was an accident!"

"Stop it!" She snapped. "Just shut up! I don't want to hear this anymore!"

The paladin firmed his stance. His conscious slowly lifted upwards. The light was clearing his mind. A great weight was being lifted from his shoulders.

"Just because it wasn't my intention does not mean it negates my responsibility. Regardless of my feelings, the fact remains that I did kill Jean Starstrider."

Saying the words aloud with such resolve cured the numbness in Rayne's heart. He finally confronted the darkness head on. The light guided his path through ever step. He could

"My burden is clear. The only way I can atone for this tragedy is by continuing the legacy he left behind."

"What are you saying?!" She violently yelled while clutching the greatsword in a striking position. "What legacy?!"

Rayne took a deep breath. He dropped his guarded stance. The sword and shield relaxed at his side. He could sense the light cracking through the darkness in her mind. The only thing he had left to do was get her to believe in him once more.

"You, Lorelei Starstrider," the paladin boldly stated. "I will take responsibility for my actions by protecting the one thing he loved most in the world."

"What…?!" She gasped. "How could – I… How dare –?!"

The young elf fumbled over her words. Light had pierced through her thoughts. It was growing thicker as it battled against the madness. She continued to fight it with everything left in her.

"Stop talking! I don't care about Jean's will anymore!" She begged. "The only thing I have left in this world is to take my revenge!"

Lorelei sprang forward. Her attacks flailed into the air. The strength they once carried had waned. Rayne didn't even bother to try and block or parry them anymore. He didn't have to. She was getting frustrated and tired. Her heavy pants echoed into the atmosphere between whizzing slashes.

"Killing me is all you have left in this world?" Rayne sternly asked. "How truly sad."

The paladin avoided an arcing slash by spinning through to the side. He slapped the young elf with his shield and pushed her forward. Lorelei winced as she stumbled ahead and dropped to her knees.

"Jean will not come back when I die. He will only slip further from your grasp. With both of our deaths, it would only leave nothing but emptiness in your heart."

"Shut…! Up…!"

She was breaking down before Rayne's very eyes. Her back slowly curled as she rolled into a clutching position. One hand pressed against her face while the other loosened its grip on the greatsword.

"What will you have to live for when I'm gone?" He posed. "Do you think Jean wished such a depressing path for his beloved little sister?"

The young elf didn't answer. She continued to pant and shudder over the words pouring over her.

"I may be the last connection you have left to him," he stated. "Are you willing to throw that all away to temporarily sooth the anger in your heart?"

She remained silent. Her once threatening stance had been reduced to the tender visage of a frightened young girl.

"I may be unable to change your mind but I know for sure that I cannot allow you to kill me Lorelei."

Rayne clearly saw her flinching. This was it. The light at the end of the tunnel was well within his grasp.

"Try as you might, I will continue to live on. It is my duty. As long as I am alive it will give you a reason to live and spare you for descending into a void of sadness for the rest of your life."

Tired breaths funneled out of her lungs. She was not carrying the same rage-filled aura that once filled this room. This would be the deciding blow. Rayne had to remain firm; for her sake and for his.

"It took a long time for me to learn to forgive myself for what had happened," he sorrowfully said. "The journey will be tough and painful. Nothing ever worth having comes easy. I hope that one day, you will find it in your heart to forgive me as well."

The room stood quiet. Lorelei's breaths had calmed down considerably. The paladin had broken through. He defeated the darkness within his own heart and now freed the young elf from the same crippling grip. His heart was at ease for the first time in what felt like ages. There was a long road ahead of them but at least they were both willing to take the journey.

 _You are a pawn of forces unseen…_

Rayne's eyes snapped. His ears tingled with a maddening sensation. A voice had called out to him. He was sure of it. It spoke directly in his mind. The Old God was not going down without a fight it would seem. If this little exercise was part of his doing than the paladin was more than willing to battle him without hesitation.

"Please stop…" The young elf begged.

The grip on his blade tightened. Lorelei must have heard it as well. She collapsed her hands over her ears. The hilt of the blade pressed upon her cheeks as she still refused to release the weapon.

 _Hope is an illusion..._

Rayne's chest thumped. Who Yogg-Saron was speaking to was indeterminable. What he was trying to do had just come to light. Creating a discord between them was its only option now.

"Lorelei!" Called the paladin. "Don't listen to it! You can do this!"

The young elf continued to squeeze her head. Her breathing grew more erratic. The Old God was assaulting her with everything it had. She had already been broken once. She could easily fall again.

"I can't," she wept. "I don't want to live like –"

 _You will be alone in the end..._

"Fight it!" Rayne shouted. "Don't give into the darkness!"

She continued to tremble on her knees. The teal glow on her skin fluctuated in various degrees of brightness. The Old God was attempting to corrupt her once and for all. If Rayne lost her here, there may be no turning back.

 _It WAS your fault..._

The paladin's heart stopped beating. His skin began to crawl. Rayne knew exactly what Yogg-Saron meant with such harsh words. It would lead the young elf astray from the path of redemption. Only darkness awaited her now.

"No! No! No! No! NO!"

Lorelei rose to her feet. She tightened her grip upon the blade and shouted back at the voice with blinding fury.

"It was him!"

Tears welled in her eyes. They poured down the sides of her face and drained onto the floor.

"IT'S ALWAYS BEEN HIM!"

Her greatsword swung forward in a thundering fury. The young elf cried out with her unholy power renewed. Clouds of darkness rose from her eyes. She wailed as the weapon came bolting downwards at the paladin's skull.

Rayne's instincts kicked in. His mind was no longer in control. The paladin raised his blade to catch hers. He did not nearly possess her strength and speed.

Time slowed to a crawl. The memories of Wintergrasp flooded his vision. He begged the light to bestow him a blessing: do not let history repeat itself.

The swords clashed together. Metal cracked violently. The Red Sword of Courage snapped madly into the air. Its blade shattered sending fragments raining down upon the ground.

Rayne gasped as the young elf's swing barreled through his broken weapon. The edge of the greatsword sped in front of his very eyes. The irony was that history was repeating itself; just not the one he originally envisioned.


	28. Chapter 27

_The Prison of Yogg-Saron_

 _Ulduar_

A sea of black stood before the night elf. In the center, the light calling out to her was in grave danger. The red creatures were standing on all sides. At any moment they were going to move in, attack the light, and destroy it before her very eyes.

Narula clenched her fists. Nature's unbridled wrath flowed through her blood. She had to stop them. She had to kill them before they killed the light. She promised to always protect him. After failing him once, she would not let the same mistake happen again.

Balls of silver light filled her palms. The night elf pledged to make quick work of these foul beasts. She moved forward towards the closest one. It flickered with a venomous red shine. Sparks of light danced off its crude frame. This one would be the first of many to fall. She had to protect him.

Something was strange. These creatures were not moving. Narula would have thought they would be all over him right now. He was ripe for the picking. The night elf expected to enter the fray quickly and dispose of the monsters as they all piled atop the light. However, they just stood there as if curiously awaiting their end.

 _Destroy them minion, your master commands it!_

Narula's eyes widened. She frantically scanned the area for the source of that ominous sound. Pain clutched her chest. The night elf dropped to her knees. She could feel the rage within her crying out for release. All of her efforts were spent trying to comprehend this madness gripping her mind. She was so lost and confused. This helpless feeling had not since been felt since the day she washed up on the shores of the Eastern Kingdoms.

A soothing melody tickled her heart. Elune's grace was calling out to her. She remembered this feeling. Only through deep medication were they allowed to beseech her glorious voice. The Goddess was extending her grasp. She drew Narula's attention. The light grew before her eyes.

 _No…!_

The night elf had no master. She was no one's minion. Someone was playing her for a fool. Her mind sharpened. These red creatures were not her enemies. They were her friends. Why she now saw them as such must have had something to do with that chaotic black energy that struck her,

Memories poured in. The light in the center was growing with great fervor. All of the surrounding creatures returned to their true forms. The Templar Knights stood amongst the darkness and battled against the creatures it commanded.

She remembered why she was here. The Old God had tried to use her against her friends. It played her for a fool. This being fed off the malevolence of others. Narula would not allow her to succumb to its will for a second longer.

The voices dissipated in the atmosphere. Light expanded in the center. She could see him clearly now. He was so close she could almost reach out and touch him. The night elf did just that. Her slender arm carried forward. She longed for his presence again. The light circled around him brighter than she had ever seen. Her hand was inches away from him. She begged it to come closer.

Daggers pierced Narula's heart. A second image came into view. It stood next to him. Though hazy at first the details slowly revealed themselves. This creature had long hair. Its face rounded to reveal a soft complexion.

 _Nooo…!_

The numbness had returned to the night elf's body. She trembled before the image. A woman had taken him by the hand and began walking away from Narula. She couldn't move. All of her strength had depleted. She didn't want this. She didn't want to be left alone again.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

The darkness shattered. Tiles of black void rained from the skies. A vicious battlefield came into the light. The sickening mess lying in her stomach had been quelled. She meditated on the feelings of balance and peace. That last image she saw was just another one of the Old God's tricks. It had to be. She would not believe any other explanation. The time had come to pay back this monster for all its treachery. Yogg-Saron would have nowhere to flee from her unbridled and concentrated wrath.

Silver light exploded from the night elf's eyes. Her presence quaked in the room. A humbling essence lifted from the ground. Wisps rose from the cracked tiles. They circled the battlefield carrying a calm and healing essence. Tiny sparks of light struck the bodies of her companions. Their vigor was being restored before their very eyes.

The wounds on Samuel's head had closed. Air returned to the mage's lungs. The draenei and warrior rose to their feet. Renewed strength funneled through their bloodstream. The Templar Knights were being restored back to their full fighting prowess. Confidence had been restored in the prison. The night elf had turned the tide of this battle in a single beat of her reinvigorated heart. This damned Old God had absolutely no who it was trifling with.

"Gather yourselves Knights," ordered Narula. "Let us destroy this monster once and for all."

Her voice boomed throughout the room. Elune's glorious presence had trickled on every word. With their vitality restored, it was time to strike back at the heart of the beast and turn the tide in their favor.

The Knights spread out and launched their assault on the Old God once more. Their weapons dug into the sickening fleshy appendages of Yogg-Saron. Whips of teal fluid splashed onto the ground. Samuel and Cayden appeared to need more time for recovery. The new vitality granted by the tranquil touch of nature had granted their allies all of the strength they needed to make up for it and then some.

"Combat matrix enhanced. Behold wondrous rapidity!" Called Mimiron. "The bindings are almost fully repaired. Please proceed as normal until stabilization has been completed."

"Ya hear that boys and girls?!" Marcus taunted while hurling his mace with a sickening velocity. "This party's almost over! Let's stick it to this bastard!"

A wily tentacle lashed out towards her. Its malicious snap sought to crush the night elf right where she stood. Narula caught the head of the appendage. She squeezed it tightly in the grip of a single hand. The night elf cried out and with one mighty tug, ripped the limb straight from its root. Its blood spilled before her. She tossed the torn appendage aside. There was no time left to play with its arms any longer.

Narula widened her stance. Her arms slowly rose into the air. She called upon the moon and stars above to lend her their strength. It would take some time to channel this energy but she implored their boundless aid. The night elf was prepared to drop the very moon itself atop this creature if it would guarantee its defeat. After the spiteful way it had attempted to corrupt her mind, even a death like that would not be fitting for such a monster.

The fortress of Ulduar began to shake. Its architecture crumbled under her tremendous might. Chunks of stone and metal fell from the sky. Not even a structure constructed by the Titans or their creatures could stand up to the glorious power descending upon it. She only needed to channel its righteous energy for just a bit longer.

Sweat fell from the night elf's brow. Her arms began to quiver underneath the rampant power being channelled. Narula had never once attempted to harness such magnificent energy in her entire life. Even her Shan'do cautioned her of manipulating too much of nature's blessing. It could cause catastrophic results to the one that dared to wield it foolishly. The night elf paid no mind to those warnings. If this Old God was allowed to do as it pleases, more people would suffer because of it. She couldn't allow that to happen. She had to protect this world. She had to protect those that lived in it. She did it all to protect him.

Light from the night's sky pierced through the prison. It radiated magnificently in the glow of the purple atmosphere. The ball of majestic silver gleamed in the distance. Stars fell from the heavens. Narula was going to decimate the Old God and whatever barrier it dared to hide behind. After all the pain it had caused, it deserved nothing less. Trying to use her strength against her allies was despicable but nothing could compare to the haunting vision that stood before her. She would tear her own eyes out of the sockets before daring to witness it again.

Bolts of black energy pelted off the night elf's body. Sara unleashed more chaotic spells in her direction. Though tremendous in speed, they did little to sway Narula's resolve. She did not wane and she did not waver. Their end was rapidly approaching. The Old God appeared to be getting desperate. The night is always darkest before the dawn. Yogg-Saron's darkness had plagued them long enough. The light had finally come for it.

* * *

 _The Mind of Yogg-Saron_

 _Ulduar_

Golden locks of hair trickled downward. They rained upon the ground. Lorelei's blade ran clean through. Even the air cried out in agony. She carried the swing almost to a full revolution. The haunting grimace upon her face would forever be etched in his eyes.

A single white cloth dropped upon the rocky surface. The paladin's binding had been broken. His ponytail had fallen forward spilling his long blonde locks over his face and chest. Desperate breaths escaped his lips. He had barely dodged the vicious strike with his head in tack. If the only casualty was the battered hilt in his hand and ruined hairstyle then it was a price well paid.

The young elf finished her spin. She came to a complete stop less than two feet away from Rayne. The anger in her face had dropped. Sorrow filled her brow. Tears exploded from her eyes. A slender hand slowly reached out to him.

"Jean…"

The paladin's mind snapped. His hair had fallen in a way that may have once resembled her brother's style but they looked nothing alike. The water welling her vision coupled with the still maddening darkness enveloping her must be causing more hallucinations. Yogg-Saron's grip upon her remained firm but at the very least, there was still a part of the old Lorelei dwelling in the void.

"Is it true?" She sobbed. "Have you really come back to me?"

The young elf took a careful step towards him. Her intentions appeared to be genuine. If this was truly a ruse by the Old God then it was truly a monster beyond all comprehension. Rayne could think of nothing else than to placate her wishes. It may be the only way to bring her back into the light.

"Yes Lorelei," he calmly replied gazing deeply into her eyes. "I'm -"

A brutally wicked kick cracked the paladin straight in his side. Rayne skidded across the rocky surface with a hideous speed. He bounced along the hardened ground several times. The hilt of his broken blade slipped from his hands as he continued. He finally came to a grinding halt upon his face. The taste of saronite hovered just beneath his lips.

"You son of a bitch…!" She cringed. "Are you toying with me again? Do you think I'm really that stupid?! Jean's eyes are green!"

Agony ripped through the paladin's side once more. Her foot blasted him squared in his damaged ribs. He easily counted three or four broken before. There were definitely two or three more added to that mix. Despite his shield being close to his side, it still didn't save him from this overwhelming pain.

The paladin's tactic was a little foolish in hindsight but he was literally running out of options. He lowered his guard in order to save her. There was no way she could find the will to return to her former self now. Unfortunately, he had no tools left in his disposal to help her. His sword had been shattered and body brutally beaten. The delicate numbness provided by the light had faded from his crying nerves. She was still clear across the other side of the room but without a sword, there was little to stand in her way from claiming her revenge.

Rocks slid underneath Rayne's gauntlets. He slowly pushed himself to his knees. Every muscle he exerted trembled. They begged him to give up. All of them cried out to rest and relax. The paladin ignored every one of their pleas. He had to stop Lorelei here and now. For her own good and for the eternal will of the one she loved.

"Is that all you've got?" Taunted Rayne as he slowly rose to his feet. "If you want to kill me, you're going to have to do better than that."

The young elf scowled. It was working. He had to catch her off guard. Otherwise she'd spot him slowly reaching for the bomb strapped to his waist. Rayne never thought he'd need to use this but he owed that little rogue a big thanks if this worked.

"Look at you!" Lorelei scoffed. "You are wretched in form and presence. If I wanted to kill you outright I would have done so at the beginning!"

"Really?" Smirked Rayne. "I don't think you have it in you."

It proved challenging to talk so boldly without coughing in a fit of pain. However, the paladin had to continue. He needed her frazzled and unfocused, otherwise this would all be for naught. If she decided to attack him straight on, there would be nothing he could do to save him or her from the darkness.

The young elf clutched her blade tightly. She stood in a preemptive battle stance.

"You're still looking down upon me?!" Spat Lorelei. "I knew I was right about you all along!"

Rayne pressed his shield forward and resumed his guard. He slipped the explosive device through his cloak and locked it in place on the underside of the steel barrier. The young elf still reeled from his words. It may have been inciting her anger but it was also keeping her off balance which was key for this plan to work to its greatest potential.

"If you're as powerful as you say you are," began the paladin. "Then why am I still alive?"

His words cut deep. Lorelei's frown turned menacing in the blink of an eye.

"Do you think I would grant you a quick death?!" She howled back. "I wanted to watch you writhe under my thumb I wanted to prolong your suffering. I –"

"The only suffering I have," he coughed while interjecting. "Is from watching you turn into something so wretched."

Blood dripped from his teeth. The internal wounds were greater than he initially thought. His shield slipped from its bindings. Rayne caught it at the top and prepared to deal his final hand.

"What happened to the young girl I met who was so full of innocence?"

Lorelei's stance shifted. Her eyes narrowed upon the battered paladin's visage.

"What happened to the curious elf so enamored with the world she never knew?"

Rayne's strength was fleeting. He could only keep this up for some much longer. His words may yet still try to reach her. Should they fail once again, at least his shield would cover the rest of that distance.

"What happened to the beautiful woman who, no matter how many layers of armor I wore, still managed to find a way to touch my heart?"

The greatsword slipped from her grasp. Lorelei clutched it tightly before it could spill onto the ground. The tears had completely vanished from her eyes. Only burning embers of rage remained.

"She's right here!"

The young elf took off in a mad sprint. Smoky mists of charred saronite filled the air in her wake.

"You did this to me!" She screamed. "This is all your fault!"

The paladin hurled his shield forward. Golden light shined brightly around its charged path. It aimed straight towards Lorelei's destined path. The steel barrier dropped slowly and sunk into the ground several yards in front of her. It embedded itself into the broken ground and provided a perfect springboard for the young elf to leap upon and close the distance instantly.

"You fool!" She taunted. "Is that the best you've –"

Rayne slammed his thumb and middle finger together. The bomb roared with a furious cry. Lorelei shrieked as she was sent airborne. Her body slammed into the roof with an excruciating thud. Rocks cracked upon her upsetting impact. The room shook in its wake. She was embraced by its hardened touch. The lingering anguish thundered through her being. Her nerves could not keep up with all of the constant shouting. She had no other recourse than to shut down entirely.

The light from the young elf's eyes faded. Her body fell from the newly created crevice. Adrenaline surged in the paladin body. He sprinted towards the drop zone. All of the pain rendered through his haggard frame had been silenced. This was his atonement. He could not let any more harm befall her ever again.

Lorelei's body came crashing down. The paladin slid forward. His greaves slashed the rocky surface as the young elf forcefully fell into his awaiting arms. Rayne caught her in his muscular grip and held her tightly. They came to a skidding halt as his shield and her blade bounced from their similar journeys just a few short steps away.

Panic struck his conscious. The paladin brushed aside her hair and examined the young elf's slender face. Her veins had stopped glowing. The muscles had vanished. Slow breaths escaped her tiny nostrils. She may have been knocked out cold but at least she was alive.

"I'm sorry Lorelei."

Rayne clutched her closely and pulled her in for a deep hug. She was absolutely right. All of the horrors she had become were because of his doing. There was no way to change the past. The paladin could only do as he had promised. He would continue to live and give her a reason to as well until she found her own shimmering path towards the light. This was the way he would honor Jean's legacy. It is what he always wanted and now, his beloved sister was under the care and protection of Rayne Templar.

The paladin lowered her body onto the ground slowly. Their fight may be over but it appears the Old God was still looming amongst them. They had to find a way out of here and end his reign of terror on this day and for all days.

A faint flicker of light drew Rayne's eyes downward. The bright orange gem within his blade began to glow. He picked up the fractured hilt and examined it closely. Much like the vision he experienced, history has taught him that even a broken weapon could still serve a purpose. Oddly enough, the citrine stone looked painfully similar to the one carried within the hilt of the Startrider blade. It may have been better to bring an actual weapon with him given but even with the shattered Red Sword of Courage in his grip, the paladin firmly believed he was in good hands.

Rayne walked towards the misty entryway. His body no longer felt haggard or weak. Not an ounce of trepidation clung to his heart. This mystical blade had restored his will and allowed the paladin to continue with his head held high in the great unknown.

The blue clouds parted as Rayne stepped through. The room was cragged and broken. Patches of sticky membranes hung from the walls. His eyes fixated on a large astral being. It was amorphous in shape with bright while lines of light running throughout the center and down towards several extending appendages. It reminded him of the tentacles they had fought against but this creature looked nothing like the menacing form of the Old God.

 _Do you dream while you sleep or is it an escape from the horrors of reality?_

Its voice was tremendous. The same maddening sound he heard earlier emanated from this very room. Buried beneath his intimidating figure in the prison above was this frail creature. This odd looking substance must be the true form of Yogg-Saron. There were no guards or faceless ones lurking about. The Old God hedged its bets on Rayne's death at the hands of the young elf and was soundly defeated.

 _There is no escape... not in this life... not in the next..._

Yogg-Saron's words continued. It didn't matter if they were a warning or even an unfathomable attempt to get the paladin to cease his actions. Brann and the others made it very clear. The Old Gods couldn't be battered with, couldn't be reasoned with. They only lived to see chaos and destruction wrought amongst the world's precious living things. Creatures like this could not be redeemed. They can only be purged.

 _You will be alone in the end..._

There it was again. Yogg-Saron had tried the same tactic earlier. It may have worked with the previously corrupted elf. Rayne's resolve was just too strong. His willpower was indomitable. After all of the nightmares this Old God put him through, it was time to lay this monster to rest.

The paladin's sword began radiating a magnificent light. Rayne could feel it churning throughout his being. Golden rays shot from his back. They melded and shaped into the majestic form of a pair of angelic wings that spanned nearly the entire width of the room. His eyes were filled with the soothing glow of the light's gracious power. This divine form of the holy avenger stood before the Old God's visage without fear nor hatred. He will only do what he must.

The gauntlet quaked with power. The paladin flicked the broken hilt to the side. A burst of holy light shot from the damaged weapon. It extended to nearly ten feet in length taking the form of a gleming sword made up of pure golden radiance. Crackles of white snapped off its translucent visage with a trickle of incredible energy. A blade of this size would have easily taken the hands of a giant to properly wield. It sat practically weightless in his grip.

Rayne looked upon the Old God one last time. His empowered frame lifted the blade high into the air. The paladin turned the hilt slowly presenting the gleaming golden edge towards the amorphous blob known as Yogg-Saron. He offered a silent prayer for those that he had afflicted, those that had been lost, and those that would be forever broken thanks to his madness. It already tried to consume him and nearly ruined the relationships with his friends and loved ones. He vowed to never let anyone suffer like that again.

The blade came thundering downwards as if it were a bolt of holy lightning. Blinding rays of golden light exploded upon impact. The gleaming sword dug into the amorphous blob of flesh. Trickles of its essence fizzled out against the almighty power of the paladin's strike. The creature's figure contorted and lashed out in agony.

Rayne let out an exultant holler as he continued to press the blade into the monster. He channeled all of the light within his being down into the Old God's being. The light-forged blade shined brightly against the darkness.

Cracks formed within the hilt of the sword. Pieces of its red legacy chipped off and faded as they were absorbed by the brilliant display of holy power until it nearly vanished completely. Though the handle of the blade had disappeared, the ominous orange gem still remained near the paladin's grip. It too began to glow magnificently.

The citrine slowly sank towards his breastplate and fell before the hardened steel. With a single crack, the gem exploded into a mist of golden energy that enveloped Rayne's body. The remaining spirit of the former blade had bound itself within the paladin and fused its mystifying strength with his own.

White light cascaded within the center of the strike. It slowly spread throughout the room. The Old God's lingering presence dwindled. Rayne's triumphant cries echoed into the blinding void.


	29. Chapter 28

_The Prison of Yogg-Saron_

 _Ulduar_

Splatters of malicious blood coated the outside walls. The Templar Knights struck back hard against the Old God's limbs. For every two that had defeated, only one returned to replace it. Yogg-Saron's power appeared to be weakening. It could no longer keep up with the dreaded pace of its attackers. The battle was shifting in their favor.

The val'kyr continued her relentless assault upon Narula. She pelted the night elf with a constant barrage of wicked shadow magic. Tatters of her leather armor ripped from her body. No matter how hard she tried, Sara could not bring her down to her knees. She remained firm in her stance. Narula would not succumb to the Old God's madness any longer.

The night elf's body tensed. Her strength was depleting. Keeping up this strenuous effort taxed both her mind and muscles. However, she continued to press on without any regard for her well-being. The mystical energy of nature's devastating wrath shined brightly overhead. Yogg-Saron's era of menace would soon come to an end. Narula pushed through the pain with that thought in mind. Her eyes locked onto the Old God's revolting figure and slowly expanded.

"The barrier!" Called the night elf. "It's -!"

She couldn't force any more words out of her strained lungs. The Templar Knights turned their gaze towards the center of the room. A mist of arcane energy floated above the Old God's frightening maw. The dome of magic dissipated before their very eyes. Yogg-Saron's magical shield had fallen. Its flesh was vulnerable. Their time to strike had finally come.

"Look upon the true face of death and know that your end comes soon!"

The Old God's declaration did not sway their resolve. A gleaming look of hope had befallen the Templar Knights. Words could not immediate express their delight but soon, a few found their way into their throats.

"Holy shit!" Cheered the warrior. "Is it down?!"

A small silver dagger dug into its thick purple gums. The disgusting saronite colored blood dripped from its wound.

"Yep," grinned the gnome. "It's down."

"Then let's wreck this son of a bitch!"

Marcus let out a furious shout. The walls trembled against the astonishing might of his battle cry. He charged in full-steam ahead without fear or hesitation. The mace was carried tightly over his shoulder. Yogg-Saron just stood there with its malicious grin unintimidated by the tremendous force approaching it.

The atmosphere quaked. Marcus dove into the pool of saronite drove the mace square into the largest fang of the Old God. The enamel cracked against its awesome strength. Its root shattered. The sharpened tooth was launched inward into the void and fell upon the pool of saronite brewing within.

The warrior grinned with absolutely glee. His attacks continued on the other fangs hanging from its jaw and protruding from the vile liquid he was now knee deep it.

Light shot out from the corner of his eye. Ademski stood beside him, splashing up gouts of teal fluid and driving his massive holy-infused blade across the top of its lips spilling a row of teeth into the liquid saronite below and draining more of the Old Gold's blood from the gaping wounds.

Weasel leap over his companions. He procured a pair of saronite bombs from the bag strapped to his back. Knowing know this metal was actually created by this monster made for a fitting end to its reign of terror. The gnome stuffed the bombs into the smaller maws atop its fleshy shell. He snapped his fingers laced with flint and steel on the tips and ignited the explosives. Weasel kicked off its head and flipped forward. Fangs rained from the sky as the bombs went off it a furious cloud of chaotic fury.

Tiny patches of its cerulean skin flecked off its revolting hide. Saelena kept up a constant barrage of fire on the largest patches of Yogg-Saron's flesh. She was using every round of ammunition in her possession to penetrate the thick mass. If the Old God was hiding some sort of sick brain underneath this ugly form, the silent draenei was determined to find it and put a bullet through it.

The priest stood over her brother's unconscious body. Rage filled her eyes. She fought back against the monster who caused her such horrific pain in the only way she knew how. The Knights became wrapped in the protective essence of the light. They were almost up to their waist in liquid saronite but Zariyana ensured that not a spec of Yogg-Saron's sundered blood marred their flesh. She may carry the strength or agility of her companions but at the very least, she would defend them with everything she had.

Cracks of vicious lightning bolts smashed into the surrounding limbs. Blocks of ice crushed the others that would dare attempt to strike at the Knights directly battling the Old God. The Keeper's aid was a blessing upon them. Thorim and Hodir kept the pressure up as Mimiron worked his techno-magic. Freya's soothing aura kept them full of stamina while revitalizing their spirits.

The Templar Knights were unyielding in their assault. Their combined efforts had risen through the darkness. The Old God's intimidating aura was weakening. Tentacles had lost their wily snap. The dozens of mouths along its slimy skin no longer carried the same feriocity. Though its maws had taken incredible damage, Yogg-Saron continued to taunt them.

"The end of days is finally upon you and ALL who inhabit this miserable little seedling."

Its ominous words fell upon deaf ears. The Knights continued to break its teeth and cut through its flesh without hindrance. Their bodies would not quit. The Old God's defeat was in their grasp. They had become blind to any other outcome. Through its shattered jaw and severed gums, Yogg-Saron gargled in indescribable agony.

"Uulwi ifis halahs gag erh'ongg w'ssh."

The moment had finally appeared. Narula's silver eyes twinkled. She threw her hands downward commanding the massive shimmering ball of collective stars downward onto the monster's hulking shell.

"Incoming!"

The night elf was unsure who shouted the warning. She had fallen to her knees, roaring with all her might as the descending energy crashed upon the Old God. Bright lights exploded upon detonation. The wrath of all that is good and living cascaded into the atmosphere. Its blinding flash forced the Knights to slam their eyes shut. No one could bear witness to the brilliant display of unrivaled power. It overtook to room and covered the area in a pure white radiance.

A calming silence emerged in the wake of the blast. The Templar Knights regained their bearings and slowly opened their eyes. The decayed husk of Yogg-Saron stood before them. Its once alarming presence had been reduced to charred mass of rotting flesh. The intense heat given off by the explosive spell hardened the pool of saronite surrounding it. Broken fangs littered the area. Ashes of the Old God's former appendages sat on the cold tiled floor.

"Binding matrix stabilization complete!" The mechagnome cheered. "Beginning cell rooting optimization."

The astral chains bound to the side of the room started to crank. They locked onto the unmoving remains of Yogg-Saron. Clank after clank, the chains tightened and hung taunt on the walls. A dome of mystifying blue energy arose in the center of the room blocking the corpse from further view.

"Is it," the gnome winced. "Is it over?"

The warrior fell on his backside. He planted the mace between his legs and rested his tired frame upon it.

"Yea Weasel," he smiled. "It's over."

The Templar Knights shared a collective breath of relief. This nightmare was truly over. The Old God's reign had ended. Its lingering aura of madness went silent. There was nothing left to fear. The prison had been returned to its cage. However, the final battle still did not feel like a total victory.

"Samuel!"

Zariyana collapsed upon her brother. She lifted him up and slid his head under her thighs. The wound on his head had been healed but he hadn't moved since the blow had been struck. His breathing was slow but steady. The glasses upon his face had several cracks on each lens but otherwise, the male Legend twin appeared fine.

"If you're trying to get revenge for earlier," she stammered. "Please, don't do this to me."

The priest started to break down. Her words carried thick tones of sorrow.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm so sorry. Just please wake up."

Stammering footsteps approached the twins. Cayden pushed himself towards them with a significant lack of strength or speed in his movements. His neck was marred in a large red gash. The tentacles nearly suffocated the mage but thanks to the aid of his companions, he was able to persevere. Now he wanted to extend that same courtesy.

Cayden knelt before them. He slowly reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes rose and looked upon the mage briefly. In their short time spent together, Cayden had never seen her looking so sad and weak.

The mage slapped his hands together over Samuel's peaceful face. A mist of cool air filled between his palms. He slowly pulled them apart revealing a small column of flowing water. Cayden looked over towards the sullen priest and smiled. He released the conjured liquid from his grip. The cool substance splashed over the male Legend twin.

Samuel immediately rose to a sitting position. Bouts of coughs exited his tired lungs. His eyes opened revealing the anxious gold irises within.

"Samuel!"

Zariyana flung her arms around her brother's shoulders and squeezed him tightly. Her expression filled with joy as did her heart and mind. For someone who carries herself as calm and in control, it was a nice change of pace to see her guard lowered and shell cracked.

"I –," the priest stammered finding his bearings scattered within his rumbling mind. "What happened? Why am I all wet?"

"It's okay," she squeezed with a small but heartfelt smile. "It's all over now."

Zariyana slowly broke off her tender embrace and looked back upon her brother with warmth and adoration.

"We won."

Samuel released an exhausting sigh. A tiny but similar smile formed on his lips. He reached over and pulled his sister back into his arms and gave her a soft squeeze. Zariyana had never seen him so lively. Even since they were kids he was always to most level-headed and collected in the family. Watching him express such genuine emotions nearly made her hardened heart melt.

The mage rested his back against the column. He was fatigued beyond all recognition. After that near death experience, the only thing he wanted to do now was rest his head on a soft bed and curl up with a good book in his arms.

"Thank you Cayden."

"No problem," he replied before a dejected look of shock fell over his face. "Wait! What did you call me?"

Zariyana paid him a small glance. The smile still remained on her lips.

"You did well today," she replied. "For that, you deserve a bit of recognition."

For some reason, her words resonated highly within the mage's mind. Despite him begging for the Legend twins to stop calling him by their insipid nicknames, this was a brief but welcomed token of gratitude.

The Keepers descended from their platforms. Each of them surveyed the scarred battlefield. The Old God had put up a heavy resistance but inevitably could not withstand the overpowering might of the Titanic Watchers and their mortal allies. They may have been victorious but the lingering effects of Yogg-Saron's corruption throughout the years still remain. It would take some time before all of the wounds will heal. At the very least, they stopped the infection from spreading.

"Are the bindings firmly in place Mimiron?" Asked Thorim.

The mechagnome nodded.

"Calculations are showing all astral bindings are functioning at maximum capacity," he answered. "However, there is significant damage to the room and other areas where his corruption still remains. We'll have to repair the ground in this room and the next, remove the hardened saronite, and fix the glass enclosures. It will take some time but I'll put my army clockwork mechanics on it at once."

"That is excellent news," Freya smiled. "I am relieved to know that we may finally be able to return to our duties in peace."

"Aye," nodded Hodir. "Peace is good."

"Then we can finally be at ease," Thorim added.

"Well," commented Freya. "Perhaps not all of us."

The Templar Knights slowly gathered together. They examined one another checking for any lingering wounds without saying a word. It was all on their minds. No one wanted to be the first to say it. Even Ademski, the brashest and boldest of them all remained silent. He clutched onto the waist of his beloved wife and remained thankful that he was able to spend another moment with her in his arms. Not everyone could be so lucky.

Narula continued to sit on her knees. She was hunched over. Strands of purple hair covered her face and masked her expression. The night elf didn't want anyone to see her like this. They may have defeated the Old God but the cost was far too great. This was supposed to be a time of joy and celebration. Even her incredible druidic powers could not mend the pain of a broken heart.

 _Raymond…_

She had never felt more powerless in all of her life. Narula had trained for years, sacrificed desires, and worked hard just to be able to stand with him. To lose him in such a way was beyond a tragedy. She had failed him and no matter how many times she cried out, he would never be able to listen to her apology.

"Uh oh," Mimiron stuttered. "I'm getting a funny reading here."

"What is it?!" Thorim snapped.

"A temporal anomaly!" He shouted back. "It's emanating from the cage itself!"

The Knights looked on with trepidation. They were in no condition to resume battle with the Old God if it was shattering its bindings. Its previous efforts may very well be the calm before the approaching storm. If that is the case, then not even the combined might of all of Azeroth's armies and champions would not be able to stop this madness.

An array of lights tore through the air. They formed into a line that split vertically near the center of the room. It slowly opened revealing a dark vortex. A single plate greave stepped forward. The gleaming silver plates shined brightly in this otherwise drab atmosphere. The second came out slower than the first.

The air in their collective lungs had vanished. The Knights looked on with utter shock as their leader came into view. His armor was battered and stained with blood. Long blonde locks of hair hung in a messy array. Though he appeared to have seen better days, at the very least, he was alive.

"Rayne!"

Narula's head snapped up. She locked her silver eyes upon the paladin's frame. Her heart started to calm down but it was only for a brief and fruitless moment. In his arms, Rayne graciously carried the body of an unconscious elf. Her feet and hands dangled lifelessly in his gentle grip. Atop her chest lay a bow and an ornate greatsword. A grim expression fell before his face.

The room was silent. Not a single Knight knew what to say at this moment. They thought their leader had perished in the maw of the Old God. Seeing him standing before them was a sight to instantly celebrate. However, the look upon his brow told him to do anything but.

"Freya," Rayne softly spoke. "May I ask you for one last favor?"

The Keeper acknowledged the paladin with a nod.

"What may I help you with young one?"

The paladin took a deep breath. He couldn't even look at the Titanic Watcher when requesting such great assistance. His eyes never left the young elf's delicate face.

"This girl," began Rayne. "She had fallen under Yogg-Saron's corruption as well. I am unsure if it still lingers within her."

His eyes finally lifted and looked upon the Keeper.

"Will you watch over her until she awakes?" The paladin boldly asked. "For me?"

Freya respected the wishes of the young mortal. After all of the effort they had given on this day, he deserved a much better reward. If this was all he desired than the Keeper was right about him all along and wished him the best with whatever journey he may take next.

"I will do as you ask," she smiled back. "It will be my duty to ensure the Old God's voice has been silenced from her mind once and for all."

Rayne nodded as the weight lifted from his shoulders.

"Thank you."

The paladin knelt forward. He lowered the young elf before the Titanic watcher's feet. Rayne stood up and took a step back. He watched her innocent expression intently. This reminded him of the first time they had met. Things would have been so much different if their paths had never crossed. However, despite all hardships and heartache, Rayne wouldn't have it any other way. He came into this fortress a ragged mess of his former self. He would leave this historic place prouder, stronger, and with his head held high.

It was eerily quiet in the room. No one really knew what to say after that. Those who were present at Wintergrasp probably recognized Lorelei from the start and had a lot of questions for the paladin. He would be more than happy to answer them all in due time. For now, they had to take care of a little business.

Rayne walked over towards the kneeling night elf. She looked upon him with the same troubled expression as she had much earlier in the day. The disbelief in her eyes spoke volumes. Narula must be swimming in a sea of uncertainty, fear, and perhaps even a little elation. The paladin knelt down and graciously extended his hands towards her. A familiar and welcomed smile that only he could show lifted upon his lips.

"Let's go home."


	30. Chapter 29

_The Antechamber_

 _Ulduar_

The Templar Knights walked proudly through the calm fortress. They descended down the steps after crossing over the battered remains of Kologarn with a collective sense of ease and satisfaction. Though their bodies were worn, muscles exhausted, and minds weary, they were still victorious. Azeroth has been freed from the tyranny of the Old God. That was something worth celebrating.

"So what exactly happened Rayne when you were pulled into Yogg-Saron's mouth?" The mage kindly asked.

"I'm curious as well," Samuel added.

Rayne let out a small laugh through his closed lips.

"It's a long story."

"That's your answer for everything," Weasel scoffed.

"Leave the kid alone," sighed the warrior. "He deserves a little leniency. Hell, we all do."

The paladin was thankful for Marcus' kind words. The truth was, he was more than willing to explain exactly what happened to them all. He just wanted to take care of some personal matters first.

Speaking of which, Narula was unexpectedly walking in the back of the group. She would normally walk beside or even directly behind Rayne but something about her aura was off. The paladin couldn't put his finger on it but he was sure she was hiding something.

The Knights completed their descent. Rayne's attention immediately shifted westward were dozens of Templar soldiers marched down the path. Their armor and tabards were heavily stained in blood. They walked with a depressing but thankful atmosphere. From the back, the paladin could hear the aggressive orders of their commanding officer echo throughout the antechamber.

"Keep moving!" The Captain shouted. "The rest of you regroup with the others at the camp and await further instructions!"

Hearing her stern voice put Rayne's heart at ease. He wanted to approach Lena and congratulate her and the others for a job well done. However, the paladin's sentiments were cut off by an eagerly approaching dwarf with a pair of curious in tow.

"Well if it isn't Rayne Templar!" Brann cheered. "Welcome back!"

"Thank you," smiled Rayne as he always did. "How are you doing? Is everyone alright?"

"Ship shape as far as I can tell," the dwarf grinned with a curiously raised eyebrow. "And you lads? I take it things went well?"

The paladin looked back at his friends. All of the torment and agony they went through today he wouldn't wish upon his worst enemy, if he knew of such people that is. Even so, they performed beyond all expectations today. He couldn't have been more proud to stand beside such great champions.

"Yes Brann," nodded Rayne. "They went well."

"And the prisoner?" He posed. "Back in its cell I take it?"

The paladin let out one quick burst of laughter. It appears Brann still harbored some lingering doubts over the demise of the Old God given his previous interactions with this place. Rather than let the dwarf linger with any more maddening thoughts, Rayne put his heart at ease.

"That you can," he smiled.

Brann's heavy hand slapped the paladin square in the arm. Rayne winced as that was the side carrying his broken ribs but he dared not show any extended fits of pain. Everyone was so happy to know their leader had returned from the unknown with his life intact. He didn't want them to fuss over a few injuries that would inevitably heal in time.

"I knew ya could do it lad!" The dwarf cheered. "Never doubted you for a second. I owe you a debt of gratitude and then some!"

His enthusiasm was appreciated but Brann's way of expressing it left more to be desired.

"And how about you?" The paladin posed. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"You bet I did!"

The dwarf's grin shined brightly through his matted orange beard. He pulled a large silver disk from his pouch and presented it to Rayne.

"Feast your eyes on that!"

The paladin's eyes glazed over the unique device. Engraved along the edge, the word _ARCHIVUM_ was spelt out in bright runes. This appeared to be one of those data discs Brann had mention through his previous trips into Uldaman. It looked rather impressive but for the life of him, Rayne couldn't tell exactly why such a thing was so important.

"And this has all the answers you were looking for?"

"I sure hope so," Brann nodded. "After everything we'd been through, I'd hate to have to go through another one of these places looking for more answers."

"Wait," the mage interrupted. "What do you mean hope?"

"Well," replied Brann giving his beard a quick scratch. "We found another console inside of a locked room just beyond that path. I was going to start it up but I figured you lads would want to join me for the historic occasion."

Rayne shot a quick glance to his companions. Their haggard expressions told him everything they wanted to say without raising a single word.

"I'm afraid we'll have to pass Brann."

"Well that settles – wait!" Exclaimed the dwarf. "What do you mean? This is the opportunity of a lifetime! Aren't you curious about the secrets held within Ulduar?!"

The Templar Knights brushed past the stewing dwarf without a second look. Brann continued to holler at them in a vain attempt to change their mind.

"Fine then! I'll just learn everything on me own!" He fired back. "More knowledge for me anyways!"

The teleporter leading outside was just down the hallway. The Knights made their way towards it with as much haste as they could muster. Rayne held back and waved to his companions as he headed into a different direction.

"Excuse me for a few moments," the paladin stated. "I'll catch up with you guys outside the entrance."

They acknowledged their leader with a nod and proceeded through the ancient Titan device. The paladin met up with Lena and the remains of the Templar soldiers. Her armor was covered in so many stains and streaks of blood it had practically changed its color entirely. Sweat and dirt coated her neck. Her black hair was a jumbled mess much like his own. The soldiers walked past their commanders, acknowledging them with a salute. Rayne responded in kind, thanking them for their service, and promising a reward later in the evening.

"Alright that's all of you," Lena barked while turning around. "Let's mo-"

Her words were instantly silenced within that big mouth of hers. She almost tripped over the sight of the grand paladin standing before her. It was too good to be true.

"Rayne?!"

"Yo Lena."

The Captain peered past him. She made sure no one was within line of sight before wrapping him up in a tight hug. Rayne let out an audible wince. Her muscles squeezed his sides tightly and reminded him of the tremendous pain that continued to haunt him.

"I'm so glad to see that you're alright," said Lena as she quickly pulled back and stared into his steel blue eyes.

"I as well," he smiled back.

"You look different," the Captain leered. "Not different for you but, different from earlier. Did something good happen?"

Rayne averted his gaze. It was a really long story and instead of boring her with the details, as well as proving Weasel's previous observations as correct, the paladin opted for the simpler answer.

"I guess you could say that."

"Good," she smiled. "I hated seeing you all serious and mopey. If you had come back looking like that I would have kept punching you until your expression changed permanently!"

"T-Thanks?" Cringed Rayne.

They stood in silence together. Their hands were still over wrapped around the other. The paladin could feel the tension in her shoulders.

"How is everyone?" He softly asked. "Are there any injured?"

The Captain nodded. She would not look him in the eyes directly. Something was definitely amiss.

"Half of the men are wounded," she started.

The words carried a tinge of remorse as if it physically pained her to say them. It took her some time but Lena pushed through it.

"Seventeen critically injured," stammered the Captain.

Her report nearly proved too challenging to speak. She was almost trembling in his arms as she gave him the final statement.

"Twenty-one fell in battle."

The paladin's hands clenched around her shoulders. He hated the fact that so many lives had to be sacrificed in order to complete their mission. As much as he wanted to be there to assist them, this was their sworn duty. Rayne could not dwell on his soldiers in such a manner. It was grossly disrespectful to those that perished. Their lives would be forever honored and families taken care of as promised by the Templar household. He loved each and every one of them but as he had learned on this day, the dead cannot hear their words. Only the living mourned and right now, there was one of them in his arms that needed him more than she would ever be willing to admit.

"You don't have to put up this front any longer Lena," Rayne spoke. "No one here is going to judge you for being human."

She began to whimper in his arms. Her eyes continued to avoid his.

"What?" Lena whispered. "What are you saying? I'm not –"

The paladin squeezed her gently once more and pulled her into his chest.

"You are one of the toughest warriors I know," he calmly said. "I couldn't imagine anyone else taking on this role with as much courage and resolve as you have constantly shown."

The Captain's body shook. She buried herself within him so he could not see the saddened expression that had befallen her. The Keeper's word of advice would certainly be useful here in this moment. Rayne gladly offered them to one of his oldest and dearest friends.

"But you are not carrying the burden of this all on your own," he stated. "At times like these, do not hold back what's truly in your heart. It's okay to let yourself go."

She slowly started to break down. The cracks in her hardened shell increased exponentially. This was a side of her that few even knew existed. She couldn't find anyone better to burden them with her own pain, sorrow, and regrets.

"It's not a sign of weakness Lena," Rayne carefully stated. "They may be unable to here you now but for yourself, tell them how you really feel."

The Captain collapsed in his arms. He kept her up with every last muscle of his being as she broke into a frenzied weeping. Lena's tears poured down the paladin's chest. She clutched at him in anger and remorse. Saddened by the fact that her comrades in arms were lost forever. Angered by the realization that she wasn't able to do anything about it other than stand here and cry.

Rayne had never seen her so openly vulnerable before. Throughout their childhood, she had always been the one to stand tall in the face of adversity. She must have been holding in so much pain all these years that releasing it all at once caused her to physically crumble in his arms. He admired that she was able to keep such a brave face in front of the men. For that, the paladin allowed her to pour her sorrow onto him. He was more than happy to comfort Lena in her time of need and promised to keep this moment just between them.

* * *

 _Ulduar_

 _The Storm Peaks_

The sun was setting over the horizon. An orange glaze hung above the mountain tops. Cascading purple light drifted high overhead. The stars were coming out. Night was rapidly approaching.

The Templar Knights descended the tall stairway. They looked out upon the vast snow covered landscape that stood before them. Before today, this view would have be nice but not on the top of their list for things to marvel after. After their heroic efforts inside the fortress of Ulduar, they truly appreciated the beauty and wonderment of this magnificent land.

Cayden stood at the edge of the raised platform. His hands channeled the chaotically wicked arcane energies and ripped a hole into the atmosphere. The edges pulled to form a pair of oblique circles standing next to one another. Images within beheld a sprawling city of spires and a lush green landscape.

"Expedited service to Dalaran as requested," the mage smile. "And of course, a direct route for you Narula to Ashenvale."

"Let's go kid!" The warrior grinned with a hard pat on Caryden's back. "The world has been saved, there is still air in our lungs, and we're going to party until the sun comes up."

"Party?!" He vehemently scowled. "But I'm exhausted. There's no way –"

"It's no use Flame Brain," Weasel sighed walking past with his hands resting upon the back of his tiny head. "Once he's got his mind set on something, you might as well see it through."

"I agree!" The draenei cheered. "A celebration is in order. We shall drink until every last barrel in Dalaran runs dry."

Saelena nudged her husband with a sharp but discreet blow to his side. He looked down at her coy expression and could instantly read her mind.

"But maybe it wouldn't hurt to turn in a little early, no?"

"Perhaps we'll join you as well," Samuel added. "Sometimes a little change can be a good thing. Right sister?"

Zariyana clutched her brother's arm and held it tightly. They both shared a good scare today. It was only natural that they wanted to ease their still lingering tensions. Even the Legend twins were able to show a little levity in times like these.

"Of course Samuel," she playfully smirked. "It wouldn't be right for them to commemorate this moment without us."

"You're being unusually chipper," her brother stated. "I didn't expect you to actually agree to this without a word or two of discontent. Why the sudden change of heart?"

Zariyana released her grip on the priest's arm. She looked at him with a sour expression and marched straight towards the portal where the others had already left.

"Samuel," she spoke. "You're one of the smartest men on this planet. I've never known anyone with a sharper mind in all my life."

The female Legend twin stepped into the portal and returned a smile and some final parting words before traveling completely through.

"But sometimes you're too dense to see what's staring you right in the face."

"That woman," sulked Samuel with a small smirk tickling his lips. "Perhaps she's not as easy to read as I originally thought."

All but two of the Templar Knights passed through the mage's portal. The night elf slowly walked towards the opposing path leading to her home. Rayne held back for a bit to admire the serene setting. This place was absolutely perfect. There was no turning back now.

"Narula," the paladin called.

She stopped and turned around slowly. Wind gently brushed against her hair swaying it to one side. Through perilous trials and even facing death itself, she still looked so incredibly beautiful today as she ever did.

"Yes Raymond?" She calmly replied with a soft smile.

"Before you go," he began praying not to stutter over any words. "May I have a moment of your time?"

The night elf casually nodded. Rayne tightened his fist. The Keeper's advice poured through his every thought. To her it seemed like any other simple request. To the paladin, this was the declaration of a lifetime.

"We've been together a long time, haven't we?"

Rayne's eyes found their way to the starry sky above. Wonderful memories of their past journeys came into view. From their first meeting to the tender moments they shared today, every single one of them was cherished in both mind and heart.

"Sometimes I can't help but think what trouble I might get into next," he laughed. "I can get a little ahead of myself and occasionally bite off more than I can chew."

The paladin's piercing blue eyes locked upon hers. His stance firmed. Resolve was at an all-time high. Looking upon her gorgeous presence, he couldn't think of anything else to say other than the feelings ready to burst from his heart.

"However, no matter how hard things get or how painful they may seem," Rayne kindly smiled. "You have always been there to stand beside me."

A rush of soft wind swept between them. They were no more than a couple yards apart yet the paladin had never felt closer to her than at this very moment.

"Despite my best efforts and resolve, I can never seem to get you out of my mind. You're smart, beautiful, strong, but most of all," he carefully paused. "You're kind-hearted."

The paladin felt at ease. Words flowed from his lips without effort. His heart was doing all the talking.

"When I'm with you, I feel as if time has stopped. Even when I was pushing you away, you stood firm like a rock that would not be swayed. I can think of no one else with a bigger heart than you Narula."

Rayne braced himself. His eyes lowered slightly. A gentle numbness flowed through his veins.

"That is why I can't help myself but to ask if I may take it from you," he gently spoke. "As you have taken mine."

That was tougher to admit than he realize but it felt so incredibly good to get off his chest for the first time in nearly twenty years.

"I can no longer bear to spend another moment apart," he affirmed. "My life, my soul, everything that I am has been crying out to you. Only after starring death itself in the face was I able to find the words to properly express my feelings."

The paladin stared back at her; his eyes brimming with confidence.

"I love you Narula."

Rayne stood firm with his bold confession. The blowing wind carried a soft droning whistle in-between them. The night elf looked back at him and slowly clutched her elbow. Her glistening silver eyes left his and gazed upon the ground hundreds of feet below.

"I'm sorry."

Those two words cut deeper than anything a thousand Old Gods could ever inflict.

 **End of Act III**


	31. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 _The Conservatory of Life_

 _Ulduar_

Freya carefully spread apart the soil of her disheveled garden. Only two days had passed since the mortals had left their fortress but it was going to take several weeks to repair the damage wrought by the madness inflicted by Yogg-Saron. With the Old God back in its cage and locked up for good, the Keeper was free to perform he blissful duties once again.

"Greetings Freya!"

The silver Titanic Watcher turned her attention towards the mechanized voice calling out to her.

"Hello Mimiron," she smiled back. "What brings you here?"

"I was in the neighborhood," he remarked. "We're still trying to patch up the hole in the roof those mortals caused. It's getting a bit too chilly in here for my taste. Hodir doesn't seem to mind. Figures…"

"Well I appreciate you taking the time to visit me," she stated. "Would you like me to show you –"

"Actually," interrupted Mimiron. "I was wondering if you'd let me examine that pointy-eared girl that was left with you?"

"Examine?" She curiously pulled back. "What do you mean?"

"Now that the bindings have been fixed, I've been tinkering with a few things here or there. Yogg-Saron may be back in its cage but his minions are still roaming around. I've been working on a miniaturized version of the prison device to help catch and seal the rest of those monsters lurking about."

"That is quite noble of you Mimiron," the Keeper smiled. "But why do you need the young one?"

"I need to test the prototype on something that was under the Old God's influence. This device is primed to work on anything with saronite flowing through its veins. I wouldn't want some unfortunate adventurer to get trapped in this thing accidentally."

"I see," Freya nodded. "Well, she hasn't woken yet. I am unsure if the madness has been cured from her mind but you are more than welcome to take a look."

The Titanic Watch gave the mechagnome a stern look.

"However, do not do anything hasty or foolish. She is a living being, not one of your tinkers."

"Of course!" He frantically replied. "Just a look, no touch. For now anyways."

"Follow me."

The Keepers walked through the Conservatory. Freya headed due north near the mountains. At its base, a small cottage was constructed out of roots, branches, and large leaves. She knelt down and peered through the small entryway. Inside was barren. Not a trace of the mortal remained within the confines of freshly shaped home.

"That is strange."

The Keeper looked at the mechagnome with a confused glare.

"Where did she go?"

* * *

 _Ulduar_

 _The Storm Peaks_

The cool taste of wind graced the young elf's cheeks. She marched south through the snow after ascending the damned mountain behind her. The freezing air began to numb her skin. She pushed through the pain and continued onward with the bow at her back and her family's blade on her waist.

After all of her hard work and sacrifices, Lorelei was utterly defeated. She allowed herself to become distracted in a freak moment of weakness and the blasted paladin took advantage of her. Revenge was in her grasp and she let it slip within her fingers. Such a humiliation was not easy to live with.

The voice had vanished. Not even its lingering touch remained in her mind. She trudged through the thick snow. Each step was more arduous than the next. The young elf couldn't help but think how much easier the voice made this trek previously. Her mind couldn't comprehend how anyone could walk through this brutal weather on their own. However, she was determined to see it through no matter what.

This wasn't over. Rayne Templar may have gotten away this time but she wasn't about to give up on him yet. Lorelei had to make him suffer beyond all suffering. If she couldn't get to him directly, there were other avenues of interest that would present itself. His body may have been strong and his skill grand but underneath it all, that paladin still possessed a soft heart. All she needed to do now was find a way to exploit it.

A small smile trickled on the young elf's cold lips. She remembered hearing something not too long ago. One of those elven bitches with a big mouth had spouted off the name of someone near and dear to him. The chilling bite of the cold gradually weakened. Lorelei's body began to warm up with the new prospect of vengeance standing before her eyes. If she wanted to bring Rayne Templar to his knees, all she needed to do was scour every corner of Azeroth until she found the one person he held most dear.

 _Goodbye Narula._


End file.
